Plutôt à Serpentard !
by Nastesia.a
Summary: TRADUCTION En tant que première année, Harry est réparti à Serpentard à la place de Gryffondor, et personne n'en est plus surpris que son nouveau Directeur de Maison. Fiction mentor Harry/Snape. WIP
1. Chapitre 1

Plutôt à Serpentard !

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à jharad17 en ce qui concerne l'histoire et à JK Rowling en ce qui concerne le contexte. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

« Hmm, » dit une petite voix dans l'oreille de Harry. « Difficile. Très difficile. Beaucoup de courage, je le vois. Pas un mauvais esprit, non plus. Il y a du talent – mon dieu, oui – et un vrai désir de prouver ta valeur... C'est intéressant... Où vais-je donc te placer ? »

Harry agrippa les bords du tabouret tandis qu'une horrible pensée lui traversait l'esprit, comme les horribles pensées le font toujours lorsqu'on est très nerveux. Et s'il n'était pas réparti du tout ? Et s'il restait juste assis là avec le chapeau sur la tête pendant un temps infini, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall l'enlève de sa tête et dise qu'il y avait apparemment eu une erreur et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans le train ? Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé avant ?

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir retourner chez les Dursleys après avoir raté son tout premier test de sorcellerie. Dudley en rirait, et Tante Pétunia reniflerait avec mépris, et Oncle Vernon dirait qu'il avait toujours su que Harry n'arriverait jamais à rien...

N'importe où, pensa-t-il avec violence. N'importe où du moment que j'y ai ma place.

« Pas de préférences, hein ? » dit la petite voix. « Tu es sûr ? Eh bien, si tu l'es, ce sera... SERPENTARD ! »

Le silence absolu de la Grande Salle était assourdissant.

Harry retira le chapeau abîmé de sa tête et regarda autour de lui, vers toutes les expressions choquées, et il se mordit très fort la lèvre. Il se tourna vers Hagrid, au bout de la table des professeurs, et le géant fronçait les sourcils, ce qui donna à Harry l'impression que son cœur descendait brutalement dans ses talons. Près de Hagrid, cependant, à côté du bégayant Professeur Quirrel et de son ridicule turban, était assis un homme avec des yeux noirs, un nez busqué et des cheveux gras, son visage dans une expression de complète surprise avant qu'il ne pâlisse brutalement.

Harry reconnut ce regard, de son propre répertoire, lorsqu'il était en colère à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas à l'époque que les Dursley le grondent à cause de ce regard. Il avait appris à se cacher, et à en juger par le silence tout autour de lui, il devrait se cacher ici aussi.

L'homme aux yeux noirs regarda Harry dans les yeux et, après un long moment, hocha la tête en direction de la table où Harry avait vu les autres nouveaux Serpentards aller. Donc le garçon se leva obligeamment de son tabouret, et donna le chapeau au professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la table de ses nouveaux camarades de maison.

Une fois là bas, il resta debout en bout de table, où les nouveaux Serpentard le regardaient comme s'il avait trois tête, peut-être quatre. Il était sûr qu'on allait finir par lui dire de foutre le camp lorsque l'un deux, un garçon filiforme, qui était deux noms avant Harry, lui fit un peu de place et désigna l'espace désormais libre de sa main. Son nom était Nott, Harry s'en souvenait à présent. Theodore Nott. « Assieds-toi, Potter. Et ferme ta bouche, par pitié. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, et il se glissa sur le banc, baissant la tête pour éviter les regards qui pesaient toujours sur lui.

Mais le reste de la salle se souvint finalement de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que la répartition de Harry les coupe dans leur élan, et ils focalisèrent de nouveau leur attention sur le chapeau alors que Thomas, Dean était réparti à Gryffondor. Il obtint les félicitations que tout le monde avait eu – mis à part Harry -, et fut suivi de Turpin, Lisa qui fut répartie à Serdaigle et Weasley, Ronald à Gryffondor. Zabini, Blaise était le dernier, et arriva à Serpentard. Harry l'applaudit avec les autres de sa table, et lui fit de la place alors que Zabini s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Nott.

Le Professeur McGonnagal ré-enroula son parchemin et le rangea.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : la fiction appartient à jhared17, l'histoire de base à JK Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Severus Snape avait craint ce jour pendant onze ans. Il avait toujours su que Harry Potter viendrait un jour à Poudlard – le nom du garçon y était inscrit depuis le jour de sa naissance, après tout – et il avait toujours su également qu'il devrait affronter le souvenir de James jour après jour, dans sa classe, dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas, et même dans les couloirs. Il avait composé avec cette crainte, l'avait travaillée dans son esprit comme de l'argile, modelée dans la parfaite incarnation de sa haine et de son désir de vengeance. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant devienne la copie conforme de son père. Même après la mort de James et de Lily, il savait que le sang ne mentirait pas. Le garçon ne pourrait rien y faire, il en était sûr. Il deviendrait arrogant, cherchant toujours l'attention et mauvais, avec un particulier attrait pour le fait d'outrepasser le règlement.

Mais même avec tout ça, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le fils de James et Lily serait à Serpentard.

Lorsque le silence enroba la Grande Salle après l'annonce, Severus avait, pendant un moment, été sûr qu'il avait mal entendu. Ça devait être une erreur. Le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aurait pu aller qu'à Gryffondor, comme son si adoré et si odieux père. Mais le garçon s'était tenu là, silencieux, regardant autour de lui comme si tous ses rêves s'écroulaient – et ils s'étaient écroulés ! Pas d'applaudissements, l'horreur ! - avant que son expression devienne neutre un moment plus tard, et son menton s'était relevé imperceptiblement.

Severus aurait pu applaudir le petit morveux pour ça – Ne les laisse jamais t'abattre, mon garçon ! - mais au lieu de ça, lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui, il lui indiqua la table de Serpentard et Harry s'assit avec le reste de sa maison. Après tout, il était parfaitement du genre du fils de Potter de penser que tout le monde devrait l'applaudir, après avoir simplement mis un chapeau. La lèvre de Severus se releva en une moue dégoûtée.

Il regarda le garçon s'asseoir à côté de Nott, et Zabini s'asseoir avec eux un moment plus tard. Potter gardait la tête basse, cependant Severus remarqua qu'il jetait de brefs regards autour de lui, essayant probablement de trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Sale gamin arrogant.

Albus fit un discours dénué de sens, le même que chaque année, malgré le fait que Severus aurait pu jurer avoir entendu une petite note de mélancolie dans la voix du Directeur. Ah, oui, bien sûr le vieil homme devait penser que le gamin Potter aurait dû aller dans son ancienne Maison. Bien sûr, qu'il devait être déçu. Ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

Enfin le festin commença, et comme il le faisait chaque année en mangeant, Severus regarda ce qu'il se passait aux tables des étudiants, et tout particulièrement Serpentard. Il faisait souvent des prédictions sur quels groupes allaient se former dans l'année, et il utilisait toujours ces informations à son avantage. A la table de Serpentard, il était intéressant de voir que, malgré le fait que le Baron Sanglant était assis près de Malfoy, le dérangeant fantôme avait les yeux fixés sur le rejeton Potter. Et il aavit l'air pensif !

Severus soupira. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il regarda le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu promener son regard le long des massifs plats de nourriture, et tourner ses yeux neutres sur les autres étudiants. Severus remarqua que le gamin ne prit pas à manger tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les autres avaient empli leurs assiettes d'une façon conséquente. Et là, il prit une cuisse de poulet et tourna son corps, comme s'il était un sauvage, protégeant sa nourriture d'autres prédateurs. Naturellement, les petits serpents de Serpentard étaient des prédateurs, mais pas au point de voler la nourriture des autres, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ils avaient des manières, pas comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Être-Pénible !

Le dîner se poursuivit, et Severus se désintéressa bientôt des marmonnements bégayants du professeur au turban de défense contre les forces du mal à côté de lui, de même pour les soupirs de contrariété de Minerva alors qu'elle discutait de la répartition – clairement elle avait pensé que le gamin aurait atterri dans sa Maison, comme Albus le pensait. Pendant un moment, il considéra l'option de lui dire qu'il lui offrait avec joie ! Mais il n'avait jamais renvoyé un étudiant de sa Maison, et il ne le ferait pas maintenant. Pas avec Potter, pas plus qu'avec les autres.

Lorsque le dîner se termina, il regarda les préfets de Serpentards emmener leur maison en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils s'alignèrent derrière leurs pas, de la première à la septième année, silencieusement et dans une parfaite formation. Il hocha la tête poliment vers eux, alors que les autres Directeurs de Maison reconnaissaient, dont les étudiants sortaient de la Salle dans un brouhaha de cris et de bruit de pas, que leurs maisons ne sembleraient jamais aussi organisés et précis, même après bien des jours à l'école. C'était l'une des choses qu'il adorait chez ses Serpentards.

Après avoir attendu encore dix minutes, assez de temps pour que les préfets aient mené les nouveaux serpents dans la salle commune, Severus se leva dans la table des Professeurs et se dirigea vers les cachots. La première nuit était toujours la plus longue pour les nouveaux Serpentard, puisque Severus préférait fixer les règles immédiatement, pas comme d'autres maisons – Gryffondor, peut être ? - qui étaient rarement encadrés, et qui avaient accès à des bribes de cadres de la première année à la dernière. Stupide. Si un enfant ne connaît pas les règles, on ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il réalise lorsqu'il dépasse ce qui lui est autorisé, et ne peut pas être remis dans le droit chemin, même avec l'aide des punitions.

Severus se tint devant l'entrée de la salle commune, prit une grande inspiration, et mit sa plus belle expression féroce sur son visage, et ouvrit le passage. Il positionna ses bras juste assez pour réussir son fameux mouvement de chauve souris, ses robes flottant gracieusement derrière lui. Il avait mis plus de temps que ce qu'il admettait pour parfaire ce mouvement.

Dans la salle commune, encore répartis par année, ses petits serpents attendaient silencieusement. Il hocha la tête en direction des préfets, Flint et Torrence, pour leur laisser savoir qu'ils avaient bien fait leur travail, et se dirigea vers le devant du groupe. Ses douze première année – autant que ceux dans l'année supérieure, d'ailleurs – le regardaient avec peur... Excepté pour deux d'entre eux. Malfoy le Fils avait ce petit sourire arrogant que Severus aurait adoré déchiqueter et le Gamin Potter regardait le sol.

Pauvre petite chose.

Severus se racla la gorge, et fut ravi de voir que le gamin sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un sort et leva les yeux vers lui. Cependant, il était très ennuyé de voir que le fils Potter n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. Bien... Il devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

« Vous êtes tous des Serpentard, » dit-il sans préambule et les fixant tous d'un air exigeant. « Votre maison est un endroit de fierté et de pouvoir. De ruse et de survie. D'unité et de force. En tant que membres de cette maison, j'attends de vous de faire l'objet de suspicion et de peur, des autres étudiants, des professeurs, et même du Directeur lui-même. Oh, oui, ils vous craindront, vous et ce que vous pouvez devenir. Salazar Serpentard était célèbre pour son pouvoir, et il était célèbre également pour ses critères collant parfaitement à la maison à laquelle il a donné son nom. Vous avez le potentiel pour un grand pouvoir, et le reste du monde vous envieront ça.

« Donc laissez-moi vous dire ça maintenant alors que vous allez aiguiser certains de vos talents en ces lieux, en dehors de ces murs, vous agirez comme un seul corps, avec une seule ambition. L'unité de la maison. Vous devez être unis. Ceux qui vous craindront ne penseront même pas à vous monter les uns contre les autres, et ce faisant, vous utiliser. En dehors des murs des cachots de Poudlard, personne ne vous aura à sa merci.

Severus faisait les cent pas alors qu'il parlait, lui qui ne restait jamais au même endroit. En tant qu'étudiant, ça lui avait causé quelques problèmes. En tant que professeur, on disait de lui qu'il était partout à la fois. Il était gratifiant de voir comment les points de vue changeaient d'un statut à un autre.

« La règle numéro un. Mr. Flint, s'il vous plaît ? »

Marcus Flint se tint encore plus droit qu'avant. « Oui, monsieur. Règle une : les Serpentards sont la maison. »

« Merci, » dit Severus. « Peu importe où vous êtes ou ce que vous faites à Poudlard, vous aurez de la fierté et serez unis pour votre maison. Ce qui veut dire que si un membre de votre maison est en danger ou a besoin d'aide, vous l'assisterez. Cela ne vaut pas pour le sport, ou les duels – qui sont, bien sûr, interdits à tous les étudiants, n'est-ce pas Mr. Higgs ? - mais pour le travail scolaire, les projets et arriver en classe à l'heure.

Higgs eut la grâce de paraître confus, puisque son duel à la fin de l'année d'avant avait été un absolu désastre, requérant pas moins de trois professeurs pour réparer les dégâts. Severus se détourna de lui et fixa ses première année. « Être fier d'être à Serpentard veut aussi dire être toujours dans une tenue correcte. Et à chaque fois que vous êtes hors de ces murs, vous vous conduirez comme des jeunes garçons et jeunes filles de bonne société sorcière. Vos préfets vous donneront des listes de choses à retenir et à suivre, et vous devriez comprendre que je n'accepterai aucun manquement à ces critères, aucun, qui sont en activité dès maintenant. »

Leurs yeux étaient tous sur lui, et il leur laissa un moment pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de continuer. Même le fils Potter était attentif, et même un peu apeuré, ce qui était un peu choquant. « Il y a de stricts emplois du temps pour les devoirs et l'heure du coucher, ce que vous suivrez rigoureusement, et vous serez debout, habillés, et dans la Grande Salle avec votre maison à sept heure trente chaque matin. Et ceci incluant les weekends, Miss Hutching, suis-je clair ?

La paresseuse seconde année hocha la tête rapidement.

« L'emploi du temps pour le soir est affiché sur le tableau, juste ici, » leur dit Severus, et il pointa du doigt le tableau d'affichage juste à côté de l'entrée de la maison. « Tout comme votre emploi du temps pour la salle de bain. Toute déviation à ces horaires ne sera pas tolérée, » gronda-t-il, et il jeta un regard aux quatre filles de sixième année, qui étaient connues depuis leur débuts à Poudlard pour prendre bien trop de temps dans la salle de bain, souvent au détriment de leurs camarades.

Étonnamment, la tête du rejeton Potter se leva à cette mention, et il y avait un air paniqué dans ses yeux, qu'il cacha rapidement. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Severus revint à ce qui le concernait, et continua son énonciation pour encore une heure et demie, les informant des autres règles et des conséquences de tout manquement, et encouragea les serpents à se familiariser avec les autres maisons, pour être préparés à la grande arèhne qu'était Poudlard.

Enfin, la dernière partie de son discours arriva, celle qu'il redoutait le plus. « Il y a des questions ? »

La main de Malfoy se leva. Aucune surprise.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Quand sont les essais de Quidditch, monsieur ? »

Severus ricana. « Vous attendez ça avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ? » sans attendre une réponse, il continua, « les essais pour l'équipe seront postés au tableau par le Capitaine de cette année, Marcus Flint. Au sujet de ce tableau, ceux qui sont au delà de la cinquième année sont autorisés à poster sans autorisation. Les autres doivent requérir l'approbation d'un préfet. Autre chose ? »

Il ricana encore lorsque la main de Potter se leva. « Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez une question ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » le garçon ne réagit pas du tout à son ton condescendant, comme s'il s'y attendait. « Sommes-nous autorisés à utiliser les hiboux pour les colis ? Je veux dire, du Chemin de Traverse par exemple ? »

Severus retroussa la lèvre supérieure en une moue de dégoût. « Vous n'avez plus de vos friandises préférées, déjà ? Ou bien le célèbre Harry Potter a oublié d'empaqueter ses plumes ? »

Quelques étudiants plus vieux ricanèrent, et le garçon regarda autour de lui avant de mordre sa lèvre. Puis il se détendit, et son menton se releva encore, comme s'il se préparait à ce qui allait arriver. Severus se souvint brièvement d'un autre temps, d'un autre garçon, et sa propre expérience de ce besoin d'être vu comme quelqu'un de courageux. « Oui, monsieur. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

Severus secoua la tête devant l'énormité de l'idiotie du garçon. Il avait eu une liste, quand même. « Oui, vous pouvez utiliser les hiboux, ceux de l'école ou le vôtre, pour ce genre d'achats. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? »

Quand plus aucune main ne se leva, Severus se tourna vers ses préfets, qui devaient afficher les listes de règles, créer les emplois du temps pour les première années, et qui devaient également montrer aux plus jeunes serpents leurs dortoirs.

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux partit de la salle commune, il se retira. Pas mal, décida-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans ses appartements et se servait deux doigts de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour profiter de sa dernière lettre de l'Alliance Européenne des Maîtres des Potions.

Tout aurait été parfait si seulement il n'avait pas été confronté au Gamin-Qui-Continuait-De-Le-Surprendre.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review, à savoir stormtrooper2, lily snape19, et QuestKey. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer. En ce qui concerne ta question lily, j'ai déjà écrit trois chapitre et les autres suivront rapidement, puisque je suis en vacances.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à jharad17 et à JK Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Severus ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son réveil sonner. Il grogna, se retourna, annula le sortilège et se jeta hors du lit, toujours à moitié réveillé. Sa bouche était pâteuse à cause du Whisky pur Feu, et il plissa les yeux dans la lumière du jour alors qu'il mettait sa robe de professeur. Il avait eu combien d'heures cette fois ci ? Deux ? Trois ? Vraiment, pour la première nuit, il aurait du dormir. Chaque année c'était la même chose l'un de ses polissons décidait qu'il était trop bien pour les règles et s'échinait à tester sa patience et son ubiquité, en ne respectant pas les emplois du temps qu'il avait scrupuleusement rédigés. Chaque année sans exception, un Serpent était hors de son lit trop tôt ou trop tard que ce qu'il devrait, et Severus devait le remettre dans le droit chemin.

La seule question, chaque année, était « qui est assez fou pour essayer ».

Harry se glissa dans la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilette et prit une serviette dans le placard juste à côté de la porte. Il devait absolument se doucher avant que les autres se lèvent. Il était dangereux de faire ça, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir les inévitables rires et les regards qui pèseraient sur lui si ses camarades de chambrée le voyaient nu. Et pire, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer avoir une retenue si tôt dans le trimestre pour ne pas avoir de tenue apropriée.

Il était resté éveillé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, pensant à la Répartition, et aux nouvelles règles qu'il avaient à mémoriser, et essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter la retenue à vie avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose à propos de ses vêtements miteux et trop larges. Il aurait souhaité avoir plus de temps chez Mme Guipure lorsqu'il avait acheté le reste de ses affaires d'écoles – ses robes, pantalons, cravates et tout ça étaient nouveaux – mais Hagrid avait pris du retard, et ils étaient arrivés à la boutique très peu de temps avant la fermeture. Heureusement, la propriétaire n'avait qu'eux comme clients, donc ils avaient pu faire ça vite. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pensé à mentionner les caleçons. Ce matin là, il devait envoyer Hedwige avant que quiconque se lève, ce qui voulait dire se lever très tôt et faire l'aller retour jusqu'à la volière avant que quiconque ne remarque qu'il était parti.

Le Professeur Snape était _la_ personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Il avait remarqué les regards qu'il lui avait lancés durant la petite réunion de la veille, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme pour le rendre déjà si en colère. C'était probablement juste le fait que Harry avait été réparti dans sa Maison personne n'avait semblé très content à propos de ça pendant le dîner. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour y être accepté, mais la première chose dont il avait besoin était d'être présentable. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser ses camarades.

Après avoir placé les vieilles affaires de Dudley à côté de la douche, Harry s'installa et fut très surpris d'y trouver de l'eau chaude. Il était tellement habitué aux douches froides qu'il trouvait ça très extravagant, donc il décida de faire le plus vite possible pour se laver. Il posa ses lunettes sur la tablette de la douche, et fit un pas sous le jet d'eau chaude. C'était merveilleux. La chaleur détendit ses muscles et apaisa le mal de tête qu'il avait continuellement à cause de ses lunettes pas très ajustées.

Il se lava rapidement les cheveux, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas coiffer malgré tous ses efforts, puis savonna son maigre – selon les Dursley – corps avant de se rincer et de couper l'eau, le tout en moins de trois minutes. Il attrapait sa serviette lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna, complètement nu, hors de sa cabine. Il n'avait pas encore ses lunettes sur le nez, mais il pouvait reconnaître les robes flottantes du Directeur de Serpentard à travers un épais brouillard.

Oh, mon dieu, non.

« A quel point êtes-vous déficient, Potter ? » grogna l'homme. Il était tout froissé, comme sortant du lit, et ses cheveux pointaient dans des directions étranges, comme ceux du garçon. Mais Harry était trop effrayé pour faire autre chose que secouer la tête. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, le Professeur Snape continua, « peut-être que votre petit cerveau est trop insuffisant pour la tâche de suivre la plus simple des instructions ? »

« N-non, monsieur », dit Harry. Puis il ravala sa peur et releva son menton imperceptiblement. S'il se faisait taper dessus, il se faisait taper dessus. Il pouvait faire avec. Dudley ne l'avait-il pas harcelé chaque jour avec son groupe d'amis ? Il n'allait pas se recroqueviller pour qui que ce soit. « Non, monsieur », dit-il encore. « Je ne suis pas déficient. »

« Vraiment ? » dit le professeur d'une voix traînante, tenant toujours son bras d'une main de fer. Bon sang, ça allait laisser un autre bleu. « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, alors que vous devriez être toujours au lit ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Certainement pas la vérité. Cela aurait abouti à encore d'autres questions et probablement à une expulsion de l'école. Il savait comment ça marchait. Il y avait eu une infirmière, une fois, à l'école, qui avait posé beaucoup de question, et il avait répondu sincèrement, à propos de combien il mangeait, et quand, et combien de fois il était allé voir le médecin, et là une personne de la protection des enfants était allé chez les Dursley et avait posé – en face d'eux – beaucoup de questions du même genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Il avait menti bien sûr, et souri, et dit que tout était parfait, et l'infirmière après ça l'avait traité comme un sale gosse qui voulait attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la réaction de l'Oncle Vernon.

Snake le secoua et gronda, « Je vous ai posé une question, mon garçon ! »

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas se recroqueviller, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se dérober. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« Oh, vous allez l'être ! Je suppose que vous pensez que vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre à cette question, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ces règles sont pour tout le monde, sauf pour les Potter ? Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, sale gamin insupportable, vous allez apprendre rapidement que lorsque je donne des ordres, ils sont supposés être suivis. Et quand je dis que quelque chose est interdit, vous n'êtes pas censé le faire ! » Pendant sa tirade, il avait amené Harry plus près de lui et des postillons atterrirent sur le visage et la poitrine de Harry. Même sans ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir le dégoût et la rage dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'obéirai à l'emploi du temps. »

« En effet, vous le ferez. Et vous êtes en retenue, ce soir à sept heures. Ne. Soyez. Pas. En. Retard. » Secouant une dernière fois Harry par le bras, le professeur jeta le garçon loin de lui, et sortit de la salle de bain dans un tourbillon de menace et de tissu noir.

Harry attrapa sa serviette et la drapa autour de lui, puis s'habilla, essayant de gommer la rencontre de son esprit. Les mots que le professeur avait crié n'étaient pas pire que ceux qu'il avait entendu des Dursley, après tout, et il les méritait sûrement. Il était juste content que Snape n'ait pas posé plus de questions qu'il ne pouvait y répondre.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et fit un rapide – ou plutôt, aussi rapide que ce qu'il pouvait – voyage pour voir Hedwige et lui donner une commande pour Gaichiffon, à Pré-au-Lard. Il était heureux que la direction pour la volière lui avait été donnée par son Préfet, en même temps que la liste des boutiques de vêtements qui servaient l'école.

Lorsqu'il revint, les autres étudiants commençaient tout juste à s'éveiller, allant lentement vers les douches, ou la salle commune, et Harry s'occupa en lisant un chapitre de son livre de Potions, voulant être le plus préparé possible lorsqu'il serait confronté à Snape en cours. Il prit aussi des parchemins, et s'entraîna à prendre des notes avec une plume et de l'encre. C'était bien plus lent qu'avec un stylo à bille, et après avoir fait tant de taches d'encre que le parchemin était presque illisible, il aurait échangé une centaine de chocogrenouilles pour un stylo.

Alors qu'il essayait de retirer l'excès d'encre, il vit Malfoy descendre dans la salle commune, flanqué de deux larges garçons qui semblaient le suivre partout. Goyle et Crumm... Non, Crabbe. Il n'était pas sûr de qui était qui, cependant. Malfoy était pourtant bien visible. Il n'était pas difficile de le différencier des autres avec ses cheveux blonds-blancs et son permanent demi-sourire, comme s'il savait que quelque chose se préparait contre vous et si vous payez, il vous le dirait.

Harry leur jeta un regard alors que Malfoy se baladait et que les deux autres s'affalaient dans les sofas, mais il resta à son travail. Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit au dîner, mais il était l'un de ceux qui le fixaient.

« C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le blond, en masquant un baillement avec sa main. « Que nous devons nous lever aussi tôt chaque jour. Je veux dire, je pourrais comprendre pour le premier jour, avec les emplois du temps à distribuer et tout ça. Mais les weekends ? »

Harry, qui pensait que Malfoy parlait à l'un de ses sbires, ne dit rien du tout, malgré le fait qu'il approuvait silencieusement.

« Tu es sourd, Potter ? »

S'assurant qu'il avait mis sa plume loin du parchemin, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui lui adressait un sourire narquois. « Non. Je ne savais pas à qui tu parlais. »

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Comme si, honnêtement, j'allais faire la conversation avec ces deux là. »

Harry lui offrit un demi sourire. Dudley était aussi dédaigneux que Malfoy à propos de ses gorilles. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de donner un coup de poing à sa seule demande, cependant. Il haussa les épaules. « J'aurais préféré qu'on soit autorisés à dormir un peu le week end. Ce n'est pas très logique de nous faire nous lever aussi tôt. Je pensais que le petit déjeuner ne commençait pas avant huit heures. »

« Exactement. » Malfoy s'approcha légèrement et lui tendit la main. « Je ne pense pas que l'on ait été présentés correctement. Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

« Harry Potter, » dit Harry en serrant la main du garçon.

« J'ai essayé de te trouver dans le train - »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Il avait bien pensé voir des cheveux blonds au bout du wagon, lorsqu'il était sorti des toilettes, mais Ron n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il était retourné au compartiement.

Malfoy le regarda longuement. « Bien sûr. Tu es plutôt célèbre ici. » Il sourit, avec juste une trace de suffisance. « Je voulais voir ce qu'il en était de toutes ces histoires. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Il n'y a pas d'histoires, vraiment. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier i peine un mois. »

Quelque chose se tendit sur le visage de Malfoy. « Mais tes parents n'étaient pas des moldus. »

« Non... » Hagrid lui avait expliqué ce que les Moldus étaient, et que certaines personnes n'accordaient pas d'importance à ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers, ou nés de Moldus. « Mais j'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Tu sais, après que mes parents soient morts. »

Fronçant le nez comme s'il sentait l'odeur de quelque chose de mort depuis une semaine, ou plus encore, Malfoy s'appuya contre le fauteuil. « C'est... Affreux. »

Eh bien, Malfoy ne savait pas la moitié d'à quel point c'était affreux, mais Harry n'allait pas le lui dire. « Ils n'aimaient pas la magie, » dit-il cependant. « Mais j'ai continué à le faire quand même, je suppose. »

« Certainement. » Quelque chose dans le ton de Malfoy supposait que rien d'autre que cela n'aurait pu se passer.

Le petit déjeune était quelque chose de très calme pour la table des Serpentard, puisque tous les étudiant s'étaient couchés tard et levés tôt, mais certaines autres tables étaient plutôt bruyantes, particulièrement les Gryffondor, là où Ron Weasley avait été réparti. Harry était un peu triste à porposd e ça, mais il savait que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et qui lui avait parlé de la collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles était sûrement bien plus heureux avec sa famille plutôt qu'à Serpentard.

Comme il était censé le faire, Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit servi avant de prendre un toast, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait presque laissé retomber dans le plateau lorsque Draco lui lança un regard dur. Il grignotait un œuf lorsque le professeur Snape passa autour de la table pour distribuer les emplois du temps.

Harry garda la tête basse, ses oreilles virant au rouge, alors qu'il se souvenait de la scène du matin dans la salle de bain, mais le Professeur Snape ne dit rien à propos de ça, ne dit rien du tout, en fait, lui adressant juste un regard mauvais alors qu'il lui donnait la pièce de parchemin.

Draco regarda au dessus de son épaule. « Nous avons Métamorphose. » il roula des yeux et envoya un regard venimeux à la table la plus bruyante. « Puis Botanique. Avec les Gryffondors. »

« Je me demande comment ils font pour entendre leur directeur de Maison, avec tout ce bruit, » murmura Harry.

Draco renifla avec amusement. « Comme dirait mon père, ce sont des vauriens incultes. On ne peut rien y faire, vraiment. »

Harry plissa le nez, mais finit son toast et attendit, comme les nouvelles règles le disaient, que le reste de son année ait fini, avant qu'ils partent tous vers le premier cours. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise avec toute la connaissance qu'il avait à acquérir en magie et le fait qu'il allait être terriblement en retard vis-à-vis de ses camarades, il était quand même très prudent, alors qu'il marchait près de Draco, veillant à ce qu'aucun de ses affreux vêtements ne passe devant ses robes. Il était plus difficile de cacher ses vieilles baskets, mais s'il faisait délibérément assez de pas, ses robes ne partaient pas derrière et les gardaient à l'abri des regards. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air sévère mais juste, et elle leur dit en premier que son cours serait sûrement le plus dur qu'ils auraient à étudier à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun débordement. Plus tard, en Botanique, Harry eut la chance de pouvoir dire bonjour à Ron pour la première fois depuis que les bateaux avaient accosté, mais à sa grande déception, Ron lui lança un regard dégoûté et se détourna.

Voyant ça, Draco murmura quelque chose à propos des « traîtres à leur sang », ce que Harry ne comprit pas. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, et Harry était presque habitué de l'étrange façon que les escaliers avaient de se déplacer au moment le plus inattendu, et les fantômes variés qui flottaient autour d'eux dans les couloirs. Peeves était un autre problème, mais puisque tout le monde semblait martyrisé de façon égale par l'esprit frappeur, c'était bon aussi.

Il mangea son déjeuner avec « Teddy » Nott, comme il préférait se faire appeler, alors que Draco s'asseyait avec deux filles de son année, qu'il disait connaître depuis des années. Teddy ne cessa pas d'adresser à Harry des regards étranges durant tout le repas, et finalement Harry dit : « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? »

Les lèvres de Teddy se retroussèrent en un semblant de sourire. « Mis à part ta cicatrice, non. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un constant rappel de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, et il préférait ne pas y penser, mais Hagrid avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture du tout mais par un soricer nommé Voldemort. Et c'était cette cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre. « C'est juste une cicatrice, » dit-il, et il replaça ses cheveux sur son front du mieux qu'il pouvait. « J'aimerais bien que les gens arrêtent de la fixer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant juste un peu, Teddy hocha brutalement la tête et s'appliqua à manger son repas. Harry pensa qu'il semblait presque... prudent, ce qui était très déconcertant.

Après le repas, ils avaient encore des cours, et puis le dîner, et là Harry devait aller au bureau du Professeur Snape pour sa retenue. Il frappa doucement à la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais déterminé à ne pas pleurer, même s'il était frappé par une canne, ce que Dudley avait dit qu'il se passait dans des écoles de monstres comme la sienne.

« Entez. »

Harry poussa la porte et examina les bouteilles, fioles et vases emplis d'étranges plantes et de morceaux d'animaux flottant dans des liquides variés. Une odeur de désinfectant et de quelque chose de... terreux flottait dans l'air.

« Fermez la bouche, Potter, avant qu'une de mes graines n'y établisse sa maison. » Le professeur était assis à son bureau, écrivant rapidement sur des parchemins avec de l'encre rouge, sur ce qui devait être des travaux d'élèves. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux ! Alors qu'il ne le regardait toujours pas, il pointa un doigt fin la porte qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Vous trouverez des chaudrons là-dedans. Nettoyez-les. Sans baguette. Maintenant. »

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, et après avoir relevé les manches de sa robe, passa les quelques heures suivantes à récurer des chaudrons. Il était plutôt bon dans ce qui était nettoyage, mais il y avait quelques taches qu'il ne pouvait enlever. Il resta coincé sur eux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal, et que ses doigts soient abîmés à force d'agripper le chiffon. Il n'en avait plus que deux à nettoyer, alors qu'au départ il en avait une douzaine, et chacun d'eux avait cette tache qu'il ne pouvait enlever, quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« C'est assez. Sortez. »

Il se retourna pour se retrouver à un ou deux pieds de Snape, et leva les yeux vers le visage méprisant. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi à - »

« Avez-vous encore des problèmes avec les simples instructions ? » aboya le professeur. « Je peux vous donner une autre retenue, si c'est le cas. »

« Non, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » Il rangea rapidement les affaires qui lui avaient servi à nettoyer et sortit de la salle, ne remarquant pas le regard pensif que Snape lui jetait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire ses devoirs avant d'être envoyé au lit, mais il commença à lire pour la Métamorphose, en préparation du devoir qu'ils devaient rendre deux jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, encore une fois, Harry ne voulait pas se déshabiller en face de ses camarades de chambrée, donc il se mit sur son lit, et ferma les rideaux avant de se mettre en tenue de nuit – un énorme t-shirt de Dudley qui était très usé.

« Ooooh, le petit sang-mêlé est timide ? » dit une voix depuis la salle. Harry la reconnut, malgré le fait que le garçon ne lui avait jamais parlé. « Se cachant derrière ses rideaux pour être sûr que personne ne voie son petit corps de sang-mêlé ? »

« Ferme la, Zabini, » dit une autre voix, plus sympathique.

« C'est ton petit ami, Teddy ? » se moqua Zabini.

« J'ai dit ferme-la. Et je le pense, » grogna Teddy. « Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu as affaire. »

Après ça, Zabini le laissa tranquille, mais le visage de Harry était brûlant.

Il devrait leur faire face un jour où l'autre... Plus tôt que tard, d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il, puisqu'il devrait prendre sa douche avec eux le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas énerver Snape encore, ça, c'était certain. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il rêva d'un homme avec une tête de serpent qui riait dans la lumière d'un éclair vert, et sa cicatrice lui fasait mal lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : tout à Jharad17 et à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que traduire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très, très plaisir !

Alors que Severus se jetait dans son lit, il pensa que la chose la moins surprenante concernant la rencontre dans la salle de bain était que le jeune Potter était celui qui avait décidé de transgresser les règles. Avant qu'il puisse considérer la chose plus avant, il avait re-sombré. Il devenait trop vieux pour ça.

Lorsque le vrai matin arriva – le gamin l'avait forcé à se lever à quatre heures du matin. Quatre heures ! Il n'avait jamais eu un tel idiot dans sa maison auparavant – il passa un temps extraordinairement long sous l'eau chaude dans la douche, se demandant, et pas pour la première fois, comment il avait pu vivre sans ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'il était enfant, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il y avait très peu de luxe, et l'eau chaude durant une douche entière n'en faisait pas partie.

Il se frotta la tête, désespérant de libérer un jour ses cheveux des résidus de fumée de potions. Pendant un bref mois l'été, lorsqu'il n'était pas penché sur un chaudron quinze heures par jour, ses cheveux étaient bien plus simples à dresser. Il se demanda un instant quel étudiant cette année serait le premier à l'appeler le « bâtard graisseux ». Quelques années, il patientait en élaborant les retenues qu'il donnerait à ceux qui oseraient. Quelques années, comme celle-là, alors qu'il était sûr que ce serait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui lancerait cet odieux surnom, il attendait ce moment avec une positive anticipation.

Pendant un dernier moment sous la douche, il savoura le souvenir des quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait le fils de James tremblant de peur en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient alors tout collants, et il était à moitié réveillé, mais il était sûr que le garçon était effrayé sinon, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu répondre à une simple question ? Il était déjà en train d'élaborer la retenue pour le Garçon-Dont-l'Arrogance-Ne-Connaît-Pas-De-Limites.

Après une autre dizaine de minutes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur son visage, il fut enfin assez réveillé pour faire face à ses pairs... Et... Oh seigneur. A ses étudiants.

Il détestait le premier jours de cours.

Le petit déjeuner fut une affaire très calme, du moins pour Severus. La table des Gryffondor était, bien sûr, bruyante et odieuse, mais ses Serpentard se conduisirent aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'attendre un premier jour de classe, surtout considérant les habitudes qu'ils avaient dû prendre pendant les vacances, passant leurs journées dans une incroyable paresse, et ils étaient pour la première fois depuis deux mois debout à une heure raisonnable. Il observa Flint et Torrence garder un œil sur n'importe quelle transgression possible, et les visages enthousiastes de ses premières années étaient beaux à voir. Quoique... Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Potter penché sur un bout de toast et le _grignoter. _

Heureusement, Malfoy le vit aussi, et lança à Potter un tel regard de dégoût que Severus se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui offrir des points. Au lieu de ça, il termina son café, prit les emplois du temps des enfants, et quitta la table des professeurs. Ses robes flottèrent dangereusement autour de lui lorsqu'il approcha ses serpents, et il fut l'objet de plus d'un regard, surtout de ces tendres Poufsouffles à côté.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la table, il entendit quelques conversations de la part du reste des étudiants – qui avaient tellement peu à dire ! - et remarqua leurs exclamations à propos de Potter. « Tu le vois, celui avec les cheveux en bataille ? » et « Tu l'as vue ? La cicatrice ? » et « Tu crois vraiment qu'il, tu sais, qu'il a fait ça à Tu-Sais-Qui ? » et « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit à Serpentard. »

Oui, eh bien, Severus non plus.

En rejoignant ses septième année, il était furieux, bien qu'il masquait soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque fort bien construit. Le gamin était là depuis moins de douze heures, avait déjà transgressé des règles, et en plus, il était un héros. C'en devenait obscène. Severus tendit des emplois du temps à droite à gauche, commençant par les étudiants en ASPIC, pour leur donner plus de temps afin de prendre leurs livres et matériaux, et redescendit ainsi jusqu'aux première années. Il garda Potter pour la fin. Tendant son emploi du temps au Gamin-Qui-Devait-Décidément-Être-Un-Héros, il ne dit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à ses potentielles paroles.

Et Potter ne daigna même pas le regarder. Le culot !

Il aurait bien retiré des points là dessus, si jamais il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre maison. D'autres professeurs pouvaient se retirer des points à eux même s'ils le voulaient, mais Severus n'encouragerait pas leur course à la Coupe de cette façon. Ses serpents avaient plus de retenues que tout le monde dans l'école... Excepté pour les jumeaux Weasley, peut-être.

Au moins, il pouvait sortir de la Grande Salle et se préparer pour son premier cours – les troisième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, quelle joie. Et comme il mangeait rarement le déjeuner dans la grande salle, il ne verrait pas le gamin jusqu'au souper.

Si ce n'était pour la perspective de chaudrons fondus et l'angoisse d'avoir à rattraper un été de fainéantise, ça pouvait être une bonne journée après tout.

« Monsieur Flint, » dit Severus alors que la cloche sonnait la fin de la classe. « Restez. »

Le préfet hocha la tête avec un « Oui, monsieur, » et rangea ses affaires, plutôt chaotiquement, dans son sac.

Severus soupira, mais ignora la transgression pour l'instant il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le reste des cinquième année soit parti, et utilisa un sort silencieux pour fermer la porte. « Potter va devenir un problème, » dit il sans préambule.

Flint détendit un peu son maintien rigide, réalisant avec raison qu'il n'était pas l'objet de la discussion. Il hocha la tête en roulant des yeux. « Oui, monsieur, j'ai remarqué. »

« A table... » Severus s'apprêtait à continuer, mais Flint le coupa.

« Ses manières sont sans espoir, monsieur. J'ai remarqué. » Le garçon secoua la tête avec regret. « Il est comme un singe attrapant sa nourriture. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il la renifle avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. »

« En effet. » L'idée lui donna un frisson. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça, Monsieur Flint, mais je vais devoir me reposer sur vous pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je n'aurais pas pensé que nous aurions besoin de mettre une note sur l'étiquette de base sur le tableau d'affichage, mais peut-être une spéciale liste devrait être dressée juste pour lui. Il sera difficile de le faire la suivre au début, je pense. Ce matin, par exemple, il a violé le règlement de la salle de bain et était à peine repentant une fois attrapé. Il est évident qu'il n'a aucun respect pour les règles. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Je ferai faire à Torrence une nouvelle liste, elle est meilleure que moi en tant que secrétaire. Et je garderai un œil sur lui. Il ne le verra pas venir. »

« Excellent. Amenez moi la liste lorsque vous aurez fini, et je vais... Lui expliquer. Ce sera tout, Monsieur Flint. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Flint partit, laissant à Severus le reste de l'heure du déjeuner pour préparer sa première classe d'ASPIC de l'année. Il avait presque hâte d'avoir les sixième et les septième année. Ils étaient comptés parmi les étudiants qui avaient excellé lors de leurs cinq première années, et qui voulaient réellement être bons en potions. Il avait rarement eu à intervenir pour empêcher une explosion, et les étudiants étaient plus calmes et concentrés que les cornichons auxquels il avait habituellement affaire. Cette classe allait avoir Percy Weasley, cependant, et le garçon était un prétentieux morveux. Ça le rendait malade, juste d'y penser. Malgré tout, il y avait neuf autres personnes dans la classe ça devrait équilibrer la balance.

Au souper, plus tard, Severus garda encore une fois les yeux sur la table de Serpentard, s'assurant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi corrects que le matin. La journée n'avait pas été un gâchis complet. Il avait fait pleurer un Gryffondor de seconde année, après tout.

Il s'était aussi arrangé pour envoyer des hiboux aux familles de chacun de ses nouveaux serpents, pour commencer à prévoir des rendez-vous chez eux. Il trouvait qu'il était plus facile de régler les problèmes qui résultaient inévitablement du manque qui venait du fait d'être loin de chez soi pour la première fois, s'il avait une meilleure idée du genre de maison qu'ils avaient l'usage d'habiter. Et ça ne faisait jamais de mal d'avoir des parents de son côté.

Il avait évidemment déjà eu une réponse de Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait invité cordialement pour dîner le vendredi. Cela devrait être intéressant. Il n'était pas allé au Manoir Malfoy pendant trois ans.

Malgré le fait qu'il surveillait les Serpentard, il essaya de ne pas regarder le Gamin-Qui-n'A-Pas-De-Manières, ne voulant pas se couper l'appétit pour un autre repas s'il pouvait l'éviter, au moins jusqu'à ce que Flint lui donne la nouvelle liste. Visiter la maison de Potter était l'une des choses qu'il redoutait le plus.

Après le dîner, Severus retourna dans sa salle de classe et arrangea un certain nombre de dégoûtants – et, dans certains cas, sans espoir – chaudrons parmi ceux qui étaient le plus tâchés. Un pour chaque année de la misérable vie du gamin. Puis il se retira dans son bureau et commença à corriger les essais des seconde années. Avec succès, il essaya de descendre leurs efforts infantiles, alors qu'il attendait le Gamin-Qui-Devrait-Sûrement-Être-Surpris-Par-Sa-Punition.

Un tapotement hésitant sur sa porte vint à sept heures moins cinq. Hélas, aucune chance pour une punition encore plus forte, du coup. « Entrez, » dit-il, et il remarqua l'expression déterminée du garçon lorsqu'il passa la porte, et son menton se releva encore. Était-ce une sorte de tic facial ? Puis la bouche du gamin s'ouvrit, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'ingrédients de potions auparavant. Eh bien, il avait été élevé par des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Et selon Minerva, le pire genre de Moldus possible, ce qui voulait dire pas de potions, probablement.

Supprimant un sourire de son visage, il ne regarda pas le gamin et dit, « Fermez votre bouche, Potter, avant qu'une de mes graines n'y installe sa maison, » et fut satisfait d'entendre le claquement des mâchoires se refermer. Il semblait qu'il pouvait obéir lorsque les ordres étaient assez simples.

Ne relevant toujours pas la tête de son objet de concentration – Honnêtement ! Ne penseriez-vous pas qu'après un an d'études, un SEUL de ses étudiants pourrait donner la différence entre une corne de bicorne et de l'essence de Murlap ! - il effaça un sourire narquois et pointa le doigt vers la porte qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Vous trouverez des chaudrons là-dedans. Nettoyez-les. Sans baguette. Maintenant. »

A sa profonde surprise, le garçon obéit sans un mot, courant pratiquement jusqu'à la salle de classe. Severus se renfrogna il avait espéré une autre confrontation pour qu'il puisse lui donner une autre retenue. Oh, finalement, il pourrait très bien le faire ensuite, lorsque le gamin commencerait à gémir devant combien de chaudrons il avait à nettoyer, ou bien combien c'était dur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais levé un doigt pour nettoyer quoi que ce soit auparavant dans sa vie, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Mais les minutes passaient, tandis que Severus continuait de corriger sers devoirs, et il n'entendait rien mis à part l'occasionnel bruit du robinet, et le plus fréquent son des frottements. Les minutes devinrent des heures, et lorsqu'il fut près de dix heures, il se leva et étira son dos qui lui faisait mal avant d'aller voir le progrès du garçon. Il allait dormir cette nuit, c'était certain.

Depuis là où il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe, il pouvait voir dix chaudrons parfaitement nettoyés, quelques uns d'entre eux brillant comme le jour où il les avait achetés pour l'école, presque douze ans plus tôt. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. À propos des deux derniers, il était certain que les taches ne partiraient jamais, ni avec de la magie, ni avec de l'eau de javel, ni avec un marteau. Mais le garçon était toujours en train de frotter l'un d'entre eux, ses mains rougies par la friction régulière.

Severus le regarda pendant de longues minutes, observant les épaules légèrement voûtées, l'évidente détermination dans l'angle de sa tête, la fatigue apparente de ses bras, tandis qu'il essayait de secouer fréquemment la raideur de ses jambes. Malgré lui, Severus était impressionné par l'endurance du garçon.

Il se déplaça pour se mettre derrière lui et regarda encore plus attentivement. Le garçon était squelettique, ses poignets étant assez fins pour que Severus puisse placer son pouce et son index autour et qu'il y ait encore de la place. Son cou était plus fin que celui d'un poulet et... Était-ce un bleu sur son avant-bras, près du coude ? Probablement à l'endroit où il avait empoigné le gamin le matin même. Il ressentit un vif pincement de culpabilitét il ne croyait pas aux châtiments corporels, ayant trop souvent subi une main trop lourde dans sa jeunesse, et il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle de cette façon ce matin-là. Hélas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent. Et puis c'était aussi peut-être dû aux bagarres de l'été. Il ricana.

« C'est assez. Sortez. »

Le gamin se retourna pour le trouver à seulement deux ou trois pieds de lui, et il releva la tête, ses yeux expressifs emplis de peur. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi à - »

« Avez vous encore des problèmes avec de simples instructions ? » aboya Severus. Ah ! Le culot, enfin. Il travailla son expression pour que sa jubilation ne se voie pas. « Je peux vous donner une autre retenue, si c'est le cas. »

« Non, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. » Encore une fois, à la surprise de Severus, le gamin rangea rapidement son matériel et se dépêché jusqu'à la porte.

Severus le regarda partir, sentant soudainement son monde se détraquer un peu.

Cependant, au lieu de considérer cela plus amplement, il rangea les chaudrons et retourna finir la correction des troisième année avant de retourner dans ses propres quartiers. Là, il laissa le Whisky-pur-Feu tout seul et s'installa avec un livre. Toujours fatigué, cependant, il alla se coucher peu après. Laissant les sortilèges de la nuit d'avant, il resserra celui autour du dortoir des première années, puisqu'il s'attendait à être réveillé par une autre excursion de Potter, et il voulait connaître la minute à laquelle le gamin serait réveillé.

Une alarme se déclencha à cinq heures du matin – au moins le gamin avait appris un peu de savoir vivre ! - mais il réalisa peu de temps après qu'elle venait du dortoir des filles. Il jura, se leva, et s'habilla, puis ordonna à Miss Torrence de se débrouiller avec ça.

Après ça, il trouva qu'il s'était peut être reposé un peu beaucoup sur la nouvelle préfète, mais ça voulait uniquement dire qu'elle allait s'assurer que la fautive y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'empiéter sur son repos de préfète. Avant d'envoyer Torrence chercher l'élève, il lui dit de donner une retenue en son nom pour le soir même.

Il était tout juste retournée dans ses quartiers lorsqu'une autre satanée alarme s'activa. Les garçons de première année ! Potter ! Grognant de façon pas franchement inaudible, il tourna des talons et se rua vers la salle commune pour prendre la nouvelle infraction sur le fait. Mais Potter ne se montra pas dans la salle. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, et Severus était livide. Comment le gamin avait-il osé le faire ENCORE se déplacer ?

Empli d'une légitime indignation concernant son sommeil interrompu, il fonça dans le dortoir des garçons et observa l'intérieur. Six lits avec des rideaux tirés, et cinq d'entre eux où il ne se passait rien du tout. Le dernier, cependant... Devait être celui de Potter. Il entendit un son étouffé de derrière ces rideaux. Qu'est-ce que le garçon était en train de faire ?

Presque effrayé de le découvrir, Severus traversa la pièce pour arriver à ce lit et ouvrit les rideaux, pour trouver un gamin recroquevillé en boule, avec une main pressée sur son front et murmurant des incohérences. Il portait uniquement un t shirt Moldu usé, fade et bien trop large, qui le recouvrait presque entièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » siffla Severus, gardant une voix basse pour le bénéfice de ceux que le gamin n'avait pas encore réveillés.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent tout grands, emplis d'une terreur presque palpable, et il secoua la tête. « Désolé, monsieur. Je... Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je suis désolé. » Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans la peau qui entourait sûrement la fameuse cicatrice, et Severus fronça les sourcils devant la parcelle de peau livide. Est-ce que ça saignait ?

« Vous vous êtes blessé, » dit il. « Bougez votre main. »

« Désolé, monsieur, » murmura le garçon alors qu'il obtempérait, mais il ferma les yeux comme si le manque de pression augmentait la douleur.

Severus l'observa chirurgicalement. Ça semblait presque infecté. Mais la satanée cicatrice avait dix ans ! « Est-ce que vous l'avez rouverte exprès, Potter ? »

« Non, monsieur. Je, euh... » Le garçon avala sa salive avec bruit. « J'ai fait un rêve. »

« Un rêve. Vous avez mutilé votre front à cause d'un rêve ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas mutilée, » corrigea le gamin. Si c'était possible, il semblait encore plus terrifié à présent. Mais ne devrait-il pas être content, d'attirer l'attention ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Le garçon continua dans un murmure, ne rencontrant plus ses yeux. « Mais c'était un rêve. Et quand je me suis réveillé, ma cicatrice me faisait déjà mal. »

Severus hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'il était certain que le gamin mentait. Bien. Il y aurait le temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. « Retenue ce soir à sept heures, Potter. Pour ne pas avoir de pyjama en règle. »

L'air de consternation sur le visage du gosse le porta de joie jusqu'au petit déjeuner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : encore une fois, tout à JK et jharad, je ne fais que traduire :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Je précise que je sais que la traduction de DiagonAlleyParis existe, mais elle a été abandonné (du moins il semblerait) depuis maintenant quelques années. J'ai prévenu jharad17 que je traduisais sa fic. Ma traduction n'a rien à voir avec celle de DiagonAlleyParis.

La carrière de Harry à Poudlard commençait décidément bien mal. Non seulement il avait eu ce stupide cauchemar et la cicatrice qu'il devait gérer, mais maintenant il avait une autre retenue, et seulement au second jour ! Quand est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ses devoirs ? Il était déjà en retard par rapport à une lecture en histoire de la magie. De plus, il devait faire quelque chose pour son pyjama avant le soir. Sa commande par hibou prendrait deux ou trois jours, selon le parchemin de Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard, et à ce moment là il aurait les bons vêtements. Mais il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé que qui que ce soit voie son vieux t-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir. Quelle chance. Snape avait probablement rôdé dans la salle commune toute la nuit juste pour le prendre sur le fait.

En plus, il devait prendre sa douche et s'habiller avant que quiconque dans le dortoir le voie. Mais si Snape allait être encore plus vigilant pour savoir s'il violait le règlement, comment allait-il le faire ? Se mettant dans sa position habituelle, les genoux contre la poitrine, il força sa douleur à la cicatrice à se mettre en arrière plan. Il était devenu vraiment bon pour faire disparaître la douleur de son esprit c'était la seule façon pour lui de se forcer à se lever, quelques matins.

Une fois qu'il eut poussé la douleur assez loin pour être capable de réfléchir, il réalisa qu'il était encore tôt, et qu'il avait le temps de lire pour ses cours. Rampant avec précaution jusqu'au bout de son lit, il jeta un œil aux rideaux de ses camarades, pour être sûr qu'ils dormaient toujours. Son sac de cours était juste sur le haut de sa malle, et il en extirpa le livre d'histoire avec facilité, de même pour celui de Métamorphose. Il devrait aussi commencer son devoir pour ce cours-là tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Après avoir fermé ses propres rideaux, il se réinstalla sur ses oreillers et commença à lire.

Il ne releva pas les yeux de ses livres jusqu'à ce que les autres garçons se mettent à remuer, et il ne pouvait plus aller se doucher sans que les autres le voient. Il avala sa salive avec difficultés, et referma son devoir qu'il posa sur ses affaires. Teddy avait le lit juste à côté du sien, et il était penché sur sa malle, prenant ses affaires pour la douche.

Maintenant ou jamais, pensa Harry, presque décidé sur le jamais. A la place, il s'extirpa de son lit et prit l'une de ses robes d'école, se dépêchant avant que Teddy ne se retourne. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait déjà sa trousse de toilettes et se ruait vers la porte.

« Potter, » siffla Teddy. « Harry. »

La peur chiffonna son estomac comme une saucisse avariée. Il considéra l'option de s'enfuir, mais se retourna. Teddy n'était pas loin du tout, sa tête légèrement pensée sur le côté.

« Oui ? » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » il gardait une voix basse, puisqu'il y avait encore deux lits avec les rideaux fermés. L'emploi du temps donnait à chaque étudiant une demi heure dans leurs salles de bains respectives, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux – comme Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Draco – poussaient leur utilisation jusqu'à la dernière seconde, si c'était possible.

« Je vais me doucher, » répondit Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Teddy roula des yeux. « Ouais, mais pourquoi tu portes ça ? »

« Euh... ça me fait gagner du temps. Si je m'habille là-dedans. J'aurai, euh... Encore du temps pour finir le boulot pour McGonagall. »

« A cause de ta retenue ? Il t'a gardé presque jusqu'au couvre feu cette nuit. »

Harry était surpris que Teddy l'ait remarqué. « Oui. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Teddy plissa un peu le nez, puis secoua la tête. « Bon, viens, alors. Je dois terminer aussi la lecture pour Binns. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et malgré le fait que Harry essayait d'être discret, il pouvait sentir le regard de Teddy alors qu'il fermait la cabine de couche avant d'enlever sa robe et la glisser sur le haut de la paroi. Encore une fois, il prit le moins de temps possible pour se laver, et là il s'habilla tellement rapidement qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'en mettant son pantalon d'uniforme qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de sécher ses jambes.

Juste à temps, alors que Draco entrait dans la salle de bain suivi de Zabini, Harry laçait ses chaussures. Zabini lui fit les gros yeux, et Harry fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais il empaqueta le reste de ses affaires, incluant le vieux t-shirt qu'il roula en une boule serrée avant de sortir.

La salle commune était calme, cependant, quelques tables étaient déjà entre des petits groupes d'étudiants, qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Peut-être qu'Harry – et Teddy – n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pris du retard dans leurs devoirs. Harry était censé être dans un groupe de travail avec Teddy, Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode mais il avait raté la première session, à cause de sa retenue. Et il manquerait celle du soir, aussi. Pour l'instant, cependant, il pouvait travailler un peu plus sur son devoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du déjeuner.

Teddy le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, lui lançant un autre regard étrange, mais il ne dit rien excepté pour vérifier quels chapitres ils devaient lire pour le cours de Binns. Ils travaillèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à sept heure vingt, lorsque Marcus Flint – les première années devaient l'appeler « Préfet Flint » rassembla la salle et commença à les aligner pour aller au petit déjeuner. Puisque les première année étaient devant, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses livres et de s'avancer vers la porte.

Draco était au premier rang, avec Pansy Parkinson juste derrière lui, et ensuite Harry. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à l'une des filles de première année, et n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire s'il l'avait eue, donc il évita son regard lorsqu'elle se retourna, et essaya un peu de lui masquer la vue de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle les gens le regardaient, après tout. Il détestait ça, vraiment. C'était bien plus dur à cacher lorsque tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui.

Après un moment, Parkinson renifla dédaigneusement et se retourna, et Harry put expirer une respiration qu'il avait retenue.

« D'accord, vous tous. Allons-y, » dit le Préfet Flint, et ils s'avancèrent vers la grande salle. De l'autre côté de l'entrée, cependant, Flint posa une main sur la poitrine de Harry, le faisant sursauter avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Flint lui offrit un sourire moqueur et lui murmura : « fais attention à tes manières au déjeuner, Potter. Essaye de ne pas te donner en spectacle. » Il sourit à Draco et continua, « Imite-le, si tu ne sais pas comment faire pour manger proprement. » Puis sa main n'était plus sur lui et il donna à Harry une impulsion pour qu'il rattrape les autres.

Le visage de Harry le brûlait. Il regarda ses chaussures pendant le reste du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Teddy était juste derrière lui et avait donc probablement entendu les ordres de Flint. Mais comme on lui avait dit, une fois assis au déjeuner, il garda un œil sur Draco et suivit son exemple lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser des ustensiles et prendre de la nourriture sur les plats. Son estomac, cependant, faisait des montagnes russes et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.

Il but un peu de jus de citrouille – l'une des meilleures choses qu'il ait jamais goûtées, vraiment ! - et une moitié de toast, et commençait à considérer de soit se resservir du jus, ou bien simplement attendre que les autres aient fini, lorsque les battements d'ailes attirèrent son attention. Le « plafond » de la grande salle montrait un jour brillant et ensoleillé mais il fut très atténué par le nombre de hiboux qui jaillirent soudainement des fenêtres haut au-dessus d'eux. Chacun d'eux portait quelque chose sur leurs pattes ou dans leurs becs – des lettres, des petits colis, ce genre de choses.

Harry sourit à cette vue. La poste par hiboux était tellement cool ! Il fut très surpris, cependant, lorsqu'un hibou noir avec une envergure plus grande que Harry laissa tomber une lettre dans son assiette, puis fit demi tour et sortit de la salle. L'enveloppe en parchemin avait son nom sur le devant, donc c'était sûrement pour lui. Mais qui lui aurait écrit ? Certainement pas les Dursley, pas après la réaction de l'oncle Vernon par rapport à la poste sorcière lorsque l'école tentait de lui envoyer sa lettre d'admission.

Il cassa le fin sceau vert – deux serpents entremêlés – et l'ouvrit. La lettre était très courte, sans formule de politesse :

_Allez à l'infirmerie lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit déjeuner ce matin, et faites examiner votre front. J'attends d'entendre ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre retenue ce soir. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse. _

_Professeur Snape _

Harry fronça les sourcils tellement fort que Draco lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. « Oh, rien, » il mentait facilement. « Je dois y aller, cependant. Ordres de Snape. »

Les sourcils de Draco s'arquèrent. « On se voit en Enchantements, alors. »

« Oui. » Harry se leva et alla jusqu'au bout de la table où les préfets de Serpentard mangeaient. « On m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, » dit-il à Flint, lui montrant sa lettre, et il eut un léger hochement de tête en réponse.

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'aux escaliers de marbre dans le Hall d'entrée, il se demanda ce que voulaient dire les directives de Snape. Pourquoi un directeur de Maison se soucierait de la douleur de son front ? Ce matin, il avait demandé à Harry s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais il s'était renfrogné, et Harry était presque certain que Snape pensait qu'il mentait à propos de son cauchemar.

Avec un soupir, et n'essayant plus de comprendre le professeur, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie. Une longue rangée de lits s'étalaient sur les deux murs du côté, alors que le mur du fond était presque tout en fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. La pièce était très lumineuse, avec tout ce blanc, surtout comparé aux salles de Serpentard. Une femme entre deux âges se tenait près d'un bureau au fond de la salle, regardant les bouteilles une par une et prenant des notes sur une liste devant elle.

« Madame Pomfresh ? » dit Harry alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la salle et laissait la porte se refermer.

La femme leva les yeux et sourit. « Oui. » Elle reposa la bouteille qu'elle avait en main et essuya cette dernière sur une serviette qui sortait de sa poche. « Vous avez eu un accident, mon cher ? »

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment. » Il s'avança, malgré le fait qu'il devait admettre qu'il était assez anxieux à l'idée de voir une infirmière, quelle qu'elle soit. « Mon, euh... Mon Directeur de Maison voulait que je vienne vous faire examiner mon front. »

La femme fronça les sourcils et franchit la distance entre eux. « Voyons voir ça, alors, » dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et le menait jusqu'à l'un des lit.

Harry s'assit au bout du lit, ne voulant pas froisser les draps juste pour son front. Il enleva ses cheveux de sa cicatrice et Madame Pomfrey expira bruyamment. Soulevant toujours sa frange, Harry regarda son autre main, sur son genou. Stupide cicatrice.

La médisorcière se tenait juste en face de lui, et sa voix était très professionnelle lorsqu'elle dit, « c'est très rouge, oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit infecté, cependant. Voyons... » Un picotement parcourut la tête de Harry en partant de sa cicatrice. La sensation ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais il s'écarta quand même vivement d'elle. « Très bien, tout va bien, monsieur Potter. Il n'y a pas d'infection. Je vais vous donner une pommade quand même, qui a un analgésique dedans. Je vais vous appliquer la première dose, puis je veux que vous l'appliquiez trois fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ça devrait réduire la douleur et vous donner un peu de repos. Compris ? »

« Oui, madame. »

Elle s'affaira pour prendre le soin, et Harry laissa retomber ses cheveux. La fiole qu'elle ramena était en verre bleu, la pommade en elle-même était d'un bleu clair crémeux qui sentait l'orange et le clou de girofle. « Relevez-les, monsieur Potter, voilà. » Ses doigts étaient doux sur sa peau aloirs qu'elle faisait pénétrer la pommade dans la peau autour de la cicatrice. La douleur s'apaisa presque tout de suite, et la brûlure disparut. Fermant les yeux, il avala difficilement, presque ému par cette simple gentillesse.

« Voilà. Pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Madame Pomfresh, alors qu'elle refermait la fiole et lui tendait.

« Non, madame, » dit-il en descendant du lit, évitant son regard.

« Trois fois par jour, souvenez-vous. Et revenez me voir si la douleur devient pire, ou si le soin n'aide pas. » une pause. « Ou pour une autre raison, quelle qu'elle soit, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle le fit sonner comme un ordre, donc il hocha la tête alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

Les cours ce jour-là étaient presque les mêmes que la veille, excepté le fait qu'il avait du temps libre juste après le déjeuner et Sortilèges à la place de Métamorphose. Il réussit à faire voler sa plume en utilisant le Wingardium Leviosa à son sixième essai. Pas aussi vite que Teddy ou Zabini, mais c'était bien mieux que les deux gorilles de Draco.

En Botanique, il essaya encore une fois de dire bonjour à Ron Weasley et aux garçons qui étaient près de lui, mais encore une fois, le roux lui tourna le dos avec un ricanement mauvais. Harry repoussa la douleur, comme il le faisait avec la plupart de ses maux, et haussa les épaules alors qu'il retournait à la table qu'il partageait avec Draco, Goyle et Crabbe.

« Une perte de temps, » murmura Draco. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes. »

Harry haussa les épaules encore une fois, gardant le visage aussi neutre que possible. « Il était sympa avec moi dans le train. Mais je suppose qu'il n'aime pas Serpentard. »

Draco renifla. « Bien sûr qu'il ne nous aime pas. Personne ne nous aime. C'est pour ça que nous avons la première règle. »

Avec un hochement de tête, mais souhaitant que les choses soient autrement, Harry tourna son attention vers le Professeur Chourave, une petite femme avec de la terre incrustée sous les ongles, comme si elle ne faisait rien mis à part s'occuper de ses plantes. Se souvenant de ses étés avec les Dursley, Harry pouvait témoigner.

Le reste de la journée passa facilement, il réussit même à finir son devoir de Métamorphose pendant le temps libre, et commença sa lecture pour les Sortilèges. Après le souper il retourna au bureau de Snape, la peur ralentissant ses pas, mais ne l'arrêtant pas totalement jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la porte. Rassemblant tout son courage, il frappa légèrement et attendit l'ordre pour lui d'entrer.

Snape se tenait devant une pile de parchemin, juste comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il ne releva même pas la tête de ce qu'il faisait. « Presque en retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'était pas en retard, il en était sûr, mais presque une minute en avance. Malgré tout, il valait mieux agréer qu'être en désaccord il avait retenu cette leçon. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. »

Pointant sa plume sur la chaise en face du bureau, il dit, « Asseyez-vous. »

Harry obéit, mais se demanda ce qu'il allait devoir faire en retenue ce soir-là, et pourquoi Snape ne lui avait pas juste dit de nettoyer des chaudrons. Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger, Harry se tint aussi immobile que possible, les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Le temps passa, il ne pourrait dire combien, avant que son Directeur de Maison pose sa plume et son regard sur Harry. Il pouvait sentir les yeux noirs sur lui, entrant presque dans sa tête, mais il n'osait pas le regarder.

« Vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et ? » Une pointe – bon, plus qu'une pointe – d'impatience.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que la cicatrice n'était pas infectée, monsieur. Elle m'a donné une pommade pour la soigner. »

« Montrez-moi. »

Harry releva enfin la tête, et repoussa ses cheveux de son front.

Snape ricana. « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade. »

Rougissant, Harry fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit la fiole bleue. Snape retira le bouchon et renifla le contenu avant d'acquiescer et de la rendre à Harry. « Très bien. Je vois que vous l'utilisez comme prescrit. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Après une autre minute de Snape le regardant alors qu'il examinait le sol de pierre et essayait de rester immobile, le professeur bougea quelques papier sur son bureau et dit d'une voix parfaitement sans timbre, « J'ai une liste additionnelle de règle pour vous. Votre comportement aux repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même par ceux des autres Maisons. J'exige de tous les Serpentard qu'ils gardent un décorum correct, surtout dans ce genre de milieu. »

L'estomac de Harry se serra. Les gens parlaient de lui tout le temps, pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait étant bébé et dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Mais s'ils discutaient de ses manières à table à la place... Il se sentit mal. Avec les Dursley comme seul modèle, et en plus de ça, ils le laissaient rarement manger avec eux pour les repas, comment était-il censé savoir quoi faire ?

La pause était si longue cette fois que Harry finit par réaliser qu'il était supposé répondre, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été une question. Il se mordit la joue et releva la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint m'a parlé du problème plus tôt dans la journée. »

« Bien. J'attends de vous que vous assimiliez ces règles, en place immédiatement. » Snape lui tendit le parchemin, et Harry fut ennuyé de voir que sa main tremblait.

« Oui, monsieur. »

La lèvre de Snape se releva légèrement. Vous ne les avez pas encore lues, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, ainsi je pourrai répondre à vos éventuelles questions. »

Harry avait espéré ranger la liste et la lire quelque part où il était tranquille, plus tard, mais il semblait qu'il était obligé d'être encore une fois humilié. Bien. Il parcourut le parchemin, remarquant à quel point les « ne faites pas » étaient nombreux à côté des « faites » et le nombre de fois où le mot « épouvantable » apparaissait. La sueur coulait le long de son dos, et ses mains tremblaient affreusement lorsqu'il eut fini. Faiblement, il réalisa que sa mâchoire était serrée, et il essaya de lâcher du lest avant de se casser une dent.

« Ai-je besoin d'expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? »

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il força son visage à devenir neutre. Ce professeur ne gagnerait pas, ne le couvrirait pas de honte en le faisant perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix tremble, il regarda Snape dans les yeux. « Non, monsieur. Elles étaient plutôt claires. »

L'expression du professeur était neutre elle aussi, pas une pointe de ricanement, ni d'humour à ses dépends. Rien. Le tableau dura pendant un battement de cœur, ou une heure, avant que Snape lui fasse un léger hochement de tête. « Très bien. Disparaissez. »

Rassemblant ses affaires rapidement, Harry se dirigea vers la sécurité relative des dortoirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : tout à Jharad17 et à Rowling, je ne fais que traduire.

Une minute avant sept heures, un tapotement à la porte retentit dans le bureau de Severus. Il appela, « Entrez, » et du coin de l'oeil, regarda le gamin entrer dans la salle avec une expression neutre, la même qu'il avait au petit déjeuner et au dîner, les seuls moments où Severus l'avait vu dans la journée. L'expression en question rendait Severus curieux, puisqu'il se demandait quels sentiments elle cachait. Severus utilisait cette même technique et il savait pourquoi.

Sans lever les yeux de ses corrections, il mit le plus de froideur possible dans sa voix et dit, « Presque en retard, n'est-ce pas ? » juste pour voir comment le gamin allait réagir.

L'expression du garçon ne changea pas, cependant Severus était sûr qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose – résignation ? Rébellion ? - dans ses yeux. C'était difficile à dire sans le regarder pleinement. Malgré tout, il fut surpris par les mots du gamin. « Oui, monsieur. Désolé. »

Pointant sa plume sur la chaise devant son bureau, Severus dit, « Asseyez-vous, » et fut également surpris lorsque le Gamin-Qui-Continuait-À-Le-Surprendre obéit sans une question, s'accrochant les mains l'une à lautre sur ses genoux et gardant la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, parfaitement immobile. Trop immobile, vraiment, pour un enfant de onze ans. Severus était habitué aux remuants, au balancement des jambes et au frottement des chaussures sur le sol, ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas habitué aux enfants qui restaient immobiles, tout spécialement lorsqu'on ne leur avait pas ordonné.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait laissé assez de temps au garçon pour se tracasser, Severus reposa sa plume, referma son flacon d'encre et leva les yeux. Il savait que le garçon aurait gardé les yeux sur ses genoux, mais c'était autre chose de voir la tête penchée en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Où étaient l'arrogance et les remarques impertinentes ? Où était cette bravade gryffondorienne ? Il aurait pensé que le gamin la posséderait toujours, même s'il n'était pas réparti dans la maison de son père. Le garçon était un lâche, alors ? Etait-ce ce pourquoi il avait été réparti à Serpentard ? Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de ruminations ne le menaient nulle part.

Une note de Madame Pomfresh gisait sur un coin de son bureau, et Severus la tapota légèrement avec son index, considérant ses ramifications. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsque l'un de ses serpents était venu la voir, elle l'alertait par rapport au problème de l'enfant et le conseillait pour le traitement et quoi que ce soit qu'il fallait voir ensuite. Elle avait aussi mentionné qu'elle avait observé d'étranges comportements venant du garçon, et qu'il était bien trop maigre pour sa taille, qui était également faible pour son âge. Pendant son examen de sa cicatrice, elle avait glissé quelques autres sorts de diagnostic, et de là avait déterminé que Potter était mal nourri. Elle était presque sûre que d'autres examens révèleraient d'autres abus sur le corps du garçon, mais elle n'était pas « autorisée » d'en faire plus sans la permission de ses tuteurs ou de son directeur de Maison.

Elle avait fini sa note par un avertissement – soit Severus gérait le problème et lui donnait la permission qu'elle voulait, soit elle allait directement chez le Directeur avec ses trouvailles et demandait l'autorisation pour un examen médical complet. L'avertissement avait irrité Severus plus que toute autre chose. La Maison de Serpentard attirait toujours plus souvent les enfants qui avaient une maison bien loin de l'idée qu'on se fait du foyer idéal, et il était toujours le premier à s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux retournerait dans un endroit, l'été et aux vacances d'hivers, où ils ne seraient pas délibérément blessés et où leurs besoins basiques seraient satisfaits. Jamais par le passé il avait négligé de faire ce qu'il jugeait juste pour ses serpents, et le sous-entendu comme quoi il aurait manqué à son devoir pour Potter était insultant.

Et pourtant, Poppy le connaissait mieux que presque quiconque, le connaissait depuis que lui-même était étudiant, et elle connaissait son histoire avec Potter père et ses Maraudeurs, l'ayant vu pour des soins durant ces années-là. Elle était l'une des rares personnes – bon, l'une des deux personnes – à qui Severus faisait confiance. Si elle avait vu une raison de remettre en question son habileté ou son désir de rectifier la situation de Potter... Eh bien.

Puisque Severus n'avait jamais apprécié l'ingérence pour ne pas dire indifférence du Directeur par rapport à ses Serpents, et puisque ses sentiments à l'égard du garçon n'entraient pas en compte, Potter était un Serpentard et il avait des devoirs envers lui, c'était logique qu'il allait faire quelque chose. La question était... Comment ? Comment allait-il aborder le sujet de sa situation, lorsque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder le garçon et ne pas le dégager violemment de son bureau ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le Gamin-Dont-l'Existence-Était-Faite-Pour-Le-Tourmenter devait ressembler autant à James ?

« Vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie, » dit-il enfin.

Le garçon ne releva pas les yeux. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Et ? » Puisque ses Serpents étaient habituellement plus réticents que la moyenne, il avait ainsi beaucoup d'expérience pour arracher les réponses aux plus réservés d'entre eux, malgré tout il détestait la pratique, et l'ennui perça dans sa voix.

Le garçon broncha légèrement à ce ton. Pas beaucoup, pas assez pour que la plupart le voient, mais Severus le remarqua, et garda cette réaction pour une réflexion ultérieure.

« Montrez-moi. »

La tête de Potter se releva, enfin, et il retira les cheveux de sa cicatrice avec une expression plutôt étrange.

Severus ricana. Vraiment, est-ce que Potter avait pensé qu'il était un membre de son fan club ? « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade. »

Les joues et les oreilles du garçon rougirent alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac et sortait un flacon bleu. Severus retira le bouchon et renifla le contenu, juste pour être sûr de ce qu'il contenait, avant d'acquiescer et de lui rendre. Un analgésique à usage local et un anti-inflammatoire. Il l'avait fait lui-même durant l'été. « Très bien. Je veux que vous l'utilisiez comme prescrit. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Retenant un soupir, Severus regarda le garçon quelques minutes de plus, après que le regard de Potter soit retourné sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il devait admettre, enfin, que le comportement du garçon le troublait, lui aussi. Mais sans détails concernant la vie que Potter avait eu avant Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir quoi que ce soit, et il préférait de loin travailler en position de force avec ses nouveaux Serpents. Le hibou envoyé chez l'oncle et la tante de Potter n'avait pas encore eu de réponse, et était le seul encore en attente. Ce fait lui causait quelque souci même si les Dursley avaient pris leur petit temps de confort pour répondre, le hibou aurait dû avoir une réponse à présent. Il comptait en envoyer un autre le lendemain s'il ne recevait toujours pas de réponse.

Bougeant un autre parchemin pour le mettre devant lui, Severus réfléchissait à présent à le donner au garçon. Si les suspicions de Poppy étaient correctes, cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, si le garçon avait juste négligé sa propre santé en ne mangeant pas correctement, alors la liste devrait juste servir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un prince choyé. Et, naturellement, Severus penchait plus pour la secone option, même malgré sa confiance pour Poppy. C'était plus logique. Sûrement Albus se serait assuré que le Héros du Monde Magique était en sécurité et choyé là où il était.

Lorsqu'il fut décidé, Severus dit d'un ton égal, « J'ai une liste additionnelle de règle pour vous. Votre comportement aux repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même par ceux des autres Maisons. J'exige de tous les Serpentard qu'ils gardent un décorum correct, surtout dans ce genre de milieu. » Et puis il attendit.

Il y eut une pause plutôt longue jusqu'à ce que Potter relève la tête. Sa mâchoire était serrée dans une expression déterminée que Severus devait admirer. « Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint m'a parlé du problème plus tôt dans la journée. »

« Bien. J'attends de vous que vous assimiliez ces règles, en place immédiatement. » Severus lui tendit le parchemin, malgré le fait qu'il faillit le reprendre en voyant à quel point la main du garçon tremblait.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Essayant toujours de provoquer une réponse, Severus releva sa lèvre légèrement. « Vous ne les avez pas encore lues, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, ainsi je pourrai répondre à vos éventuelles questions. »

Il regarda le garçon lire la liste. L'écriture de Miss Torrence était facile à déchiffrer, mais Severus avait détecté les efforts de Monsieur Flint derrière. La liste incluait des règles comme « N'attrapez pas la nourriture depuis les plateaux, utilisez les cuillères et fourchettes fournies, » et « Mâchez la bouche fermée, voir votre nourriture à moitié digérée bouger dans votre bouche est dégoûtant, » et « N'essuyez pas votre bouche sur votre manche ou une autre partie de vos robes, quelle qu'elle soit. » Le visage de Potter pâlit alors qu'il parcourait la liste, puis rougit encore une fois, et ses mains tremblaient encore plus fort lorsqu'il eut fini.

Attendant une explosion du genre du fils de James, Severus maintint son ton calme et dit, « Ai-je besoin d'expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux alors que son visage adoptait lentement ce masque neutre. Severus attendit, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que le garçon prit ses émotions bien en main et les cache vicieusement avant qu'il le regarde finalement dans les yeux. Le désespoir et la honte dans les profondeurs de ces yeux vers lui en dit bien plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir concernant combien les suspicions de Poppy étaient probablement vraies. Mais il fut impressionné, encore une fois, lorsque le garçon parla distinctement, sans aucune pointe de la douleur qui pulsait juste en dessous de la surface. « Non, monsieur. Elles étaient plutôt claires. »

Severus soutint le regard de Potter pendant un long moment et dut se combattre pour ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité et utiliser la Légilimencie. Ça ne ferait aucun bien à long terme. Mais il apprendrait l'histoire du garçon d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait plus d'une façon de dépouiller un Fléreur, après tout. Finalement, il offrit à Potter un petit hochement de tête. « Très bien. Disparaissez. »

Rassemblant ses affaires rapidement, Potter fila tout de suite, et Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Il était bien plus de minuit lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements, et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de combien de devoirs il avait corrigés... Ce qui était probablement aussi bien.

Aucune alarme ne se déclencha cette nuit-là, merci Merlin – il n'aurait pas pu répondre de ses actes si ça avait été le cas – et il se réveilla plus frais que ce qu'il avait été depuis le premier Septembre. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il observa Potter alors qu'il observait scrupuleusement et méticuleusement les nouvelles règles, mais le garçon se tint encore plus rigidement que d'habitude. Près de lui, le jeune Malfoy lui jetait d'étranges regards alors qu'il essayait de tenir la conversation entre eux, et Severus ne manqua pas les regards franchement appréciateurs de Nott.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, Severus observa alors que le Gamin recevait sa missive. Potter parcourut l'ordre de se présenter devant Madame Pomfresh pour un check-up complet et pâlit, puis fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Il ne quitta pas tout de suite la Grande Salle pour l'infirmerie, cependant, et se servit plus de jus. A point nommé, s'il était aussi déshydraté que ce que disait Poppy. Mais lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il restait pour le reste du repas, attendant que ses camarades aient fini pour aller en classe, Severus se renfrogna. Pourquoi est-ce que le gamin avait choisi à cet instant précis de cesser d'être obéissant ?

Les choses s'aggravèrent quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit de Poppy que Potter ne s'était pas encore présenté devant elle, et Severus lui envoya une autre note au déjeuner, lui disant de venir pour une autre retenue ce soir là. A ce rythme, il aurait le gamin chaque soir pendant tout le trimestre ! La seule idée le rendit malade.

À la table de Serpentard, le gamin agrippa la missive jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches, et jeta un regard brûlant à la table des professeurs, spécialement sur Severus. Une réaction, enfin ! Mais Severus releva à peine les sourcils en réponse.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent, et il jeta un œil au bout de la table, vers le Directeur, ou bien peut-être Hagrid, et plaqua soudainement la main sur sa cicatrice alors que la couleur quittait son visage. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus observa le garçon alors que Malfoy et Nott essayaient de le soutenir et qu'il les envoyait sur les roses. La douleur devait avoir été brève, cependant, puisque quelques instants plus tard, Potter avait enlevé sa main et rougi d'embarras – probablement de s'être encore donné en spectacle – et retournait à son repas, malgré le fait qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de manger un peu plus.

Retenant un soupir, Severus ignora le bégayant professeur Quirrel à côté de lui et quitta la Grande Salle. Avant que son prochain cours n'arrive, il envoya une autre lettre aux Dursley et ajouta quelques notes sur les fiches qu'il tenait sur chacun de ses étudiants. Le reste de la journée passa plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu, vu ce qu'il affrontait après le dîner, bien que ses septième année lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

Lorsque Potter arriva, promptement comme toujours, il dit au garçon de s'asseoir et resta devant lui, alors qu'il finissait de noter le reste de ses devoirs de vacances.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa plume, il observa le garçon pendant une autre minute, notant l'expression butée et la raideur des épaules. « Etes-vous allé à l'infirmerie, Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » vint la réponse, un peu morne.

_« Aujourd'hui ? » _

La tête du garçon se releva et il n'y avait aucun doute concernant l'insubordination perçant dans ces yeux vers. « Non, monsieur. »

Bien. Severus se leva. « Alors faisons le voyage maintenant. Allons-y. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, Potter ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, mais s'éloigna le plus possible en restant tout de même sur la chaise. « Non, monsieur. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai... J'ai dit non, monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de, comment, un check-up ? Je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Potter. » Severus mit son masque de pierre. « Levez-vous tout de suite. Je ne tolérerai pas votre insolence. En tant que votre Directeur de Maison, je décide de comment sont vos retenues, et en ce moment même, il s'agit d'aller à l'infirmerie. » Il marqua une pause et puis continua avec son pire ton, celui qui avait déjà envoyé certains de ses collègues au paroxysme de la peur. « Ne me faites pas vous traîner dans les couloirs. »

Le garçon avala sa salive, et jeta un œil à la porte comme s'il considérait ses options. Elles étaient, il fallait l'admettre, plutôt restreintes. Severus fit un pas vers lui et leva une main, comme s'il voulait agripper son col, et le garçon sauta de sa chaise. Les mains de Potter se levèrent comme une supplication et il sprinta vers la porte. « Très bien, très bien... Je suis désolé... »

Severus le suivit, prêt à le forcer si le garçon devenait de nouveau désobéissant, et ils allèrent ensemble vers le domaine de Pomfresh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : encore une fois tout aux auteurs, jharad pour la fiction et Rowling pour l'univers, je ne fais que traduire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Presque 50, wouaw !

Prenant la tête, Harry marcha vers l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il s'était mis dans un monde de problèmes et espérant qu'il aurait le courage de tout gérer. Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui le retenait de s'enfuir en courant était la perspective d'être expulsé et de devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

Quel était le problème de Snape d'ailleurs ? Harry ne lui avait absolument rien fait – il ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas déjà eu en cours – et pourtant, le professeur semblait vraiment le détester et vouloir faire de sa vie une misère. Harry avait espéré qu'être dans le monde magique serait mieux qu'avec les Dursley, mais pour l'instant, il avait été très déçu par Poudlard. Ce n'était pas aussi pire que Little Whinging, où tout le monde semblait le détester sans aucune raison.

Et maintenant il était forcé à aller voir l'infirmière de l'école, et aurait à mentir pour garder ses secrets. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était cracher le morceau devant Snape !

Ils y furent bien trop tôt, et Snape le dépassa pour pousser la porte, qu'il tint ouverte pour Harry. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre – l'un des jeux favoris de Dudley était de faire ça, et de le frapper à la tête lorsqu'il passait – Harry tenta d'esquiver alors qu'il entrait dans la longue salle. Snape fronça les sourcils, et Harry marcha un peu plus rapidement, pour s'éloigner de lui.

Madame Pomfresh s'avançait vers eux, avant qu'ils aient fait plus de quelques mètres dans son royaume. « Ah, bien, monsieur Potter. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de revenir aussi promptement. »

Puisque Harry n'avait rien décidé de tel, il ne dit rien, haussant simplement un peu les épaules.

« Eh bien, allons derrière le rideau, alors, » dit-elle, et ouvrit un rideau amovible près d'un lit non loin de son bureau. « Enlevez votre pantalon, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ça allait trop loin. « Je vais bien, madame Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas besoin d'examen ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur Potter, et votre directeur de Maison a donné la permission pour l'examen. Maintenant, derrière le rideau. »

Son directeur de Maison... Harry jeta de nouveau un œil à Snape, en colère et embarrassé, et pas d'humeur pour une autre humiliation. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner quelque permission que ce soit à propos de moi. »

Snape ricana et s'approcha de lui, à tel point que Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Étrangement, son haleine sentait la menthe poivrée il s'était attendu à de vieilles chaussettes. « J'ai des devoirs envers chaque étudiant sous ma responsabilité, Potter, pour être sûr qu'ils vont bien, dans leur tête ou dans leur corps. Vous êtes mal nourri et en sous poids, et c'est mon travail de m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre derrière tout ça. »

Secouant la tête à nouveau, Harry s'écarta de lui. « Je ne me déshabillerai pas, pour qui que ce soit ! »

« Je vous assure, monsieur Potter, que vous n'avez rien que je n'aie déjà vu, » dit la médisorcière. Elle l'attrapa alors qu'il s'éloignait pour sa sécurité, et l'emmena derrière le rideau.

« Et je vous assure que nous resterons tous dans cette infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait l'examen, » ajouta Snape. « J'aimerais vous rappeler que j'ai de bien meilleures façon de passer mon temps. Ne me forcez pas à vous montrer l'erreur d'abuser de notre patience. »

Harry serra les mâchoires. « Ça ne vous fera aucun bien vous savez. Vous allez juste avoir des problèmes. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Si vous le dites. Personne ne s'en souciera, et ça vous attirera juste des problèmes. Laissez-moi juste retourner à mon dortoir, et nous oublierons jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? »

Snape ricana sombrement, et Harry le regarda. « Ne pensez pas que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir comme ça, Potter. Derrière le rideau. Maintenant ! »

Eh bien, d'accord. Il les avait prévenus. Maintenant c'était leur problème, et plus le sien à présent. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'été. La colère raidit ses pas alors qu'il allait derrière le rideau, et rendit difficile pour lui de défaire les boutons de ses robes et d'enlever son t-shirt. Il était en train de retirer ses baskets lorsque la voix de Madame Pomfresh lui vint, de plutôt près.

« Il y a une robe sur le lit, monsieur Potter. Lorsque vous vous serez déshabillé, mettez-la, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, madame, » dit-il automatiquement, puis obéit. C'était trop grand, même si l'étiquette à l'intérieur indiquait « small », et il l'enroula deux fois autour de lui et couvrit ses genoux avant de se hisser sur le lit. « C'est bon, » dit-il finalement, et empêcha sa voix de trembler. « J'ai fini. »

« Bien. » Madame Pomfresh écarta le rideau juste assez pour lui permettre de passer, et Harry jeta un œil à Snape attendant de l'autre côté, avant qu'elle ne le referme. Allait-il vraiment rester pendant toute la durée de cette chose ?

« Bon, comment va cette cicatrice aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant ses cheveux qui flottaient toujours sur son front pour la cacher. « Vous avez utilisé la pommade que je vous ai donné ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bien. » Ses doigts étaient légers alors qu'ils couraient sur la peau près de sa cicatrice, et elle hocha la tête. « Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Maintenant, relever le menton et enlevez vos lunettes, que je puisse regarder vos yeux. Quand est-ce que vous avez fait examiner vos yeux pour la dernière fois, monsieur Potter ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle agitait sa baguette en des cercles et des zigzags étranges, et sa question le prit au dépourvu. « Euh... Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Un an ? » demanda-t-elle pour l'aider. « Deux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça faisait presque six ans, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.

« Allez monsieur Potter, nous ne voulons pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que la prescription est dépassée, donc vous pouvez répondre à mes questions maintenant. Nous avons des rapports avec le Service Sorcier des Enfants, qui seraient heureux de venir et de passer un peu de temps avec vous. » Madame Pomfresh lui sourit naturellement, mais il la voyait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle était une grande manipulatrice.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi - »

« Je veux que vous vous sentiez bien, monsieur Potter, » dit-elle, et il pouvait presque la croire. « Mais je suis impliqué par rapport à votre santé et votre bien-être. Ce serait bien plus facile si vous étiez honnête dès le début. »

Harry avala sa salive, se souvenant de sa gentillesse de la veille, avec la pommade et tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier de cette gentillesse avec des mensonges. Il expira. « Bon. Ça fait six ans. Je l'ai fait au début de la primaire seulement. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, et ça sonnait comme si elle le pensait. « Maintenant, je peux adapter vos lunettes à la correcte prescription, et vous allez me dire comment vous lisez cette liste... »

Il essaya ses lunettes améliorées et étouffa une exclamation tout était si net. Heureux, il lut toutes les lettres de la liste, jusqu'à la dernière liste. « Merci, » dit-il sincèrement.

Elle agita la main. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, je veux que vous me disiez comment vous vous êtes cassé tous ces os. »

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu – comme des robes – depuis l'autre côté du rideau mais Harry n'y accorda aucune attention alors qu'il glapissait, « Quoi ?! »

« D'après mes observations, je vois que ces douze derniers mois, vous avez cassé votre poignet gauche une fois, votre nez deux, et la clavicule trois fois. Dites moi comment, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je suis maladroit, » dit-il immédiatement. « Je tombe tout le temps. »

« Hmm hmm. » Elle lui jeta un regard perçant. « Et la vérité, maintenant ? »

Il se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans les esprits. Ou si elle pouvait utiliser sa magie pour savoir si quelqu'un mentait ? Si c'était le cas, il était dans encore plus de problèmes que ce qu'il pensait. « J'ai été impliqué dans pas mal de bagarres, » dit-il prudemment. C'était la vérité, en quelque sorte.

« Oh ? Avec qui ? »

« Vous savez, » dit-il, en haussant une épaule. « Les autres enfants. »

« Hmm hmm. » Il commençait à détester ce son. « Qui ? »

« Vous voulez leurs noms ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, » dit-elle. « Mais dites moi s'ils étaient dans votre classe à l'école, ou dans votre quartier... Soyez spécifique. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Ça allait de mal en pis. « Oui, ils étaient dans mon quartier, et dans mon école. » Il marqua une pause, et lui jeta un regard, et elle le regarda de cette façon encore, et il ajouta rapidement, « Et l'un d'entre eux est mon cousin. Principalement, c'était Dudley et ses amis. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais ça va. Je veux dire, c'est pas grave. »

« Hmm hmm. » Elle agita sa baguette encore un peu. « Et vous ne les avez jamais réparés correctement ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les os. Vous avez été élevé par des Moldus, c'est bien ça ? Et vous n'êtes jamais allé chez un soigneur Moldu pour qu'il examine vos os et les soigne correctement. »

« Ummm. » Harry resserra le tissu autour de lui. Quelle importance s'il avait toujours dû se débrouiller tout seul ? C'était comme tout le monde.

« C'est une réponse claire, je suppose. » Pour la première fois, elle prit un bloc notes et nota quelque chose dessus. « Je veux que vous me parliez de vos habitudes nutritionnelles, lorsque vous étiez chez vous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comme ce que j'aime manger ? »

« Non. Plutôt à quelle fréquence vous mangiez, et quels genres de choses vous aviez. Nutritionnellement. »

« Je ne sais pas. Le truc habituel, je pense. » Ça se rapprochait trop de l'horrible liste que Snape lui avait donné la veille. Y penser uniquement lui donnait envie de crier.

Madame Pomfresh soupira. « La vérité, Harry, maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Il découvrit ses dents. « Et s'il ne me plaît pas ? »

« Manières, Potter, » grogna une voix depuis l'autre côté du rideau, et Harry sursauta, ayant presque oublié que Snape était là. « Surveillez votre langage. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se referma, et il sauta du lit en agrippant ses vêtements, qu'il avait laissés par terre. « Je vais, je ne... Je ne fais plus ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. »

Snape jaillit à travers les rideaux comme un démon. Sa grimace aurait pu effrayer un démon. « Je peux et je le ferai. Retournez sur ce lit. »

Harry secoua la tête, et tenta de s'échapper. C'était stupide et irréel et il n'allait plus le faire !

Mais Snape agrippa son bras alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver, et l'entraîna vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient encore une fois face à face. « Je ne joue pas, Potter. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le droit de partir. »

Les tiraillements dans son bras – le même que Snape avait serré pour le tirer hors des douches – fut sans effet, mais ça faisait mal ! Il ne put retenir une grimace alors que les doigts osseux de l'homme pressaient le bleu déjà existant, et lorsque l'autre main de Snape se leva, il se recroquevilla instinctivement, mais le professeur prit simplement son autre bras en main, et le souleva pour le remettre dans le lit d'hôpital.

« Professeur, » dit Madame Pomfresh, « je suis sûre que monsieur Potter s'en sortira si vous le laissez maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, et il relâcha Harry, faisant un pas en arrière juste assez pour bloquer la seule issue et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Continuez. »

Madame Pomfresh prit les habits des mains de Harry et les posa gentiment sur le lit à côté de lui. Ses baskets étaient toujours sur le sol s'il s'était échappé, il aurait eu à retourner aux cachots à pieds nus. « Je sais que ça doit être effrayant pour vous, » dit-elle, et Harry regarda ailleurs en secouant la tête, « mais c'est vraiment pour votre bien. »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à la corriger. Pourquoi il s'en soucierait ? Il était forcé, quoi qu'il fasse. D'une voix basse, il dit, « Ok. Je mangeais ce qui restait. Et seulement lorsque mes corvées étaient finies. »

« Ce qui restait de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmemant.

« De ce qu'ils mangeaient, les Dursley, je veux dire. S'il y avait quelque chose, et que j'avais fini mes corvées, j'avais le droit de manger. »

« Et c'était souvent le cas ? »

Harry soupira. Au point où il était... « Je mangeais presque tous les jours. En été, lorsque je travaillais dehors, c'était facile de boire depuis le tuyau d'arrosage donc je n'avais pas faim. »

« Je vois. » Elle nota quelque chose de plus sur son bloc note. « Comment ça se passait avec vos amis à l'école ? »

« Je n'en avais pas. »

« Aucun ? »

Harry aboya, « je ne pouvais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Dudley qui menaçait tous ceux qui me parlaient. »

« D'accord. Est-ce que vous avez déjà pris des drogues ou bu de l'alcool ? »

« Non ! » Quel genre de question stupide était-ce ?

« Doucement, Harry, j'ai presque fini. »

Eh bien, merci Seigneur pour ça. « Et après je pourrai y aller ? »

« Bien sûr. Juste quelques questions de plus. Vous vous sentiez en sécurité à la maison ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « En sécurité ? Je ne sais pas. Comparé à quoi ? » Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une sorte de reniflement bvenant de Snape, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'homme, son visage était aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comparé à, disons, lorsque vous étiez à l'école primaire, ou ici. »

Il étudia son visage pendant une minute puis haussa les épaules. « Je suis en sécurité ici, » admit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. « Vous savez. Pas de Dudley. »

« Vous aviez peur de vous retrouver seul avec lui ? »

« Non. J'avais peur d'être avec lui et ses amis. » Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Ils sont plus grands que moi. Je suis plus rapide, cependant. »

« Très bien alors. Je veux que vous vous allongiez sur le lit et que vous mettiez la robe autour de votre taille, comme ça. »

Harry obéit, s'allongeant, se sentant nu malgré le tissu, et ayant mal au ventre. Ses côtes étaient pleines de bleus. Il avait aussi une sorte d'empreinte de main autour de sa gorge, là où l'Oncle Vernon l'avait attrapé la dernière fois qu'il avait échoué pour tailler les roses correctement.

« Vous me dites si ça fait mal, d'accord ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, et commença à appuyer sur des parties de sa poitrine avec la pointe de ses doigts. Il ne dit rien, mais ne put retenir des grimaces lorsqu'elle appuyait sur des endroits sensibles. « Et si vous pouviez vous mettre sur le ventre... »

Encore une fois il obéit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller alors que la chaleur quittait son corps. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible, espérant que ce serait fini bientôt. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur une partie du bas de son dos, il glapit et se libéra.

Elle tapota son dos gentiment. « Mes excuses, monsieur Potter. Nous avons fini pour l'instant. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller pendant que je prépare quelques potions pour vous. »

« Merci, » dit-il dans un souffle. Alors qu'il se rasseyait, il regarda Snape dans les yeux, et fut surpris par l'air de franche compassion qu'il y trouva. Puis chacun d'entre eux quitta le carré autour du lit, pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le rideau, les deux adultes étaient proches l'un de l'autre, près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, en train de parler, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait.

« Je peux partir maintenant ? » Il regarda Snape. « Monsieur ? »

Snape tourna son regard noir vers Harry et agita sa baguette en un rapide arc de cercle. « Dans un moment. Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry ne put faire autre chose que d'avancer vers eux, mais lorsqu'il rejoint son directeur de Maison, l'homme lui tendit une potion. « Buvez ça. »

C'était bleu et avait l'air visqueux. Harry le renifla et eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Buvez-le, Potter, » dit Snape sur un ton d'avertissement. « C'est un complément alimentaire. Vous prendrez une autre dose demain matin, et chaque jours après le petit déjeuner. »

Harry se renfrogna puis se boucha le nez avant de boire le contenu. Ça goûtait encore pire que l'odeur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais réussit à le garder au lieu de le vomir.

« Et celle-là, » dit Snape, lui tendant une coupe de métal avec du liquide clair le remplissant à moitié. « Pour vos os. »

Avec un soupir, Harry but celle-là aussi, plus deux autres que Madame Pomfresh lui tendit – une pour ses reins et une autre pour ses contusions, jusqu'à ce qu'il nage dans les potions. Enfin, il fut autorisé à partir, avec l'ordre strict de retourner à l'infirmerie le vendredi pour un autre check up.

Même s'il se sentait euphorique d'être parti, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux, presque libéré de la douleur. C'était un bon sentiment, même s'il savait qu'il serait dans un monde de douleurs lorsque l'école se finirait.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque tout fut dit et terminé, et que le garçon fut en train de s'habiller, Severus lança un sort d'Assurdiato et s'approcha de Poppy pour parler des résultats de ses analyses. Ils étaient... Inquiétants. Pas que Severus était inquiet bien sûr que non. Le gamin avait prouvé qu'il était capable de s'occuper seul de lui-même après dix ans sous la responsabilité discutable de ses parents Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait pallié à ses besoins, trouvé des moyens d'éviter d'avoir trop faim, développé une attitude qui le protégeait du reste du monde...

Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas garder tant d'animosité envers le garçon, pas après ce qu'il avait entendu... Et ce qu'il avait vu.

Avec Poppy, il dut prendre quelques minutes pour se maîtriser. Toujours attentive, elle mit une main sur son bras et étudia son visage. « Vous allez bien, Severus ? Je sais que ça doit être difficile. »

C'était elle qui l'avait secouru, lui, toutes ces années auparavant, qui avait soigné ses blessures chaque automne, lorsqu'il revenait d'un été sous la coupe de son père. Elle savait que ces souvenirs étaient remémorés, et ne le jugeais pas pour ça. Pas plus qu'elle avait jugé le fils Potter. Et pas plus qu'il pouvait le juger, lui.

« Je vais bien, » aboya-t-il, sachant très bien que c'était la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Potter ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et jeta un œil aux rideaux toujours fermés. « Il a besoin de grossir, bien sûr. Et il a quelques os cassés qui se sont réparés à peu près, mais pas entièrement. »

« Vous ne les avez pas mentionnés tout à l'heure. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait eu de l'importance ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Continuez. »

« Ses reins sont meurtris, manifestement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait à beaucoup de reprises frappé ou poussé dans le dos. Pas de surprise, au vu du nombre de bleus. Et il a quelques problèmes de foie, également, mais je pense que ce sera réglé avec les potions pour les reins. Et vous avez vu le reste. »

En effet. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi couvert de coupures, de coups et de bleus. « Vous ne lui avez pas demandé à propos de son oncle et de sa tante. »

Prenant quelques potions dans son armoire, Poppy s'arrêta et lui lança un long regard. « Vous avez vu à quel point il était effrayé. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous aurait dit la vérité ? C'est ce que vous avez fait, la première fois que nous avons parlé ? »

Bon, elle marquait un point. « Je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour un rendez-vous. »

« Ah, oui, vos visites chez les parents des première année. Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Harry a eu beaucoup de difficultés pour avoir le hibou à propos de l'école. Malgré les centaines de lettres envoyé, Hagrid a finalement eu à lui donner sa lettre en main propre le 31 juillet, et il l'a trouvé dans une sorte de cabane sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan. »

Severus la fixa. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Pas de surprise, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre quoi que ce soit à propos du gamin Potter s'il pouvait l'éviter. « J'ai envoyé deux hiboux, » dit-il, se sentant presque stupide.

« Je ne m'attendrais pas à avoir une réponse correcte, à votre place, » dit-elle calmement, et il savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Il ne pourrait pas espérer une réponse tout court.

Le rideau fut poussé, et le garçon sortit, avec les yeux encore un peu écarquillés, mais restant immobile et essayant de se remettre. Bien.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » Le garçon regarda Severus. « Monsieur ? »

Severus le regarda de haut en bas, puis annula le charme d'un mouvement de baguette. « Dans un moment. Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Le garçon traîna des pieds, manifestement réticent et s'attendant au pire, mais Severus lui tendit simplement une potion. « Buvez ça. » Potter renifla la fiole et fronça le nez. « Buvez-le, Potter, » l'avertit Severus. « C'est un complément alimentaire. Vous prendrez une autre dose demain matin, et chaque jour après le petit déjeuner. »

Lorsque Potter eut descendu la première, Severus lui donna un pousse-os pour ses côtes, et Poppy lui donna deux autres potions avant de fixer un rendez vous avez lui pour le vendredi.

La raideur autour des yeux du garçon disparut lorsqu'il se retira manifestement il avait ressenti de la douleur pendant pas mal de temps et les potions avaient facilité la chose. Observant sa course jusqu'à la porte, Severus porta une main à ses yeux. Il était soudainement fatigué, si épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine penser.

« Lorsque vous irez les voir, » dit Poppy, « assurez-vous de ne rien mentionner de ce que Harry nous a dit aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, se souvenant de la réticence de Potter lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était bien plus logique à présent, la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. La confiance était quelque chose de fragile, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, et il devait sans doute penser que raconter son histoire ne lui vaudrait que de l'indifférence ou des moqueries, pour couper entièrement cette confiance.

Et pourtant le garçon avait parlé, malgré ses protestations. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui, il y avait encore quelque chose de caché sous cette attitude d'agressivité aggravée.

De plus, si le garçon devait retourner chez lui, pour quelque raison que ce soit – Severus avait entendu parler des protections du sang, bien entendu – alors ça ne lui ferait aucun bien si son oncle et sa tante avaient l'impression qu'il avait répandu leurs secrets à la première opportunité. Non, Severus devrait être circonspect, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer la situation du garçon.

Ce serait mieux, bien sûr, s'il pouvait empêcher l'enfant d'être renvoyé là-bas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire au Directeur ? » demanda Poppy.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. « La vérité, évidemment. » Dans toute sa gloire brutale. Le vieil homme tremblerait lorsqu'il apprendrait comment son protégé avait été traité. Malgré tout, Severus ne pouvait comprendre comment Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Et s'il le savait... Alors Severus ne savait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Evidemment, » murmura Poppy.

Il lui jeta un regard acéré, auquel elle répondit avec un doux sourire. Il secoua la tête, refusant de jouer aux jeux auxquels elle semblait vouloir s'adonner. « Faites-moi savoir s'il ne revient pas vendredi. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, et il s'effaça.

Plus tard ce soir là, incapable de se concentrer sur ses corrections, Severus fit une visite surprise à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, prétendant vouloir s'assurer que rien inapproprié ne s'y passait, mais s'il avait été forcé à prendre du Veritaserum, il aurait admis qu'il voulait voir comment Potter s'en sortait après son voyage à l'infirmerie. Il se souvint de ses propres visites chez Pomfresh, et comment il s'était caché dans son dortoir pendant deux jours après cela, ne voulant pas que quiconque voie sa honte.

Mais Potter était penché sur ses livres, sur une table avec Malfoy, ainsi que le puriste du sang Zabini et l'une des plus stupides première années, du moins selon les autres professeurs, Millicent Bullstrode. Le groupe d'études, donc. Bien. Potter semblait toujours un peu sur ses gardes, mais Severus ne l'examina pas de trop près, pas avec tous les autres yeux posés sur lui alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table.

A la place, il fit le point avec ses nouveaux préfets, de même qu'avec ceux de sixième et de septième année. Lentement, inexorablement, il s'approcha du coin de la salle où était Potter, ne regardant toujours pas le garçon, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui de temps en temps. C'était inespéré de pouvoir duper le gamin par rapport à la raison de sa présence, mais c'était pour les autres qu'il donnait le change, pour les Malfoys et les Notts et les Averys.

Zabini était à présent en train de murmurer quelque chose, et Severus écouta d'une oreille leur conversation, et de l'autre Flint qui gémissait à propos des chances inexistantes de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch sans un attrapeur décent.

« On tourne et on abaisse, par Merlin, Bullstrode. Tout le monde a compris ça. »

« Eh bien, tout le monde n'a pas une maman qui peut te payer une baguette haute gamme, Zabini, » cracha la fille. « Celle-là est une vieille toute naze. »

« Alors elle devrait se sentir bien dans ta main, » dit Zabini avec un ricanement.

« Hé, » s'interposa Potter. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant avec elle. C'est pas sa faute si elle a une baguette de mauvaise qualité. »

« La ferme, monstre de sang-mêlé. » Zabini pointa sa plume vers le front de Harry. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mauvaise qualité ? Tes parents étaient pleins aux as lorsqu'ils y sont passés. »

« Ouais, eh bien, tu serais surpris, » dit Potter, et Severus vit une tension dans la mâchoir du garçon. Il avait vu ses vêtements, ce qu'il avait récupéré par terre lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'enfuire de l'infirmerie. A part son nouveau pantalon d'uniforme, sa chemise et sa cravate, le reste de ses vêtements – ses chaussettes, ses gilets, ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussures – étaient dans un état désastreux, et de plus bien trop grands pour lui, de même que le t-shirt qu'il avait porté la nuit où Severus était allé le voir dans les dortoirs. Il aurait parié une pleine fiole de venin de basilic que le gamin savait pas mal de choses à propos de la mauvaise qualité.

Et maintenant il avait une petite idée de pourquoi le garçon avait voulu utiliser les hiboux, juste après avoir appris à propos des règles sur les vêtements. Il aurait presque pu aller redresser les bretelles de Zabini si cela avait pu racheter son erreur.

A la place, il regarda Potter bouger sa chaise pour la mettre tout près de celle de la fillette et dire « Hé, essaye comme ça. » Pendant les minutes suivantes, il refit plusieurs fois le mouvement pour le Wingardium Leviosa, mais très, très lentement, et encouragea Bullstrode à copier ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle pouvait l'imiter presque parfaitement, il dit, « tu arrêtes de tourner là, et tu commences à abaisser ta baguette lorsque tu dis le « v » de Leviosa. Comme ça, » et il lui montra encore, cette fois avec l'incantation. Il regarda son bras attentivement, et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle commença la formule au bon moment. Son visage s'éclaira presque autant que celui de la jeune fille lorsque sa plume s'envola.

« Hé, bravo, Milly, » entrant finalement dans la conversation, puis il haussa les sourcils en direction d'Harry. « Toi aussi. »

Zabini roula des yeux mais dit, « Ouais, bon. Essayons le suivant... »

Severus, bien sûr, ne sourit pas. A la place, il hocha la tête en direction de Flint et dit, « vous allez devoir être très sélectif aux essais, alors. Ils devraient prendre place bientôt, ou bien votre temps d'entraînement risque d'être restreint. Et pour l'amour du ciel, essayez de prendre des Batteurs qui savent manier leur balai. J'en ai assez des roux qui voltigent autour de notre équipe. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Flint. « J'épinglerai l'information demain. »

« Très bien, » lui dit Severus, et il quitta la salle commune avant d'être témoin d'une autre démonstration nauséabonde de la formidable gentillesse du gamin. Il savait qu'il était injuste, et qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à revoir concernant sa façon de penser, mais décida qu'il pourrait le faire beaucoup mieux l'estomac plein. Il avait manqué le dîner, avec tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, et il commanda donc de la nourriture auprès des elfes de maison avant de se rasseoir derrière ses corrections, cette fois avec la tête plus claire.

Le jour suivant, la solution au problème de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard lui tomba, presque littéralement, dessus. Encore une fois, Potter avait brisé les règles presque aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient été proclamées, mais cette fois, avec la prouesse dont Severus avait été témoin et les visions de la Coupe de Quidditch dansant derrière ses paupières, il pouvait difficilement s'en soucier.

Il avait donné au Gamin-Qui-Pouvait-Apparemment-Faire-Des-Miracles des retenues pour une semaine, cependant. Et une semaine au garçon Malfoy, également. Il n'allait pas lâcher autant de lest, tout impressionné qu'il soit. C'était bien suffisant qu'il s'assure que le garçon aurait un balai décent avant le premier entraînement officiel de l'équipe. Hm. Et un équipement qui lui irait...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : tout est à jharad17, je ne fais que traduire:)

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai tout simplement eu énormément de travail et donc pas un seul instant pour la traduction ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me pardonnerez !

Harry dormit mal, comme il s'y attendait. Stupides professeurs intrusifs et leurs stupides infirmières intrusives. Une bonne chose était ressortie de toute cette affaire, cependant. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se cacher pour prendre sa douche ce matin-là, comme ses bleus allaient être pratiquement partis. Zabini était aussi puant qu'à l'ordinaire, faisant souvent des remarques à propos de comment Harry avait vaincu sa timidité, mais Harry l'ignorait. C'était plus simple. Il ne savait pas quel était le problème du garçon, mais il en avait connu des comme lui à Little Whinging, donc il n'était pas dépaysé.

Au petit-déjeuner, à sa grande surprise, Millicent s'assit à côté de lui, avec Teddy de l'autre côté. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit, mais ne dit rien, donc il fit de même là aussi.

« On a des cours de vol cet après midi, » dit Teddy après avoir avalé une pleine bouchée d'œufs. « Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, tu te souviens ? » lui-même essayer de l'oublier. Mais la soirée précédente l'avait ramené à son bon souvenir. « Et toi ? »

Teddy lui fit un de ses demi-sourires. « Ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la moitié des Gryffonbeurk n'ont jamais volé non plus. »

Harry gloussa légèrement à l'entente du surnom c'était plutôt gentil comparé à certaines choses qu'il avait entendues dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. « On va avoir cours avec eux ? »

Teddy hocha la tête, et sa bouche était pleine de bacon. Puis il pointa du doigt la bouteille pleine de liquide bleu toujours à côté de l'assiette de Harry, qu'il n'avait pas touchée et qui était apparue juste après qu'ils se soient assis, et déglutit. « Qui est-ce qui t'envoie des potions ? »

« Madame Pomfresh, » admit Harry avec un hochement d'épaules, se disant que les mensonges n'avaient pas d'intérêt, et puis de toute façon s'il agissait naturellement à propos de ça, Teddy ne verrait pas à quel point ça le mettait en colère. « Elle pense que j'ai besoin de compléments alimentaires ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dû aller la voir l'autre jour, tu te souviens ? »

Teddy hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air dégueu. »

« Ça l'est, » approuva Harry avec ferveur. « Je me demandais si je pouvais le mélanger avec quelque chose pour améliorer le goût. »

« Pas avec des potions, il ne faut pas rigoler avec ça. Tu pourrais demander à notre directeur, après tout, il est maître des potions. »

Harry n'allait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Jamais, s'il le pouvait. « Non, t'inquiète pas. Je vais la boire. Ça va juste me prendre une minute. »

« Bonne chance, » dit Teddy avec un ricanement.

« Erk, merci. »

Teddy rigola doucement, et Harry se pinça le nez avant de soulever la bouteille. Il ne voulait pas sentir la répugnante odeur de la mixture cette fois-ci. La potion était juste aussi mauvaise que celle de la nuit d'avant, et encore une fois, Harry eut à lutter pour tout avaler. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'avaler un verre plein de jus de citrouille, pour faire disparaître le goût.

Millicent le regardait d'un air concerné lorsqu'il reposa son verre. « Ne meurs pas ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle. « Qui m'aidera en études, sinon ? »

« Ah, donc tu me veux juste pour mes Charmes, alors ? » lança-t-il.

Elle rit. « Tu m'as eue. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Draco s'étrangla en buvant son jus, faisant rire tous les autres alors qu'il essuyait son visage.

A l'autre bout, plusieurs préfets les avertirent d'un regard de faire attention à leurs manières, les faisant s'asseoir plus droit et travailler leurs expressions pour quelque chose de plus digne. Harry jeta un regard à la table des Professeurs et fut déconcerté de voir que Snape le regardait. Encore.

Il n'en avait pas fait assez ?

Il rendit son regard à Snape, puis hocha la tête vers la bouteille vide, pour que le sale type intrusif voie qu'il avait déjà bu l'infecte mixture, avant de retourner à son toast.

Les hiboux arrivèrent peu après, et Harry fut content de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se posa devant lui, pour lui donner des retenues ou des ordres de l'infirmerie. Draco, cependant, eut un gros paquet de bonbons de chez lui. Après une minute de dégustation solitaire, il en tendit aux autres première année. Harry eut un caramel et le mangea avec joie, pour enlever le goût du Truc Bleu de sa bouche. Après qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Draco emmena le reste des bonbons jusqu'au dortoir, avec Crabbe et Goyle à côté de lui comme toujours, et le reste des première année se dirigea vers la métamorphose.

Draco et ses deux « gardes du corps », essoufflés, y arrivèrent juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

« Long voyage ? » demanda Harry à Draco lorsqu'il se glissa sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je te montre après. » Il sourit et sortit sa plume alors que McGonagall commençait son cours.

A trois heure et demi l'après midi, les Serpentards sortirent du château, jusqu'à une étendue d'herbe de l'autre côté du château, où ils devaient avoir leur première leçon de vol.

Harry regarda les balais d'un air inquiet. Aucun des Gryffondors n'étaient arrivés encore, mais Madame Bibine, leur professeur, plaçait les balais en une ligne précise, avec environ un mètre entre chacun d'entre eux. Teddy, à côté de lui, l'observait lui aussi, puis hocha la tête vers Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait pour les voir de plus près.

« Des balais de l'école, » dit Teddy avec un soupire, et il montra d'un geste les quelques balais les plus proches. « Tu vois comme ceux-là ont des brindilles manquantes ou cassées ? Tu dois éviter ceux comme ça. Celui-là, lui, semble avoir été réparé, mais les nouvelles brindilles sont mal positionnées. L'angle n'est pas fort, mais assez pour que je puisse te dire qu'en volant, tu virerais vers la gauche. »

Harry regarda les balais encore, et vit ce que Teddy voulait dire. « D'accord, donc celui-là est bien ? » il pointa du doigt le balai qui était à trois emplacements d'eux. Les brindilles se ressemblaient toutes, il n'en manquait pas beaucoup, et elles étaient toutes dans la même direction.

Teddy hocha la tête, avec son petit sourire. « Bon coup d'oeil, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas celui-là ? »

Harry le fit, et Teddy en prit un à deux emplacements de là. Alors que les Serpentard finissaient de choisir des balais – Pansy termina à la gauche de Harry, et Millicent à sa droite – les Gryffondor arrivèrent.

C'était la première fois que Harry pouvait vraiment les voir, alignés comme cela. En Botanique, ils étaient tous agglutinés autour des tables dans la mauvaise lumière de la serre, et il n'avait pas pu avoir la chance de faire connaissance. Pas qu'il le voulait, mais il était toujours blessé par le rejet de Ron et espérait quand même toujours qu'ils pourraient être amis malgré leurs maisons. Sa mère avait été gentille avec lui, en l'aidant à travers la barrière à King's Cross, et il pensait que les jumeaux devaient être drôles et gentils.

Alors qu'il les observa, il remarqua que Ron était l'un des rares Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas terriblement anxieux à propos du cours. Avec toute leur discussion à propos du Quidditch dans le train, Harry se dit que c'était logique. Quelques autres, cependant, semblaient près de la nausée.

Madame Bibine, qui avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme un faucon, aboya soudainement « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » aux Gryffondor. « Tout le monde près d'un balai. Allez, dépêchons. »

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir, et Ron prit un balai juste en face de Harry. Il lissa ses robes alors que Madame Bibine commençait à parler.

« Placez votre main au dessus du balai, » dit-elle, traversant la ligne, « et dites « Debout ! » »

Le balai de Harry sauta directement dans sa main, et celui de Teddy aussi, mais ils étaient quasiment les seuls pour qui ça avait marché du premier coup. Certains des balais ne faisaient que faire un tour sur eux-mêmes, pathétiquement, et d'autres frissonnaient, mais ne s'élevaient pas du tout. Après quelques essais, tout le monde eut un balai en main, et Madame Bibine leur expliquait comment tenir le balai et s'envoler, lorsqu'un des Gryffondor – Longdubat ? Harry ne se souvenait pas – s'éleva soudainement dans les airs avant qu'elle ne souffle dans son sifflet. Il semblait terrifié.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! » s'écria Madame Bibine, mais il continua à monter, si vite qu'on aurait dit une fusée, puis glissa sur le côté et tomba, tomba, tomba... Avant de heurter le sol avec un bruit sec, faisant gémir tout le monde.

« Poignet cassé, » dit le professeur alors qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui, dans l'herbe où il était étendu. « Viens, mon garçon, ça va aller. » Elle se retourna vers le reste de la classe. « Aucun d'entre vous ne bouge alors que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie ! Vous laissez ces balais où ils sont ou vous serez expulsés de Poudlard avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le mot Quidditch ! Viens, petit. »

Elle venait tout juste d'être hors de portée de voix lorsque Draco explosa de rire « Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce gros idiot ? »

Quelques-uns des autres Serpentard ricanèrent avec lui, mais Harry les regarda avec mépris. « La ferme, Draco, il est blessé. J'aimerais t'y voir, avec un poignet cassé. »

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce débile de Longdubat ? » demanda Draco. « T'as un faible pour les bébés pleurnichards, toi, maintenant ? » Il tourna son sourire narquois vers Millicent, et elle le fixa.

Le sang monta au visage de Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'attaque pas aux personnes qui ne le méritent pas que - »

« Peut être que tu aurais dû atterrir à Gryffondor, Potter, » se moqua Zabini. « Alors tu aurais pu faire copain copain avec tous ces losers pour le confort de ta petite personne. »

« La ferme, Zabini, » gronda Harry. « Tu te souviens de la règle numéro une ? »

Zabini montra les dents, mais garda la bouche close.

« Oh, hé, regardez, » s'écria soudainement Draco. « C'est ce truc débile que la grand mère de Longdubat lui a envoyé. » Il ramassa quelque chose et l'éleva au dessus de lui. Une balle de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille, il semblait qu'elle était pleine de fumée, et elle chatoyait au soleil.

« Hé, c'est le Rapeltout de Neville ! » s'écria Ron.

Harry fit un pas en direction de Draco. « Donne la. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? Peut-être que je vais la laisser quelque part où Longdubat pourrait la retrouver. Comme, en haut d'un arbre. »

« Donne la moi ! »

Draco se rua sur son balai et fut vite dans le ciel, près de la cime des arbres en quelques secondes. « Eh bien ? Viens la chercher. »

Sans même réfléchir, Harry attrapa son balai. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, et il donna un gros coup de pied sur le sol. Il s'éleva, très haut, et le vent siffla dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continuait son ascension, comme s'il était né pour être dans les airs, né pour voler. Il pouvait le faire c'était facile. C'était merveilleux. Après avoir levé le manche de son balai pour aller un peu plus haut, il se fit volte-face vers Draco. Il tendit la main. « Donne la moi, » dit-il clairement, mais d'une voix modérée.

Draco secoua la tête. Sa voix était basse aussi d'un accord tacite, les deux garçons voulaient garder leur conversation pour eux deux. « Pas de pitié, tu te souviens ? Laisse tomber, Harry. »

« Non. Ce garçon était apeuré et blessé, et il ne nous a rien fait du tout. Je ne te laisserai pas casser le cadeau de sa grand mère. »

« Comme tu veux, » dit Draco. « Mais tu vas devoir l'attraper. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa ce que voulait dire Draco lorsque le blond lança la balle haut dans le ciel puis se dirigea vers le sol avant que Harry puisse l'attraper.

Comme au ralenti, la balle commença à tomber. Harry s'élança et pointa son balai vers le sol – il prenait de la vitesse, coursant la bille – le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, mêlé aux hurlements des gens plus bas – il avança la main – à un pied du sol il fut capable de la rattraper, juste avant de redresser son balai, et il atterrit doucement au sol, avec le Rapeltout en sécurité dans son poing.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »

Son cœur s'écroula dans ses talons. Le professeur Snape s'avançait vers lui, ses robes noires voletant derrière lui comme des ailes de chauve souris. Ses yeux de jais avaient un éclat dangereux. Le professeur McGonagall se dépêchait derrière lui pour le rattraper, son expression semblable à celle de son collègue.

Harry descendit du balai, tremblant.

« De toutes les choses imbéciles, stupides et inconsidérées à faire ! » gronda Snape alors qu'il arrivait près de Harry. Il attrapa le Rapeltout de la main de Harry, et le tendit à McGonagall sans un regard pour elle. « Vous auriez pu briser votre cou de crétin ! »

« Professeur, ce n'était pas sa faute - »

« Pas maintenant, Miss Granger, » dit McGonagall, et Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'avait défendu, voyant une fille avec les cheveux en broussaille pour la première fois, puis il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà vue dans le train. Hermione Granger. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire merci, une main attrapa son bras et le poussa en direction de l'école.

Il trébucha alors que Snape grondait, « Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, » puis avança tellement vite que Harry et Draco eurent à courir pour le suivre.

Oh, seigneur. Harry allait être exclu, il le savait. Et ensuite, juste après avoir soigné tous ses bleus et les choses qu'on lui avait fait, il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Draco semblait inquiet aussi, mais il n'aurait qu'à retourner chez des personnes qui lui envoyaient des bonbons comment ça pouvait être difficile ?

Quand même, il se sentait mal s'il n'avait pas provoqué Draco à propos du Rapeltout de cette façon, aucun d'entre eux ne se serait retrouvé dans les airs. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient eu à faire face à l'expulsion. Alors qu'ils suivaient Snape, Harry se sentit malade, comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'air. Peut-être que s'il courait maintenant, il pourrait aller assez loin pour qu'ils ne le forcent pas à retourner dans le train... Peut-être qu'il pourrait se cacher dans la forêt.

Snape marcha à travers la pelouse, sur les grands escaliers de marbre, à travers les grandes portes, puis jusqu'à la salle de Défense au deuxième étage. « Professeur Quirrel, » dit-il à l'homme au turban. « Je voudrais un mot avec Monsieur Flint. »

« B-b-bien sûr, p-professeur. » Quirrel agita la main en direction d'une des rangées, et le Préfet Flint se leva, intrigué, mais son expression passa à franchement curieuse lorsqu'il rejoint le couloir et vit Draco et Harry.

Snape attrapa le col de Harry d'une main et celui de Draco de l'autre, puis les poussa en avant. « Dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'obéir. Harry n'osa pas regarder derrière lui alors qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots, mais il était sûr que Snape était sur leurs talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, cependant, Snape n'était pas avec eux, et ils eurent à l'attendre dans le couloir, puisque la porte était fermée.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Harry se tenait raide en face de la porte, et Draco s'accouda au mur.

« Désolé, » dit Harry après une minute, lorsqu'il ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Draco. « Tu as attrapé ce satané truc. Une Sang-de-Bourbe t'a même défendu. »

« Mais on va se faire expulser, » siffla Harry.

« Peut être que toi, oui. Mais un Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas. »

Harry pensait vraiment qu'il allait être malade à présent.

Il ne s'écoula qu'une minute ou deux avant que Snape n'apparaisse, ressemblant beaucoup à un vampire d'un film d'horreur, en remontant le couloir. Harry se ré-adossa au mur, restant hors de portée des mains du professeur, mais Snape se contenta d'agiter sa baguette en direction de la porte pour la déverrouiller avant de leur ordonner d'entrer.

C'était une pièce avec laquelle Harry commençait à devenir un peu trop familier. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui avant que la porte ne se claque, et que Snape ne hurle, « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire, au nom de Salazar Serpentard ? »

Draco haussa un peu les épaules, même si Harry dit, « Désolé, monsieur. »

Snape ne sembla même pas l'entendre alors qu'il continuait de hurler, « Vous avez de la chance que j'aie été là, car McGonagall vous aurait tous les deux remis dans le premier train hors de Pré-au-Lard. Oui, tous les deux, Monsieur Malfoy. L'influence de votre père n'est pas grand chose pour la directrice de Gryffondor. »

« C'était juste un petit vol, professeur, » commença Draco. « Personne n'a été - »

Snape l'interrompit. « Les règles ne sont pas faites pour être brisées, malgré ce que vous pensez, Monsieur Malfoy. Et s'amuser avec les affaires des autres élèves, surtout en présence de deux douzaines de témoins, est loin d'être traité avec clémence. Qu'est-ce que votre père va en penser, je me le demande ? »

Draco pâlit encore plus que son teint habituel de lait crémeux, et Harry ne put qu'inspirer précipitamment lorsque les yeux du professeur, d'un noir profond, se tournèrent vers lui. « Et vous ! Est-ce que nous n'avons pas passé des heures à l'infirmerie pour réparer votre ingrat petit corps ? C'est comme ça que vous remerciez le dur travail de Madame Pomfresh ? En risquant votre vie pour une boule de verre sans valeur ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme plus longtemps. La honte monta en lui, mais il n'osa pas répondre aux mots de Snape c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'importe combien le vol était une seconde nature pour lui, il aurait vraiment pu se tuer, et pouvait toujours se faire exclure, pour un Rapeltout. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit-il encore.

Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment, puis Snape, beaucoup plus calmement, dit, « Vous aurez tous les deux des retenues pour la semaine prochaine. Monsieur Malfoy, les vôtres seront avec Monsieur Rusard, et Monsieur Potter, vous aurez les vôtres avec moi. Elles commencent ce soir à sept heures précises. Ce sera tout, messieurs. »

Harry expira enfin, sentant une sorte d'euphorie monter en lui. Il n'allait pas être exclu !

« Monsieur Potter, restez encore un instant, s'il vous plaît, » dit Snape, et Harry se sentit malade à nouveau.

Draco lui jeta un regard compatissant alors qu'il se dépêchait de sortir du bureau de Snape, mais Harry ne supportait plus le suspense.

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur ? » Il rencontra le regard de Snape encore.

« J'ai demandé à Monsieur Flint de nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Bouche-bée devant le changement de ton et l'offre, Harry s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée quelques soirées plus tôt. Snape le fixa, le regard insondable, et Harry ne put regarder ailleurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla.

Un bruit retentit sur la porte quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry sursauta.

« Entrez, » ordonna Snape, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Marcus Flint. Le grand cinquième année jaugea Harry avant de hocher la tête en direction de Snape.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir le sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage du professeur, ou les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. « Monsieur Flint, » dit Snape, semblant presque ravi. « Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »


	10. Chapter 10

Note de la traductrice : Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois (honte sur moi!) que je n'ai pas posté mais bon, je suis entrée à la fac, et j'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher, alors je n'avais absolument pas la tête à ça. Mais comme je vous aime, je reprends malgré tout, alors, heureux ?

(la traductrice retourne se flageller dans un coin en hurlant son pardon).

* * *

Précédemment dans Plutôt à Serpentard

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir le sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage du professeur, ou les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. « Monsieur Flint, » dit Snape, semblant presque ravi. « Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

Severus regardait attentivement alors que l'expression sur le visage de Potter passait à travers plusieurs stades, de l'effarouchement à la honte sur le chemin du choc et de la surprise, et l'hésitation quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la joie. La bouche du garçon tomba grande ouverte, et Severus souhaita vraiment pouvoir la fermer et effacer ce sourire idiot de son visage.

« Un attrapeur ? » les sourcils de Flint étaient froncés. « Qui, monsieur ? »

Faisant de son mieux, Severus ne put malgré tout retenir son soupir d'agacement. « Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, bien sûr. » Il perçut un mouvement saccadé de la part du garçon du coin de l'œil, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. « Emmenez-le sur le terrain avant le dîner aujourd'hui. Testez ses réflexes et enseignez lui les rudiments, mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de l'exploit de tout à l'heure, je dirais que nos chances de gagner la Coupe ont augmenté considérablement. » Il fit une pause et fixa le sourcil toujours froncé de Flint. « Nous avons une très grande chance. »

« Oh ! Bien, monsieur. » Mais, à présent, Flint fronçait les sourcils en direction du garçon, à peu près de la même manière que lorsque Severus avait emmené le garçon à l'infirmerie. Avant qu'il l'ait vu voler, bien entendu.

« Ne pensez pas que je cautionne votre comportement dangereux, Monsieur Potter, » ajouta Severus, utilisant sa voix calme qu'il prenait lorsque les circonstances étaient spéciales, et il eut la satisfaction de voir la fierté disparaître du visage du garçon. « Vous avez failli vous retrouver sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh encore une fois. Je suggère que vous appreniez comment vous restreindre avant de vous tuer. Et je prévois d'envoyer un message chez vous - »

Le mouvement saccadé fut immanquable cette fois. « Aux Dursleys ? » geint Potter. « S'il vous plaît, non ! »

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter, » gronda Severus, se remémorant qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse aux hiboux qu'il avait envoyé dans le Surrey. « Comme je disais, cette leçon sera envoyée chez vous, avec les retenues que vous ferez la semaine prochaine. Vous allez avoir une nouvelle appréciation de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on brise les règles, tout spécialement celle faites uniquement pour votre protection. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Merci. » Le visage du garçon, qui avait perdu toute couleur lorsqu'il avait pensé que Severus envoyait une note chez lui, semblait rougir, et il baissa les yeux.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois que vous avez une heure de libre avant le dîner... »

Potter hocha la tête, et regarda Flint, qui baissa les yeux vers lui.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Monsieur Flint, s'il vous plaît... L'entraînement vous attend. »

« Oh, oui, monsieur. Viens, Potter. » Après ça, le grand garçon emmena le gamin hors du cachot, et Severus laissa son cœur revenir dans sa poitrine, d'où il avait éjecté à partir du moment où il avait vu le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Uniquement-Pour-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-S'inquiète-Pour-Sa-Vie voltiger comme un javelot autour du château.

Puis il envoya une note au concierge, Rusard, pour lui faire savoir qu'il devait attendre Draco Malfoy en retenue. Peut être qu'une semaine à gratter la terre sur le sol du Hall d'entrée et à enlever des puces de Miss Teigne lui apprendrait l'humilité. Ou bien au moins, la valeur de ne pas se faire choper.

Au dîner, après avoir reçu le rapport de Flint à propos du talent exceptionnel du garçon, il eut à gérer Minerva. Elle était plutôt ennuyée... Et jalouse.

« Eh bien, ça a du sens, » aboya-t-elle. « Après tout, James était un joueur de talent. »

Les mots figèrent le sourire sur son visage, mais il se fit violence pour répondre. « Ah, oui, et je peux imaginer sa fierté, venant pour les matches de Quidditch et encourageant Serpentard, agitant un drapeau vert et argent, tenant - »

« C'est assez, Severus, » l'interrompit-elle. « Vous avez marqué votre argument. »

Il ricana. « Et ça vaut cent cinquante points, ne l'oublions pas. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Passez moi les pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exécuta, et saisit l'opportunité pour surveiller ses Serpents, qui se comportaient bien, pour la plus grande partie. Lorsqu'il eut un aperçu du garçon Potter discutant avec animation avec Draco Malfoy, chacun d'entre eux fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda s'ils parlaient de ce qu'il leur avait demandé de cacher. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy aurait du mal à utiliser une telle information, il le savait, mais il se demandait ce que le gamin allait en faire.

Eh bien, il allait bien finir par le savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Ce soir là, il donna au gamin comme tâche de hacher menu un tonnelet de Veracrasses. Comme auparavant, Potter ne se plaint pas et ne rechigna même pas à la tache, il alla tout simplement se mettre au travail. Severus observa alors que la confiance du garçon grandissait après juste quelques erreurs. Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais touché un Veracrasse auparavant, mais apparemment, il savait comment utiliser un couteau. Le premier fait était sans surprise, mais le dernier...

Alors que Potter coupait un Veracrasse en longueur, puis le coupait ensuite en dés doucement, Severus fit un pas derrière lui. « Vous étiez un chef dans une autre vie ? »

Les épaules de Potter se soulevèrent, mais son couteau ne s'arrêta pas. « Quelque chose comme ça, monsieur. »

« Expliquez. »

Severus ne manqua pas le resserrement des doigts de Potter sur le couteau, et la façon dont ses épaules étaient maintenant tenues un peu plus haut. Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle Severus dut garder son tempérament, mais il savait que le garçon était en train de rassembler son courage, donc il attendit. Il fut récompensé par ces mots : « Je cuisinais. Pour eux, depuis que je suis petit. »

« Je suppose que c'est le « eux » qui vous ont affamé. »

« Ils ne m'ont pas affamé. » Le couteau s'abattit violemment sur un pauvre Veracrasse et le réduisit en poudre.

« Ah. »

« Ils ne le faisaient pas, monsieur. » Le garçon utilisa les quelques instants de silence de Severus pour reprendre son équilibre et calmer sa respiration. Mais il y avait toujours quelques taches de couleur sur les joues du garçon, et le couteau était tenu trop serré pour un travail délicat. « Au fait, pourquoi vous vous êtes senti obligé de dire ça devant Malfoy ? »

Severus se sourit à lui même. « Je suis sûre que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous lui avez dit que j'étais blessé. Vous lui avez dit que j'avais besoin d'être réparé. Maintenant il sait des choses qu'il, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. »

« Ouais, vous l'avez hurlé en face de lui. C'est la même chose. »

« Monsieur Potter. Je n'apprécie pas votre ton. »

Un autre haussement d'épaules, qui furent ensuite tenues plus haut. Puis un simple, « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Severus fixa le dos du garçon pendant plusieurs longues minutes, laissant le gamin reprendre sa respiration encore une fois. Puis, dans une voix égale, il dit « Draco Malfoy utilisera toutes les armes à sa disposition dans ses interactions avec les autres. Vous devriez vous souvenir de ça, et je n'ai pas de favoris. »

Le silence dura bien plus longtemps cette fois-ci, et les épaules du garçon se relâchèrent, uniquement pour se tendre à nouveau lorsque Severus recula de quelques pas. Ses réflexes étaient quand même excellents pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir uniquement été terrorisé à l'école. Il y avait bien plus que cela dans la situation présente, et Severus avait en tête de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

Malgré sa scrutation attentive, et ce qu'il pensait que le silence voulait dire, il fut vraiment surpris lorsque le garçon dit, presque trop calmement pour être entendu : « Mais je n'utiliserais jamais une arme comme ça contre lui. »

Severus prit un moment pour récupérer de cette phrase, puis ricana en direction du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Confondre-Ses-Attentes. « Alors il aura toujours un avantage sur vous, Potter. »

Lorsque le garçon soupira et fit comme s'il allait se retourner finalement, Severus grogna « Retournez au travail ! Ces Veracrasses ne vont pas se hacher toutes seules. »

Plus tard, il eut à l'admettre – bien qu'ils fut sérieusement tenté de ne pas l'admettre, justement – qu'il n'avait jamais vu des vers si bien coupés par un étudiant depuis des années.

* * *

Le jour suivant était le cours de potions avec le gamin et le reste des première année de Serpentard. Severus était prêt à tout. Chaque année, contre les requêtes explicites de Severus, Albus regroupait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part grogner de frustration. La classe combinée Poufsouffle-Serdaigle était bien fade, en comparaison.

Mais ce groupe... Il devait les surveiller de plus près que toutes les autres classes. Non-entraînés et prompts au tours et autres farces, ils étaient cinquante fois plus à même de faire exploser sa salle de classe. Il entra, faisant tourbillonner ses capes, et posa le ton tout de suite, modulant sa voix de sorte qu'ils puissent l'entendre uniquement s'ils étaient parfaitement calmes, avec un soupçon de merveille et un zeste de folie à l'intérieur.

Ils le regardèrent tous, hypnotisés, alors qu'il déroulait son introduction, alors qu'il leur promettait la gloire, la beauté, un arrêt de la mort, si seulement ils s'appliquaient... Chacun d'eux regardant et attendant, ces cornichons impatients et jeunes qu'ils étaient...

Abruptement, il commença à faire l'appel. Il s'arrêta juste une fois, à « Harry Potter, » laissant les syllabes glisser dans l'air. « Notre nouvelle... Célébrité, » dit-il, regardant l'expression du gamin attentivement. La tête de Potter se redressa, ses yeux s'étrécirent. A ses côtés, à la grande surprise de Severus, Theodore Nott se raidit, son regard se faisant perçant. Severus supprima un sourire. Il semblait que Potter avait d'ores et déjà un fan club. Il était temps de trouver sur qui il pouvait compter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'appeler les noms, il aboya, « Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais si j'ajoutais de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Potter jeta un regard à Nott, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. La fille aux cheveux en broussailles, Miss Granger, c'est ça? - qui avait défendu Potter la veille, envoya sa main en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, » dit Potter, comme Severus savait qu'il le ferait.

Les lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire narquois. « Bien, bien – il semble clair que la célébrité ne fait pas tout. » Il ignora la main de Granger. Elle n'allait pas faire avorter sa mission.

« Essayons encore une fois. Potter, où regarderiez-vous si je vous demandais de trouver un bézoard ? »

Le crâne de Granger s'éleva aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait sans qu'elle se lève de sa chaise, mais Potter était apparemment sans réponse. Derrière lui, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle tremblaient de rire. Intéressant. Il leur jeta un regard, et ils tentèrent de s'arrêter, mais juste un peu.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Vous pensiez que vous n'auriez pas à ouvrir un livre avant de venir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Potter rougit, et Severus sut immédiatement que le garçon n'avait pas accès à ses livres avant que le trimestre ne commence dans cette maison pleine de Moldus qui le dédaignaient. Malgré tout, le gamin soutenait son regard, ce qui n'était pas si facile même pour les adultes, et même quelques Gryffondor semblaient étonnés de sa bravoure.

« Quelle est la différence, Potter, entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

A cette question, Granger se leva littéralement, sa main s'élevant vers le plafond du cachot.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Potter calmement. « Mais je pense qu'elle le sait, cela dit, pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas ? »

Nott lui envoya un regard plein de remontrances alors que quelques personnes riaient, mais personne parmi eux n'était à Serpentard. Cependant, le sourire de Malfoy était plutôt large. Les mains de Potter tremblaient, alors qu'il les pliait frénétiquement sur le bureau.

Severus aboya, « Asseyez-vous, » à Granger. « Pour votre information, Potter, l'asphodèle et l'armoise font une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle est connue sous le nom de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Un béozard est une pierre que l'on peut trouver dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui est utile contre la plupart des poisons. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le napel et le tue-loup, c'est la même plante qui est aussi connue sous le nom d'aconit. »

« Eh bien ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de noter ? »

Il y eut un soudain remue-ménage, constitué de plumes et de parchemins. Au dessus du bruit, Severus dit, « Et une autre retenue pour votre insolence, Potter. »

Potter hocha la tête et continua de préparer son parchemin.

Alors qu'il ordonnait aux étudiants de suivre les instructions sur le tableau pour faire une simple potion contre les pustules, Severus espéra que la leçon spéciale n'avait pas été perdue pour le garçon.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, il prépara un lot de scarabées noirs à écraser en poudre pour Potter durant sa retenue du soir même, avec des explications explicites écrites, puisqu'il ne serait pas là pour la superviser. Étonnamment, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon pour faire sa retenue comme convenu.

* * *

Les dîners chez les Malfoy étaient toujours quelque chose d'intéressant. La nourriture était toujours aussi somptueuse, servie dans la plus fine des porcelaines chinoises par des elfes de maison surentraînés. Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de quoi que ce soit concernant les affaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent jusqu'au salon pour du brandy et de la conversation, et il ne fut pas surpris d'avoir directement affaire au sujet de la performance de Draco à l'école.

« Je ne l'ai encore eu qu'une seule fois, » admit Severus, et prit une gorgée de brandy, appréciant la brûlure dans sa gorge. « Mais sa façon de faire les potions est certainement supérieure, » (que celle de chiens).

« Bien sûr, » répondit Narcissa, sa bouche en une moue charmante. « Lucius l'a toujours confié aux meilleurs tuteurs. »

« Bien sûr, » murmura Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ses chances d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? » demanda Lucius. « Il fera un bon attrapeur. »

Retournant les réponses possibles dans son esprit, Severus se décida sur : « les essais se feront la semaine prochaine, et la décision finale sera celle du capitaine, bien sûr. Je peux placer un bon mot sur un élément de talent, cependant. »

« Excellent. » Lucius prit une légère gorgée de sa boisson. « Il se trouve que je vais voyager la semaine prochaine, et que je m'arrêterai à Budapest. Il y a un apothicaire juste au sud de la ville que tu as fréquenté, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si tu voudrais que je prenne quelque chose pour toi. »

Une fois encore, Severus choisit ses mots avec soin, un peu déconcerté que Malfoy fasse ses courses lui même. Et il ne voulait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à cet homme pour quelque raison que ce soit. Bien que... « J'ai besoin d'une certaine quantité de peau de Serpent d'Arbre du Cap, » admit-il. « Et c'est plutôt moins hors de prix sur le continentn. »

Malfoy sourit et leva son verre doucement. « De la peau de serpent, donc. »

La conversation tourna sur d'autres sujets plus inconséquents, et la soirée passa plus plaisamment que tout ce que Severus avait espéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut presque temps de partir, et Lucius, avec son sourire trop innnocent, dit, « J'ai entendu dire que la Maison Serpentard est maintenant l'hôte du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. » Il y avait une emphase spéciale sur l'épithète que Severus sut qu'il fallait qu'il retienne.

« C'était une surprise pour beaucoup de monde, oui, » murmura-t-il.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, » - aucun doute que c'était de la part de son fils, le sale gosse - « il est plutôt copain avec le fils d'Hiram Nott. Et il aurait même défendu des Gryffondor. »

« Vrai, » dit Severus. « Nott a sûrement gardé le garçon sous observation, et c'est ce que nous devrions tous faire. »

« Mm. » Lucius se versa un autre verre, ignorant le soupir ténu de Narcissa. « J'espère que Draco voit le bien dans tout ça, au moins. »

« A propos de ça, » dit Severus, « il semble y avoir une certaine rivalité entre Draco et Monsieur Potter. Alors que j'encourage de tout mon cœur les activités qui feront se dépasser les garçons et leur faire faire de leur mieux, j'ai noté une tendance dans leurs interactions à dépasser les traditions de la Maison. »

« Donc, ils brisent la règle une, hein, Severus ? »

« Exactement. » Severus sourit un peu. « Je suis sûr que tu peux voir à quel point je me sens concerné. »

« Je le vois. Je parlerai à Draco. »

Comme s'il ne le faisait pas déjà tous les jours, pensa Severus. Bientôt il fut autorisé à s'en aller.

Immédiatement après être rentré, il chercha Dumbledore, afin de lui apprendre que son précieux Garçon Doré (qui arborait maintenant des couleurs totalement différentes) était sous surveillance de Malfoy, et que cette même personne allait en Hongrie la semaine d'après. Il y avait eu des remous dans cette zone, tout spécialement la Roumanie, la Hongrie et l'Albanie, ces dernières années, et il y avait beaucoup plus de précautions qu'ils devaient prendre, contre d'anciens Mangemorts, et même contre un éventuel retour de Voldemort. Severus n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il était bel et bien parti, et Dumbledore partageait son sentiment.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Cette année allait être compliquée, et le centre de l'ouragan serait le garçon aux yeux verts.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà un autre chapitre traduit par mes pitits soins pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence et vous prouver que je ne vous abandonnerai pas !

De plus, je tenais à vous remercier concernant les nombreuses reviews sur mon travail de traduction. Oui parce que je le rappelle mais certains continuent à penser que c'est moi qui ai imaginé cette merveilleuse histoire ^^

Précédemment :

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, il prépara un lot de scarabées noirs à écraser en poudre pour Potter durant sa retenue du soir même, avec des explications explicites écrites, puisqu'il ne serait pas là pour la superviser. Étonnamment, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon pour faire sa retenue comme convenu.

Lorsque Harry arriva au bureau de Snape pour sa retenue, à sept heures le vendredi soir, il n'y eut pas de réponse lorsqu'il frappa et un court test de la poignée lui confirma que la porte était fermée. Puis il remarqua la pièce de parchemin accrochée au mur, à côté des heures de présnece de Snape et le « Ne Pas Déranger Sous Peine de Flagellation ». Les initiales de Harry étaient sur le parchemin, donc il arracha le message de la porte. L'écriture à l'intérieur était étroite, revêche et oblique, et Harry eut de la peine à la déchiffrer.

Monsieur Potter,

Votre travail pour ce soir est écrit dans ma salle de classe. J'ai temporairement changé le mot de passe pour vous laisser y avoir accès, nommé d'après l'infusion que vous sembliez ne pas connaître ce matin. Cependant, maintenant, vous le connaissez. En retour, je m'attends à retrouver le travail fait et propre.

Ne me décevez pas.

S. Snape

Etrange, pensa Harry. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la classe de Potions, qui s'ouvrit après prononciation du mot « Armoise », le laissant entrer. Sur une table près du premier rang, il y avait un pot de scarabées, quelques petits flacons de verre, et un mortier et un pilon. Des instructions sur la méthode pour broyer les scarabées et combien allaient dans chaque flacon étaient sur un autre morceau de parchemin posé près du pot, avec la petite écriture du Professeur.

Avec un soupir, Harry se mit au travail. Utilisant une petite cuillère, il déplaça les scarabées depuis leur contenant initial jusqu'au mortier puis attrapa le pilon avant de les réduire en poudre puis de les mettre dans les flacons. Il fallait trois pleines cuillère de poudre pour remplir chaque flacon à moitié, comme ordonné, et Harry se perdit bientôt dans ce travail répétitif et monotone.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les derniers jours passés, et les hauts et les bas de son premier jour à l'école. Du fait d'avoir failli être expulsé jusque cette session avec Flint sur le terrain de Quidditch, où le grand Préfet lui avait d'abord expliqué les différents rôles dans l'équipe, puis l'avait regardé, bouche grande ouverte, alors que Harry attrapait le Vif d'Or encore et encore. A l'heure du dîner, Flint donna même une tape dans le dos à Harry lorsqu'il atterrit après son dernier essai, et lui a souri pour la toute première fois.

« Très bien, Potter. Cette Coupe sera à nous pour sûr cette année. »

Toujours aussi heureux au dîner, il faillit oublier qu'il avait une retenue juste après, et dût se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure. Puis le professeur avait été si bizarre, en le regardant hacher ces dégoûtants vers... les Veracrasses, c'était ça ? D'où sortait ce nom ? L'intérieur de ces créatures était plein de la gélatine la plus écœurante que Harry avait jamais eu la malchance de toucher. Malgré tout, son livre de cours disait qu'ils étaient utiles pour épaissir les potions, donc il supposa qu'il allait devoir s'y habituer. Si possible.

Snape l'avait étudié alors qu'il travaillait il avait senti ses yeux noirs sur lui pendant toute la retenue. Et puis, lui demander si c'était un chef cuisinier, et dire que Harry avait été affamé par les Dursleys...

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Et toute cette polémique avec Draco, et comment utiliser l'information contre lui. Comme si ça faisait quoi que ce soit à Harry que Draco avait peur de son père. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre que quelqu'un pouvait avoir peur des adultes. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un adulte, il savait ça. Mais il n'allait pas utiliser quoi que ce soit contre Draco, peu importe combien Draco savait à propos des Dursleys ou combien de fois Harry était allé à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était juste pas fair-play.

Mais il pensait que Draco n'était pas un idiot, et avait espéré qu'ils puissent être amis. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus dans l'ensemble, excepté pour cette course avec le Rapeltout, donc ça lui faisait du mal de penser que Draco s'était moqué de lui en classe aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions de Snape. Comme s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de l'existence de toutes ces choses. Il avait eu ses livres au Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid et avait à peine eu la chance de les déballer, avec tous les regards et les reniflements des Dursleys jusqu'à ce qu'ils le larguent à King's Cross. Il avait lu ce qu'il pouvait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, mais avec toutes ses retenues, plus l'habitude à prendre du château, des classes et de la magie, il avait à peine eu le temps de respirer certains jours, donc de là à apprendre un texte de potions...

De plus, Teddy lui avait dit plus tard qu'aucune de ces choses n'étaient dans le premier tiers du livre, et donc personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il sache la réponse. Comment Miss Granger savait tout ça était l'interrogation de tout le monde. Teddy avait quelques théories, la plupart ayant trait à sa possible habitation dans la bibliothèque, avec des livres pour oreiller, lit, couverture, et même des toilettes... Ces derniers étant réservés aux livres d'histoire de la magie, bien sûr.

Harry fut reconnaissant envers Teddy, et il évita Draco pour le restant de la journée. Il avait noté que Crabbe et Goyle avaient ricané avec Draco, de même pour Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Mais pas Millicent, pas Teddy, et ni Neville Longdubat ou encore Ron. A la place, le roux avait sembla presque en colère contre Snape, et ce au nom de Harry ! Cette pensée éclaircit son humeur, qui était plutôt au trente-sixième dessous depuis que Snape s'était fichu de lui devant tout le monde. Il aurait pensé que l'homme serait juste il disait qu'il n'avait pas de favoris, pas vrai ? C'était la chose la plus décevante qui avait eu lieu de tout le cours, après tout. Et il avait attendu avec impatience les potions.

Regardant dans le pot, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait fait plus de la moitié de son travail en à peine une heure. Peut-être qu'il aurait la chance d'étudier cette nuit finalement avec son groupe, plutôt que d'avoir à se lever tôt et à faire son travail dans son lit. Demain, on était Samedi, cependant, donc peut être qu'ils quitteraient le groupe plutôt et feraient à la place des batailles de Cartes Explosives ou d'Echecs Magiques.

Il était juste passé neuf heures lorsqu'il finit enfin, les flacons de scarabée pilé alignés précisément sur la table, cette dernière essuyée. Il ferma la porte, incertain de s'il devait la refermer, ou de si ça allait se faire automatiquement, et décida finalement de la laisser fermée comme ça, se disant que Snape lui aurait dit s'il avait à faire quoi que ce soit de spécial en partant.

Il s'en retourna vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, passant à travers plusieurs couloirs tordus sur le chemin. C'était facile de se perdre ici. Plus facile que dans le reste du château. Les torches – ensorcelées pour brûler éternellement – ne diffusaient pas autant de lumière que ce à quoi on s'attendait, en marchant dans des cachots, et la lumière vacillante pouvait faire apparaître des ombres à des endroits bizarres, donc parfois on pouvait même rater un tournant.

Harry y était presque habitué à présent, mais ses pensées étaient toujours en train de courir loin de lui avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours, et il ne réalisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une impasse qu'il avait dû rater un tournant quelque part.

Retournant sur ses pas, il se retrouva face à face avec... le visage transparent du Baron Sanglant.

Du sang d'argent couvrait les mains et vêtements du Baron, et son visage, aussi éclaboussée d'une giclée d'argent, était toujours d'une expression de grande peine. Un trou béant dans sa poitrine laissait s'échapper un flot incessant de sang argenté, qui en fait disparaissait avant même de toucher le sol. Les chaînes enroulées autour du torse du fantôme grinçaient lugubrement, malgré le fait qu'il flottait juste en face de Harry.

« Harry Potter », dit le fantôme.

Harry avait vu pas mal de spectres de Poudlard cette semaine là, mais pas le Baron Sanglot, pas depuis le festin. Il avait senti le fantôme l'étudier ce soir là, mais il avait été si nerveux à propos de tout le reste qu'il l'avait presque oublié. « Oui, monsieur ? »

La bouche du fantôme se tordit, s'ouvrant plus comme un rictus que comme un sourire. « Vous étiez la dernière personne que je m'attendais à recevoir dans ma Maison. »

Avec un soupir presque impatient, Harry dit, « Ouais, on me le dit souvent. »

Le surprenant, le Baron rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, un son tellement plein et joyeux que Harry recula un peu. « Ah, Monsieur Potter, merci, » dit le Baron alors qu'il se calmait. « Je n'ai pas trouvé autant d'amusement depuis l'âge de pierre. »

« Euh, de rien. » Harry jeta un œil à travers le fantôme pour voir le couloir derrière lui, et se demanda en même temps si c'était considéré comme étant impoli. « Vous pourriez, euh, me dire où je suis ? Il semblerait que je me sois perdu. »

« Je vois ça. »

Harry était quasiment sûr que le Baron Sanglant ne parlait pas seulement du moment présent, mais il ne se sentait pas d'entamer une discussion philosophique étrange avec un fantôme, donc il ignora cette remarque et dit, « Je suis censé retourner dans ma salle commune, maintenant. Pour un groupe d'études. »

« Bien sûr, » dit le Baron Sanglant avant de le fixer dans les yeux. Les yeux du fantôme étaient des trous noirs, comme l'entrée d'une cave où quelque chose d'à peine vivant avait respiré et attiré des victimes inattentives.

Un sentiment de froid prit Harry des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles. Il frissonna et recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre le mur. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ce que nous voulons tous, Monsieur Potter. » Les caves noires s'étrécirent, piégeant le danger à l'intérieur. « La paix. »

Après ça, le fantôme flotta à travers Harry, lui causant la chair de poule et le faisant se sentir exsangue et épuisé, comme s'il avait participé à une bagarre et l'avait perdue. Mais avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ou l'appeler pour qu'il s'explique, le Baron avait disparu à travers le mur derrière lui.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur pendant un long moment, récupérant sa respiration. Utilisant la pierre froide comme support, il força ses pieds à bouger, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit loin de ce cul de sac. Cela prit des années, lui sembla-t-il, avant qu'il retrouve un endroit qu'il connaissait. Toujours un peu pantelant et ayant toujours une sensation de froid dans ses poumons lorsqu'il respirait, il avait cependant presque complètement récupéré lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle commune – enfin, le plus possible après avoir été attaqué par un fantôme. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la table que son groupe d'études utilisait chaque soir – mais personne n'était là.

Et la salle commune était étrangement calme, aussi, surtout pour ce premier vendredi. Juste quelques étudiants plus vieux qui traînaient dans les coins, incluant un couple s'embrassant dans les ombres près des dortoirs des filles. Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup plus d'activité. Tout le monde ne devrait-il pas être heureux de la fin de la première semaine d'école ? Teddy lui avait dit que ce serait comme ça, pourtant...

Regardant l'heure sur le manteau de la cheminée, cependant, Harry fut choqué, mais comprit pourquoi personne n'était dans la salle commune. Comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, pouvait-il déjà être deux heures du matin ?

C'était le Baron Sanglant, il en était sûr. Quelque chose d'étrange était survenu lorsqu'il était passé à travers lui. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien...

« Potter ! » dit une voix derrière lui, et Harry sursauta, se retournant vivement pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, mais cette fois-ci pour faire face à quelqu'un qu'il avait peu envie de voir. Cette fois, la personne était bien vivante, et bien, bien en colère. Snape continua, « Pour l'amour de... » avant de s'interrompre brutalement, ses yeux s'étrécissant. « Venez avec moi, » ordonna-t-il, puis tourna des talons et marcha à travers le mur et le couloir jusqu'à son bureau.

Plus épuisé que ce qu'il avait jamais été, Harry soupira simplement et le suivit, à travers les couloirs sombres, et à travers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas pour les laisser entrer.

Snape pointa du doigt la chaise devant son bureau. « Assis. » Harry le fit, regardant alors que Snape ouvrait la porte derrière son bureau qui menait à sa réserve personnelle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout un lot de potions qu'il plaça devant Harry sur un bord du bureau. « Enlevez votre chemise. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Faites le maintenant, Potter. Vous êtes couvert de sang. J'aimerais savoir s'il y en a du vôtre. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui-même pour la première fois depuis que le Baron Sanglant l'avait traversé. A son grand dégoût et sa grande horreur, le devant de sa robe était souillée de sang, et la chemise en dessous aussi. Il enleva les deux de sa peau, grimaçant alors que la chemise collait à lui et qu'il dût la décoller.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » demanda Snape alors que Harry enlevait sa robe et la laissait tomber sur le sol. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il retira les boutons de sa chemise, et puis il vit qu'eux aussi – non, ses mains entières ! - étaient rouges et poisseux.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit-il, commençant à trembler alors que l'odeur du sang parvenait à son nez et que les battements de son cœur se mettaient à résonner dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait presque le sentir dans ses veines. Bom bom. Bom bom. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa chemise fut ouverte qu'il vit le grand trou dans sa poitrine, et qu'il réalisa qu'au moins un peu du sang était à lui. Puis la douleur frappa, et quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix lui dit qu'il avait été en état de choc et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien senti, mais la seconde suivant, il regarda Snape dans les yeux, secoua la tête d'incompréhension, et s'effondra comme une pierre alors que le monde devenait noir.

A suivre...

Je sais que je vous laisse sur un cliffangher impardonnable, mais le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, je commence à le traduire ce soir !


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer la traduction !

_Puis la douleur frappa, et quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix lui dit qu'il avait été en état de choc et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien senti, mais la seconde suivante, il regarda Snape dans les yeux, secoua la tête d'incompréhension, et s'effondra comme une pierre alors que le monde devenait noir. _

Severus réussit à attraper le garçon avant que sa tête ne frappe contre le sol, mais seulement grâce à ses années de pratique pour empêcher les étudiants négligents de faire exposer leurs chaudrons. Sa deuxième action intuitive fut d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler de la maintenant évidente blessure à la poitrine.

Il laissa le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Juste-Pour-Lui-Provoquer-Des-Crises-Cardiaques sur le sol, utilisa un simple Recurvite sur la blessure et lorsque cette dernière fut propre, la referma proprement d'un mouvement de poignet. Puis il vérifia si le garçon respirait toujours et avait un pouls.

Le pouls était hésitant, mais là, et la respiration du garçon était rapide et erratique. Puis il pinça fortement le lobe d'oreille de Potter, et la couleur ne revint pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû. Bordel. Pour empêcher le garçon de mourir, Severus utilisa un sort de réchauffement sur la zone autour, afin de le protéger de la fraîcheur des cachots, puis métamorphosa une chaise et un vase vide en une couverture et un oreiller. Il enroula la couverture autour du garçon, un peu lâche, pour qu'il puisse respirer, et ajouta un autre sort de réchauffement.

Une fois que tout ça fut fait, il prit quelques secondes pour appeler Madame Pomfresh via le réseau de cheminées et lui dire de venir tout de suite à son bureau.

Alors qu'il le faisait, il se demanda pourquoi ce garçon avait erré dans ces couloirs après deux heures du matin. Surtout que, selon les vérifications qu'il avait opérées sur sa salle de classe, Potter avait fini sa retenue un bon cinq heures auparavant.

Repoussant ces questions – auxquelles il aurait voulu avoir une réponse! - au fond de son esprit lorsqu'elle répondit, il laissa e,ntendre à Poppy en quelques mots que sa présence – de même qu'une potion de régénération sanguine – était requise dans son bureau. Il retourna rapidement au garçon alors qu'elle rassemblait des affaires et venait via le réseau.

La peau de Potter était blanche comme la chaux, et humide de transpiration, mais lorsque Severus mit sa main sur son front, il le trouva froid. Son pouls était toujours faible, mais ne s'était pas détérioré, au moins, et il respirait toujours, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Un moment plus tard, Poppy était à ses côtés, et il lui expliqua à propos de la blessure à la poitrine et lui indiqua ce qu'il avait fait pour empêcher son état de s'empirer. Elle hocha la tête, et au lieu de faire couler la potion dans la gorge du garçon, l'injecta directement dans son estomac, puis la fit suivre d'une autre potion... Qu'il reconnut comme étant l'une des siennes. Régénération sanguine, mais avec une dose de dopamine, faite spécialement pour les victimes en état de choc. Finalement, elle utilisa un sort pour augmenter la concentration en oxygène dans l'air directement autour de la bouche et du nez du garçon.

« Maintenant nous devons surveiller et attendre, » dit Poppy avec un soupir. Elle lui jeta un regard perçant. « Puis-je savoir ce qui l'a mené jusque dans cet état ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez. »

La respiration du garçon s'était améliorée, et lorsque Severus chercha son pouls encore une fois, il fut content de le trouver plus stable que dix minutes plus tôt, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours plus faible que ce qu'il devrait. Ses soins le firent devenir plus pressant que d'habitude lorsqu'il relata les faits qui les avaient menés dans la situation présente. Au lieu de pressant, il devrait dire affolé. « Une alarme s'est déclenchée dans mes appartements, me faisant savoir qu'un de mes étudiants avait ouvert le portrait de la salle commune depuis l'extérieur. Lorsque je suis allé vérifier, j'ai trouvé Potter, au milieu de la pièce, ayant l'air... perdu. » Il ne pouvait trouver les bons mots pour décrire le regard du garçon alors qu'il avait prononcé son nom. « Hanté » était presque adéquat.

« J'allais lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre hors de son lit quand j'ai remarqué que ses robes étaient couvertes de sang. Il était debout, cependant, donc je l'ai fait me suivre, pour le questionner. J'ai pensé... » Il s'arrêta brutalement. Il pensait que si le garçon bougeait, c'était parce qu'il allait bien et que c'était le sang de quelqu'un d'autre qui était sur lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon pouvait être en train de saigner, pour l'amour de Merlin. Est-ce que Potter avait le moindre sens d'auto-préservation ?

« Et là ? » le relança Poppy.

« Et là je lui ai dit de s'asseoir, » précisa-t-il, « juste ici, et d'enlever sa robe et sa chemise pour que je puisse voir s'il était blessé. Il l'a fait, et il l'était, et lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se mettre dans cet état, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas et s'est effondré sur le sol. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de comment il a bien pu se blesser ainsi ? »

« Aucune ! »

« D'accord, Severus. Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux. » Elle fronça les sourcils en direction du garçon. « Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir aujourd'hui ? »

Severus grogna. « Il n'est pas venu ? »

« Non. »

« Le sale petit... »

Poppy s'éclaircit la gorge avant qu'il puisse finir de dire ce qu'il pensait de lui. « Je ne serais pas trop dure, si j'étais vous, » dit-elle. « J'imagine qu'il en a assez de ma compagnie. Vous savez s'il a bu la potion nutritive ? »

« Oui, je m'en suis assuré. »

« Bien. » Elle s'avança et vérifia le pouls de Poter encore une fois, avant de hocher la tête. « Il est assez stable pour bouger. Je veux l'avoir à l'infirmerie. »

« Très bien. » Severus fit léviter le corps du garçon et suivit la Médisorcière hors de son bureau et jusque dans les étages. Ils avaient rejoint le deuxième étage lorsqu'un bruit d'effondrement les pétrifia tous les deux. La baguette de Severus était déjà sortie, mais il fut surpris de voir que Poppy avait déjà réagi et tenait le corps du garçon en lévitation le plus près possible de sa personne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cause du bruit devint évidente lorsque Peeves sortit d'une salle de classe le long du couloir et, caquetant, flotta devant eux. Son rire était encore plus hystérique que Severus l'avait jamais entendu.

« Sa Sanglanterie est malade aujourd'hui,

Et laisse Peevesie jouer ! » hulula l'esprit frappeur, puis il leur jeta des morceaux d'une substance pâle et collante alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux.

Severus esquiva automatiquement, et entendu un bruit humide et répugnant sur le sol juste derrière lui. La substance disparut sur le sol, mais cependant l'une des boules toucha la couverture enroulée autour de Potter. Là, bien sûr, cela commença à fumer et à siffler comme s'il s'agissait d'acide. Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'ectoplasme et grogna « Recurvite ». Fort heureusement, la substance disparut avant d'avoir pu manger la peau du Gamin Potter.

Madame Pomfresh s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie, puis laissa Severus et son sort de lévitation transporter son fardeau sur l'un des lits les plus proches de son bureau.

Là, ils positionnèrent Potter le plus confortablement possible, en laissant toujours ses pieds surélevés. Après avoir jeté un sort de réchauffement sur son lit, Poppy le dégagea de la couverture pour qu'elle puisse le nettoyer et le mettre dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas tâchés de sang.

Severus resta pour regarder son travail. Il s'assurait simplement que le garçon n'allait pas mourir, se dit-il à lui même. Et il voulait être sûr de pouvoir poser ses questions lorsque le garçon reprendrait connaissance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il devait se rassurer sur le bien-être du garçon, ou bien vérifier qu'il ne soit pas effrayé lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Pas du tout.

Plus de deux heures passèrent avant que les yeux de Potter se mettent à bouger et que sa respiration – qui s'était significativement améliorée depuis que Poppy avait mis un anti douleur sur son ventre – s'accélère. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour de lui avec le même air hanté, perdu. Puis ces yeux verts s'agrandirent considérablement lorsqu'il vit qui était à côté de son lit. Le garçon chercha faiblement ses lunettes pendant un moment avant que Severus les attrape et les mette dans sa main.

« Merci, monsieur. » La voix de Potter était sèche, râpeuse. Sa peau était toujours pâle, mais plus du même teint gris qu'auparavant.

« Vous avez soif ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus lui tendit un verre d'eau puis l'aida à se redresser. « Buvez lentement, » dit-il au garçon.

Potter prit quelques gorgées avant de dire, « Je suis à l'infirmerie, monsieur ? »

« Oui, » dit Severus lentement et il laissa le garçon finir son eau. Après qu'il ait repris le verre et l'ait remis sur la table à côté, il dit, « Et maintenant, peut-être que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir pour vous mettre dans cet état ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour vous ouvrir la poitrine et vous vider de la moitié de votre sang ? »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de - »

« Severus ! » Poppy était au chevet du lit, la main sur la hanche et le fusillant du regard. Lui ! « N'importunez pas mon patient ! Si vous ne pouvez pas rester calme, vous n'avez pas votre place dans mon infirmerie. »

Severus hocha rapidement la tête en sa direction. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il devait tirer le fin mot de cette histoire. Pour pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Albus et rien d'autre. Severus avait envoyé au directeur un message rapide, juste après qu'ils soient venus à l'infirmerie, mais ils allaient avoir besoin de plus d'informations concernant qui était en train d'essayer de tuer le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, et vite. « Très bien. Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous savez à propos de ce soir. D'où, par exemple, veniez vous à deux heures du matin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Je veux dire, » il continua rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Severus. « Je n'ai pas réalisé que le temps passait si vite. J'ai fini ma retenue et puis j'ai marché dans les cachots jusqu'à la salle commune, sauf que je me suis perdu, et le Baron était là, et - »

« Attendez, » l'interrompit Severus, ses yeux s'étrécissant. « Vous avez vu le Baron Sanglant ? »

« Oui, monsieur, et là il est passé à trav- »

« Quand était-ce ? »

« Euh, juste après que j'aie réalisé que j'avais manqué un tournant. Juste après neuf heures, je crois. »

Severus serra les lèvres et réfléchit. Les chants de Peeves résonnèrent à ses oreilles, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, à propos du Baron Malade ? « Est-ce qu'il vous semblait différent, Potter ? »

« Différent ? Je ne sais pas. » Le garçon tordit ses mains, et Poppy lança à Severus un regard plein d'avertissements, donc ce dernier essaya d'arrêter d'avoir l'air renfrogné. Mais c'était très difficile. « Je veux dire, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois au festin auparavant, donc je ne suis pas sûr de s'il était différent. Mais il a dit des trucs et il a flotté directement à travers moi et à travers le mur. »

Le Baron l'avait traversé ? C'était comme ça que la blessure était apparue ? Mais Severus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un fantôme ayant un effet physique sur un être vivant, excepté la sensation de froid. Mais si ce n'était pas ça, alors comment le gamin s'était fait cette blessure ? « Et là ? »

« Et là je suis retourné à la salle commune. »

« Personne ne vous a attaqué en chemin ? »

« Non... »

Severus attrapa l'hésitation du garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'un charme pour lui donner le poids d'une plume s'il était en train d'escalader une falaise à mains nues. « Mais ? »

« Eh bien, après que le Baron Sanglant soit parti, je me suis senti très fatigué, comme si je m'étais battu. Mais je ne me souviens de rien à propos de ça. Et puis il m'a semblé prendre beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mon chemin. »

Hmmm. Severus abaissa sa baguette dans un geste paresseux qui détermina que oui, le garçon avait été soumis à l'Oubliettes récemment. « Il semblerait, Monsieur Potter, que vos souvenirs des événements survenus ce soir ont été effacés. »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ? »

Severus grimaça. « Vous avez subi un Oubliettes. » Il clarifia ensuite, lorsque le regard de confusion du garçon s'accentua. « Quelqu'un a utilisé un sort contre vous, effaçant ou arrangeant vos souvenirs. Je pencherais plutôt pour l'effacement, étant donné que vous n'avez aucun souvenir pour remplacer le temps qui manque. L'Oubliettes n'est pas un sort facile il n'est pas enseigné à l'école. » Les ramifications de tout ceci étaient évidentes pour Severus, mais probablement pas pour le garçon.

« Donc, ce n'était pas un étudiant. »

Huh. Potter était plus intelligent que ce qu'il avait l'air. Et, pour une raison étrange, il ne semblait pas très en colère – ou surpris – qu'il devrait après avoir été victime d'un tel sort. Peut être qu'il était toujours sous haute dose de dopamine. « Cela m'étonnerait fortement. »

« Mais qui voudrait faire ça ? »

« C'est la question du moment, » dit Severus. « La seconde étant, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à votre rendez vous avez Madame Pomfresh ? »

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit comme celle d'un poisson. « Je, euh... »

« Elle était très explicite dans ses instructions. Je pensais qu'il était clair que vous deviez aller faire un check-up aujourd'hui... ou plutôt, hier après midi. Je crois, pourtant, que vous et moi avons eu un grand nombre de discussions à propos de votre incapacité à suivre les ordres. Devons-nous en avoir une autre ? »

Potter secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. J'suis désolé. »

Severus le regarda pendant un long moment, les mains qui se tordaient, l'anxiété et la honte écrites en gros dans son regard, et il soupira. « Je... Comprends si vous n'êtes pas habitué à recevoir des soins médicaux, » dit-il calmement. « Vous êtes habitué à vous débrouiller avec vos blessures, non ? »

Un hochement de tête, et un ténu, « Oui, monsieur. »

« Comme je le pensais. Ici, cependant, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, et il n'est pas dans mon habitude de laisser les étudiants de ma Maison négliger leur santé ou leur bien-être. Vous allez aller à vos rendez vous avec Madame Pomfresh dans le futur, c'est clair ? Sinon, vous et moi allons avoir beaucoup de longues et fastidieuses discussions sur le sujet. »

« Oui, monsieur, » presque un murmure.

« Bien. » Il se leva de sa chaise. « Reposez-vous. Nous sommes samedi, et vous n'avez aucune raison de vous lever de ce lit à moins que Madame Pomfresh ne l'autorise. » Il regarda dans sa direction, et elle lui rendit un regard qui en disait long sur le fait que le garçon aurait bien du mal à sortir avant la fin du week end.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, » dit le garçon, et s'effondra lourdement dans ses oreillers, les yeux déjà fermés.

Puis Severus se mit en recherche du Baron Sanglant, pour avoir quelques réponses du vieux fantôme. Après deux heures de recherches et d'appels, cependant, il ne fut pas capable d'entrer en contact avec le spectre et donc, plutôt épuisé par les événements de la nuit, il fit son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers dans une humeur plutôt massacrante. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement et souffrit de cauchemars à propos de violence et de sang, de la sorte qu'il n'avait pas eues depuis presque dix ans.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant l'après midi, et ce fut lentement et avec les paupières collantes. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour qu'il se souvienne de l'endroit où il se trouvait : l'infirmerie de l'école. Encore. Après avoir cherché un moment après ses lunettes, il se remit sur ses oreillers et regarda le plafond loin au dessus de lui. Le plafond blanc avait beaucoup d'anfractuosités, et il laissa son regard les suivre alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

Il avait une image claire du couloir où il avait rencontré le Baron, et puis la conversation étrange avec le fantôme, mais il sentait – comme pendant la nuit d'ailleurs – qu'il manquait quelque chose, comme si le Baron Sanglant avait répondu à des choses que Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir dites. Et il se souvint de la douleur, de la sensation de fatigue – toujours présente d'ailleurs, même après les soins et potions de Madame Pomfresh – après que le Baron soit parti, et le long voyage jusque la salle commune de Serpentard. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de comment il s'était blessé la poitrine et de comment il avait perdu tout ce sang.

Et Snape... Il aurait pu jurer, pendant le moment où ils parlaient dans son bureau, avant que Harry ne s'évanouisse – qu'il avait vu dans le regard de l'homme qu'il se sentait concerné. Harry savait bien que les adultes – tous les adultes – ne pouvaient pas être ne serait-ce que vaguement concernés par son état, donc il se demandait à quoi Snape était en train de jouer. Il savait aussi mieux que personne masquer ses faiblesses, puisque l'expérience lui avait appris qu'être quelqu'un de facile à intimider était comme de supplier des chiens de se faire dévorer.

Madame Pomfresh apparut à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées, et il lui offrit un petit sourire. Elle lui rendit, un peu ironiquement, secouant la tête alors qu'elle lui tendait une potion dans une bouteille opaque. Il la prit mais ne but pas. « Monsieur Potter. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez passer une bonne partie de l'année sans être soumis à mes soins. »

« J'suis désolé, » lui dit-il en baissant la tête, la regardant à travers sa frange.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'étrécirent. « Je ne veux pas dire ça, jeune homme. Je veux dire que je n'aimerais pas devoir vous prodiguer encore des soins. Je crois que vous avez bien assez de choses à gérer, alors que vous vous habituez tout juste à la magie et à l'école, sans ajouter du sang perdu à tout cela. Maintenant, buvez ceci c'est pour aider votre corps à régénérer votre sang. »

Il lui rendit le flacon vide, frissonnant au goût métallique – presque du sang.

Elle lui tendit une autre potion, celle ci orange, dans un flacon clair. « C'est pour la douleur. Elle n'est pas dosée aussi fortement que celle de cette nuit, mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, vous allez me le faire savoir. »

Il ne le ferait pas, mais hocha la tête quand même. « Oui, madame. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent encore, comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait, mais Harry sourit innocemment et enfourna la potion dans sa bouche. Celle-ci était très mauvaise, comme du gruau et presque aussi épaisse, mais il la but en entier. Lorsqu'elle rejoint son estomac, une sensation de chaleur le traversa, relaxant ses muscles tendus dans ses épaules, son dos et son cou, et il soupira d'aise.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda, hocha la tête, et reprit les flacons vide. « Laissez moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Potter. C'est ce pour quoi je suis ici, après tout. »

« Oui madame. »

Elle soupira et puis secoua la tête. « Vous avez eu des visiteurs un peu plus tôt. Un Monsieur Nott et une Miss Bullstrode. Ils semblaient penser qu'il allaient passer l'après midi entier à côté de vous. Je les ai renvoyés, mais je pense qu'ils reviendront. » Elle s'affaira sur la table à côté du lit, où plusieurs cartes de bon rétablissement étaient posés, avec plusieurs boites qui ressemblaient à des Chocogrenouilles et des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. « Et vous avez eu des cadeaux de ceux qui espèrent que vous serez bientôt assez rétabli pour partir. »

« Est-ce que je le serai bientôt ? »

« Pas avant un moment. Demain soir sera bien assez tôt, si vous vous reposez suffisamment. » Son regard se fit plus dur, et il ne put rien faire que de baisser la tête. « Vous avez failli mourir, après tout, Monsieur Potter. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Si le Professeur Snape ne vous avait pas trouvé et ne vous avait pas prodigué les premiers soins, nous n'aurions certainement pas cette conversation. Vous auriez dû venir immédiatement. Est-ce que vous avez réalisé que vous étiez blessé ? »

« Non, madame. J'étais fatigué, mais... » il haussa les épaules. « Pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie à retirer mes robes, et que je puisse voir le sang et tout ça. »

Madame Pomfresh hocha doucement la tête, le regard pensif. « Eh bien, essayez de vous reposer encore un petit peu, » dit-elle. « Cela vous prendra au moins la fin de la journée avant que votre corps ne produise assez de sang pour compenser celui que vous avez perdu. Nous verrons comment vous vous sentez demain. »

« Oui, madame. Merci. »

Elle lui offrit un bref sourire, puis retourna dans son bureau. Harry attrapa la boîte de Dragées Surprises et lut la note au dessus. « Rétablis toi vite, Harry. De la Maison de Serpentard. » Il savait que lorsque les gens normaux étaient malades où à l'hôpital, ils avaient souvent des cartes et des cadeaux de la part de la famille et des amis. Lorsque Dudley s'était fait retirer les amygdales, par exemple, il avait eu tellement de nouveaux jouets et cadeaux qu'il avait presque nagé dedans pendant des semaines. Mais personne n'avait jamais rien donné de la sorte à Harry auparavant. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai cadeau de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid lui offre Hedwige. Ça l'avait fait se sentir... étrange. Content ? Embarrassé ? Il n'était pas sûr.

Au lieu d'y penser plus avant, il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une dragée de couleur crème. Mmm, noix de coco. Sa seconde était rose et était à la myrtille un peu écoeurant, mais bon. Peut être que c'était un paquet de bonnes dragées seulement. La suivante qu'il mangea, cependant, une verte claire, était aux choux de Bruxelles, et il faillit la recracher. Là s'arrêta sa théorie.

Il attrapa ensuite l'une des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles – puisqu'il y en avait deux – et la carte disait, « Dépêche toi de sortir, Harry, parce que tes Charmes me manquent. De Millie. »

Harry sourit. Il aimait bien Millicent elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et était affreusement protectrice envers les gens – comme lui – qui la défendait souvent en retour. Il attendait avec impatience de la revoir, comme Teddy. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Teddy, malgré le fait que le frêle garçon était parfois difficile à comprendre. Et le fait qu'il défende Harry, surtout contre Zabini... Eh bien, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose dans ce genre pour Harry.

Harry déballa une grenouille – la carte était celle de Dumbledore, dont il avait déjà trois exemplaires – et regarda l'une des cartes qui n'accompagnaient rien. L'une d'entre elles était de la part de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et d'après ce qu'il en savait, tous ceux qui jouaient dans l'équipe – Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Nathan Bole et Miles Bletchley – l'avaient signée. Quelques uns d'entre eux – surtout Higgs et Flint – avaient aussi blagué un peu sur ce qui arriverait à Harry s'il n'était pas capable de monter sur son balai cette semaine pour les entraînements. Même vaguement menaçante, la carte était chouette, avec des Vifs d'Or volant tout autour et des cognards aussi. Et cela donna à Harry le sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe, ce qu'il avait voulu tellement fort lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école.

La seconde carte était signée par tous ses camarades de classe, incluant Draco et – encore plus surprenant – Zabini. Il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient dû lui donner pour qu'il signe. Plusieurs possibilités se présentèrent à lui, et Harry arrêta d'y penser lorsqu'il attrapa la deuxième boîte de chocogrenouilles. Il n'y avait pas de carte ou de note dessus du tout. Etrange. Il bougea les choses autour de la table du lit, au cas où ce serait tombé, mais il n'y avait rien de la sorte. Harry plaça la boîte sur le côté, un peu effrayé à l'idée de l'ouvrir sans savoir de qui elle venait. Peut être que Madame Pomfresh savait. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Il serait honteux de ne pas manger ces chocolats, juste parce que quelqu'un avait oublié de signer le cadeau.

Il considéra les possibles personnes qui auraient pu laisser un cadeau sans signature, et il décida que c'était sûrement Teddy. Il lui demanderait plus tard, si lui et Millicent venaient réellement le voir.

Il dormit encore un peu, et plus tard cet après-midi là, lorsqu'il allait mourir d'ennui, ils vinrent. Teddy avait pensé à amener son sac de cours et les devoirs que les professeurs avaient donné pour le week end.

« Aaaah, tu n'aurais pas dû, » dit Harry.

Teddy ricana. « Eh bien, si tu préfères regarder le plafond... »

« Non ! Non, c'est cool. C'est un geste adorable, merci. » Harry sourit. « Cela dit, Millie m'a donné des bonbons. » Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Millicent rougir.

« Sale gosse. Je ne donne pas de bonbons aux pleurnichards. »

« Pleurnichards ! »

« Ouais, ceux qui gémissent et qui ont besoin de câlins et ce genre de trucs. » Teddy sourit. « Je veux dire, pourquoi un couteau dans la poitrine devrait te garder au lit tout le week-end, hein ? C'est pas comme si tu avais une peau arrachée du pouce ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu sais si c'était un couteau dans la poitrine ? Je sais même pas ce que c'était. »

« Oh, tu sais, » dit Teddy avec un geste vague de la main. « C'est la rumeur. Tu avais l'air plutôt horrible dans la salle commune, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Saignait partout, selon l'un des sixième année. Pas qu'un seul de ces branleurs ait remarqué quoi que ce soit avant que Snape n'arrive, cela dit. »

« Ouais, il y avait quelques gens qui s'embrassaient dans les coins. Il ne m'a pas semblé faire grande impression. »

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Millicent. « Quelques uns des plus vieux des Serpents disent que tu as fait quelque chose au Baron Sanglant. Il n'a pas été vu depuis hier. »

« Et Peeves en prend avantage, sans surprise, » ajouta Teddy. « Le Baron Sanglant est le seul qui peut supposément le contrôler. Il a fait des farces à tout le monde, surtout les Pouffies. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il peut les faire pleurer. » Teddy secoua la tête comme si c'était la chose la plus triste du monde.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bah, je l'ai vu, le Baron Sanglant, et il a dit des trucs et est passé à travers moi, mais je ne lui ai rien fait. » Il n'allait pas leur parler du temps qu'il avait perdu à chercher son chemin, il n'était pas stupide.

« Eeeerk. » Millicent plissa le nez. « Il est passé à travers toi ? Comment c'était ? »

« C'était étrange. Froid, mais... » Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer.

« Peut être qu'il ta poignardé. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, Millie, » dit Teddy en reniflant. « Les fantômes ne peuvent pas interagir de la sorte avec les êtres vivants. Ils n'ont pas d'abilité pour se manifester physiquement. »

A son regard vide, Harry renchérit, « Il n'aurait pas pu me frapper avec quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne peut pas tenir d'arme, » et elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Teddy lui lança un regard perçant. « Et tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. »

Harry soupira. « Non... Je pense que j'ai été assommé par quelque chose. »

« Peut être que le Baron t'a donné sa blessure ! » dit Millicent, « Lorsqu'il est passé à travers toi. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'il a une blessure à la poitrine, lui aussi, comme à cause d'une longue épée ou d'un long couteau ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Bullstrode, » dit Teddy, « Tu te souviens de la partie à propos des fantômes non-corporels ? »

« Oui, mais - »

« Il n'y a juste pas moyen. De plus, pourquoi il ferait ça à un Serpentard ? C'est notre fantôme. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi qui que ce soit... » Millicent se tut et regarda ailleurs.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, mais Millicent haussa simplement les épaules. « Quoi... Tu veux dire... Pourquoi quiconque voudrait me tuer ? Je sais pas. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Teddy. « Il y a un tas de gens qui sont probablement hostiles à propos de ton retour dans le monde magique, après ce que tu as fait à Tu Sais Qui. »

« Ce dont je ne me souviens même pas, vu que j'avais seulement un an. Et il a essayé de me tuer en premier. »

« Hé, je sais ça. Et il n'y a personne d'assez stupide à Serpentard pour essayer de te faire tomber, du moins pas à l'école. Leurs familles en souffriraient, par exemple. Même Malfoy n'est pas assez vicieux. »

« Il ne m'aime pas, cela dit. »

« Ouais, eh bien... Il a dû savoir que tu étais entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sans même essayer d'y arriver. » Teddy offrit à Millicent un regard entendu.

La grande fille rougit. « Je ne savais pas que c'était supposé être un secret ! Je pensais que c'était super qu'une personne de notre classe était entrée dans l'équipe. Personne d'aussi jeune que toi ne l'a fait depuis un siècle. J'ai entendu dire que Snape avait dû trouver un moyen d'assouplir les règles pour toi, et tout. » Harry fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée que Snape fasse tout ça pour lui, et soupira. « Et Malfoy était un crétin. Encore. Il se vantait de la place d'Attrapeur qui lui était soi disant réservée, alors je lui ai rabattu le caquet. » Elle grimaça et haussa une épaule. « Désolée, Harry. Il a dû être un peu ennuyé par la nouvelle. »

Harry se força à sourire. « Hé, c'est pas grave, Millie, vraiment. Il allait s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard de toute façon, non ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. »

« Donc, c'était juste un peu plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il entrera même dans l'équipe de toute façon. Nous avons toujours besoin d'un nouveau Poursuiveur, d'après ce que Flint a dit. » Harry espérait presque que oui ça lui enlèverait un peu de pression des épaules, pour une fois.

« Oh, hé ! Tu savais que ton père jouait au Quidditch ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu une plaque dans la salle des Trophées. Il jouait pour Gryffondor, évidemment, mais je suppose qu'il était plutôt bon. Ils ont gagné des tas de coupes. »

« Tu devras me montrer. » L'intérêt de Harry était piqué il en savait si peu à propos de ses parents que chaque petite information valait son poids de gallions. Il se lécha la lèvre nerveusement, mais se força à demander, « il y avait une photo ? »

Millie secoua la tête. « Il y a quelques photos d'équipe de cette période, mais aucune avec ton père dedans. »

Harry ravala sa déception, mais il sentit le monde s'effondrer. Les Dursley n'avaient tellement jamais rien dit à propos de James et de Lily Potter pendant son enfance, excepté lorsqu'ils lui disaient des mensonges, à propos de comment ils étaient mort, qu'il ne connaissait presque rien d'eux. Il n'avait même aucune idée d'à quoi ils ressemblaient, puisque les seules photos chez les Dursley étaient celles de son oncle, de sa tante et de Dudley, donc juste une photo de son père aurait apaisé un peu le vide qu'il ressentait en lui. « Oh, bien, » dit-il légèrement, « ce sera super de voir la plaque et tout ça de toute façon. »

« Oui, aussi vite que tu seras remis, je te montrerai. »

« Merci, Millie. » Harry frotta une main sur son visage, se sentant brutalement épuisé, donc bien sûr Madame Pomfresh déboula à ce moment-là et chassa ses amis.

« Vous pourrez revenir brièvement après le dîner, » leur dit-elle lorsque Millicent lui posa la question. « Mais il a besoin de repos plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« D'accord. A plus, Harry, » dit Millicent en lui faisant signe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« A plus. Merci d'être passés. »

Teddy eut un sourire en coin. « Si je vois que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, je t'amènerai peut être quelque chose de sympa du dîner. »

« Bon, d'accord. Juste parce que tu as demandé gentiment. Abruti. »

Les deux garçons rirent et Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'ils furent partis, pensant à ce qu'ils avaient dit, à propos de Peeves, et du Baron Sanglant, et même de Draco. Est-ce que l'hostilité du garçon était simplement liée au fait qu'il soit jaloux, ou était-elle plus sinistre ?

Selon Snape, il était très peu probable que n'importe quel étudiant puisse avoir effacé sa mémoire – et l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu manipuler ses souvenirs le rendait malade juste d'y penser – ce qui laissait les professeurs et le personnel. Mais qui parmi eux pourrait faire une chose pareille, et pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un cherchait à se venger parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort ?

Et pourquoi effaceraient-ils sa mémoire au lieu de le tuer proprement ?

Après un moment de pensées tournant en rond, ne l'emmenant à aucune réponse, Harry sortit son sac de cours et commença à travailler sur son devoir de Potions, faisant le mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester en dehors des disgrâces de Snape. Pas sûr du succès qu'il rencontrerait après la façon dont Snape l'avait traité en classe, il devait toujours essayer.

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Puis Severus se mit en recherche du Baron Sanglant, pour avoir quelques réponses du vieux fantôme. Après deux heures de recherches et d'appels, cependant, il ne fut pas capable d'entrer en contact avec le spectre et donc, plutôt épuisé par les événements de la nuit, il fit son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers dans une humeur plutôt massacrante. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement et souffrit de cauchemars à propos de violence et de sang, de la sorte qu'il n'avait pas eues depuis presque dix ans.

Severus ne vérifia l'état du Garçon-Qui-Causait-Des-Problèmes qu'une seule fois, le samedi après midi. Nott et Bullstrode étaient en visite et les trois élèves semblaient bien s'entendre, ce qui était une surprise. D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, Theodore Nott était intelligent, cultivé et il avait le mot juste, alors que Miss Bullstrode était l'inverse dans presque tout ces domaines. Et pourtant... Les deux semblaient assez énamourés du Garçon-Qui-Avait-_Encore-_Survécu pour mettre de côté leurs propres différences en sa faveur.

Curieux.

Après ça, il continua sa recherche du Baron Sanglant, questionnant les autres fantômes du château, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où était le Baron. De plus, Severus et le reste du personnel passaient bien trop de temps en altercations avec Peeves, maintenant que le Baron était absent – pour toujours ? Il se demanda. Sûrement pas ! - et le reste de son week-end fut occupé par les notations des devoirs et les retenues des étudiants qui utilisaient Peeves comme excuse pour leurs propres frasques.

Il fut surpris lorsque le Gamin se montra à son bureau, le dimanche soir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de votre lit ? » demanda Severus immédiatement, scannant le garçon en faisant mine de ne pas lever les yeux de ses copies. Potter était pâle, l'air maladif, mais sur ses pieds, ce qui était une amélioration.

« La retenue, monsieur. J'ai manqué celle d'hier soir. »

Severus roula des yeux. Merlin, protégez nous. « Bien sûr que vous l'avez manquée, » dit il avec un ricanement. « Vous étiez plutôt incapacité. »

Le gamin leva la tête. « Mais j'en ai pour une semaine, monsieur, vous aviez dit. Et je me sens mieux maintenant. Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé partir. »

« Et quelles étaient ses instructions ? »

Potter eut la grâce de paraître honteux. « Que je devais revenir demain. »

« Et ? »

Un soupir. « Et que je devais retourner dans mon lit. »

Severus attendit... attendit...

« Immédiatement. »

« En effet. » Severus leva enfin son regard. « Est-ce vraiment si difficile de suivre de simples directives, Potter ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Permettez-moi d'objecter. Vous avez constamment opté contre les conseils et ordres de Madame Pomfresh et de moi-même, souvent à votre propre détriment, devrais-je ajouter. Je suis curieux concernant votre raisonnement. Est-ce que vous vous considérez simplement au dessus des règles ? Ou bien avez-vous une sorte d'esprit aberrant dans lequel le simple concept de faire ce qu'on vous dit est inexistant ? »

Le garçon serra la mâchoire, avec cette légère crispation que Severus avait déjà vue pendant son premier jour, une manière de se défendre, bien sûr, mais y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? « Je suis les règles. »

« Quand ça vous arrange. »

Il semblait que le gamin n'avait pas de réponse à ça. En fait, il regarda ailleurs, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Là, ils arrivaient quelque part. Où, Severus n'en avait aucune idée, mais il trouverait, oh oui. Regardant à travers les yeux étrécis du garçon, il considéra ce qu'il devait faire de lui. Clairement il y avait une cause au fait que le gamin désobéissait régulièrement, et Severus voulait déterminer quele était cette cause, précisément. « Pour la retenue de ce soir, je demande un devoir de pas moins de deux pieds, à rendre demain soir. Cet essai contiendra une explication de quelles règles il vous incombe de suivre, et quelles autres non, avec des exemples et de Poudlard et de chez vous dans le Surrey. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Pendant l'espace de trois, peut-être quatre battements de cœur, Severus était presque sûr que le Garçon-Qui-Le-Troublait protesterait, ou refuserait de suivre le simple ordre de s'en aller, puis Potter hocha la tête, dit, « Oui, monsieur, » et s'enfuit du bureau sans regarder en arrière.

Severus soupira et retourna à ses copies.

Les cours du lendemain matin furent sous la constante interruption de l'incontrôlé esprit frappeur, tellement que Dumbledore eut à intervenir lui-même, tandis que les frasques de Peeves avaient forcé une salle entière de deuxième année de Gryffondor à se jeter des sortilèges l'un à l'autre pour se débarrasser de lui, droit à travers les robes qu'il avait mis sur la tête des élèves.

Au déjeuner, Severus cacha gentiment son sourire sarcastique à propos de l'incident de Minerva, alors qu'elle était fort contrariée du résultat du mélange de plumes et de chardon qu'elle avait retrouvées dans la salle de classe, et avait passé bien trop de temps à nettoyer.

Une autre surprise était que le Professeur Quirell avait annulé ses cours pour la journée, prétextant un début de grippe. Avoir tous les élèves de Défense en train de courir dans les couloirs pendant que les autres avaient cours étaient en quelque sorte le meilleur divertissement que Severus ait jamais eu pour un lundi.

Mais tous ces événements sortirent complètement de sa tête lorsque, en marchant vers son bureau avant sa classe de l'après midi, Severus trouva finalement le Baron Sanglant.

Le fantôme flottait juste devant la porte de son bureau, en fait. Il semblait... Avec moins de substance que d'habitude, pour le Baron Sanglant, sauf que les taches de sang étaient plus brillantes qu'auparavant.

Severus s'avança plus près, mais resta sagement en dehors d'une zone de toucher. Si le Baron était devenu, eh bien... maléfique, Severus ne se présenterait pas comme une cible facile, au moins. Il conjura néanmoins une zone d'insonorité, pour que tout ce qui serait dit reste entre eux deux.

« Severus Snape, » prononça le fantôme alors qu'il se retournait pour le voir. Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure, et curieusement plate. Ses yeux étaient étranges, également, deux noirs tunnels avec une touche de folie.

« Baron. » Severus inclina légèrement la tête, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. « Nous vous avons cherché. »

« Le garçon... Va-t-il bien ? »

« Par le garçon, je suppose que vous entendez l'enfant Potter. » Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête, juste un peu, et Severus dit, « Il ne va plus mal maintenant. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. De même pour ses souvenirs. »

« Ah... La faute me revient. Pour... pour les deux. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus glissa imperceptiblement sa baguette dans sa main, bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec si le fantôme décidait de l'attaquer. « Et comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis... Pas sûr. »

« C'est drôle, c'est ce que Potter a dit. Il s'est souvenu que vous étiez passé à travers lui... »

« Je ne l'ai pas... Traversé. »

« Non ? »

« Je l'ai possédé. »

« Je vois, » dit Severus, alors qu'il ne voyait pas du tout, en fait. Il garda son expression neutre avec application, et ne se déchaîna pas comme il l'aurait voulu, mais... Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, là ? « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Le visage du Baron avait la même expression que le sien, bien qu'il y eut un flash de quelque chose dans son regard. « Il est à Serpentard. »

« Oui... »

« Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Rejoins le foutu club, pensa Severus. « Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Il n'y avait pas le temps. »

Ayant le sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait pas qu'une seule conversation à la fois, Severus dit, « Pas le temps pour quoi? »

« De l'aider... D'un autre moyen... Il est puissant, mais encore faible. »

Merde, cela menait vraiment nulle part. « Donc... Potter était en danger et vous l'avez possédé pour l'aider ? »

Un soupir de fantôme parvint à ses oreilles, comme si le Baron était ravi qu'il ait trouvé la bonne conclusion. « Il veut revenir, » dit le Baron avec le même ton étrangement plat, mais il y avait cependant une note d'urgence dans son affirmation suivante. « Et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire. »

« Potter ? » Severus secoua la tête, même si le Baron n'avait encore rien dit. « Vous voulez dire, la personne qui a attaqué Potter. Et quelqu'un l'a attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouiiiii. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? « N'êtes vous pas capable de le dire ? C'est que, qui que ce soit qui ait attaqué le garçon... »

« Nous a floués, ouiiiii. Après que nous ayons bloqué ou repoussé ses sorts de nombreuses fois. » Le fantôme sourit presque, une vision à laquelle Severus ne voulait plus être confronté, il en était sûr. « Alors nous l'avons chassé. »

« Comment ? »

« Je... Nous... » L'ectoplasme regarda ses mains couvertes d'argent. « Il se peut qu'il y ait eu du feu. »

« Du feu. »

« Ouiiii. Et... Du vent. Je ne peux être sûr. »

Severus aboya, « c'est un peu flou, non ? »

« En effet. » Le fantôme ne sembla pas démoniaque, mais presque... repentant. « Je devais effacer ses souvenirs, vous comprenez. »

« Le garçon. »

« Oui... J'étais sous contrôle... Il aurait... »

« Succombé à ses blessures. » Severus soupira et s'empêcha de justesse de se frotter les tempes en signe d'ennui. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que si le garçon savait qu'il avait été possédé par un fantôme, même si c'était pour écarter un attaquant, il n'aurait rien dit. « Et la blessure ? »

« Je ne voulais pas la laisser derrière moi. »

« C'était la votre ? Vous avez laissé votre propre blessure lorsque vous avez quitté son corps ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Le Baron regarda ses mains sous toutes les coutures, et Severus fut capable de voir le sang dessus. « Mais je n'ai... Jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre auparavant. Il va mieux, vous dites ? »

« Oui. Par contre, par ses souvenirs. » Il avait un autre moyen d'y accéder, mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Dans tous les cas, pas sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

La bouche du fantôme se serra en une fine ligne. « Laissez le amnésique. Il ne sera pas bien avec ces souvenirs, Severus Snape. »

Severus grogna, « Il sera attaqué encore et encore, à moins que nous découvrions qui se cache derrière tout ça. »

Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête avec fatigue. « Il le saura. Mais... Laissez-moi... Lui parler avant. »

« Lui parler ? C'est tout ? »

« Je n'aime pas ce trou dans ma connaissance, » admit le Baron. « Mais il est un Serpentard... Je ne lui ferai pas plus de mal. »

Severus le jaugea un long moment, jugeant de sa sincérité. Il connaissait le Baron Sanglant depuis très, très longtemps, depuis qu'il était un enfant dans cette école, en fait, et il n'avait jamais vu le fantôme faire quoi que ce soit contre Serpentard. Et bien qu'il fut habituellement taciturne, le Baron n'était pas connu pour dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. « Très bien. Je voudrais être là pendant la discussion, cependant. »

Le Baron hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner, le long du couloir.

Severus l'arrêta avec un, « Peeves a été plutôt le trouble fête durant votre absence. »

L'expression sur le visage du Baron Sanglant changea si vite que Severus dut s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière de peur. La rage et la promesse de vengeance s'étaient inscrites sur le visage de l'ectoplasme. « Je me... remettais, en fait. Je vais parler à Peeves. »

A ces mots, il disparut entièrement.

Severus alla au bureau du Directeur immédiatement et fit un rapport.

Ce soir-là, le garçon arriva à l'heure, avec un rouleau de parchemin qu'il lui tendit sans dire un mot. Son regard resta fixé sur ses pieds.

Severus prit le parchemin. « Dans ma salle de classe il y a un sceau de tentacules de Murlap qui ont besoin d'être marinées. D'abord, vous les couperez de la façon écrite dans mes instructions, puis les placerez dans la marinade. Des questions ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Vous êtes allé voir Madame Pomfresh aujourd'hui ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse, ayant reçu une confirmation de la part de Poppy, mais il voulait que le garçon reconnaisse son propre succès.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. Allez-y. »

Le garçon leva la tête le temps d'un bref regard, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Severus attrapa le parchemin et suivit le mouvement, voulant s'assurer que le Gamin n'aurait pas de problème à déchiffrer ses instructions. La retenue avec les scarabées s'était très bien passée, cela dit, donc il se doutait que le garçon pourrait faire celle-là aussi sans problème. Gardant une oreille fixée sur le bruit régulier d'une coupe précise, Severus déroula le parchemin et le lut en diagonale, une fois, puis le lut plus attentivement une seconde fois.

La première chose qui le frappa fut que le garçon devait apprendre à écrire mieux, et rapidement, ou alors ça allait rendre Severus fou de lire chacun de ses devoirs. Sa seconde pensée fut qu'il était... content que le garçon ait mis à son devoir un honnête effort. Tant d'enfants ne e faisaient pas, lorsque leur travail était pour une retenues. Lui donnant presque trois pieds d'exemples et de contre exemples par rapport à sa fuite des règlements, de même que ses raisons lorsqu'il les comprenait, Potter avait montré, également, qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules et qu'il n'était pas un gâchis complet de respiration comme son père.

Certains des exemples des règles que Potter ne suivait ou ne respectait pas, cependant, tirés tous du domaine de son oncle et de sa tante, lui coupa la respiration.

Apparemment, chez lui, Potter était censé faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, même des tâches qui incluaient le risque de se blesser gravement, d'accepter toutes les formes d'abus, et d'être d'accord avec toutes les choses stupides et illogiques qu'on disait de lui, de ses parents et de la magie en général.

Severus réalisa que le son de la séparation des tentacules avait cessé, et il leva la tête pour trouver Potter le regardant, ses yeux verts ayant l'air sévère, le couteau dans la main.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que vous vouliez, monsieur ? »

« Oui, » répondit Severus d'une voix égale, ne voulant pas mettre le garçon en colère. « Je détecte un exemple là. Vous obéissez aux règles si vous êtes d'accord avec elles, ou si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. »

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent mais il hocha légèrement la tête.

« Par exemple, vous avez envoyé votre commande de vêtements pour remplacer celles que j'avais décrétées hors du règlement. Quand est-ce que vous avez envoyé le hibou ? »

« Le matin après notre arrivée, monsieur, » dit Potter, rougissant.

« Donc, avant même que je me rende compte de votre erreur. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus hocha la tête, et il était presque sûr de la réponse suivante, mais il voulait savoir la profondeur de cette folie. « Et donc, lorsque vous avez demandé à propos des commandes par hibou pendant la réunion de votre maison... vous n'aviez pas oublié à propos des plumes et des bonbons, n'est-ce pas. »

La mâchoire de Potter se resserra, et sa main se crispa autour du couteau. « Non, monsieur.3

« Mm. » Il fit une pause, puis, « Vous avez écrit que vous arrivez en classe à l'heure, je voix, réalisant que ne pas faire ça est non seulement dommage pour vous-même, mais aussi pour vos camarades, et irrespectueux envers vos professeurs. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous faites tous vos devoirs, et vous y mettez tout votre cœur, malgré le fait que vous aviez été obligé de manquer la plupart des réunions d'études avec votre groupe. » Il leva les yeux vers le garçon, remarquant son malaise. « Cela vous ennuie ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Eh bien, monsieur, comme je l'ai écrit, ce n'est pas juste pour les autres quand je ne viens pas, parce que Millie, euh, Millicent Bullstrode, elle a parfois besoin d'un peu plus d'aide et les autres pensent qu'elle les ralentit exprès. »

« Et pas vous ? »

« Non, monsieur. Elle peut le faire, elle a juste besoin de... » il haussa les épaules.

« D'encouragement ? »

Un bref sourire. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Je vois. Mais dites-moi, Potter, excepté l'effet de votre absence sur le travail de vos pairs, plus particulièrement Miss Bullstrode, y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle ne pas aller aux réunions d'études devrait être évité ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Potter était troublant, mais rapidement il se détendit et Severus relâcha sa respiration. « Parce que je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, moi aussi ? »

« En effet. » Il marqua une pause, considérant ses mots très attentivement, puis continua, « Il y a quelque chose de très apparent dans vos manquements aux règles, Monsieur Potter. Lorsque vous pensez être la seule personne qui est touchée par votre désobéissance, vous êtes plus à même de désobéir. Par exemple : la règle de 'pas de nourriture jusqu'à ce que vos corvées soient finies' a été contournée... combien de fois d'après vous ? »

Potter avala sa salive convulsivement et fut silencieux pendant tellement longtemps que Severus eut le temps de se maîtriser, ce pour quoi il fut reconnaissant envers le garçon. Juste quand il allait le relancer, Potter admit d'une voix douce, « beaucoup de fois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais faim. » Les mots sortirent en un murmure, et le couteau trembla violemment dans sa main.

Severus osa simplement aller un peu plus loin. Il savait la vraie raison pour avoir lu entre les lignes du devoir, mais il voulait que le garçon l'admette par lui même. « Pourquoi ne suiviez-vous pas simplement les règles ? Vous aviez de la nourriture si vous terminiez vos corvées. »

Potter secoua la tête. « Pas toujours, même si je les terminais. Et là... » Ses dents claquèrent violemment. Le visage rougi, et les yeux plein de honte, il regarda ailleurs.

« Et là ? » Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Severus durçit son ton. « Si vous finissiez vos corvées, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? »

« Alors ils faisaient juste une liste plus longue le lendemain ! »

« Ah. » Severus maintint son rigide self-contrôle – qui faisait sa fierté depuis qu'il était lui-même un enfant – avec une certaine difficulté. « Donc la règle n'était pas faite pour votre bien être, pas pour vous préserver, mais plutôt pour vous punir et vous humilier. »

« Oui ! » dit Potter avec hargne, et Severus fut content de voir le combat qui s'éveillait en lui.

« Et c'est le creux du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voyez certaines règles ou demandes ici à Poudlard comme des façons de vous humilier, alors qu'elles sont en fait pour votre bien être et votre sécurité. »

Potter respirait fort, le couteau toujours serré dans sa main, mais il ferma les yeux pendant un instant et ralentit sa respiration. Severus le regarda récupérer son calme, et il fut – presque – impressionné.

Gardant un œil attentif sur la respiration du garçon et sur ses joues rougies, il continua d'une voix égale, « Par exemple, être envoyé à l'infirmerie pour un check-up. Je vous assure, ni Madame Pomfresh ni moi avons le moindre désir de vous humilier pour avoir mal ou avoir besoin de notre aide. Nous travaillons tous deux sur votre bien-être, mais nous ne pouvons le faire qu'avec votre coopération. Nous avons parlé de tout ça ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis sous votre... responsabilité ? »

« Oui. En tant que professeur, j'ai comme devoir et obligation de m'assurer que chaque enfant est bien dans son esprit et dans son corps pendant qu'il est à Poudlard. Vous comprenez ce que ça implique ? »

Potter hocha la tête, et ses mots furent hésitants, presque renfrognés. « Vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi lorsque vous m'avez envoyé voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« Correct. » Severus jeta un regard au parchemin. « De même, je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme un 'pleurnichard' lorsque j'ai vu que votre cicatrice vous faisait mal, ni comme un 'simulateur' lorsque vous avez eu besoin d'y retourner. Je suppose que ces mots étaient utilisés par d'autres pour vous décrire à une ou deux occasions ? »

Potter utilisa un hochement de tête pour répondre, ses bras rigides autour de lui.

Avec un autre regard sur le parchemin, Severus continua, « Vous sembliez aussi penser que vous auriez 'encore plus de problèmes' si vous retourniez à l'infirmerie. Sachant que j'étais celui qui vous l'avais ordonné, de qui auriez-vous eu ces problèmes ? »

Potter secoua la tête cette fois, une épine de peur évidente dans ses yeux.

Severus soutint son regard. « Je devrais vous faire savoir que, en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, je garde un œil sur votre situation chez vous durant les vacances. Je vais poser quelques questions à votre oncle et votre tante lorsque j'irai les voir. »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Potter était visiblement effrayé maintenant, mais Severus poussa plus loin, « Je peux, Monsieur Potter, et je le ferai. Cela dit, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà répondre pour eux maintenant. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! » répéta-t-il, semblant presque frénétique. « Ils détestent la magie et les sorciers et... vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Je vous assure que je n'ai rien à craindre de moldus. Et s'ils se comportent bien, ils n'ont rien à craindre de moi non plus. »

Severus voulait vraiment le rassurer, même s'il se réservait la façon dont il allait les traiter, s'ils le provoquaient. Mais il était bien plus intéressé de voir si le garçon allait confirmer ses intuitions, ce qu'il fit.

La seconde d'après, le visage de Potter retourna à une expression neutre, le masque soigneux qu'il avait utilisé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, particulièrement lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir d'une situation qu'il jugeait terrible. « Bien sûr, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

« Je sais, » dit Severus calmement. Il n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte, d'où il avait lu le parchemin du Gamin, et il fit uniquement un pas en avant. S'appropriant autant de compréhension qu'il le pouvait, il attendit jusqu'à ce que Potter fut assez détendu pour l'écouter réellement. Il ferait de ce point quelque chose d'immanquable. « Je ne prévois pas de vous renvoyer à leurs soins sans préparation, de votre part ou de la leur. Si vous y retournez, ils ne seront pas autorisés à rejeter leur colère envers moi, ou à cause de ce que je leur dirai peut-être, sur vous. Vous comprenez cela ? Aucun enfant de ma Maison ne souffrira d'abus, même en dehors des murs de cette école. »

La bouche de Potter était grande ouverte, et il regardait Severus comme s'il était le diable lui-même. Potter ne le croyait pas entièrement, il le savait, mais au moins il espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient chez lui. « Je, euh... Merci, monsieur... »

« Mais ? »

Serrant la mâchoire une fois de plus, Potter dit, « Mais il nieront. Ils nieront tout. Je ne suis pas supposé en parler, vous savez, de ce qui se passe chez moi. Et si... Et si... »

« Et si je les croyais à la place ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus eut un micro-sourire. « La magie est bonne dans de nombreux domaines, Monsieur Potter, et pas des moindres dans celui de vérifier une information. Je vous assure que je suis très doué là dedans. Deux gouttes de Veritaserum, par exemple... » Il s'arrêta, soupira et regarda ailleurs pendant un bref moment, puis secoua la tête et décida que le garçon avait assez souffert de son côté. Assez d'évocations. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre certaines choses. « De plus, je vous crois déjà. »

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Précédemment :

_Il s'arrêta, soupira et regarda ailleurs pendant un bref moment, puis secoua la tête et décida que le garçon avait assez souffert de son côté. Assez d'évocations. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre certaines choses. « De plus, je vous crois déjà. » _

Harry regarda le professeur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser, parce que, qui l'avait déjà cru auparavant ? De plus, Snape changerait d'avis bien assez tôt, parce que s'il allait voir les Dursleys et qu'ils leur disaient quelle horrible petit monstre il était... L'estomac de Harry se retourna à cette seule pensée. Il allait être dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou quand viendraient les vacances. Il n'aurait jamais dû écrire le devoir, faire une autre punition ou quelque chose comme ça, ou bien il aurait dû mentir entre ses dents, et juste s'assurer de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'il était un petit idiot qui ne respectait pas le règlement, au lieu d'excuser son comportement en montrant la stupidité de certaines règles.

Il avait été stupide, vraiment, et il avait même négligé ses devoirs de Métamorphose cet après-midi, en faveur de son travail de retenue. Mais, il se raisonna, alors que le Professeur McGonagall serait ennuyée du fait qu'il n'ait pas fini ses devoirs, Snape serait devenu complètement vicieux s'il n'avait pas rendu sa rédaction. Comme lorsqu'il était allé en retenue la nuit d'avant, au lieu de suivre les ordres de Madame Pomfresh, comme il devait aller en retenue. Sa capacité à mettre des priorités sur des ordres contradictoires était quelque chose qu'il utilisait souvent, en fait. Il le devait, chez les Dursleys.

Cependant, il devait l'admettre, l'expression de presque-compréhension de sa situation sur le visage de Snape lorsque Harry protesta concernant sa visite... Eh bien, cela faisait que le reste le méritait presque. C'était comme si Snape savait. Il savait ce que les répercussions seraient, pour Harry. Et – osait-il y penser?- il semblait presque qu'il s'en souciait.

Pas que ça puisse aider Harry sur le long terme, cela dit.

En même temps, il se demanda s'il pouvait avoir un peu de Veritaserum, et si l'Oncle Vernon y était immunisé. Il allait demander si le Veritaserum était au programme, et quand ils allaient l'apprendre si c'était le cas, lorsque la tête de Snape tourna si vite que Harry pensa qu'il allait avoir un torticolis. Harry suivit le regard de l'homme pour voir un fantôme... Non, pas n'importe que l fantôme, mais le Baron Sanglant, flotter à travers la porte de la classe.

Harry fit tomber le couteau qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. Il frappa le sol de pierre avec un clang.

Le fantôme le regarda, le fixant avec ses puits noirs qui lui servaient d'yeux, et Harry se sentit trembler. Il tenta d'arrêter, mais ses muscles refusèrent d'obéir.

Quelque part, il entendit la voix du professeur, « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. »

« Stupide, » lui dit le Baron, son regard ne quittant pas le visage de Harry. « C'est mieux de s'en débarrasser maintenant. »

Snape soupira. « Très bien. Mais laissez moi me procurer un philtre de paix avant, ou le garçon risque de se souiller. »

Supposant qu'il était le garçon en question, Harry se hérissa. Il ne s'était jamais fait dessus... Pas de peur, en tous cas, et pas depuis de nombreuses années. Il fronça les sourcils en direction du professeur, qui ricana en retour. Après un moment, Harry lui fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Il semblait que l'insulte l'avait fait se calmer, et Snape le savait. Huh.

« Je vais bien, monsieur, » dit-il raidement.

« Je suis sûr que oui. »

Harry le regarda encore une fois.

Le Baron Sanglant rit, un gloussement bas qui fit se dresser les poils sur les bras de Harry. « J'ai vu cette bravoure en toi, mon garçon, » dit-il, sa voix teintée d'humour. « L'autre nuit. » Ses yeux sombres brillèrent de flammes noires. « Il aurait été dommage de te perdre. »

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Ne lâchant toujours pas Harry de son regard ardent, il dit, « Bien sûr, le bon professeur t'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi tes souvenirs de vendredi soir ont été altérés ? »

« Non, » dit Harry, de l'accusation dans la voix, détachant son regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Snape. « Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Snape lui rendit son regard. « Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça. »

« Alors quand serait le meilleur moment, monsieur ? »

La mâchoire du professeur se contracta et il cracha, « Lorsque j'aurai plus d'informations. Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des suppositions. »

« Pas tout, Severus, » dit le fantôme, une pointe de réprimande dans l'intonation. « Je vous ai laissé entendre quelques faits. »

« S'il vous plaît, » dit Harry, et il tourna le dos à Snape, et malgré le fait que ça le fasse frissonner, et fit face encore une fois au fantôme. « Dites-moi ce que vous savez. »

« Très bien. » Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête, avec une pointe de sourire. « Je suis venu à ton secours vendredi dernier, lorsque tu as été attaqué. »

« Lorsque j'ai été quoi ? »

« Attaqué. » Le Baron Sanglant leva une main tremblante et translucide. « je ne suis pas sûr de l'idée de l'attaquant, mais j'ai quelques suppositions. »

« Qui ? » Quelqu'un avait vraiment essayé de le tuer ? Son estomac se serra un peu plus, et il fut presque sûr qu'il allait être malade.

« Chaque chose en son temps, » dit le Baron. « Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué ton passage, près des appartements de... quelqu'un qui est mort il y a bien longtemps, et je me suis demandé ce qui t'avait mené si loin de ta salle commune, et donc t'ai suivi jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ce qui semblait être la fin du couloir. Je n'étais, apparemment, pas le seul à faire ça, et à mon sincère regret, je n'ai pas réalisé que j'étais, également, suivi. Pas jusqu'à ce que le premier sortilège ne passe à travers moi, j'en ai bien peur. »

Harry retint sa respiration pendant un long moment, mais le fantôme semblait attendre quelque chose. « Il m'a frappé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête. « Ca aura été la fin pour toi, » dit-il. « Le Maléfice du Saucission. Tu es tombé, bien sûr, la victime parfaite, et j'avais peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. »

« Ce qui était ? » demanda Harry, malgré le fait qu'il pensait déjà savoir, et qu'il était presque aussi sûr du fait qu'il allait vomir sur le sol de la salle de classe, tout de suite. Il frissonna, se souvenant de la sensation étrange lorsque le fantôme l'avait traversé, et le froid, la faiblesse ensuite...

« Tu es à Serpentard, mon garçon, aussi surprenant que ce soit, et je ne pouvais pas autoriser que le moindre mal te soit fait. » Il jeta un regard à Snape et leva un sourcil fantomatique. « Règle numéro une, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape grogna une réponse qui pouvait passer pour un « oui », ou pouvait aussi être « finissez-en avant que je vous lance un sort qui durera une semaine. » C'était dur à dire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda encore une fois Harry. Ses mains étaient devenues des poings, serrés sur ses côtés, et la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume était presque assez pour qu'il ne s'emporte pas.

« Je t'ai aidé, mon garçon. » Le fantôme sourit faiblement. « Je n'avais jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre avant, tu comprends, et je n'étais pas sûr que ça allait fonctionner - »

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? »

« J'ai pris le contrôle de ton corps. Brièvement. Jusqu'à ce que le danger passe. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration. Malgré le fait qu'il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce que le Baron allait dire, le fait qu'il l'admettre avait frappé Harry dans la tempe comme un coup d'un cousin obèse. « Et ça a bloqué le maléfice ? » demanda-t-il, la voix éteinte.

« Oui. Donc je nous ai retournés, et nous avons lancés quelques sorts de bouclier et des maléfices de notre cru. »

« Nous ? » demanda Harry, sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Ma connaissance, ton pouvoir. Et ta baguette, » ajouta-t-il, comme après une soudaine pensée. « Ca a fonctionné bien mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginé. Tu as un grand pouvoir. »

Il allait définitivement être malade. Quelque part, dans la partie reculée de son cerveau qui n'était pas en train de paniquer, il réalisa que cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été si faible et fatigué après avoir perdu son chemin cette nuit-là, et peut-être même que ça expliquait la blessure qu'il avait reçue. « Est-ce que tous les fantômes peuvent me faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, détestant la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé sur la question, mais voulant savoir combien il sera en danger à cause des possessions – puisque c'en était une, pure et simple – dans le futur.

« Je ne voudrais pas spéculer, » commença le Baron, puis finit de toute façon, « Mais, non, je ne pense pas. Tu es à Serpentard, comme je l'ai dit, et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été instantanément repoussé de ton corps est mon affinité pour ta maison. »

« Instantanément... »

« Repoussé. » Le visage du fantôme s'éclaira, et il lui offrit une légère courbette. « Tu t'es battu comme un Gryffondor, Harry Potter, si tu me pardonnes l'insulte. Contre moi. Et mon pouvoir sur ce point est bien supérieur à celui de tous les autres fantômes que tu pourras rencontrer. »

Les mots étaient prononcés sans la moindre trace d'arrogance, aussi Harry le crut instantanément. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait simplement que ce soit vrai. Ça devait l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, seigneur.

« Lorsque j'ai... fait arrêter tes objections, nous étions presque invincibles. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Ah, ça... Je n'ai pas encore été capable de trouver cet élément. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« L'un des sorts qui a été capable de percer nos défenses était le sort de Confusion. Ça a plutôt bien embrouillé mes souvenirs. »

« Et les miens. »

Pour la première fois, le Baron Sanglant eut l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. « Oui, en quelque sorte. »

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent. « Quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose à ma mémoire ? »

Un reniflement de la part de sa droite rappela à Harry qu'ils avaient cette discussion en face du maître des Potions, et il réprima un mouvement de recul, alors qu'il avait été à la limite de l'irrespect pendant tout l'échange. Mais pire que le reniflement en lui-même fut la voix doucereuse disant, « Vous devriez vous confesser. Il le trouvera de lui-même bien assez tôt. Le gamin n'est pas aussi stupide que ce qu'il donne l'air d'être. »

Le Baron Sanglant envoya à Snape un regard sinistre, ce à quoi Snape répondit par un ricanement. Le Professeur avait toute une panoplie de ricanements. Très impressionnant, vraiment. Harry se demanda comment l'Oncle Vernon aurait répondu à celui-là, et voulut presque le voir en action, puis réalisa que son esprit s'égarait et éclaira ses pensées avec un geste vicieux.

« Vous disiez ? Poussa-t-il le Baron.

« Ah, oui. Après que nous ayons repoussé le criminel qui t'attaquait, et que j'allais quitter ton corps, j'ai pensé que tu trouverais sûrement l'expérience plutôt... pénible, donc j'ai enlevé tes souvenirs de l'événement. Un peu brutalement, je dois l'admettre, puisque j'avais peu de temps et que j'étais toujours sous le sortilège de Confusion. Pendant le processus, tu m'as expulsé de ton corps et je me suis retrouvé à la dérive, sans la moindre idée de comment retourner dans ton corps. Ou de retourner quoi que ce soit, vraiment. » Le dernier morceau était un bas murmure que Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Harry le fixa. « Pourquoi vous vouliez revenir ? »

Le Baron Sanglant fit un geste vers sa propre poitrine, où un trou béant laissait constamment s'échapper du sang argenté. « J'ai accidentellement laissé dans ton corps un souvenir de notre coopération. »

Harry passa une main sur ses robes, là où elles avaient été tâchées de sang. « Ma poitrine. »

« Oui. J'ai appris plus tard que tu avais souffert de dommages de notre rencontre. Je dois m'excuser pour ça, et pour ne pas avoir prévenu le personnel de votre localisation. Mais je n'ai pas... été moi même pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Je... » La tête de Harry lui faisait mal, avec des pensées qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes, mais une chose était claire : le Baron Sanglant avait sauvé sa vie, des griffes de quiconque avait lancé le premier sortilège. « Ne vous en faites pas. »

Un petit gloussement de la part du maître des Potions le fit se retourner vers lui, ce qu'il regretta instantanément lorsque le monde tourna autour de lui. Attraper le bord de la table lui évita de tomber la tête la première, cela dit. De peu. Il s'accrocha avec les deux mains, ses jointures blanchissant alors qu'il se sentait toujours très mal.

« Vous voyez ? Aucun sens de préservation de soi, quoi qu'il arrive, » dit Snape avec dégoût.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, malgré le fait que le professeur l'avait vu presque mourir deux fois en l'espace de deux jours, malgré le fait que la seconde fois était loin d'être de sa faute. Ignorant la remarque de Snape, il continua, « Donc, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Snape, les sourcils haussés.

« A propos de quiconque essaye de me tuer, monsieur. Je ne peux pas compter sur le Baron Sanglant pour m'aider à chaque fois que je suis seul et que quelqu'un me prend en embuscade. » Rien que la possibilité qu'une telle chose n'arrive le fit frissonner.

« Vous, » dit Snape, pointant un long, fin doigt directement sur le visage de Harry, qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, « ne ferez rien mis à part aller vous coucher à une heure raisonnable, aller en cours, et faire vos devoirs comme tous les enfants dans cette école. Je vais trouver le coupable sans vos actes héroïques, merci bien. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, neutralisant son expression et s'assurant que sa voix n'avait aucune trace de l'ennui qu'il ressentait. « Cela me semble très raisonnable. »

« Vous êtes incroyablement impertinent. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le Baron Sanglant rit, et Harry se tourna vers lui en même temps que le Professeur Snape. « Ah, la jeunesse, » dit-il, toujours en gloussant. « Severus Snape, vous devriez vous souvenir de ce que j'ai dit dans notre précédente conversation, avant de prendre des décisions basées sur vos émotions. »

« Je ne fais pas de telles choses ! »

« Non ? Vous auriez protégé le garçon en le gardant dans l'ignorance ? C'était votre plan si bien pensé ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier en face de vous ! »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit calmement le Baron Sanglant. « Mais vous devriez considérer la vraie question de comment le garçon se protégera quand il sera seul, s'il n'a aucune idée de la personne qui est derrière lui. »

Snape avait l'air de quelqu'un qui allait continuer à se disputer, mais Harry était fatigué qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. « Le garçon se demande s'il y a une solution pour, euh, me dés-Oublietter, pour que je me souviennes de la personne qui m'a attaqué. Je veux dire, si je l'ai vu, en même temps que vous... »

Ayant l'air figé, brièvement, probablement à cause du fait d'avoir été interrompu par un 'gamin impertinent', puis son visage revêtit l'expression neutre qu'il portait la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il ne ricanait pas. Snape regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de dire, « Vous avez fait ça avec sa baguette ? »

Le Baron Sanglant hocha la tête.

« Alors cela devrait être possible de défaire le sort en utilisant la même baguette. » Il soupira. « Celui de Confusion... Nous verrons. C'est possible que je puisse voir vos souvenirs, Potter, lorsqu'ils seront revenus, même si vous n'y avez que difficilement accès. Ceci, si vous le permettez. » Ses lèvres eurent un soubresaut, comme s'il avait mangé un citron, et Harry fut sûr qu'il n'avait que rarement – sinon jamais – demandé la permission à qui que ce soit avant de faire quelque chose.

Qu'il le fasse n'inquiéta Harry qu'un petit peu. Cela dit, il hocha lentement la tête. Là, ils allaient vers quelque chose. Où, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il voulait que ces souvenirs reviennent. Il en avait besoin. Et, mis à part tuer quelqu'un, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les récupérer. « D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Précédemment :

_Qu'il le fasse n'inquiéta Harry qu'un petit peu. Cela dit, il hocha lentement la tête. Là, ils allaient vers quelque chose. Où, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il voulait que ces souvenirs reviennent. Il en avait besoin. Et, mis à part tuer quelqu'un, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les récupérer. « D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » _

Severus sourit presque. Le Garçon-Qui-Neutralisait-Les-Fantômes ne manquait certes pas de cran. Il se demanda, encore une fois, pourquoi Potter n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor... malgré le fait que son devoir prouvait de différentes façons qu'il avait parfaitement sa place à Serpentard. Severus n'avait pas dit la vérité au Baron, enfin, pas entièrement, lorsqu'il avait dit que le garçon ne savait pas se préserver. Il savait, comme il l'avait montré en mettant des priorités sur les ordres des autres pour rendre sa vie, eh bien, vivable. Il utilisait un système assez sophistiqué, aussi, malgré le fait que Severus ne l'admettrait jamais.

Cette semaine, décida-t-il, il allait rendre visite aux Dursleys, et malheur à eux s'il n'arrivait pas à leur faire entendre raison à propos de leur façon de gérer l'enfant qui leur a été confié.

Mais Potter attendait – tout comme le Baron Sanglant – et Severus avança la main. « Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

Potter hésita, puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit vingt sept centimètres de bois de houx. Les doigts entraînés par les potions de Severus s'enroulèrent autour, mais Potter ne lâcha pas prise jusqu'à ce que Severus hausse un sourcil dans sa direction générale. Le garçon lâcha son extrémité de la baguette en se renfrognant.

« Nettoyez ça, puis venez et asseyez-vous ici, » dit Severus en pointant du doigt la chaise la plus proche. Il prépara son esprit pour l'incantation tandis que le garçon nettoyait le reste des tentacules de murlap, recouvrait le bac et nettoyait ses couteaux et la table d'une façon experte. « Bon. Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Potter, et continuez à le faire. Je vais chercher vos souvenirs de cette soirée. Premièrement, j'essayerai d'annuler le sort d'Oubliettes, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je vais utiliser la Légilimancie pour entrer dans votre esprit et chercher les souvenirs, et éventuellement les drainer. Vous comprenez ? »

« Non. » Le garçon lui offrit un sourire piteux. « Mais c'est bien au dessus de mon niveau, donc je ne suis pas censé comprendre, si ? »

« Pas vraiment, » admit Severus, encore une fois impressionné par la rapidité d'esprit du garçon.

« Je suis prêt, » dit-il, plaçant ses bras sur la table.

Severus doutait sincèrement que ce fut le cas, mais il prendrait ce qu'il pouvait. « Essayez de vous détendre, mais garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, si vous pouvez. Cela peut... être un peu étrange. » Le garçon hocha la tête, et soutint son regard, et Severus n'eut plus de raisons d'attendre. « Restutio Facultas. »

Récupérer un souvenir après qu'il ait été soumis au sortilège n'était jamais facile, et n'était pas toujours possible. Utiliser la baguette originale était cependant plus apte à donner des résultats. Un sujet consentant, encore plus. De même, Severus comparait toujours le processus au fait de préparer simultanément une centaine de potions minutieuse, chacune une série d'instructions compliqués. Il devait attraper chacun des ingrédients au toucher, l'ajouter au bon moment dans la bonne potion, et bouger vers l'autre chaudron assez vite pour garder le rythme. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur.

De même, dans l'esprit du garçon, il devait prendre cette image, ce mouvement, cette réflexion de la lumière, et cette fraction de son, chacun avec la même signature magique qui dénotait leur attachement à un souvenir soumis à l'Oubliettes, et puis les assembler dans l'ordre, au bon moment, pour que le souvenir soit cohérent. Une erreur pourrait effacer plus de souvenirs, forcer l'esprit à rester bloqué dans un souvenir qui a été restauré, le faisant tourner en boucle, pour toujours, jusqu'à une lobotomisation virtuelle de l'esprit du sujet.

C'était un travail laborieux et épuisant, et cependant, lorsque ça marchait, le résultat final était très satisfaisant. Malgré tout, la tentation d'explorer les autres souvenirs de Potter avait été immense, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie pour une telle liberté, et il garda son esprit concentré sur le fait de réparer les dégâts du Baron.

Respirant fortement et avec un mal de tête horrible lorsqu'il quitta finalement l'esprit du garçon et arrêta le sort, Severus relâcha sa prise sur la baguette de houx. Ses mains avaient été crispées autour d'elle ses ongles étaient d'un bleu pâle.

Et Potter... Potter était rejeté en arrière sur la chaise, la mâchoire béante et regardant le monde comme si Severus lui avait complètement fait perdre l'esprit. Un filet de bave coulait depuis un coin de sa bouche.

_Merde !_

Severus courut vers lui, et leva l'une de ses paupières mi-closes, puis l'autre, trouvant en dessous des pupilles dilatées, mais répondant quand même à la lumière. Il chercha un pouls et dit, « Potter. _Harry_ ! Vous m'entendez ? » alors que la gorge du garçon avalait par réflexe contre ses doigts. _Dis quelque chose, maudit garçon_.

Le murmuré, « ça fait mal, » fut l'une des plus belles phrases qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« J'imagine, » murmura Severus. « Ca va aller. » Malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé d'être gentil, à cause de l'âge de Potter et rien d'autre, la procédure, telle qu'il s'en souvenait, de l'autre côté de la baguette, n'était pas sans être comparée à des lames de rasoir appliquées sur le cerveau, coupant des morceaux çà et là jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient recollés ensemble.

« Accio Solamen Venenum, » dit-il avant de lever la main qui avait cherché le pouls et levé les paupières. Il attrapa la potion anti douleur facilement, la déboucha avec son pouce et la présenta aux lèvres de Potter. « Buvez ça. »

« C'quoi ? » demanda-t-il, tournant la tête.

« Une potion contre la douleur, monsieur Potter. Je vous assure que vous empoisonner ne figure pas dans mon emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. »

« Comme les crapauds, » dit le garçon, et Severus fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi, finalement ?

« Non, comme une potion contre la douleur, » dit-il. « Maintenant buvez-la, puis nous aurons une discussion, » _sauf si j'ai accidentellement lancé un sortilège de Flambios au milieu de la zone de ta faculté à lire et à formuler des phrases. _

Le visage de Potter se décomposa, mais il laissa la potion venir à ses lèvres cette fois, et la but même en entier. Severus attendit quelques minutes, pour qu'elle fasse effet. A un moment, ayant la sensation qu'une paire d'yeux accusateurs le surveillaient, il jeta un œil au Baron Sanglant. S'il n'y avait pas eu son fichu Oubliettes, cela aurait été bien plus simple. Le Baron s'accouda – une façon de parler, puisque c'est une insulte aux lois de l'être ectoplasmique – contre le mur près de la porte, son visage aussi neutre que celui de Severus dans ses bons jours. Ces yeux, cependant... Hanté n'était pas un mot suffisant pour les décrire.

Finalement, le garçon sur la chaise se redressa, bien qu'il pressa sa main plusieurs fois contre sa cicatrice comme si elle lui faisait mal, et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude derrière ses lunettes mal ajustées.

« Mieux ? »

« Oui m'sieur, » dit Potter, les mots se chevauchant encore un peu.

« Vous vous souvenez de votre nom ? »

« Bo... Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire ? « Et vous vous souvenez de où vous êtes ? »

Potter se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts et hocha la tête. « Salle de classe. Cachots. »

« C'est exact. Maintenant, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que nous faisions, vous, le Baron Sanglant et moi ? »

« On essayait... » Potter semblait fatigué. « De retrouver des souvenirs. »

« Oui. Et vous les avez maintenant? »

« Je... » Des rides se formèrent sur le font de Potter, et il frotta encore une fois sa cicatrice.

« Votre cicatrice vous fait mal ? »

Un hochement de tête. « Comme mon cauchemar. »

« Celui duquel je vous ai trouvé éveillé ? »

« Oui m'sieur . »

Le froncement de sourcils de Severus s'accentua. Normalement ce genre de rêves ne devrait pas être connectés avec le maléfice de la cicatrice. Ils le pouvaient ? Il jeta un œil au Baron, et fut surpris de le voir plus près à présent, flottant presque à côté du gamin. Gardant ses yeux sur le fantôme, il dit, « De quoi vous vous souvenez à propos du cauchemar ? »

« De la... De la lumière verte. Et l'homme à la tête de serpent... Il riait. »

Le regard de Severus s'accrocha au visage du garçon, un sentiment d'horreur prenant sa respiration. Potter aurait dû être trop jeune pour se souvenir de ç -ce qu'il savait au moins ce que le rêve voulait dire ? Et pourtant, si sa cicatrice lui brûlait ensuite, et si les deux étaient connectés...

Le garçon tremblait, et Severus prit sa propre baguette et lança un simple sortilège de réchauffement sur la zone autour, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'au moins une partie des tremblements de Potter n'étaient pas dus au froid. « Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque dans les cachots maintenant ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Avec un mouvement rapide de la tête, Potter dit, « oui, monsieur, » entre ses dents serrées.

S'avançant, le Baron Sanglant toucha le visage de Harry avec une main argentée. « Dis-moi, enfant, qui nous a attaqué ? »

Potter s'écarta du contact, ses yeux grands ouverts et concentré complètement pour la première fois depuis que Severus avait quitté son esprit. Il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, un classique de la protection de soi. « Je... Je ne peux pas dire, vraiment. C'était n-n-noir, où on était. Mais pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de torches. Vraiment noir. »

« Magicalement ? » se demanda Severus à voix haute. « Obscuro ou Ignotos ? »

« Peut-être. » Le Baron Sanglant hocha les épaules avec éloquence. Il s'approcha encore plus près du garçon. « Tu as entendu sa voix ? »

« I-il était comme un serpent, » dit Harry, son tremblement encore plus prononcé. « En sifflant et en sonnant comme un serpent. »

Prenant une inspiration rapide, Severus se rassit sur sa chaise. C'était du Fourchelangue ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finalement revenu ? Ses entrailles devinrent de la glace rien que d'y penser. Lentement, ne montrant rien du dégoût et de la terreur qui l'habitaient, il dit, « on aurait dit un serpent... Est-ce que vous compreniez ce qu'il disait ? »

Potter hocha la tête. « C'étaient des trucs sans queue ni tête. »

Pas du Fourchelangue du coup, puisqu'il ne pouvait imaginer que le garçon soit un Fourchelangue. Peut-être un imitateur ? Quelqu'un qui voulait que Potter pense qu'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cette possibilité était presque aussi pire, puisque ça voulait dire qu'un Mangemort était passé à travers les protections du château, étant donné que Severus espérait qu'il était le seul Mangemort du personnel.

Alors que le garçon frissonnait encore plus, Severus appela un elfe de maison et ordonna à la créature de leur apporter du chocolat et quelque chose dans lequel le garçon pourrait se blottir. Lorsque ça arriva, et que Potter eut une boisson chaude dans les mains pour l'aider à se réchauffer, Severus dit, « Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

Et il le fit. L'histoire de Potter coïncidait avec ce qu'avait dit le Baron, et il avait une bonne mémoire des sorts qui avaient été utilisés contre lui, et les sorts que lui et le Baron avaient lancés, mais il n'avait pas d'autres indices solides à propos de l'identité de l'agresseur, et le tremblement cessa après juste quelques minutes supplémentaires. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai refaire les sorts tout seul et aussi bien, mais je crois que j'ai les mouvements de baguette de base, même pour les derniers, » admit-il alors qu'il terminait son histoire.

« Cela sera en votre avantage si vous vous faites encore agresser, » dit Severus. Il avait encore quelques questions, mais il était tard. « Je voudrais toujours voir le souvenir, monsieur potter, » dit-il alors que le garçon finissait sa troisième tasse de chocolat. « Je pense que ça m'aidera à tout rassembler et à trouver qui était votre attaquant. » Cela dit, par Merlin, il espérait ne pas trouver.

« Euh, d'accord. » Potter posa la tasse sur la table et prit une longue respiration, son regard vague mais résigné alors qu'il regardait Severus dans les yeux.

« Pas ce soir, » dit Severus, supprimant une grimace devant la volonté de Potter à entamer une autre procédure si vite. « Demain, pendant votre retenue, sera bien assez tôt. Nous avons déjà dépassé le couvre-feu, et vous êtes fatigué, et moi aussi. Je vais vous raccompagner à la salle commune. »

Le soulagement sur le visage de Potter aurait été difficile à ne pas remarquer, mais il hocha la tête et se leva. « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

« C'est... » Severus marqua une pause, essayant de trouver ce qu'il devait dire pour rassurer le garçon, puis décida qu'il était très mauvais à ce travail-là et dit, « Mon visionnage des souvenirs ne sera pas aussi douloureux que la recherche de ce soir. Nous devrions ne pas avoir à le refaire. »

« Oh, bien. »

Avec un dernier sourire narquois, Severus se leva de la chaise qu'il avait occupée, puis hocha la tête vers le Baron Sanglant en sortant de la salle. Le Baron inclina la tête, et il y avait une promesse dans les yeux sombres le fantôme protégerait le Serpentard le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent l'identité de l'assassin.

Juste devant le portrait de la salle commune, Severus arrêta le garçon en posant une main sur son bras. « Potter... Ne parlez à personne du contenu de ces souvenirs... ou de l'implication du Baron Sanglant dans l'attaque. »

Les lèvres de Potter se relevèrent un peu. « Je sais, monsieur. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, vous vous souvenez ? »

Severus renifla légèrement et secoua la tête. « Sale gamin. Allez au lit, pas de détours. Et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer demain, il y a Quidditch. »

Potter lui sourit. « Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit. »

Le portrait s'était refermé derrière le garçon avant que Severus lui répondre. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Précédemment :

_Severus renifla légèrement et secoua la tête. « Sale gamin. Allez au lit, pas de détours. Et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer demain, il y a Quidditch. » _

_Potter lui sourit. « Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit. » _

_Le portrait s'était refermé derrière le garçon avant que Severus lui réponde : « Bonne nuit, Harry. »_

Malgré le fait qu'il était épuisé, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Il n'arrêtait pas de retourner dans son esprit ses souvenirs retrouvés de l'attaque, de même qu'il revivait le moment où le Baron Sanglant était entré dans son corps. Pour être honnête, il était très mécontent qu'il ait fait ça, même si c'était pour lui sauver la vie il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle, et le Baron avait pris le contrôle de tout son être, puis avait effacé ses souvenirs. C'était à s'en rendre fou.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ses rêves furent incohérents et pleins de couleurs et de sons, et lui laissèrent une sorte de gueule de bois lorsqu'il se réveilla, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté lorsque ses camarades se réveillèrent.

Zabini n'aida pas lorsqu'il se jeta directement sur lui. Harry rassemblait ses affaires pour prendre sa douche lorsque son camarade de dortoir dit, « Si tu ne veux pas venir au groupe de soutien Potter, tu devrais ne pas y être. Nous aimerions avoir quelqu'un d'autre à la place. »

Piqué, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, Harry dit, « Peut-être que tu devrais faire une pétition pour notre Directeur de Maison, alors. Tu pourrais lui demander de me laisser partir de retenue pour que je puisse t'aider dans tes études. »

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide même si le cours était l'Histoire des Moldus Retardés à Travers les âges, » gronda Zabini. « Tu es sans espoir. »

« Pas inutile, cependant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, sang-mêlé ? »

Harry sourit, sachant pertinemment que rien n'énervait plus le garçon brun que de croire que quelqu'un se moquait de lui. « Rien de plus que ce que tu penses. Et d'ailleurs, pas que ça ait de l'importance, mais mes deux parents étaient sorciers, donc au cas où, je suis aux trois quarts de sang pur. Je réalise que c'est un peu dur pour toi à comprendre mais - »

« Espèce de petite m- »

« La ferme, Zabini, » gronda Teddy en sa direction. Il avait sorti sa baguette, mais ne visait personne, la tenant juste négligemment dans une main, alors qu'il s'accoudait au mur comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. « Nous sommes un peu fatigués de ce qui sort de ta bouche. »

« Tu peux le lui répéter ? » dit Draco. Les yeux du blond était à peine ouverts, mais il regardait tout de même Zabini avec mépris

Teddy ricana et dit, « Nous sommes fatigués de ce qui sort de ta bouche. »

« Pourquoi tu défends cette saleté, hein ? Papa t'a dit de te liguer avec lui ? » Zabini jeta un regard noir à Draco, comme si ce dernier l'avait trahi d'une quelconque façon.

Draco haussa les épaules, tout en négligence. « Les Serpentards doivent rester au sommet,et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un bon attrapeur. Je suppose qu'on verra ça aujourd'hui. »

L'observant, Harry se demanda pourquoi il disait ça, s'il était censé être en colère contre Harry d'être entré dans l'équipe, comme Teddy le lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Mais peut-être que Draco ne l'aimait pas pour une autre raison. Ou peut-être... Harry soupira. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et il était fatigué de penser à ça. « Ecoute, Zabini, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis une semaine, et nous avons encore sept ans à faire ensemble. Moi, en tous cas, je préfère bien m'entendre avec toi que l'inverse. »

« Essaye l'inverse, alors. » Zabini se retourna et sortit du dortoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais secoua la tête. C'était juste une rivalité stupide, et il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie pour ces bêtises. Ce n'était pas comme si Zabini était celui qui l'avait attaqué, sauf si c'était un bien meilleur duelliste avec sa baguette qu'avec sa bouche. Se tournant vers les autres, il dit, « Merci de votre aide, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez avec lui non plus. »

Teddy éclata de rire. « Ca ne changerait pas grand chose, il déteste presque tout et tout le monde. »

« Alors c'est rassurant, » dit Harry.

Draco rit aussi, et les trois garçons laissèrent Crabbe et Goyle à leurs ronflements alors qu'ils allaient dans la salle de bain. Zabini était déjà dans une cabine, et des filets de vapeur en sortaient. Les autres garçons se déshabillèrent, et Harry fut content que Madame Pomfresh eut soigné ses bleus, pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire face aux regards des autres.

Draco prit la cabine à côté de la sienne, puis, lorsque les deux jets d'eau se mirent à couler, dit, « Donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu aidais pour les sélections aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, Marcus... Euh, le Préfet Flint voulait que je sois là pour me mesurer à tous ceux qui veulent faire Poursuiveurs ou Batteurs. » Il sourit un peu, comprenant soudainement d'où le comportement amical venait. « Tu vas essayer ? »

« Bien sûr. Je veux dire, mon père dit que je peux faire soit Attrapeur, soit Poursuiveur, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait pas génial s'il y avait deux première année dans l'équipe ? »

« Hm-hmm. » Est-ce que Malfoy pensait qu'il était subtil ? Harry soupira et finit sa douche, puis s'habilla rapidement et s'installa dans la salle commune avec ses devoirs négligés. Il s'était réveillé tôt et avait donc fini la majorité de son devoir de Métamorphoses, mais il était toujours en retard en Histoire de la Magie. Avec ça et le reste, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Teddy le rejoignit un moment plus tard, avec son livre de Potions, et ils lurent ensemble en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. La salle commune était plutôt remplie à ce moment là, et le niveau sonore avait monté au point où ce n'était juste plus possible de lire.

Alors qu'il marchait pour vérifier que tout le monde soit en rang, Marcus Flint dit, « alors, ça va Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit face à la mine renfrognée du garçon. « Oui, Préfet Flint, je vais bien. »

« C'est Capitaine Flint pour toi, Potter. » Il jeta un regard en biais à Teddy. « Mais juste pour toi. »

Harry retint un gloussement. « Oui, d'accord. Merci. »

« Allez ! » s'écria Flint. « Allons-y ! »

Le petit déjeuner était relativement calme – à la table de Serpentard du moins. Harry grignota un toast, n'ayant pas particulièrement faim, et il observait le Baron Sanglant non loin, même si le fantôme ne s'était pas arrêté pour parler.

« Tu l'as vu récemment ? » demanda Teddy à voix basse.

« Hm ? »

« Le Baron. Il est revenu soudainement et il a recommencé à mettre Peeves à sa place. Tu lui as demandé s'il sait quelque chose à propos de l'attaque ? »

« Ouais... » Harry marqua une pause, réfléchissant rapidement. Il n'était pas censé dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Teddy – et Millie – savaient déjà tous les deux un petit peu de l'histoire. « Mais il ne savait pas grand chose de plus que moi, vraiment, » dit-il finalement, ce qui était la vérité. En quelque sorte. « Le professeur Snape m'a dit de garder l'oeil ouvert sur quiconque pourrait vouloir m'avoir. »

« Ah. »

Harry ricana. Mais penser à l'attaque le fit se souvenir de quelque chose d'autre. « Hé, Teddy, tu ne m'as pas envoyé des chocogrenouilles, si ? Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non. » Teddy fronça les sourcils. « Je t'ai dit, je ne donne pas de friandises aux pleurnichards. »

« Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que quelqu'un m'en a laissé une autre boîte, et n'a pas laissé de notes, donc... »

« Tu penses qu'ils pourraient être trafiqués ? »

« Je pensais oui, peut être. »

« Tu les as amenés au dortoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Mais je ne les ai pas touchés, sinon. »

« Ok, c'est bien alors. Nous pourrons utiliser quelques sorts de diagnostic dessus. Pour chercher des maléfices et tout ça. J'ai quelques trucs que nous pourrions essayer, mais je vais devoir chercher dans la biliothèque. Après, tu as les essais de Quidditch cet après midi, donc si tu veux que ce soit fait vite... »

« Le temps libre ? »

« Hm-hm. Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque et tu pourras m'aider à chercher. »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, mais intérieurement il se lamentait devant le temps encore une fois perdu consacré à ses études.

* * *

Chercher des sorts de diagnostic dans la bibliothèque était presque aussi marrant que le nom le disait. Teddy semblait être très bon dans la recherche, cela dit, et il enlevait livre après livre des étagères, les posant sur la table où ils travaillaient. Harry avait pris la boîte de chocogrenouilles du dortoir, et ils avaient commencé avec de petits sorts que Teddy connaissait déjà, comme Revelio ou Finite Incantatem, puis travaillèrent sur des diagnostics plus spécifiques, comme la recherche de poisons (Ostendo Virum) et de sorts particuliers (Quiest Vomica).

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne révéla quoi que ce soit dans les chocogrenouilles.

« Fais-toi une raison, Harry, » dit Teddy alors qu'ils rangeaient les livres sur les étagères après une heure de travail. « Quelqu'un t'a donné une boîte de chocogrenouilles parfaitement normale. Probablement un admirateur secret ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry en riant. « Bien sûr. » Il mit la boîte dans son sac de cours et ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de botanique. Il était content que les chocolats n'étaient pas empoissonnés ou quoi que ce soit, mais qui lui avait donné la boîte ? Il chercha des possibilités dans sa tête pendant un instant, puis abandonné. Si c'était un admirateur secret, il espérait qu'il donnerait plus d'indices sur son identité. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un sort pour savoir ce genre de choses. Il dit la dernière partie à voix haute, et Teddy hocha la tête pensivement. Harry ajouta, « tu connais déjà beaucoup de sorts. Tes parents t'ont appris ? »

Teddy le regarda longuement. « Mon père, surtout. »

Harry hocha la tête, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose que Teddy ne lui disait pas, mais ils étaient presque aux serres, et la classe était assez intéressante pour garder son esprit occupé un petit moment.

Après le déjeuner et l'Histoire de la Magie, Harry se dirigea vers les vestiaires sur le terrain de Quidditch. Marcus voulait que tous les joueurs soient en uniforme pour les essais. Harry était nerveux, et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il mit sa robe verte et argent, que, normalement, Snape avait dû ajuster pour qu'elle lui aille puisqu'il était bien plus petit que le précédent attrapeur. Lorsqu'il eut mis ses gants, il sortit sur le terrain avec les autres, prenant l'un des balais de l'école vu qu'il n'était pas encore autorisé à avoir le sien en première année, et attendit les ordres de Flint.

Il y avait plus de vingt Serpentards qui attendaient pour essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe, incluant Draco et deux autres première année. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir faim de l'opportunité d'être dans l'école. Draco avait l'air affamé.

« D'accord, vous tous, » dit Flint aux prétendants, « montez sur vos balais et faire une demi-douzaine de tours du terrain. Si vous restez sur votre balai tout ce temps, vous serez autorisés à passer le prochain test. »

Il y eut quelques bousculades lorsque le groupe enfourcha les balais et s'éleva dans les airs. Ils commencèrent en faisant pratiquement qu'un, mais se séparèrent rapidement lorsque les élèves les plus rapides et les plus confiants prirent la tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, Flint se tourna vers l'équipe actuelle. « Bletchley, je te veux comme gardien, évidemment. Ne laisse pas les bleus marquer des buts, ou tu entendras parler de moi, compris ? »

« Ouais. » Flint le regarda froidement, et Bletchley ajouta « Capitaine » avant que Flint eut le temps de lui rappeler.

« Pucey, tu vas être Batteur aujourd'hui, avec Bole et Higgs - »

« Trois batteurs ! Pourqu- »

« Tu fais comme je te dis, Pucey, sans manquement, sinon tu sors du terrain tout de suite. Nous devons pousser ces abrutis dans leurs retranchements. Trois Batteurs sépareront les abrutis des vrais joueurs. »

Pucey grimaça, mais n'ajouta rien, et Harry se tint bien droit pour que son attitude ne soit pas considérée comme un manquement.

« Potter, tout ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est garder un œil sur le vif d'or. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

Flint lui offrit un sourire froid. « Allons-y, messieurs. »

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent sanglantes et transpirantes pour ceux qui essayaient d'entrer dans l'équipe, du moins d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir de là où il était, bien au dessus d'eux. Il avait eu le temps d'attraper le vif d'or au moins une douzaine de fois avant que Flint ne le fasse créer des interférences avec les prétendants, en passant rapidement à travers leurs rangs et les prendre par surprise quand il le pouvait. Plusieurs joueurs durent quitter le terrain et aller à l'infirmerie lorsqu'ils étaient frappés par des cognards, fonçaient dans d'autres joueurs, ou fonçaient trop vite vers le sol sans avoir le temps de se redresser avant de heurter le sol. Flint les faisait essayer de marquer contre Bletchley alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les trois Batteurs et par Harry. Quiconque ne marquait pas une fois sur deux était systématiquement recalé.

Finalement, il n'en resta que trois.

Marcus les regarda de haut. Son expression était aussi renfrognée qu'elle avait été tout l'après midi. « D'accord. Malfoy et Wilkes, vous êtes en réserve. J'attends de vous d'être à chaque entraînement, et vous apprendrez les positions de Batteur et de Poursuiveurs également, pour que vous puissiez remplacer s'il y a une blessure. Rufford, tu es le nouveau Poursuiveur. Vous devez tous avoir un uniforme ajusté et être à l'entraînement jeudi à sept heures. Compris ? »

« Compris, Capitaine, » dit Draco, les joues roses et l'air content, et les deux autres, tous deux des quatrième année, hochèrent la tête.

« Allez prendre vos douches, vous tous, » leur dit Flint avant de s'en aller.

Draco sourit à Harry alors qu'ils allaient dans les vestiaires, lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Je savais que j'entrerais dans l'équipe ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour, content qu'un autre première année allait jouer avec lui. Il n'aimait pas la pression d'être le « plus jeune attrapeur depuis cent ans », et Draco semblait aimer l'attention plus que lui. Il se pavana franchement au dîner.

Comme félicitations, Harry lui donna une poignée de chocogrenouilles venant de la boîte qu'il avait trimballée tout l'après midi. Reconnaissant la boîte, Teddy haussa les sourcils en un reproche silencieux. Mais même s'ils regardèrent tous les Draco attentivement, rien ne se passa lorsqu'il les mangea, donc Harry supposa que le reste était bon aussi. Et personne autour de la table ne regarda la boîte avec quelque chose d'autre que de la curiosité, Harry se dit également que personne de Serpentard la lui avait donnée. Bizarre.

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry retourna au bureau de Snape pour sa retenue. Ses pas étaient un peu hésitants, et s'il se montrait honnête, il dirait qu'il avait peur. Le processus pour lui ramener ses souvenirs la nuit d'avant lui avait fait très mal, comme si quelqu'un découpait son cerveau en morceaux, et malgré que ce soit fait avec des coupures précises et nettes, il y avait encore des nerfs qui le torturaient.

La perspective de le faire à nouveau le rendit un peu nauséeux, et il s'arrêta un moment avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Snape lui avait dit que, quoi qu'ils fassent, ce serait moins douloureux Il ne pouvais pas imaginer que quoi que ce soit puisse être plus douloureux que ça.

A l'ordre du professeur, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Il nota que le Baron Sanglant était déjà là, flottant près du bureau de Snape. Contrairement à d'habitude, Snape ne corrigeait pas des copies, et leva les yeux tout de suite quand Harry entra dans la pièce au lieu de le faire attendre.

Merci Seigneur.

Snape sortit sa baguette, mais avant que Harry puisse s'écarter ou même penser à s'enfuir, il avait lancé quelques sortilèges sur la porte. Des sorts de privatisation et de silence, imagina-t-il... Celui de silence, particulièrement, lui était familier, et il réalisa que son agresseur l'avait utilisé dans le couloir où ils avaient combattu, l'un de ses premiers sorts.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit Snape en pointant du doigt la chaise en face de son bureau. Harry s'exécuta, et Snape l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Harry ne rencontra pas son regard, ne voulant pas laisser l'homme entrer dans sa tête encore une fois, ne voulant pas sentir la même douleur que la veille. « N'ayez pas peur. Ça ne vous fera pas mal, je vous l'ai dit. »

« Oui m'sieur, » dit Harry dans un filet de voix. Ses mains étaient prises dans les manches de ses robes, et il serra fort le tissu pour les garder calmes. « Mais quand même, vous aviez dit que l'autre truc me ferait juste me sentir un peu bizarre. »

Une pause, puis... « Oui. Je n'étais pas averti de la douleur que vous ressentiriez. »

Le nez de Harry se fronça. « Donc vous voulez dire que je suis faible ? »

« Pas du tout. Je pense que j'ai une différente échelle pour déterminer la douleur, c'est tout. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il veut dire, » précisa le Baron Sanglant, « qu'il a été trop exposé à la douleur pour savoir ce que ça fait normalement. Et il ne voulait pas te faire mal. »

Snape lança un regard noir au fantôme. « J'aimerais vous dire de garder votre nez hors de mes affaires, si ça avait le moindre effet. »

« Ca n'en aurait pas, » approuva le Baron d'un air affable. « Pas cette fois. L'important c'est le garçon. »

Snape grogna ce qui semblait être un accord avec les mots du Baron, ou alors peut-être qu'il avait juste reçu un coup dans la poitrine. Dans tous les cas, il dit, « Mais comme je vous en ai informé auparavant, monsieur Potter, ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ne fera pas la même chose. Pas si vous ne me combattez pas. »

Les entrailles de Harry semblèrent se geler. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi je devrais vous combattre, monsieur ? »

Avec un ricanement, Snape dit, « Parce qu'avoir un autre esprit dans le vôtre est déconcertant, au minimum. En vérité, je m'attends à ce que vous résistiez, cependant pas trop. » Il marqua une pause, et Harry lui jeta un regard en dessous, pour trouver le professeur en train de l'observer avec ces yeux noirs et presque fantômatiques. « Je vais regarder vos souvenirs de l'attaque, puis je vais les enlever de mon propre esprit pour les mettre dans une pensine, pour que je puisse le revoir avec le Directeur. »

« Une pen-quoi? »

« Pensine. Un appareil magique pour y stocker des souvenirs. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi je ne mettrais pas mes souvenirs directement dedans ? Au lieu que vous les preniez dans ma tête ? »

« Parce que la pensine appartient au Directeur, et qu'il ne me l'a pas prêtée. »

« Oh. »

« En effet. » Snape marqua encore une pause, puis leva sa baguette avant de la pointer sur Harry. « Allons-y. Gardez les yeux ouverts, comme vous l'avez fait hier soir, et n'essayez pas de me combattre, si vous pouvez. C'est clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur. J'essayerai de ne pas vous combattre, » promit Harry.

« Bien. Legilimens. »

Les images défilèrent, en premier les essais de Quidditch, puis Teddy et lui dans la bibliothèque avec la boîte de confiseries, puis, étrangement, un souvenir dans lequel il était dans un arbre avec Molaire en dessous qui grognait, et la Tante Marge qui encourageait le chien et Dudley qui riait, se roulant presque par terre.

Ce n'était pas le bon souvenir ! Snape n'avait pas le droit de voir ça !

Harry repoussa encore une fois la présence dans son esprit, et elle recula un petit peu, mais l'image fut remplacée un moment plus tard parce une autre, celle de son placard, fermé de l'extérieur – il pouvait le dire par rapport à l'angle de la porte ça semblait un peu plié quand le verrou était tiré, l'Oncle Vernon avait fait n'importe quoi en mettant le verrou – et lui-même recroquevillé sur son lit et lisant une bande dessinée que Dudley avait tordue et déchirée et que Harry avait sauvée, et puis la porte fut secouée, et Harry poussa les morceaux de bande dessinée sous son lit avant que la tête rougeaude de l'Oncle Vernon n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, des postillons sortant de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait vu le livre dépasser -

NON ! Pas celui-là ! Harry repoussa le souvenir, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que Snape pensait qu'il faisait ?

Apparemment il devait lui montrer le bon souvenir, ou Snape continuerait de ratisser son esprit. Donc Harry se souvint de l'attaque dans le couloir, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un détail infini, et poussa ça droit devant la présence dans son esprit, pour que ça ne puisse pas être manqué. Puis, pour se donner une contenance, il expédia le professeur hors de sa tête, également ses pensées privées étaient, justement, privées !

Le moment d'après, il ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé de sa chaise et avait les mains sur les genoux, cherchant sa respiration. La sueur couvrait sa peau et ses robes pendaient tristement sur ses épaules. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il voulait plus que tout au monde déchiqueter Snape en petits morceaux. Le professeur se tint devant lui, ses yeux sombres pleins d'une émotion étrange, et pendant une seconde, Harry pensa que c'était de la peur.

Puis le visage de Snape redevint neutre, et ses yeux également. Malgré le fait qu'il tendit une main à Harry pour qu'il puisse se lever, Harry la dédaigna, se mettant sur ses pieds sans aide. Son estomac protesta, mais il garda son équilibre par la seule force de sa volonté.

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Eh bien, eh bien, Potter. Il semblerait que vous soyez plein de surprises. »

« Vous. Restez. Hors. De ma. Tête ! »

Avec un geste en direction de la chaise de laquelle Harry était tombé, Snape dit, « Asseyez-vous. Nous avons beaucoup de choses desquelles nous devons discuter. »

« Je ne veux pas lui parler ! » gronda Harry. « Vous n'avez pas le droit- »

« Arrêtez votre mélodrame, Potter. J'avais tous les droits de découvrir les réponses du problème qui nous occupe. Et vous m'avez donné la permission explicite de le faire. »

« Et les autres choses, hein ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les voir ! »

Snape pinça les lèvres. « J'étais également en quête de votre situation chez vous. En tant que votre directeur de maison, je - »

« Des conneries ! Vous n'aviez pas demandé à voir ça ! »

Le Maître des Potions se leva et le regarda de haut avec une telle férocité que Harry fut très tenté de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il dit, « Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je ne tolérerai pas plus d'irrespect de votre part. Maintenant asseyez vous ! »

Harry s'assit.

« Maintenant... Vous allez me dire quand exactement vous avez découvert que vous parliez aux serpents. »

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour !

Oui, je sais, ça fait deux chapitres en une soirée, mais j'avais un peu de temps devant moi et sachant ce qu'il se passait dans le chapitre suivant (donc celui-ci), je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous le faire partager. Je souhaiterais ajouter que non, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews, parce que le faire dans un chapitre est condamné par le site, et il y a beaucoup de visiteurs. Dans un souci d'équité, je ne le ferai donc pas, sauf si la review est très importante. Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs enregistrés et remercie la personne qui m'a défendue dans les reviews (elle se reconnaîtra, merci à toi !)

Vos reviews me font très plaisir, je voudrais le rappeler. Mais de plus je ne suis pas l'auteur original de la fic. Si c'était le cas, je me sentirais probablement plus légitime. Néanmoins, merci à vous.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Essayant de réguler son tempérament, Severus attendit que le gamin parle. Sa rage avait tendance à exploser lorsque quelque chose l'effrayait vraiment, malgré le fait qu'il n'admettrait jamais que le gamin l'effrayait. Mais il était plutôt... déconcertant de découvrir que le Garçon-Qui-Causait-Bien-Trop-De-Surprises remarque quels souvenirs Severus avait exploré mais encore plus, il avait été capable de l'expulser – lui, un Legilimens entraîné et compétent – de son esprit ! Sale gosse ! Severus aurait dû pouvoir accéder à ces souvenirs sans même que personne ne s'en aperçoive, surtout pas le garçon. Il aurait pu le faire dans son propre sommeil ! Qu'il s'en soit rendu compte était encore plus troublant que les souvenirs eux-mêmes.

Mais c'était encore pire que ça. Si le gamin avait un talent naturel pour bloquer son esprit et pousser ses souvenirs en avant comme il l'avait fait – comme si Severus était un idiot ! - c'était une chose. Cependant, le Fourchelangue, que Severus l'avait entendu parler dans le souvenir, alors que le gamin avait dit que c'était une sorte d'anglais étrange pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'autre. S'il avait eu, par un moyen ou par un autre, eu accès aux pouvoirs hors du commun du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Eh bien. Il n'osait pas vraiment y penser. Pas en ce moment, du moins. Peut-être plus tard. Lorsqu'il pourrait s'asseoir et boire quelque chose de fort.

Et le pire de tout... Severus avait reconnu la voix qui avait parlé Fourchelangue dans le souvenir. Des frissons, qu'il espéra être masqués par la rage sur son visage, coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça !

A ce moment là, cela dit, il était vraiment en colère contre le Sauveur du Monde Magique, dont le regard copiait le préféré de Severus à la perfection. Donc il modifia son visage pour le mettre en position d'attente et haussa les sourcils, pour montrer au gamin qu'il n'attendait que lui. Patiemment.

« Je ne sais pas que je pouvais, monsieur, » dit le garçon d'une voix râpeuse. « Je vous l'ai dit, ça ressemblait à de l''anglais pour moi, mais comme si la personne avait la bouche pleine de sable ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous avez déjà parlé aux serpents auparavant ? »

Potter considéra sa réponse, et Severus put presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il décidait s'il devait ou non répondre honnêtement. « Une fois. Au zoo. »

Severus ricana. Une invention horrible de moldus, le zoo, où des idiots sans cervelle lançaient de la nourriture aux singes, juste pour qu'ils la leur relancent. Souvent avec des intérêts. « Eh bien, Potter ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'étais au zoo. J'ai parlé au serpent. Et puis la vitre a disparu et le serpent est sorti et est parti. »

Avec un froncement de sourcils Severus se demanda, _Magie accidentelle, encore une fois ? _Il étudia le garçon en face de lui. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Potter serra la mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient des flammes jumelles de couleur émeraude, le défiant. « Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

Quelque chose de personnel donc, et selon ses récentes intrusions dans l'esprit du garçon, quelque chose à voir avec sa famille. Leur réaction à la magie, peut-être ? Plus tôt, Potter lui avait dit, visiblement terrifié à la perspective d'une visite chez lui, que sa famille détestait la magie et les sorciers de même. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne sais... Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de prouver, en vous faufilant dans mes souvenirs comme ça, mais vous ne pouvez juste pas faire ça. »

« Potter - » commença-t-il strictement, juste pour être interrompu.

« Severus Snape, » dit le Baron Sanglant dans une voix basse qui donnait des frissons. Le fantôme ne regardait même pas Severus, mais le Gamin-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Le-Tourmenter, avec une expression qui se rapprochait de la crainte. « Je pense que vous avez assez tourmenté ce garçon pour ce soir. Votre enthousiasme à la tâche a supplanté son utilité. »

« Je pense que vous fourrez votre nez trop loin, Baron, » lui dit Severus. « Nous devons toujours savoir ce qui a été dit en Fourchelangue. Et puisque le garçon est probablement la seule personne vivante qui le comprend - »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire du Fourchelangue ? » l'interrompit Potter. « C'est quoi ? »

Severus était très mécontent d'être sans arrêt interrompu. Deux fois ! Sa réponse fut à peine plus compréhensible qu'un grognement. « Le pouvoir de parler aux serpents, gamin ! De quoi est-ce que vous pensiez qu'on était en train de parler ? »

« Comment je suis censé savoir ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Fourche-machin. »

« Fourchelangue, » dit Severus très lentement, comme s'il parlait à un chien attardé. « C'est considéré comme un pouvoir directement lié à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard. Il y a - »

« _Le_ Salazar Serpentard ? »

« Assez ! Ne m'interrompez plus ! Restez calme et ne bougez pas et je vais vous dire ce que je peux. Compris ? »

Potter se rassit dans sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et plus si en colère. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. » Avec quelques efforts, Severus maîtrisa encore une fois son caractère. « Durant le dernier millénaire, nous n'avons eu que peu de Fourchelangues - » il leva une main pour le protéger de l'inévitable interruption - « ce qui veut dire, ceux qui savent le parler, vous l'avez compris. Parmi eux il y avait Lord Voldemort, que vous avez vaincu lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. » Il marqua une pause, lui laissant assimiler l'information.

« Après qu'il ait tué mes parents, » murmura le garçon, regardant ailleurs.

« Oui, » dit Severus lourdement, le cœur serré. Seigneur, Lily ! « Après ça. »

« Donc vous pensez qu'il est de retour, alors. Qu'il est celui qui m'a attaqué. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je ne sais pas. Je savais qu'il était inévitable qu'il revienne... Mais je ne sais pas comment il a pu déjà franchir les murs de Poudlard. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a fait entrer. »

« Bien sûr que quelqu'un l'a fait entrer, stupide enfant. La question est qui. »

« Quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup de sorts et de contre-sorts, je pense. »

Severus fixa le garçon. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que celui qui parlait Fourchelangue n'est pas le même que celui qui m'a lancé les sorts. Vous n'avez pas... » Potter haussa les épaules. « Non, je suppose que vous n'avez pas remarqué. Leurs voix étaient complètement différentes. »

Ce n'était pas la même personne... De la possession, peut-être ? L'un des membres du personnel était était possédé ? Le pouvoir de l'ironie, si c'était le cas... Un Potter possédé par le baron se battant contre quelqu'un possédé par Voldemort. Pendant un petit instant, il pensa au souvenir, le disséquant pièce par pièce, et réalisa qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la voix du non-Fourchelangue. Bordel !

Son regard retourna sur le Baron Sanglant, qui le regardait maintenant en retour. Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait l'idée de demander des choses au fantôme, il devait admettre que le Baron nageait littéralement dans la connaissance que Severus n'avait pas. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le Baron lui offrit un sourire sinistre. « Je pense que vous devriez raccompagner l'enfant dans son dortoir, puisqu'il est tard, et qu'il est fatigué. Puis vous devriez me laisser voir le souvenir. Je pourrais remarquer quelque chose que vous et le Directeur manqueriez. »

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« Et pourtant il en a fini avec vous. » Le Baron fit un geste vers le garçon, qui reposait sa tête sur la table, les yeux fermés. Les lignes de tension sur son front étaient moins prononcées pendant son sommeil, mais toujours là. Et ses mains étaient serrées en poings, comme s'il se battait intérieurement. Il ne semblait pas rêver, cependant.

Severus le regarda pendant quelques minutes, et se sentit soudain très vieux, et très fatigué. Le garçon de onze ans avait déjà affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois – si c'était vraiment lui qui l'avait attaqué vendredi soir – et avait survécu pour le raconter. Personne d'autre au monde ne pouvait s'en vanter. Et pourtant... Le garçon ne s'en vantait pas. Il était bravache, c'était sûr, mais Severus ne voyait que trop bien à travers cette tactique – sa propre forme de défense était souvent le sarcasme, mais il savait aussi utiliser les autres quand c'était nécessaire. Il le prenait pour le masque qu'il était, un masque que le garçon mettait sur son visage pour affronter les menaces, pour qu'il ne soit pas perçu comme faible. Severus en était sûr, il en était aussi persuadé que du fait que la famille du garçon le maltraitait.

Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. L'icône du Monde Magique, affamé, battu et enfermé dans un placard à balais. Ça le dégoûtait, et le faisait enrager, et il allait s'assurer que quelqu'un vienne avec lui lorsqu'il irait visiter les Dursleys, ou ne serait pas responsable de son comportement.

« Très bien, » dit-il finalement, et le Baron grogna son approbation. « Mais seulement parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire des observations correctes ou de se souvenir convenablement des choses. Demain je le convoquerai pour qu'il me parle de sa répugnante habileté à m'expulser de son esprit. »

« Ca vous en a bouché un coin, pas vrai ? »

Severus jeta un regard noir au fantôme souriant, puis soupira et réveilla le garçon – gentiment ! Il se transformait en babysitter. Le garçon esquissa un mouvement brusque et instinctif des épaules, et Severus grinça des dents. « Il est temps d'aller au lit, Potter, » dit-il calmement.

Potter s'assit tout de suite et se frotta le visage avec un bout de sa robe. Sa posture était toujours tendue lorsqu'il dit, « Désolé, monsieur. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Je vais vous raccompagner au dortoir le couvre-feu est déjà passé. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Le garçon remit ses robes correctement, et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas ceux de Severus pendant le voyage de retour.

Au portrait, il dit, « Demain, Potter. Sept heures précises. »

Potter soupira, mais hocha la tête avec un, « Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit. »

Encore une fois, Severus attendit jusqu'à ce que le portrait soit refermé avant de répondre. « Dors bien, Harry. »

Le jour suivant, Severus prit du temps pour aller rencontrer la famille de Potter, majoritairement parce que sinon il devrait attendre le week-end et il ne voulait pas attendre si longtemps. Malheureusement pour eux, personne n'était disponible pour le... surveiller. Les Dursleys devraient donc vivre – ou pas – avec les conséquences s'ils le provoquaient.

Peu après son dernier cours, il marcha jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard puis transplana jusque Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, où ses rapports disaient que Potter vivait. Le quartier était l'un de ceux avec des allées parfaites et véhicules identiques devant chaque garage. La monotonie du lieu lui donna un mal de tête. Le numéro quatre était fait sur le même modèle que les autres, peint en jaune au lieu du bleu, du vert et du blanc environnant. Toutes les maisons étaient de l'une de ces couleurs. Le véhicule devant était gris clair, avec quatre portes.

Après un mouvement de la baguette pour transformer ses vêtements et lui donner l'apparence d'un commercial moldu, il fit son chemin jusque l'étroite allée des Dursleys et frappa. Deux fois.

Il y eut une longue pause, ce qui lui permit de pratiquer des exercices de respiration – qui auraient été bons pour son tempérament si ce n'était pour ces foutues usines et voitures moldues qui polluaient l'air – pour ne pas partir du mauvais pied avec ces abrutis. Finalement, il entendit un son comme celui d'une horde d'hippogriffes chargeant jusqu'à la porte, et il bougea rapidement sur le côté afin de ne pas se faire déchiqueter.

Quelque chose ouvrit la porte à ce moment là, et il fixa le visage gras d'une limace géante... Avec des bras. Ça avait des cheveux noirs et sa peau était étrangement rose et boursouflée, comme si ouvrir la porte avait réquisitionné toute sa force et son endurance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » ça demanda, semblant humain, excepté pour l'inexcusable impolitesse, et Severus reconnut finalement le cousin de Potter qu'il avait désigné comme l'un de ses bourreaux à l'école.

« Tes parents sont là ? » demanda-t-il à la Limace... Dudley, se souvint-il. Il y avait juste un peu de dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'il posa la question. « Je voudrais les rencontrer. »

« Maman ! » hurla la Limace sans même se retourner. Le son de son grincement emplit la rue derrière Severus. « Quelqu'un à la porte pour toi ! »

Severus résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles pour éviter la surdité, et fut content d'avoir résisté lorsque la Limace lui ferma la porte au nez sans même l'inviter à entrer. Utilisant un pied, et un avant-bras, Severus empêcha la porte de se fermer. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit en grand encore une fois, il vit que la Limace était partie. D'après les sons étouffés qui venaient de ce qui semblait être le salon, il était allé là bas.

Une femme au long cou et au visage de cheval, essuyant ses mains sur un torchon, émergea de la cuisine, qui était tout droit après un escalier. Pétunia. Les années n'avaient pas été gentilles avec elle. Elle se renfrogna immédiatement en le voyant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » sa voix était aiguë, et elle regarda involontairement vers le salon. « Nous ne voulons pas de gens de ta sorte ici. »

« C'est très clair, madame, » dit Severus. « Cependant, je suis le directeur de maison de ton neveu, à l'école, et j'ai quelques - »

« Chhhh, » siffla-t-elle avec un autre regard en direction du salon, où Severus pouvait entendre une télévision vociférer. « N'ajoute rien de plus. Sors et laisse nous tranquilles. S'il fait n'importe quoi comme d'habitude, c'est votre problème maintenant, plus le nôtre. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il reviendra à la fin de l'année, et vous aurez sa garde chaque été jusqu'au premier septembre. »

Pétunia pinça les lèvres et une couleur plus naturelle revint sur ses joues bien trop rouges. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux , »

Ah, le berceau des manières de la Limace. « Je viens parler de Harry, en tant que son directeur de maison. Je visite les familles de chacun de mes élèves de première année. » Il marqua une pause, en levant un sourcil. « Tu as reçu les hiboux, requérant un rendez-vous ? »

« Non, » mentit-elle, très mal. « Nous sommes une famille normale ici, maintenant qu'il est parti, et nous ne laissons pas les hiboux délivrer le courrier ! »

Mettant un veto sur sa rage qui montait, Severus ricana. « Ah, oui, j'ai entendu parler des problèmes avec la lettre de ton neveu. Tu aurais dû le laisser la lire, et éviter tous ces désagréments. »

« Tu, » cracha Pétunia, « n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire dans ma propre maison. »

« Je ne pourrais en rêver. » Il découvrit ses dents en un semblant de sourire. « Ton mari est là ? Je n'aime pas me répéter. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, même si elle pâlit. « Il est occupé. »

« Et moi aussi. Et pourtant, j'ai fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici, juste pour parlez avec vous. »

« Du garçon. » Le dégoût dans le dernier mot mit Severus en rage.

« En effet. Fais-lui savoir que je suis là. » Il mordit sa lèvre pour être poli avec cette créature, qu'il ne se rappelait pas si aigrie dans sa jeunesse, et qui semblait sur le point de l'insulter. Et pourtant, pour le bien de Potter, il s'était assuré que son ton soit parfaitement correct, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas maltraiter son neveu à cause de lui.

Son teint s'empira, prenant une vague teinte grisée, comme si elle avait réellement peur de faire ce que Severus lui demandait. Est-ce que le père Dusley dirigeait sa maison d'une main de fer ? D'après les souvenirs de Potter, il était presque sûr que c'était le cas. « Tu peux me dire tout ça à moi. Vernon n'est pas disponible. »

Mais ses protestations s'écroulèrent, lorsqu'un pas lourd depuis le salon annoncèrent l'arrivée de, non pas la Limace, mais le père de la Limace. Vernon Dursley était presque aussi large que haut, et il était plus grand que Severus lui-même, et son visage était déjà de la même couleur violine que Severus avait vue dans les souvenirs de Potter. Le regardant, il pouvait deviner aisément que la bête était prompte à la colère, et une fois lâché, devait requérir un Stupéfix, au moins, pour le mettre à terre. Severus attendait presque ça avec impatience. Presque.

Il l'aurait fait avec tant de joie, s'il était sûr que Potter n'y retournerait pas pour les vacances. Mais puisqu'il était loin d'être sûr si ça allait être possible, il devait surveiller son comportement... Peu importe à quel point il voulait perdre le contrôle. Le garçon ne serait pas autorisé à utiliser la magie pendant l'été, et Severus ne voulait pas créer une situation dans laquelle Harry serait forcé de préférer la sécurité à la censure du Ministère.

« Pét ? » dit l'homme, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce qu'on a mentionné cet endroit ? »

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire l'effort de prononcer Poudlard, ou magie, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre ? Severus avança d'un pas et hocha légèrement la tête. Il apparut que Pétunia ne souhaitait pas le présenter. « Bonsoir, Monsieur Dursley. Severus Snape, Maître des Potions. J'ai mentionné Poudlard. L'école de votre neveu, Harry vous savez. » Il était intéressant de voir combien de temps ils tiendraient la conversation sans prononcer le nom de Potter.

« Un bon nom pour de belles conneries, je dirais, » grogna Dursley, un éclair sombre dans ses yeux porcins. « Il vous cause des problèmes alors ? Je savais qu'il le ferait. Ce gosse est aussi vicieux que ceux de son espèce. »

Severus grinça des dents. Ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée, et personne n'avait pensé à lui donner un siège ou même à le traiter comme un visiteur. « En fait, il ne nous cause aucun problème. Comme je l'expliquais à votre délicieuse femme il y a un instant, je visite les familles de tous mes étudiants de première année, pour voir s'ils ont des besoins individuels lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le Monde Magique. »

« Ne dites pas ce mot chez moi ! » hurla Dursley. Prompt à la colère, en effet.

« Lequel ? » demanda Severus innocemment. « Monde ? »

« Vous savez foutrement bien lequel ! Je ne le tolérerai pas ! Nous avons eu ce sale gosse pendant dix ans. Dix ans ! Prenant la nourriture de la bouche de Dudley, et les vêtements de son dos, et c'est ça, les remerciements que nous recevons ? Pas de respect, et ce dans ma propre maison ! Nous sommes fatigués de ce monstre, et vous pouvez le mettre dans les pattes de quelqu'un d'autre, ça nous arrange ! »

Severus jeta un regard à Pétunia qui était encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. « Je pense, Monsieur Dursley, qu'il y a eu un arrangement lorsque le garçon Potter a été amené chez vous il y a dix ans. »

« Nous avons été floués ! Le garçon n'a été que des problèmes depuis le jour où il a passé notre porte. Rien d'autre qu'une nuisance et un danger pour ma famille entière ! Nous nous sommes finalement débarrassés de la queue de Dudley, » Dursley pointa un doigt en forme de saucisse sur la poitrine de Severus, « qui était de la faute de ce monstre. Et aucune récompense, non plus, pour notre pauvre fils qui souffrait ! Monstres, alcooliques, et bâtards, voilà ce que vous êtes tous. »

Il y avait une limite à la patience de Severus même dans ses meilleurs moments, et il n'était pas dans l'un de ses meilleurs moments. Il avait passé des années dans la servitude abjecte pour l'un des maniaques les plus effrayants dans l'histoire de la Magie, et il en connaissait pas mal concernant ce qui se cachait derrière l'agressivité et la solennité. La moitié des Mangemorts étaient juste comme ce Vernon, si sûrs d'eux et de leur vision particulière du monde qu'ils n'admettraient même pas que le Calmar Géant de Poudlard existait s'il leur tombait sur le visage. Si prompts à blâmer les autres, et hurlant à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre les remettait en question.

Ce genre de créatures le répugnait.

Cette homme le répugnait.

Avec la main gauche, il attrapa le doigt de l'homme qui allait se remettre à hurler, et serra. Fort. Dursley essaya de sauver son doigt, mais Severus avait des années d'entraînement dans l'espionnage et la criminalité, et il essayait de se remettre en forme en faisant du sport dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était prêt à parier que cet homme n'avait pas vu ses muscles depuis au moins une décennie. Poussant son index en arrière, Severus dit d'un air méprisant, « Vous allez rester poli, Dursley, ou je vais vous arracher la langue et remplir votre bouche de vers. »

La sueur coulait sur le visage de Dursley. Sa moustache touffue tremblait. Il tira sur sa main, essayant de récupérer son doigt. Encore un peu de mouvements de ce genre et l'homme casserait son propre doigt sans assistance de Severus.

Severus plia le doigt offensant encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que l'homme gémisse de douleur. « J'ai votre attention ? » il jeta un œil sur le côté pour être sûr que Pétunia était restée où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle était toujours là, et regardait l'altercation avec la bouche aussi grande ouverte que les première année le jour du festin de Halloween.

« Ungh, » dit Dursley, ses genoux tremblant presque.

« Bien. Parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Harry Potter est votre neveu. Je suis son professeur. Je vais vous poser quelques questions à propos de lui, et vous allez répondre, complètement et honnêtement, ou nous allons devoir répéter cette petite leçon jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez. Je suis clair ? »

« Mmmmph. »

« Excellent. » Il regarda au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme. « Je pense que le salon sera bien plus confortable pour notre conversation que l'entrée. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Ugghn-huh. »

« Alors je vous en prie, montrez le chemin. » Severus laissa Dursley les mener au salon, tout simplement en poussant son doigt et en le regardant marcher à reculons. Une fois dans la petite pièce – occupée par un grand canapé, deux fauteuils, une télévision, une cheminée et une Limace – Severus poussa Dursley dans le canapé et ricana lorsqu'il lâcha le doigt de l'homme. « Peut-être que Pétunia nous fera la gentillesse de nous faire du thé ? »

Pétunia, hantant l'encadrement de la porte, sursauta au son de son nom et sembla encore plus effrayée qu'avant, mais hocha rapidement la tête et disparut dans la cuisine.

Etrangement, la Limace était recroquevillée, de l'autre côté du canapé, et agrippait son derrière comme s'il allait prendre feu... Oh, Dursley avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une queue. Severus supprima un sourire narquois et regarda autour de lui, remarquant les photos immobiles de l'horrible famille, et notant qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de James et de Lily ou même de Harry, qui avait supposément vécu ici pendant dix ans. A la place, les murs semblaient presque tous dévoués à la Limace, avec l'un ou les deux parents de temps en temps pour varier un peu. Il n'y avait aucun signe, en fait, que le garçon Potter avait vécu là.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils, lorsque Pétunia revint. « Parlez moi de l'école primaire de monsieur Potter. Dans quelles matières excellait-il ? Lesquelles posaient problème ? »

Dudley, qui en avait apparemment marre de se serrer le derrière, renifla en un rire hideux. « Le p'tit Potty ? C'est un débile. Pourrait pas écrire son nom correctement même si tu lui donnais vingt bouquins. »

« C'est vrai, Duddy, » dit Dursley, hochant la tête. « Le garçon n'a jamais eu des notes comme les tiennes. Cherchant toujours des excuses pour ne pas rendre ses devoirs ou pour sécher l'école. Un stupide monstre, juste comme son père. Avait toujours des problèmes, aussi, avec ses tours de monstre et... »

Severus coupa la parole de l'homme alors qu'il continuait. Ça ne menait nulle part. Il savait que le garçon n'était pas stupide, ayant vu son devoir qui expliquait le contraire, et savait le reste de ses questions habituelles serait écarté avec le même genre de mensonge horrible. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Lily avait ça en tête pour son fils.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions qu'il pouvait envisager pour trouver quoi que ce soit pendant cette visite anormale, et il était bien plus favorable à l'une qu'à l'autre. Malgré tout, même si torturer ce beau monde l'appelait vicieusement, il y avait toujours le nettoyage fastidieux ensuite, et des chances pour que les Aurors viennent assister au spectacle. Du coup, alors que Dursley était en train de s'épancher sur un sujet cher à son cœur – l'inutilité de son vaurien de neveu – Severus sortit subrepticement sa baguette de sa veste de costume, et envoya un Legilimens informulé.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, malade et fatigué et prêt à s'effondrer, après avoir Legilimensé les trois Moldus puis leur avoir lancé le sort d'Oubliettes, remit un faux souvenir d'une plaisante visite devant la télé mais sans oublier de leur lancer un maléfice sur les cauchemars pour le principe. Puis il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et fit le long, et fatiguant voyage jusqu'au château. Il considéra l'idée d'annuler la retenue avec le garçon ce soir-là, mais ils avaient vraiment besoin de la traduction du Fourchelangue, puisque ce serait indéniablement un indice pour trouver qui avait été avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant l'attaque.

Peut-être, cependant, qu'il devrait juste demander au Baron Sanglant de parler à Potter pendant que le garçon préparait plus d'ingrédients de potions. Le fantôme semblait bien meilleur pour gérer l'enfant – ou était plus gentil avec lui, du moins – et Severus savait qu'il allait probablement être cassant, même sans le sale caractère de Potter dans la conversation.

Oui, ça pourrait le faire. Et ça ajouterait le fait que Severus pourrait aller voir le Directeur et lui montrer quelques vérités.

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Le mercredi matin, Harry se leva avec un mal de tête, qu'il fit de son mieux pour ignorer, jusqu'à ce que sa cicatrice s'y mette aussi, pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il appuya une main sur son front, les yeux fermés pour lutter contre la douleur. Ça le brûlait, comme si une aiguille chauffée à blanc entrait dans son crâne, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, excepté parfois après un cauchemar. Dans ces situations, la brûlure s'en allait très vite, mais là, la douleur continuait et continuait d'augmenter...

« Harry, » murmura quelqu'un, cependant le son était comme un coup de tonnerre dans ses oreilles. Puis une silhouette, sur le côté.

Harry ouvrit un œil, juste un peu, pour trouver le visage de Teddy très proche du sien, ses yeux faisant un signe très clair de « regarde là bas », et Harry suivit la direction du regard de Teddy pour voir le professeur Quirrel se tenir juste devant lui, et fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au professeur Quirrel.

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que ça v-v-veut dire, P-potter ? »

« Mal de tête, » dit précipitamment Harry. « Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Les yeux perçants du professeur s'étrécirent, mais il hocha légèrement la tête . Harry se leva pour rassembler ses livres, mais ses genoux le lâchèrent soudainement, et il dût agripper le bureau pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

« A-a-allez avec l-l-lui, m-monsieur Nott. »

Teddy, qui rassemblait déjà les livres de Harry pour lui, prit les siens également avec un hochement de tête, et mit les sacs sur son épaule. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il à Harry d'une voix basse.

« Non. » Harry savait qu'il en avait besoin, mais n'allait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant ses camarades de Serpentard, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il s'était déjà senti pire, pas simplement à cause de sa cicatrice, et même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait la même accoutumance à la douleur que Snape, il avait vécu toute sa vie en ayant au moins un peu mal quelque part chaque jour. Donc il se concentra sur le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et de ne pas vomir ou s'effondrer alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe et se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

Etrangement, ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres loin de la classe que la douleur s'estompa un peu, et la brûlure dans la cicatrice de Harry disparut presque entièrement. La subite perte de la sensation de douleur le fit chanceler, et il chercha sa respiration.

« Harry ? » l'appela Teddy, bien que sa voix semblait venir de très très loin. « Allons voir madame Pomfr- »

« Non, » râla-t-il, reprenant son souffle avec les mains sur les genoux. « ça va. La douleur est presque partie. »

La voix de Teddy s'étrangla. « Tu faisais semblant ? »

Harry secoua la tête, se rendant compte que la torture n'était pas finie. « Non, c'est bizarre. Comme si... » Comme si la seule raison de sa douleur était sa connexion entre Voldemort et lui. Ou une connexion avec son subalterne, quelqu'un qui connaissait beaucoup de sorts et de maléfices. Quelqu'un comme un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Viens, » dit-il, et il attrapa la main de Teddy. « Je dois trouver... » il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler les choses. Le professeur Snape était l'option évidente, mais Harry était toujours en colère à cause du fait qu'il avait envahi son esprit le soir d'avant. Et le Baron Sanglant... Eh bien, qui pouvait bien savoir ce que le fantôme serait capable de faire de cette information. Il se demanda si c'était quelque chose dont il devait parler au Directeur, mais il ne voulait pas déranger Dumbledore pour un mal de tête.

Même s'il avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne, Teddy insista. « Non. Tu ne vas nulle part excepté à l'infirmerie. Tu dois t'allonger. Ton visage est pâle, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, Malfoy pourrait s'en servir, ce n'est pas un bon point pour toi. »

Harry rit un peu. « D'accord, maman, je vais prendre une potion. »

« Et je vais m'assurer que tu le fasses. Viens. »

Madame Pomfresh l'avait presque supplié de venir s'il se sentait mal, et Harry sortit de là le plus vite possible, plus embarrassé que les mots permettaient de l'expliquer. Honnêtement !

Teddy avait juste un peu ricané, et força Harry à porter leurs livres jusqu'aux cachots, étant donné qu'il se sentait bien mieux. Là, Millicent accosta Harry lorsqu'il arriva à la salle commune, lui demandant s'il allait bien et si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait pris des notes en défense, avait-elle dit, et ferait des copies pour Harry pour leur groupe de travail.

« Je ne peux pas être là, » l'informa Harry. « Je suis toujours en retenue pour deux jours de plus. »

« Eh bien, j'aurais toujours les notes. » elle jeta à Teddy un regard étrange. « Tu peux avoir une copie aussi, je suppose. Malgré le fait que ton propre groupe devrait en avoir pour toi. »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire quelque chose de cassant à propos du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de notes de la part de Millie précisément, mais Harry lui jeta un regard acéré et il hocha simplement la tête. « Ouais, merci. S'ils n'ont pas les notes pour moi, j'aimerais bien une copie. »

Le sourire de Millie était éblouissant. Le visage de Teddy rougit immédiatement, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Après le dîner, Harry retourna en retenue, mais trouva une autre note sur la porte du bureau de Snape avec les instructions sur ce qu'il devait faire pendant que Snape était parti. Cette fois, il y avait des graines de Bulbobulb qu'il devait écraser pour récupérer du pus. Une vingtaine de pots. Ugh. Snape avait eu raison, cependant les travaux qu'il avait réservés pour Harry cette semaine-là avaient sérieusement calmé Harry et il ne voulait plus retourner en retenue, donc il se plierait plus facilement au règlement.

Il était huit heures et demie et Harry avait presque accompli la moitié du travail lorsqu'il sentit une présence inquiétante derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le Baron Sanglant glissant à travers la porte.

Harry reporta son attention sur les graines, extrayant le pus de l'une d'entre elles avec un geste précis sur le bord pour qu'elle n'explose pas. « Est-ce que le professeur vous a envoyé pour me surveiller ? »

« Il a demandé à ce que je veille sur toi. Et m'a également demandé de récupérer une traduction du Fourchelangue dans ton souvenir. »

« Ouais, eh bien, il s'est pas gêné pour fouiller dans mes souvenirs. »

« Tu es en colère. »

« Evidemment ! » Il mit un peu trop de pression sur la graine dans sa main, et un jet de pus en sortit et s'étala sur la table. « Bordel... »

« Tu as tous les droits de l'être, » dit le Baron alors que Harry nettoyait la trace. Au moins il n'en avait pas eu sur sa peau ou sur ses vêtements, mais ce n'était pas passé loin.

« Ecoutez, vous pouvez partir ? Rien de personnel », bien que ça l'était, en fait, « mais je ne veux pas continuer à en mettre partout. »

Le Baron Sanglant gloussa. « Pas très Serpentard de ta part, Harry Potter. »

Harry le regarda à travers sa frange. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Si tu veux que je m'en aille, tu devrais me proposer quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose qui m'aura fait gagner mon temps. »

Ses yeux s'étrécissant, Harry considéra l'information, puis dit, « Bien, vous voulez apprendre quelque chose sur le Fourchelangue, non ? Et si vous partiez et que moi, je l'écris pour vous pour la prochaine fois. »

« Hélas, la communication écrite n'est pas très utile pour les fantômes. C'est impossible pour nous de tenir quoi que ce soit. »

« Ah, ouais. » Et traduire tout ça maintenant voulait dire garder le fantôme dans la pièce, ce qui n'était pas très motivant. Il pencha la tête sur sa tâche encore une fois, et ignora le fantôme le plus longtemps possible. Puis, « Pourquoi nous avons eu une conversation ? »

« J vous demande pardon ? » la voix du Baron était bien plus proche qu'auparavant, et Harry se retint de sursauter et de mettre encore plus de pus partout.

Il leva la tête pour voir le fantôme flotter à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Lui jetant un regard noir, il dit, « Lorsque nous étions dans ce couloir. Après, et avant que je me souvienne de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me suis rappelé que nous avons eu une conversation, quoique c'était plutôt irréel. Et vous avez dit que vous aviez possédé mon corps juste après que j'aie reçu un sort, donc on aurait pas dû avoir le temps de parler. »

« Hmm. » Le Baron glissa vers lui, et pointa la graine que tenait Harry. « Si tu pratiques une incision juste ici, le pus va sortir beaucoup plus facilement. »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry tenta le conseil, et ça fonctionna très bien. « Euh, merci. » Il prit une autre graine. « Mais vous allez répondre à ma question ? »

Le Baron rit doucement. « D'une certaine manière. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la réponse que tu espérais, cependant. »

« Quelle réponse vous pensez que j'espère, au juste ? »

« Je pense que tu espères que je vais m'esquiver, ce qui t'autorisera à penser que ce nous t'avons dit qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir ne s'est jamais produit. Mais puisque tu as tes propres souvenirs des événements maintenant, ce serait te mentir à toi même. C'est une perte de temps, et ça ne mène à rien. »

Puisque le Baron avait essentiellement bon sur tout, Harry ne s'ennuya pas à lui répondre. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tout était dans ta tête. »

« Dans ma tête. »

« En effet. Ma pensée est que tu t'es... projeté, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre mot, dans une conversation avec moi, pour que ton esprit s'habitue au fait que je puisse entrer dans ta tête, sans te rendre fou. »

« Parce que ç'aurait été mauvais. »

« Tu n'en as pas idée. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je suis pas un toubib ou quoi que ce soit, mais je sais qu'être fou n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux faire de ma vie. »

« Un toubib ? »

« Euh... Un psychiatre. » Harry jeta un œil au fantôme pour le trouver en train de le fixer, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres. « Un truc de moldus. »

« Ah. »

« Ouais. »

Une longue pause, puis, « Ta cicatrice... »

Harry fit un mouvement brusque, manquant de renverser la bouteille dans laquelle il versait le pus. « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« On dirait qu'elle est plus enflammée qu'hier. »

« Elle l'est. »

« Ca te dérangerait d'expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Ca vous dérangerait de me laisser seul ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Baron Sanglant éclata de rire. « Tu as du cran, pas de doute. Eh bien, Monsieur Potter. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta blessure au front a l'air d'avoir été faite récemment alors qu'elle date de dix ans, et je vais te laisser tranquille. Pour l'instant. »

« Pour une semaine. »

« Hélas, je dois toujours découvrir ce que tu as entendu en Fourchelangue durant le combat. »

« Alors choisissez l'un ou l'autre. » La colère coulait en lui comme s'il s'agissait de son propre sang, et la main de Harry tremblait autour de la graine de Bulbobulb. Il tenta de faire un effort et serra les dents. « Ecoutez. Je n'aime pas être possédé, et je n'aime pas que des gens se mettent à fouiller dans ma tête et à voir des choses qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de voir. Et je n'aime pas être harcelé et je n'aime pas qu'on me hante. Donc vous avez droit à une seule information de ma part, et ensuite vous dégagez. »

Le Baron Sanglant fut calme pendant un long moment, et Harry continua à travailler, et à essayer de ne pas penser. Finalement, un soupir vint d'un petit peu plus loin . « Très bien, Harry Potter. Parle moi du Fourchelangue. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que le Baron Sanglant allait choisir ça, et avait préparé son souvenir. « La voix a dit, « Il faut qu'il y ait une fin à ça, une fin à cette demi-vie », et, « Je ne suis pas revenu pour qu'un servant médiocre me désobéisse », et, « Tu es faible, trop faible j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour me nourrir. Amène moi son sang. » Il a dit d'autres trucs, mais principalement des variations de ces trucs-là. »

« Bien, » dit le Baron Sanglant. « Ca aidera beaucoup. » Il marqua une pause, et sa voix était plus tendre losqu'il ajouta, « Tu veux savoir qui a essayé de te tuer non ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Mais ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« Naturellement. »

Harry finit de remplir la treizième bouteille, l'annota, puis prit la quatorzième. « Vous reportez la fin du marché. »

« En effet, » dit le Baron. « Je dois admettre, que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé sur le chemin du retour cette nuit. »

« Je vais m'en sortir, » lui dit Harry, bien qu'il était un peu effrayé.

« Peut-être que je vais t'escorter, après que tu aies fini ton travail. »

« Le marché - »

« Je vais attendre dehors jusque là. Ce sera suffisant ? »

Avec un soupir, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'offre plus intéressante, Harry hocha la tête. « Ouais, d'accord. » Puis, avec une voix plus gentille, « Merci. »

Après encore trois quarts d'heure à couper et à écraser, à refermer et à annoter, puis à nettoyer, Harry sortit de la salle de classe de Snape et retourna à la salle commune. Le Baron Sanglant flottait à côté de lui jusqu'au portrait, comme Snape l'avait fait, excepté pour le flottement.

« Merci, » dit encore une fois Harry.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » répondit le Baron. « Tu as une autre retenue avec Severus Snape demain, pas vrai ? »

« Non, je veux dire... Oh, mince ! » il avait une retenue, mais il avait également son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Au même moment. Eh bien, il aurait juste à aller en retenue ensuite, puisque Flint ne le laisserait jamais rester dans l'équipe s'il n'allait pas à l'entraînement. Même une autre semaine de retenues serait mieux que de ne pas aller à l'entraînement. « J'ai Quidditch demain, » dit enfin Harry. Il haussa une épaule, tentant de paraître désinvolte. « Je ferai ma retenue une autre fois. »

Le Baron Sanglant le regarda longuement. « Et ça a été discuté avec le Professeur Snape ? »

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas du tout parler à Snape. Et particulièrement pas pour lui demander de reporter al retenue, parce qu'il savait ce que la réponse allait être. C'était mieux de faire la bêtise et de demander pardon ensuite. De plus, Snape devait savoir quand étaient les entraînements de Quidditch il était le directeur de Serpentard, après tout. Et il voulait que Harry soit dans l'équipe. Pas vrai ? « Ca ira, » dit Harry. « Il voudra bien. »

« Je vois. »

« Ouais, donc, à plus tard, » dit Harry, et se glissa à travers la porte du portrait. Il mit longtemps à s'endormir cette fois-ci.


	20. Chapter 20

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour mon retard dans cette traduction. Je n'ai pas d'excuses mais j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même du plaisir à continuer votre lecture. Bien à vous, bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur.

_Peut-être, cependant, qu'il devait juste demander au Baron Sanglant de parler à Potter pendant que le garçon préparait plus d'ingrédients de potions. Le fantôme semblait bien meilleur pour gérer l'enfant – ou était plus gentil avec lui, du moins – et Severus savait qu'il allait probablement être cassant, même sans le sale caractère de Potter dans la conversation._

_Oui, ça pourrait le faire. Et ça ajouterait le fait que Severus pourrait aller voir le Directeur et lui montrer quelques vérités._

Tandis que Potter écrasait assez de Bulbobulb pour remplir vingt bouteilles, Severus rendit visite au Directeur. Il avait prévu cette rencontre depuis qu'il avait amené Potter à l'infirmerie pour la première fois, et il était ennuyé de voir qu'il avait assez de preuves pour mettre Dumbledore dans une position très délicate. A quoi pensait le Directeur lorsqu'il avait laissé Potter chez des Moldus ? Et tout spécialement, ces moldus ? Minerva avait dit, plus d'une fois, qu'ils étaient mauvais. Et maintenant il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il avait été quasiment rendu malade, vraiment, par la façon dont les Dursleys s'étaient « occupés » de leur neveu, les mesures qu'ils avaient prises, la façon dont le gamin se sentait non désiré, et la façon vicieuse qu'ils avaient eu de laisser leur progéniture maltraiter son cousin. Tout ça l'avait rendu quelque peu nauséeux, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait que Lily aurait eu le cœur brisé par l'enfance qui avait été donnée à son fils.

C'était avec cette indignation par rapport à son élève qu'il s'assit devant le bureau de Dumbledore, le regardant par dessus ses mains croisées.

« Tu es allé voir les Dursley aujourd'hui, » dit Dumbledore, après que Severus ait rejeté d'un geste de la main la proposition d'un bonbon au citron et d'une tasse de thé, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Severus n'était même pas surpris de la connaissance du vieil homme. « En effet. J'ai trouvé la santé de Mr Potter assez troublante au début du trimestre, même pour quelqu'un élevé dans un foyer Moldu, et je me suis débrouillé pour trouver des renseignements sur ceux qui l'ont élevé. C'est une coutume chez moi de rendre visite aux tuteurs des nouveaux Serpentard. »

« Je comprends Severus, » dit Dumbledore très calmement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

Severus grogna. Avec ce qu'il avait appris le jour même, c'était à Dumbledore de justifier ses actions. S'il le pouvait. « En effet. Et je dois admettre que je suis troublé par ce que j'ai appris. »

« Ah. »

« Ah ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ces Moldus lui ont infligé ? »

« Il était en sécurité là-bas. »

« Définissez 'en sécurité', » ricana Severus.

Dumbledore lui lança un de ses regards par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, ayant l'air singulièrement déçu par la véhémence de Severus, mais avec le début de cette expression vitreuse que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien, l'ayant vue de très nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils discutaient de problèmes similaires dont ses Serpentard avaient souffert. « Aucun des partisans de Voldemort n'a pu entrer dans la barrière de protection qui a été placée sur la propriété après la mort de Lily. Tant que la tante de Harry lui donne l'asile pour au moins deux semaines par an, chaque année, cela restera vrai. »

« Et pendant ce temps là, les Moldus peuvent le battre, le priver de nourriture, et l'enfermer dans un placard à balais, comme ils l'ont fait pendant dix ans ! Mais tout va bien, pas vrai, du moment qu'il ne fait pas face à une menace potentielle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme celle qu'il a déjà affrontée à l'école. »

« Severus, je comprends que tu - »

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! » Severus agrippa les bras du fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. C'était toujours ainsi, avec Albus. Il voyait tout dans son ensemble, mais ne souffrait aucune remarque concernant les détails de ce que ses plans et machinations causaient aux autres. Tout spécialement quand les autres étaient à Serpentard. « Vous voulez un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les bras ? Vous en aurez un si vous continuez à autoriser ces abus sans vous en mêler. Comment pourrai-t-il jamais faire confiance au Monde Magique, ou ne pas penser le pire des Moldus, si tout ce qu'il en connaît, c'est la douleur et la tristesse ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête, son calme causant comme une douleur à Severus. « Je ne pense certainement pas que l'on en arrivera là. Je sais que tu as surveillé le garçon depuis qu'il est venu à Poudlard, et d'après chaque rapport, il s'entend bien avec ses camarades - »

« Et il a failli mourir deux fois ! »

« Une fois de sa propre main, bien sûr. »

« _Bien sûr. _»Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pourquoi il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici. C'était évident qu'il allait devoir gérer la situation tout seul. Potter, ayant commis le crime capital en ayant été réparti à Serpentard, était au delà de la considération du Directeur.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. « J'ai pris quelques-uns de leurs souvenirs. Vous voulez voir ce qu'ils ont fait à votre Survivant ? »

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu garderas un œil sur lui, j'en suis sûr. Je sais à quel point tu es protecteur de tes serpents. »

Severus lui offrit un petit sourire et se leva. Cette réunion était terminée, pour peu qu'il avait son mot à dire. « Très bien. Bonne soirée, monsieur le Directeur. »

« Bonne soirée, Severus. »

Plutôt que d'aller surveiller le garçon – et le Baron, également – Severus se retira dans le confort de ses appartements avec une bouteille neuve de Whisky Pur-feu. Il fit craquer le sceau de la bouteille, avec dans la tête des pensées peu charitables concernant le Directeur, qu'il pensait être son ami depuis plus d'une décennie. Et même plus qu'un ami, un mentor, un guide...

Cependant, Severus savait que l'ambivalence du Directeur à propos de Potter n'était pas nouvelle. Albus avait, pendant très longtemps, esquivé les choses qu'il ne voulait pas affronté, comme si, en les ignorant, elles s'en iraient. Très souvent, par exemple, c'étaient les cas difficiles qui atterissaient à Serpentard, pour une raison ou une autre. Ces enfants qui s'étaient débrouillés pour passer leurs onze premières années avec moins que le minimum requis d'amour et de sécurité, ou avaient subi plus que leur compte de terreur et de violence, trouvaient souvent des compagnons et la loyauté avec leurs pairs de la Maison des serpents. La première règle de Severus, expliquée aux premières années depuis des années maintenant, s'en assurait.

Et Albus, quelles que soient les pensées derrières ces yeux bleus, leur tournait le dos. Ou disait qu'il ne voulait pas interférer dans les problèmes inter-maisons, ou s'interposait quand Severus était de toute évidence bien mieux disposé à le faire, mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître les problèmes que ces enfants rencontraient chez eux, parce que c'étaient les problèmes de Serpentard.

Severus descendit deux doigts du liquide brûlant, puis s'en servit un autre verre avant de s'effondrer devant le feu et de regarder les flammes créant des ombres oranges dans la pièce. Il avait espéré, malgré l'évidence du contraire, qu'Albus changerait d'attitude pour Potter. Mais apparemment pas.

Très bien, dans ce cas. Comme Albus laissait tout sur les bras de Severus, alors Severus gérerait l'affaire comme il l'entendait.

La soirée d'après fut celle d'un jeudi, après une journée absolument épouvantable en classe où pas moins de trois chaudrons explosèrent et où une douzaine de retenues furent données. Severus, notant ostensiblement des devoirs, attendait impatiemment dans son bureau que le Gamin Potter arrive. C'était drôle, pendant vingt quatre heures, Severus avait arrêté de l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête, et il suffisait qu'il fut en retard de quinze minutes pour que les habitudes reprennent.

Laissant de côté le sentimentalisme, qui ne leur ferait de bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre, Severus nota de nombreuses remarques rouges sur le devoir en face de lui en se demandant où le garçon avait bien pu aller. Est-ce qu'il s'était encore une fois fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ? Peut-être qu'il souffrait encore de l'intrusion de Severus dans son esprit quelques jours auparavant ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait décidé qu'il était trop bien pour les retenues après tout, envoyant promener la punition comme son père l'aurait fait ?

Severus devait admettre que la dernière option n'était que peu probable, puisque Potter avait, depuis le début du trimestre, montré un remarquable manque de résistance concernant les retenues. Il était plus probable que le gamin avait oublié la session... Bien qu'il était possible qu'il ait considéré que sa semaine de retenue était terminée, puisqu'elle lui avait été donnée jeudi dernier. Mais ils avaient discuté de son indisposition du samedi soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus s'attendait à ce qu'il soit là, et avait même préparé des crapauds morts pour qu'il en prélève des organes. Et il n'était pas de ceux qui adoraient attendre.

Lorsque l'horloge atteignit sept heures et demie, Severus se dit que, au lieu de devenir extrêmement frustré, le Baron saurait peut-être ce qu'il en retournait, et il appela le fantôme pour qu'il lui rende visite si sa volonté était telle.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que le Baron Sanglant ne flotte à travers le mur de son bureau et reste près de la porte. « Vous m'avez appelé ? »

Severus leva la tête de ses copies, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour un étudiant, et grogna, « Où est le garçon Potter ? »

« Et je devrais le savoir parce que... »

« Parce que vous êtes celui qui l'avez vu en dernier. Il vous a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de ce soir ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Eh bien ? »

« Eh bien, quoi ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, » ricana Severus. « Qu'est-ce que le garçon vous a dit ? »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? »

Severus était sur ses pieds, lançant au fantôme son regard le plus menaçant. « Ne devrais-je pas l'être ? Le garçon a été quasiment tué dans ces cachots. Si je ne l'avais pas retrouvé à temps - »

« Mais vous l'avez retrouvé. Et oui, il m'a dit beaucoup de choses hier soir. La chose la plus notable était à propos de ce qu'il avait entendu en Fourchelang la nuit de l'attaque. »

Cela stupéfia Severus, brièvement. Il finit par se détendre. « Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? »

Le fantôme lui sourit. « Vous voulez savoir à propos de ça, ou vous voulez savoir pour ce soir ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. Donnez moi juste cette satanée traduction. »

« Votre langage, Severus Snape. Vous parlez comme un écolier que je connais. »

Severus ricana. « Ca aiderait si je demandais poliment ? »

« Ca pourrait. » Le Baron Sanglant sourit, révélant ses dents. « Entrecoupé de colère et d'angoisse par rapport au traitement que vous lui avez infligé il y a quelques jours, le garçon a traduit le Fourchelang comme ça : 'il faut que ça prenne fin, une fin à cette demi-vie', et, 'je ne suis pas revenu pour être désobéi par un serviteur,' et, 'vous êtes faible, trop faible, j'ai besoin d'une autre nourriture. Apporte moi son sang.' Apparemment il a dit d'autres choses, mais Harry Potter m'a assuré que c'étaient des variations uniquement.

Severus hocha la tête, un petit soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rasseyait. Qui que soit la personne qui avait attaqué le garçon, elle voulait son sang. Et la partie « je suis revenu » était tout spécialement troublante, même si, pour être parfaitement honnête, il savait déjà qui parlait le Fourchelang, et il savait qui était revenu. Il ne voulait... juste pas le voir. Vraiment pas. Cela faisait dix bonnes années que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé. Dix longues, rassurantes années sans Mangemorts.

Cela allait lui manquer.

Malgré ça, il n'allait pas laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui enlever un autre de ses Serpentard, pas par le recrutement, et certainement pas par la mort. Donc... « Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui. » Il passa une main sur son visage, s'arrêtant pour se pincer l'arête du nez avant de regarder le Baron. « Me direz-vous où il est ? »

Les yeux du Baron Sanglant s'étrécirent, et il considéra Severus pendant un long moment avant de hocher la tête. « Je crois que la première séance d'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard est ce soir. De vous, il tient le fait qu'il est Attrapeur. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit - »

« Je pense savoir, » l'interrompit le Baron, alors que Severus s'avançait vers la porte, « que, étant donné votre dernière interaction, hurler ne vous servira à rien par rapport au garçon.

« Oh si, il va m'entendre hurler ! » la porte claqua sur le mur.

« En effet, » concéda le Baron alors qu'il flottait plus vite pour rattraper les longues foulées de Severus. « Mais l'appeler ainsi devant ses pairs ne le mettra pas dans de bonnes conditions par rapport à vous. »

« Et je devrais m'en soucier ? »

« Vous devriez... Mais seulement si vous voulez qu'il vous fasse confiance pour ses secrets. »

Encore une fois coupé de court par les mots du baron, Severus ralentit. Toujours furieux, il serra ses mains plusieurs fois avant qu'il puisse être suffisamment calme pour parler sans hurler. Mais ce que disait le Baron avait du sens, du sens Serpentard, à n'en pas douter. Et Severus devait reconnaître qu'il était soulagé de savoir que le garçon n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang quelque part. Qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par rapport à ses secrets ? Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au fantôme, une fois que sa colère fut sous contrôle.

« J'en sais très peu, en fait, » dit le fantôme, et s'il avait eu une forme corporelle, Severus lui aurait lancé un maléfice pour cette réponse évasive. « Mis à part ça : la cicatrice du garçon était enflammée hier soir, comme si elle était récente. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, cela amusa le Baron, qui gloussa doucement avant de dire, « Non, il ne m'a rien dit.3

« Il était un peu insolent à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas. » Ce n'était pas une question, et le Baron n'y répondit pas, mais Severus pouvait très bien imaginer la conversation par rapport à la cicatrice, étant donné le trouble qu'avait ressenti le garçon rien qu'en allant à l'Infirmerie. Severus soupira, pensant à la nuit où il avait surpris le garçon dans son sommeil et vu la cicatrice enflammée après ses cauchemars, et modifia son itinéraire pour se rendre à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. « Très bien. Mais pour cette infraction, il n'aura pas seulement besoin de faire la retenue de ce soir, mais se verra récompenser de quelques-unes de plus. »

Il allait laissez une note où il serait sûr que le garçon la trouverait. Et de cette façon, avec beaucoup de soirées du garçon en sa compagnie, Severus pourrait non seulement garder un œil sur lui et sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Télèbres, mais aussi s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité et que son penchant pour briser le règlement était tempéré.

Le Baron lui lança un long regard pensif. « Bien sûr, Severus Snape, cela vous accordera sa compagnie beaucoup plus souvent.

« Un regrettable effet secondaire, » soupira Severus. En effet, très regrettable.

A suivre...


	21. Chapter 21

_Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas du tout parler à Snape. Et particulièrement pas pour lui demander de reporter la retenue, parce qu'il savait ce que la réponse allait être. C'était mieux de faire la bêtise et de demander pardon ensuite. De plus, Snape devait savoir quand étaient les entraînements de Quidditch, il était le directeur de Serpentard, après tout. Et il voulait bien que Harry soit dans l'équipe. Pas vrai ? « Ca ira, » dit Harry. « Il voudra bien. » _

_« Je vois. »_

_« Ouais, donc, à plus tard, » dit Harry, et il se glissa à travers la porte. Il mit longtemps à s'endormir cette fois-ci. _

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été génial. Absolument génial. Harry adorait la sensation du vent qui passait dans ses cheveux, qui rougissait ses joues et engourdissait ses doigts qui étaient serrés sur le manche du balai afin de le diriger. Voler était la seule chose du Monde Magique qui ne demandait aucune pensée de sa part ce n'était que de l'instinct, de la gloire et de l'AMUSEMENT !

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Flint, était un tyran sans pitié, mais Harry savait que Flint ne volait autour de lui que pour savoir s'il serait un assez bon attrapeur. Il traitait tout le monde de la même manière, cela dit, ce dont Harry était très heureux. Il était fatigué de voir les gens soit devenir gagas devant sa cicatrice, demandant s'il avait vraiment fait disparaître Vous-Savez-Qui – comme s'il en avait la moindre idée, d'ailleurs – soit être des abrutis, juste parce qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ou parce qu'il n'était pas sang-pur comme Zabini.

Pas une fois, durant tout l'entraînement, Harry pensa à la retenue qu'il manqua. Non, il poussait son balai à fond – il venait du placard de l'école – et pourchassait le Vif d'Or, et était ravi de voir qu'il était bon dans quelque chose, sans personne pour lui dire qu'il était un monstre d'agir de la sorte. Il adorait.

Après s'être douché dans les vestiaires près du terrain, il retourna au château avec Draco, qui bavardait d'un air excité sur les manœuvres que Flint avait fait faire aux Poursuiveurs et aux Batteurs, tandis que Harry hochait la tête et souriait. Il semblait que Draco était quelqu'un avec qui il était facile d'être ami, une fois que Harry eut réalisé que le blond voulait simplement un peu de reconnaissance lorsqu'il faisait les choses bien, lui aussi, et aussi une chance de s'amuser. Ils s'entendaient, en fait, plutôt bien ces derniers jours.

Une fois dans le château, il jeta un regard en biais à Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall d'Entrée. « On a manqué le dîner. Tu veux venir avec moi aux cuisines et manger un morceau ? »

Les années de chapardage de nourriture chez les Dursley avait conditionné Harry pour ce genre de travail. « Carrément ! Tu sais où c'est ? »

Draco hocha la tête. « D'ici, c'est facile. On descend dans le couloir des Pouffys, et on suit nos odorats.

Harry ricana et suivit l'autre garçon alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les niveaux plus bas des cachots, mais ils ne passèrent pas devant la salle de potions et le bureau de Snape. Ils arrivèrent devant une nature morte très réaliste, représentant une coupe de fruits, et Draco se mit s'approcha pour chatouiller une poire à l'air juteuse. La porte/portrait s'ouvrit alors toute grande, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Comment tu savais que c'était ici ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans les cuisines.

« Mon père me l'a dit. Il savait que je pourrais avoir fin après les entraînements ou autres. »

Draco ne mentionnait pas son père très souvent, et le faisait d'habitude avec une calme légèreté, mais Draco n'avait pas oublié la « discussion » éprouvée une semaine plus tôt dans le bureau de Snape. Il ne dit rien à ce propos pour l'instant, cependant, et regarda à la place autour de lui, pour voir des douzaines de longues tables en bois, avec des dizaines de petite créatures aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles tombantes, qui travaillaient autour d'eux sur des pâtes, des pains, des soupes et des tartes. Tout cela sentait merveilleusement bon. Comme une seule personne, les créatures se retournèrent pour voir qui entrait dans leur royaume.

« Nous aimerions quelque chose à manger, » annonça Draco gaiement. « Ce qui veut dire, Harry Potter et moi. »

Une vague de murmures se propagea à travers la cuisine comme un cyclone. Harry pouvait entendre son nom être murmuré, encore et encore, au bout de la langue de chacun. Il soupira. « tu devais vraiment faire ça ? » murmura-t-il à Draco.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire moqueur, et une demi douzaine de créatures s'avancèrent avec des tonnes de sandwichs, du pudding, et l'un d'entre eux avait même un poulet rôti entier, entouré de petites carottes et de pommes de terre grillées.

« Harry Potter est venu à la cuisine de Poudlard ! » s'exclama une petite créature, avec une voix crissante assez irritante.

« Harry Potter veut à manger ! » s'écria une autre.

Harry Potter sentit son visage devenir très rouges, et se promit de se venger sur Draco, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour l'instant, cependant il avait faim. « Euh, ouais. Je, euh, nous avons très faim. Nous venons de faire du Quidditch, vous savez... »

« Harry Potter joue au Quidditch ! » s'éleva une voix dans la cuisine.

Bon sang.

Des dizaines de plateaux, à présent, lui étaient présentés, et Draco prenait avec ravissement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, emplissant ses bras avec de la viande, des pains, des gâteaux, donc Harry suivit son exemple, et ils eurent bientôt les bras chargés et sortaient de la pièce.

« Harry Potter doit revenir vite ! »

« Euh, d'accord. Je ferai ça, » dit Harry précipitamment, alors que lui et Draco s'enfuyaient.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Draco mordit dans une cuisse de poulet, et le mena dans un couloir différent. Bientôt Harry put voir qu'ils étaient en route vers la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Harry, sa voix étouffée par le pain.

« Tu es un satané héros, Harry Potter, » dit Draco, faisant sonner le nom de Harry comme les créatures l'avaient fait, comme une chanson. « Même les elfes de maison t'adorent. »

« Les elfes de maison ? C'était ça, ces créatures ? »

Draco s'arrêta et le fixa. « Tu n'as jamais vu d'elfe de maison ? »

Harry roula des yeux et avala sa patacitrouille. « Elevé par des Moldus, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh, ouais. J'oublie parfois. Tu as l'air tellement normal. »

Ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou complimenté, Harry décida de ne pas répondre du tout à l'observation. Il haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher. Draco trottina pour le rattraper, et les deux garçons entrèrent ensemble dans la Salle Commune.

Ils amenèrent leur butin sur la table de leur groupe d'études, et offrirent de partager, alors qu'il y en avait bien trop pour eux tous seuls. Millicent, qui était toujours en train d'étudier ses devoirs de Métamorphose, soupira avec gratitude et prit une poignée de biscuits aux chocolats, qu'elle grignota en regardant le reste de la nourriture avec bonheur. Même Blaise Zabini accepta un peu de leur générosité, et ne fit aucune remarque désagréable.

Lorsqu'il eut étanché sa faim, Harry était prêt à commencer ses devoirs, donc il alla dans le dortoir récupérer ses livres. Il n'y avait plus qu'une heure avant le coucher, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins commencer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie jusque là. S'il se levait tôt encore une fois, il pourrait le finir avant les classes du lendemain. Lorsqu'il atteint son lit, cependant, il trouva un papier plié en deux attaché sur sa malle.

A l'intérieur, l'écriture était nette et serrée, et d'une typographie qu'il reconnaissait. Malheureusement.

Potter,

Venez dans mon bureau. MAINTENANT.

S. Snape

Avec un soupir, Harry fourra la note dans sa poche et retourna dans la salle commune, mais se dirigea vers la sortie au lieu de retourner à son groupe d'études. Il savait que cela arriverait, vraiment. Il espérait juste que cela ne le rattrape pas jusqu'à, eh bien, au moins le lendemain.

« Hé, Harry ! » l'appela Millie. « Où tu vas ? »

Il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils, puis se dit qu'ils finiraient par trouver tous seuls. « Retenue. »

« Encore ? » Zabini le fixa, bouche-bée, et même quelques-unes des autres personnes dans la salle commune le regardèrent, le faisant se sentir un peu mal. Satané Zabini. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu as été en retenue tous les soirs depuis qu'on est arrivés ! »

Harry grimaça, et bien qu'une part de lui voulait simplement que Zabini la ferme, une autre se disait qu'il mettait peut-être le doigt sur quelque chose. Peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Snape est un enfoiré, d'accord ? Laissez-moi tranquille. » Il sortit de la salle et remonta le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Snape sans entendre les plaintes de Millie, ou l'indignation de Zabini par rapport à son comportement vis à vis de leur Directeur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était vraiment fatigué de tout ça. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait faire une pause ?

Prenant une grande respiration, une fois qu'il eut rejoint le bureau de Snape, Harry prit également son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme pouvait le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Quoi qu'il dise. Il devait le laisser parler, comme quand l'Oncle Vernon accumulait la vapeur. Juste hocher la tête, avec un petit sourire empreint du respect nécessaire, puis s'occuper de ses affaires. Pas de problème. Il frappa légèrement à la porte.

Ses espoirs de voir que Snape s'était retiré dans ses quartiers furent réduits à néant quelques secondes plus tard par l'ordre, « Entrez. »

Harry obéit, ouvrant la porte juste assez pour qu'il puisse se faufiler dans l'ouverture, et la ferma derrière lui. Snape était à son bureau, comme d'habitude, corrigeant des copies. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Harry se tint parfaitement droit, les mains le long du corps, pendant un bon moment, selon ses estimations, et Snape ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Ses jambes commencèrent à se fatiguer, à rester immobile comme ça, bien que ce soit aussi dû aux quelques heures passées à voler comme un fou.

Harry avait juste ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'acide, dans le genre de « J'ai mieux à faire que de rester debout là, si ça ne vous dérange pas, » lorsqu'il fut sauvé de cette action idiote par la tête de Snape se relevant rapidement, ses yeux brillant d'un air malveillant.

« Vous allez gentiment me dire, Mr Potter, ce à quoi vous pensiez en manquant votre rendez-vous avec moi ce soir. » Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais la colère était si évidente dans son ton qu'il fut encore plus effrayé. Harry avait entendu ce ton beaucoup de fois dans sa vie, et n'avait jamais aimé ce qui suivait.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis leva la tête, imperceptiblement. Pas de faiblesse. Ne montre pas de faiblesse. « J'avais un entraînement de Quidditch. »

Les yeux noirs s'étrécirent. « Et cependant, vous vous étiez engagé à être ici, avec un bol de crapauds morts. Ils ne vont pas se disséquer tous seuls. »

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire la moue, même si ce n'était qu'une petite torsion des commisures de ses lèvres. Vraiment. Des crapauds morts ? Comme si les tentacules de Murlap n'avaient pas été suffisantes. Puis il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Snape la nuit des tentacules, la nuit où il lui avait tendu la liste des règles qu'il devait suivre ou non. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'étais... Comme c'était notre premier entraînement, je ne voulais pas le rater. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que le Capitaine Flint ne me renvoie de l'équipe. » Il n'ajouta pas 'comme c'était votre idée de me mettre dedans,' comme si ce n'était pas nécessaire de le lui rappeler.

Snape pinça les lèvres, et ses yeux se firent plus perçants, comme s'il savait que Harry se jouait de lui. « Vous êtes insolent et impertinent. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi ou mon temps limité. Vous auriez pu venir me voir aujourd'hui et me demander de reporter votre retenue. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et s'autorisa un peu d'audace. « Et vous auriez été d'accord, monsieur ? »

L'homme ricana. « Nous ne saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » il fit un geste en direction de sa classe, derrière la porte qui y menait. « Il y a des crapauds près de votre table habituelle, avec les instructions. Allez vous mettre au travail.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'allait pas avoir la moindre chance de commencer ses devoirs ce soir, et si cette retenue mettait autant de temps que les autres, il irait au lit bien après minuit. Encore. Bon sang. Mais il le méritait, vraiment, pour s'être esquivé. Après avoir pris une longue respiration, Harry hocha raidement la tête et tourna les talons, pour aller dans la classe.

« Oh, et Potter ? »

Harry ne se tourna pas, mais dit, calmement, sachant que s'il parlait mal à l'homme, il aurait à affronter plus que de la moquerie. « Oui, monsieur ? »

« C'est une autre semaine de retenues. Pour votre irrespect. »

A ces mots, Harry se retourna, bouche-bée. « Monsieur ! »

« Oui, Mr Potter ? » le visage du professeur était tendu, inflexible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. La punition était injuste, et plutôt injustifiée, et les deux le savaient. Mais la seule chose que Harry retirerait en ayant discuté, c'était d'autres soirées à préparer des ingrédients de potions. Il savait où cela menait. Encore plus de problèmes. Donc il serra les dents, déterminé à passer encore une autre satanée semaine en retenue, sans y ajouter quoi que ce soit, même si cela le tuait.

Mais le Quidditch ? Il adoucit son expression, montrant une certaine dose de respect, mais sans baisser les yeux. « Oui monsieur. Je comprends. » Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça... « Mais, je... Je veux dire, est-ce que vous voudriez bien changer les dates des retenues les soirs de Quidditch ? »

Snape lui offrit un léger sourire. « On dirait que vous apprenez, après tout, Mr Potter. Nous verrons pour changer les soirées. Peut-être que oui, si je suis satisfait de votre travail.

Se forçant à hocher la tête, Harry voulait hurler sur l'homme, mais il était plus intelligent que ça, même s'il détestait que l'on soit condescendant avec lui, tout spécialement avec ce ton ricanant. Mais il avait des années d'expérience qui lui chuchotaient que crier sur ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir n'amenait jamais rien de très bon. « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

« Les crapauds attendent, Mr Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry soupira lourdement et se mit au travail, maudissant Snape à chaque incision, et chaque morceau de crapaud qui glissait entre ses doigts. L'homme était un salaud. Un salaud complet et assumé. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir rattraper ses cours, alors que chaque soirée était passée dans une maudite salle de classe, à couper ces créatures répugnantes et à recevoir des regards noirs de la part d'un atroce professeur ?

Soudainement, il sentit la brûlure des larmes dans ses yeux, et il cligna rapidement des yeux pour les retenir. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas à cause de Snape, et pas à cause de ses devoirs non faits ni des retenues supplémentaires, ni de quoi que ce soit. Il respira entre ses dents pendant quelques minutes, pour mieux contrôler ses émotions. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, pas depuis ses quatre ou cinq ans, donc pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant, de toute façon ? Les Dursley étaient bien pire que ça. Ici, au moins, il pouvait jouer au Quidditch, et il pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait, vraiment, et personne – sauf le monstre des cachots qui parlait Fourchelang – ne lui faisait du mal, certainement pas en le battant tous les jours ou en le forçant à grimper dans les arbres pour s'échapper. Il avait des amis. Des personnes qui semblaient l'apprécier. Et personne ne le traitait de monstre tout le temps ou l'enfermait dans un placard.

Et alors, même s'il devait se coucher tard pour ses devoirs ? Il devait toujours faire ses devoirs au moins deux fois chez les Dursley, puisque Dudley aimait beaucoup les prendre et se les approprier, ou les détruire en les mettant dans les toilettes. Et alors, si Snape le détestait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que l'homme l'apprécie ou quoi que ce soit, certainement pas après le moment où il était entré dans les souvenirs de Harry la nuit dernière. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'homme se soucie de lui, même après qu'il ait dit qu'il croyait Harry à propos des Dursley et de leurs règles stupides.

« Un peu moins fort, » dit une voix doucereuse derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. « Les cœurs sont censés rester intacts. »

« Désolé, monsieur, » murmura Harry, et il desserra sa prise sur l'organe, le laissant tomber dans le bol qui était aux trois quarts plein à présent. Le foie et la rate suivirent, dans leurs bols respectifs. Puis il fit trois incisions avec le couteau aiguisé pour retirer les os des jambes, et les mit dans le bol de ce qu'il y avait à jeter. Le crâne s'ouvrit avec deux petits coups de manche de couteau, et Harry retira le cerveau, le laissant tomber dans son bol. Il continua à travailler, le couteau travaillant quasiment de lui-même, et se demanda pourquoi le Maître des Potions se sentait obligé d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Votre cicatrice est enflammée. »

Harry sursauta encore une fois, et le couteau glissa sur la peau visqueuse du crapaud, mais manqua ses doigts, fort heureusement. Bien que les mots de Snape n'étaient pas une question, il semblait attendre une réponse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Une médaille ? _Se mordant la joue, Harry dit, « Oui, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Souhaitant presque que l'homme vienne de l'autre côté de la table pour qu'il puisse voir son expression, Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca m'a fait mal. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Snape ne dise, « Vous avez fait d'autres cauchemars ? »

Harry voulut dire, 'Seulement lorsque j'ai une chance de dormir, ce qui n'est pas souvent, espèce de bâtard graisseux !' mais ne le fit pas, ce serait fort contre productif. Il laissa tomber une autre carcasse de crapaud dans la poubelle. Il n'y avait aucun but à mentir, pas vraiment, surtout qu'il avait considéré l'idée de le dire à Snape de toute façon, avant qu'il ne devienne un voleur de souvenirs, et un donneur invétéré de retenues injustes. De plus, il était stupide d'essayer de cacher cette information, alors que ça pouvait aider à retrouver celui qui avait essayé de le tuer. Il savait ça, mais il était juste tellement en colère envers le professeur ces derniers temps. Avec un petit sourire, il dit, « Non, monsieur. Ca m'a fait mal en Défense, hier. »

Une autre longue pause. « Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas directement informé ? »

_Oh ouais, bien sûr,_ se dit Harry. _Parce que vous êtes si aimable_. « Ca a arrêté de me faire mal juste après que j'aie quitté la classe. Teddy est venu avec moi voir Madame Pomfresh, » il laissa de côté la partie de l'histoire où Teddy avait dû le convaincre, « et elle m'a donné une potion contre la douleur. Donc, ça allait. »

« Ca a arrêté de vous faire mal juste après que vous ayez quitté la classe ? » demanda Snape, et il se déplaça enfin dans le champ de vision de Harry. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

« Ouais. Désolé, je veux dire, oui. Mais je n'essayais pas de sortir exprès de la classe ou quoi que ce soit. Ca s'est vraiment arrêté. Comme si la seule raison pour laquelle ça faisait mal, c'était le bégaiement de Quirrel. »

La tête de Snape se redressa rapidement et ses yeux noirs se firent perçants. « Votre cicatrice vous a déjà fait mal en présence du professeur Quirrel auparavant ? »

« Je, euh... » Harry dut y penser pendant une minute, alors qu'il continuait de disséquer un crapaud. Enfin, il hocha la tête. « Je crois, monsieur. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si c'est sa présence, en fait, ou juste quand il me regarde parfois. Ca m'est déjà arrivé au petit déjeuner. »

Snape hocha pensivement la tête, les lèvres à nouveau pincées alors qu'il regardait Harry travailler.

Harry hésita, le couteau se ralentissant, puis, « Vous pensez qu'il est celui qui a essayé de me tuer ? »

« C'est... Possible, Mr Potter. Mais moi seul détermine quelle menace il représente. Et je vais vous demander d'être très prudent et de ne jamais vous retrouver seul avec lui, vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Il baissa les yeux encore une fois vers le plan de travail, et termina son crapaud, regroupant les déchets en une pile, les organes et la peau dans leurs récipients respectifs.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers le crapaud suivant, Snape dit, « Ce sera tout, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter – la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait failli recevoir une autre retenue – Harry dit rapidement, « Oui, monsieur. Merci, » et nettoya après son passage, rangeant les ustensiles.

Snape l'observa pendant tout ce temps, sans colère à présent, mais avec ce visage inexpressif qui voulait dire qu'il était soit surpris, soit en colère. Harry n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal, mais partit rapidement, et fut assez tôt à la salle commune pour faire un peu de ses devoirs avant d'aller dormir.

Peut-être que Snape n'était pas un bâtard tant que ça, après tout.

A suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

_Snape l'observa pendant tout ce temps, sans colère à présent, mais avec ce visage inexpressif qui voulait dire qu'il était soit surpris, soit en colère. Harry n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal, mais partit rapidement, et fut assez tôt à la salle commune pour faire un peu de ses devoirs avant d'aller dormir. _

_Peut-être que Snape n'était pas un bâtard tant que ça, après tout. _

Severus regarda le garçon partir après sa retenue tardive, et soupira lourdement. Potter avait été moins dans la confrontation que ce à quoi il s'était attendu – bien moins que ce satané James Potter s'il avait été dans des circonstances similaires, il en était certain. Et Severus avait presque voulu qu'il proteste plus, qu'il devienne insolent et arrogant, pour justifier ses propres préjugés à l'égard du garçon. Mais cela ne venait pas. Même en lui ajoutant des punitions supplémentaires et des insultes par dessus le marché, le garçon restait – pour la plus grande partie – plutôt poli et obéissant.

C'était extrêmement frustrant.

Il entendit quelqu'un pouffer, derrière lui, et il sortit sa baguette alors qu'il se retournait, pour trouver le Baron Sanglant lui souriant depuis la porte de son bureau. « Vous semblez déconfit, Severus Snape. »

« Hors de mon chemin, » grogna Severus, et il avança en direction de la porte, « ou je vais vous traverser. »

« Gamin impertinent, » gronda le fantôme, mais il glissa tout de même sur le côté.

Dans son bureau, Severus nota les nouvelles retenues qu'il avait prévu pour le Gamin-Qui-n'Etait-Pas-Arrogant-Sur-Commande, et jeta un regard noir au Baton lorsque le fantôme vint lire son carnet par dessus son épaule.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez empiété sur le temps de travail du garçon, Severus Snape ? » un doigt fantomatique pointa l'emploi du temps détaillé de Potter pour la semaine prochaine, et le manque flagrant de temps libre dedans.

« Bien sûr que non. Il peut étudier après ses retenues. »

« Hmm. Et quand est-ce qu'il est supposé dormir ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres. « Il a du temps libre le mardi. »

« Ah. Je suis sûr que ses autres professeurs vont apprécier votre mansuétude, en voyant son temps disponible. »

Avec un autre regard noir, Severus ferma brutalement le livre. « En quoi est-ce vos affaires, de toute façon ? »

Le fantôme secoua la tête et parla lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. « Harry Potter est l'un des nôtres, Severus Snape. C'est un Serpentard. Vous ne devriez pas continuer à rendre si difficile pour lui de réussir, le tourmenter ainsi. »

« Je. Ne. Le. Tourmente. Pas. »

« Ah, » dit encore le fantôme, et Severus lui aurait lancé un sort s'il avait eu un corps. « Hélas, je suspecte qu'il ne puisse tenir encore une semaine avec cet emploi du temps sans s'effondrer. Par conséquent, je vais garder un œil sur lui, comme vous semblez outrepasser vos devoirs. »

« Vous osez- » commença Severus, mais l'ennuyeux fantôme flotta hors de la pièce sans regarder en arrière. Damnation !

Le Baron ne pouvait avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien dans ses cours jusqu'ici, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des autres professeurs. Personne ne s'était plaint de son travail. Bon, Minerva avait dit un jour que Potter avait rendu son devoir en retard, et que son écriture était difficile à déchiffrer, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'une habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et Binns s'était plaint de travail en retard et d'inattention dans sa classe, mais là encore, le vieux fantôme pouvait à peine reconnaître ses étudiants d'un jour à l'autre.

Et, bien sur, Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses premières années, était venu se plaindre que Potter ne venait jamais aux groupes d'études... Bien sûr qu'il ne venait pas ! Il avait été en retenue ! Il avait refroidi brutalement Zabini, et laissé savoir que ses observations sur la situation de Potter n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

Réalisant qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son petit bureau, Severus s'arrêta, ferma la pièce à double tour, et retourna dans ses quartiers, où il pourrait réfléchir, surtout avec deux doigts de son meilleur whisky dans la main. Plus important, de loin, que le manque de temps du gamin pour étudier, étaient les informations qu'il avait reçues à propos de Quirrell. Si Quirrell était, en effet, le conducteur du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors Severus devrait surveiller l'homme de très près, et l'empêcher dans le même temps de s'approcher de Potter. Il devrait aussi s'assurer que personne ne le suspectait de traiter Potter différemment que s'il était toujours le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce serait plus dur, puisque le Baron avait raison Potter était à Serpentard, et il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire sans se donner mauvaise conscience. Personne ne comprendrait, et encore moins le garçon.

C'était une danse compliquée, et l'une de celles qu'il n'avait pas voulu répéter avant un long moment.

Il considéra le problème pendant quelques temps, pesant le pour et le contre d'actions possibles, en décidant qu'il devrait prévenir le Directeur – principalement à propos de Quirrell – avant de se retirer pour la nuit.

Les jours suivants passèrent plutôt rapidement. Severus avait beaucoup de potions à faire, pour et l'infirmerie et son stock personnel. Ses classes avaient besoin de préparation si tôt dans le trimestre, également, et il y avait Potter. Tenant parole, le Baron Sanglant semblait s'être désigné comme le gardien personnel de Potter, le suivant jusqu'à ses cours et flottant près de lui pendant les repas – ceux auxquels Potter se rendait, ce qui était environ un sur les trois de la journée les petits déjeuners, principalement, où il continuait de prendre sa potion nutritive quotidienne, et quasiment aucun autre, au grand dam de Severus. En plus de se faire plus présent que d'habitude, le Baron lançait à Severus des regards plus que de raison, merci beaucoup, même pendant les cours de potions du garçon.

Satané fantôme.

Pendant le cours de Potions, Severus mit un point d'honneur à poser des questions au garçon sur la lecture qui avait été demandée, et le garçon répondit de façon appropriée, si ce n'était complètement. Bien que Severus lança un sourire en coin au Baron, qui furetait dans un coin du plafond, il avait remarqué que le gamin semblait... fatigué, et un peu désintéressé du sujet. Sa bouche était tendue, son visage aussi pâle que quand Severus l'avait amené pour la première fois à l'infirmerie, et Potter garda la tête baissée pendant la majorité du cours, ne regardant même pas Severus dans les yeux lorsqu'il répondait aux questions. Ce n'était... Pas normal. Severus s'était habitué à un certain degré de culot, ou du moins de la détermination, de la part du garçon. Cette apathie apparente était... troublante.

Plus troublant, cependant, fut le roulement des yeux du Baron en réponse au sourire moqueur de Severus, sans mentionner les regards de défi que lui lançaient Mr Nott, la fille Bullstrode, et, fait étonnant, Draco Malfoy, à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Potter. Même un ou deux Gryffondor semblaient observer Harry d'un air inquiet. C'était suffisant pour rendre fou Severus.

Cependant, pendant les jours qui suivirent, les retenues de Potter se passèrent autant en douceur que possible, le garçon faisait le travail qui lui était demandé, répondant aux questions directes, et restant silencieux le reste du temps. Severus le laissait à son travail, ne faisant de commentaires que si le garçon avait besoin d'une précision, ce qui était très peu fréquent. Adroitement et calmement, Potter enleva leurs ailes à une grande boîte de Billywigs, dépeça des serpents d'arbre du cap, et écrasa diverses graines pour en recueillir l'intérieur.

Pendant chaque retenue, Severus travaillait à corriger des devoirs et à noter des potions, ou ajustait son programme, ou considérait plus avant le problème du professeur Quirrel. Pendant sa conversation avec Dumbledore, le directeur avait été très clair concernant le fait que Severus était responsable de l'investigation concernant ce qui n'allait pas avec le professeur de défense, malgré ses protestations comme quoi il n'était d'aucune façon légale le supérieur hiérarchique de l'homme – bien qu'il le fut, naturellement, dans bien d'autres domaines.

Maudit vieil homme.

Cependant, Severus se vit accoster la Merveille du Bégaiement dans le couloir du troisième étage – où il n'était pas censé être, étant donné que ce n'était pas son tour de garde – Severus poussa l'homme contre le mur. Avec son bras contre la gorge de Quirrell, Severus gronda, « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire, exactement ? »

« J-j-je ne s-s-sais pas c-ce que v-vous voulez dire, S-s-severus. »

« Je veux dire, pourquoi vous êtes dans ce couloir, à cette heure-ci ? »

« J-j-j'ai cru que j-j-j'avais entendu un b-b-bruit ? »

« Est-ce que vous me posez une question ou est-ce que vous me répondez, Quirrell ? Je crois que votre prochaine garde n'est pas avant mercredi. Je crois que vous avez de meilleures façons de passer votre temps jusqu'ici. »

« J-j-j'ai cru q-q-que j-j-je devais v-v-vérifier, Severus, pour le b-b-bruit. C'est t-très important de g-g-garder la P-p-pier- »

« Taisez vous, abruti ! Vous pensez que le Directeur veut que vous parliez inconsciemment de ce qui est caché ? »

« N-non, bien s-s-s-sûr que non. » Quirrell chercha de l'air, ayant les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, » approuva Severus. Il apaisa la pression sur la pomme d'Adam de l'homme et se recula, autorisant Quirrell à remettre ses robes en place et à se calmer. Les yeux toujours étrécis, Severus baissa sa voix pour en faire un murmure. « Je veux être sûr que vous sachiez, Professeur, que le Directeur garde un œil très proche de ceux qu'il suspecte de... ne pas avoir de loyauté pour son point de vue. Tout le monde. C'est clair ? »

« O-o-oui, Severus. J-j-je comprends. »

« Bien. Je ne vous verrai pas ici avant mercredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N-n-non, Severus. »

Severus laissa l'homme partir, et vérifia qu'il était la seule personne restante sur le troisième étage. Est-ce que Quirrell allait essayer de voler la Pierre Philosophale ? Si c'était le cas, c'était encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Avec un soupir, Severus retourna voir Dumbledore, pour lui faire partager ses dernières informations. Et encore une fois, Dumbledore ne fit que hocher la tête et l'écouter, et lui laissa le glorieux travail de garder un œil sur Quirrell.

Le mardi, le jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch, Severus envoya une note à Potter pendant le petit déjeuner, lui disant qu'il pouvait faire sa retenue pendant son temps libre au lieu de pendant la soirée. Très aimable de sa part, pensait-il. Et compréhensif.

Il regarda le garçon recevoir le message, vit l'expression de Potter se transformer momentanément en une sorte de résignation alors que le garçon repoussait son assiette et commençait à se lever de table. Lorsqu'il dit quelque chose à Theodore Nott, Nott lit le message par dessus son épaule, et lança un regard noir en direction de la table des professeurs, tout spécialement au Maître des Potions. Severus haussa un sourcil en retour, et le garçon détourna les yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir murmuré quelque chose au gamin Potter. Potter haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac de cours avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Nott parla alors rapidement et calmement à quelques-uns des autres première année, et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. La majorité d'entre eux suivirent alors Potter.

Severus secoua la tête devant leurs manigances, et se concentra sur son repas.

Minerva se pencha vers lui. « Des troubles dans vos rangs, Severus ? »

Severus avala son morceau de toast à la marmelade et haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Vos première années semblent au bord de la rébellion, probablement à propos d'un certain Mr Potter. »

« Balivernes, » gronda-t-il, et il prit une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai remarqué que vous aviez eu Mr Potter en retenue quasiment chaque jour depuis le début du trimestre. Il est vraiment si insupportable ? »

Tenté de lui répondre oui, que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Même-Le-Baron-Sanglant-Dans-Sa-Poche était aussi arrogant et impertinent que son père l'avait été, Severus résista à l'impulsion. Il murmura évasivement, « Il a besoin d'une surveillance vigilante. »

« Cela n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'infirmerie le premier week-end, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être, » s'autorisa Severus. Il but une autre gorgée de thé, et se retint de dire à Minerva de se mêler de ses affaires.

« Ce n'est pas mon rôle de le dire, » commença Minerva, et Severus savait qu'elle le ferait de toute façon, « mais je crois que vous êtes trop dur avec ce garçon. »

« Vous avez raison, » dit Severus avec un froncement de sourcils, se levant et jetant sa serviette sur la table avec un peu trop de force. « Ce n'est pas votre rôle. »

Sa bouche était pincée alors qu'elle le regardait partir, mais puisqu'elle ne fit rien pour le retenir, il ne s'en soucia pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se sentait obligé de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ?

Pendant la période juste après le déjeuner – un autre repas où Potter n'était pas allé, satané garçon comment pouvait-il tenir debout s'il ne mangeait pas ? - où Potter était censé faire sa retenue, Severus laissa quelques douzaines de rats à sectionner et sur lesquels il fallait récupérer les rates, cœurs, les foies et les queues. Le gamin pourrait s'en sortir en une heure sans problème.

Potter arriva pile à l'heure, avec le Baron Sanglant flottant silencieusement dans son sillage, l'air sévère mais ne semblant pas remarquer sa présence. Severus pointa la salle de classe, et dit à Potter de commencer. Le garçon ne dit rien mis à part son habituel « Oui, monsieur, » et se mit tout de suite au travail.

Cette fois, cependant, Severus le suivit. Il regarda le garçon relever ses manches, et lire les instructions écrites avant de commencer à disséquer les rats. Potter semblait ne pas du tout d'une nature délicate, ce que quelques enfants semblaient être, il le savait, surtout ceux nés ou élevés par des moldus. Mais là encore, le garçon ne se plaignit pas de la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

Le Baron Sanglant flottait à côté de lui, et les deux semblaient converser... Ou, plutôt, le Baron parlait à voix basse, et Potter répondait occasionnellement par des haussements d'épaules ou en hochant la tête. Les épaules de Potter étaient plus basses que ce que Severus avait pu voir précédemment, mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal où que ce soit. Sa cicatrice n'était pas enflammée, Severus avait vérifié quand Potter était entré, donc il ne s'ennuya pas à lui poser des questions à propos des cauchemars ou de sa proximité avec Quirrell. Encore une fois, cependant, le Baron envoya fréquemment des regards noirs à Severus, mais Severus l'ignora.

Décidant qu'il en avait vu assez, Severus retourna à son bureau et à son propre travail.

La journée se passait plutôt bien, en fait, jusqu'à ce que Marcus Flint apparaisse dans son bureau à neuf heures cette nuit là, l'air encore plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Mr Flint ? » demanda Severus, sans lever la tête de ses copies.

« Je pensais que vous devriez savoir, monsieur, » dit le Préfet dans un grondement furieux, « que le gamin Potter est à l'infirmerie. »

« Quoi ? » Severus fut sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Flint secoua la tête. « Il a un peu perdu la tête, et on aurait dit qu'il s'était pris pour le batteur. Sans la batte. Il s'est pris quelques Cognards, mais il s'est cassé le bras, et, je crois, quelques côtes. Heureusement, il est resté sur son balai. »

Severus soupira et se rassit. De tous les... « Très bien, Mr Flint. Ce sera tout ? »

Flint lui jeta un regard noir et resta debout. « Monsieur... Ils disent... » Son large visage se contracta dans sa tentative de mettre les mots dans l'ordre.

« Accouchez, Flint, je n'ai pas toute la soirée. »

« Oui, monsieur. Eh bien... Ils disent que c'est de votre faute. Que Potter est debout pendant des heures pour faire ses devoirs, et doit même sauter des repas pour les terminer, comme il est en retenue tous les soirs et même pendant son temps libre. Ils disent que vous faites n'importe quoi. »

Severus pinça les lèvres, et ses mains devinrent des poings. « Potter est venu se plaindre à vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Flint secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Le gamin n'a pas dit un mot. Il est fait de pierre, celui-là. Ses camarades ont dit qu'il les avait même empêchés de venir me voir à propos de lui. Mais eux - les autres première année – ils s'inquiètent pour lui, pour le fait qu'il saute des repas ou qu'il ne dorme pas assez. Ils viennent me voir tous les jours, me demandant ce que je peux faire pour lui, et ils voyaient bien qu'il allait s'effondrer, avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai même eu quelques troisième année qui me demandaient pourquoi il ne venait pas aux repas alors qu'il est si mince. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une seule plainte de Potter, cependant, comme je l'ai dit, donc je me suis dit qu'il pouvait gérer ça très bien tout seul. » Un bref sourire. « Jusqu'à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, en tous cas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si enragé. Il ne se serait pas arrêté, même après les Cognards, si je ne lui avais pas dit de descendre. On aurait dit qu'il voulait continuer. Comme s'il ne sentait pas la douleur. »

Les mots de Flint prirent quelques minutes à être complètement compris, et lorsqu'ils le furent, ils brisèrent une sorte de... barrière mentale que Severus réalisa qu'il avait érigée dans ses relations avec Potter. Il regarda le Préfet pendant un bon moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. Le mur derrière lequel il avait placé le garçon – le fils du haï James Potter – s'écroulait à présent, et il voyait ses actions précédentes bien plus clairement. Severus Snape était devenu le tyran. L'ogre irraisonné. L'autocrate sans compromis qui régissait la vie du garçon, le remplacement de sa famille abusive.

Il avait négligé le fait qu'il savait ce que dont le garçon avait besoin – quelqu'un pour le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il était bien intégré, et s'occuper des conséquences d'un foyer maltraitant – en faveur de la prise d'un plaisir pervers à le prendre pour un James miniature, ou pire, un simple pion dans la guerre... Comme Albus l'aurait fait. Il n'aurait jamais traité un autre de ses serpents comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre le contraire. Pas plus qu'il pouvait prétendre, après le rapport de Flint – et, il devait l'admettre, celui du Baron Sanglant et même de McGonagall – que ce qu'il faisait était pour le bien du garçon, pour le rendre plus fort et plus résistant.

L'effondrement du garçon sur le terrain indiquait que ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Très bien, » dit lourdement Severus. « Merci de m'avoir présenté tout ça, Mr Flint. Ce sera tout ? »

Flint fut calme pendant un moment, comme s'il prenait la mesure de Severus, et Severus le laissa faire. Il avait trahi le gamin Potter. Encore. Finalement, cependant, Flint hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur, merci. » Il s'arrêta à la porte, la main sur la poignée. « Les autres du Quidditch sont à l'infirmerie avec lui, maintenant, monsieur. Ils veulent leur attrapeur de retour. Il ne nous sert pas à grand chose dans cet état. »

« Merci, Mr Flint, » dit Severus, et écouta la porte se fermer avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains et laisser la honte le submerger.

Eh bien.

Il avait clairement du travail à faire sur lui-même. La plus grande question, bien sûr, étant : est-ce que Potter lui laisserait une autre chance ?

A suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

Pendant les jours d'après, cependant, Harry décida, que si, si, il l'était.

La semaine se traîna.

Chaque soir en retenue, il passait des heures – jusque quatre à cinq parfois, tout dépendait du temps qu'il mettait à faire son travail – à préparer les ingrédients de potions les plus dégoûtants qui soient. Ecraser des véracrasses était une tâche aussi révoltante que l'avait été celle des graines de bulbobulb, et il y en avait bien plus. Et les satanés billywigs ! Ces petits insectes qui glissaient entre tes ongles comme des aiguilles si tu n'y faisais pas attention, et très souvent, même si tu étais vigilant. Sa main fut douloureuse pendant des jours, si bien qu'il avait du mal à tenir sa plume correctement quand il faisait ses devoirs... pour lesquels il devait sauter les repas d'ailleurs car tout son temps libre était occupé par ces retenues.

Stupide Snape.

En plus, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal quasi constamment, et bien qu'il utilisait l'onguent que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée pendant sa première semaine de cours, pour éviter qu'elle ait l'air infectée, le baume ne faisait rien contre la douleur brûlante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou quand il allait dans la Grande Salle pour les repas et qu'il y voyait le professeur Quirrell. Le mal de tête qu'il avait quand il se couchait et quand il se réveillait en ayant fait des cauchemars n'aidait pas non plus. C'en était à un point où il n'allait même pas se coucher quand il le pouvait, puisqu'il n'allait en recevoir que de la douleur et des visions de sang, de mort et d'horreur.

Il se demandait ce que Snape faisait à propos de Quirrell, s'il faisait quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, et s'ils allaient jamais retrouver celui qui avait essayé de le tuer, ou prouver la culpabilité de Quirrell. Mais il ne voulait pas demander quoi que ce soit à cet abruti. Il demanda au Baron Sanglant, cependant, puisque le fantôme avait mis un point d'honneur à suivre Harry Potter, et à lui parler parfois, ce qui était plutôt gentil, bien qu'un peu bizarre.

Le lundi matin, le fantôme ne dit rien de nouveau concernant ce qui avait été fait à propos de Quirrell, excepté que Snape avait eu une altercation avec lui le matin-même, à propos de quelque chose qui ne concernait en rien Harry. Mais le Baron était d'accord avec Harry concernant le fait que oui, son Directeur de Maison était un vrai idiot de lui donner autant de retenues alors qu'il était si fatigué et en retard dans ses devoirs, et il restait avec Harry à chacune d'entre elles, lui disant que ça allait s'arranger, qu'il s'en sortirait. Juste encore un peu, Harry, et tout ira bien.

Teddy était un très bon ami, également, lui et Millie, et lorsque Harry devait sauter les repas pour ses devoirs, ils lui donnaient des choses qu'ils avaient subtilisées dans leurs robes pendant les repas – comme des toasts, des saucisses ou des pommes – pour effacer la plus grande partie de sa faim. Il ne leur dit pas qu'il avait vécu bien pire avec sa famille, en passant des jours sans manger parfois, et enfermé dans un placard, mais leur dit simplement qu'il était reconnaissant de leur aide. Et une fois, quand Harry n'avait rien à rendre en Histoire de la Magie, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rédiger le devoir, Teddy lui offrit même de copier sur sa propre copie, mais Harry lui répondit catégoriquement non. Il n'allait pas laisser Teddy s'attirer des ennuis pour lui, pas question.

Les seuls cours où il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas faiblir étaient les Potions. Il n'allait pas donner à Snape la moindre excuse pour qu'il lui donne plus de retenues. Harry lut les énoncés au moins deux fois, et rendit chaque devoir en temps et en heure, avec les devoirs réécrit aussi souvent qu'il était nécessaire, pour les rendre parfaits, occasionnellement avec l'aide de Teddy ou de Draco. En classe de Potions, cependant, il était trop fatigué pour faire plus que répondre aux questions du professeur, mais au moins Snape ne lui retirait aucun point et ne se moquait pas de lui.

Le mardi au petit déjeuner, il attendait avec tant impatience sa période de temps libre, se disant qu'il allait pouvoir faire ses devoirs pour ses cours d'après, et pouvoir manger avec ses amis, qu'il faillit fondre en larmes en voyant la note de Snape disant qu'il pourrait faire sa retenue pendant cette période au lieu du soir, à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Mais il n'allait jamais laisser Snape l'atteindre. Jamais !

A la place, il ravala sa colère, ramassa ses affaires, dit à Teddy qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il devait étudier pour la Métamorphose. Stupide, gigantesque bâtard !

A sa grande surprise, Teddy le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, avec Millie Draco, Pansy, Vince et Greg, et tout le reste des première année. Même Zabini ! Ils le trouvèrent dans la cour de récréation avec son livre déjà ouvert, assis contre un muret avec les genoux contre la poitrine pour poser le livre.

Et puis Millie se mit à hurler, ses mains serrées en des poings, et son visage écarlate, disant qu'ils devraient aller voir le Directeur ! Ou le conseil d'administration ! « Mon Oncle Sebastion est au conseil, vous savez, » leur dit-elle. « Et il s'assurera que Snape dégage vite fait bien fait en voyant ce qu'il fait à un Serpentard ! »

« D'accord, Millie, d'accord, » dit Draco. « Mon père est au conseil également, mais je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent faire quoi que ce soit... Je veux dire, si Snape ne viole pas vraiment le règlement de l'école - »

« Règle un ! » gronda Millie, et les autres la firent baisser le volume une réunion de Serpentards se devait d'être calme. « Les Serpentards sont la maison, vous vous souvenez ? On doit aider nos camarades lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide ! Il nous l'a dit lui même ! Et maintenant il s'acharne sur Harry et nous tire tous vers le bas. C'est dégoûtant ! »

Pour sa part, Harry essayait d'ignorer leur conversation et tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur son chapitre de Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas facile, cela dit, avec la douleur dans sa tête qui prenait des proportions presque mythiques et il eut à pincer fort son nez pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir.

« Harry ? Dit doucement Teddy en le voyant. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry se força à hocher la tête. « Juste fatigué », dit-il. « Ca va aller plus que quelques jours. »

« Si tu es sûr, » commença Teddy, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Pansy Parkinson. « Mille a raison. Je pense qu'on devrait retourner voir Flint. Il doit dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » glapit Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait dire que quelqu'un était allé parler à leur Préfet. « Pourquoi vous êtes allés voir Flint ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas bien, Harry, » dit Greg. « On le sait tous. Il agit comme un vrai bâtard avec toi, et ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de la règle une. »

« Je m'en fiche, » leur dit Harry. « A propos de lui, je veux dire. Je m'en fous. Je peux gérer ça. N'allez pas voir Flint, il va penser que je suis un sale gosse. »

« Il ne pensera pas ça, » dit Teddy. « Il sait déjà tout. Il a même dit que des troisième année étaient venu le voir à propos des repas que tu as manqués. »

« Ecoutez, » dit Harry, en relâchant son nez, bien qu'il l'avait pincé si fort que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. « Vraiment, ce ne sont que quelques jours. Je ne vais pas laisser à ce bâtard une autre raison de me mettre en retenue, d'accord ? »

« Harry, » dit calmement Teddy alors que certains des autres le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais considéré la possibilité que Snape puisse lui donner encore plus de retenues, alors que c'était quasiment la seule pensée de Harry ces derniers jours. Alors qu'ils se disputaient concernant la meilleure chose à faire, Teddy continua, d'une voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende, « je sais que tu ne dors plus. »

« Ca va, je n'ai juste pas- »

Teddy secoua la tête. « Ca ne va pas. Je sais que tu as mis un charme de silence autour de ton lit. Tu fais des cauchemars, et - »

« Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Non, » dit rapidement Teddy. « Je me suis réveillé une nuit et je t'ai vu hurler, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, pour qu'elle puisse te donner quelque chose. Il y a des potions qui peuvent t'empêcher de faire des rêves. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça m'aide, » dit Harry, presque dans un murmure.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soient des rêves ordinaires, » admit-il. Il considéra la question plus avant, et décida de dire la vérité à Teddy. Teddy avait été un ami depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et il ne mentirait pas à son premier ami. « Je crois... Je crois que ce sont des souvenirs. » Il marqua une pause et rassembla tout son courage, et ajouta, « de Voldemort. »

Teddy pâlit tellement rapidement que Harry pensa un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais le garçon secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste - » ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie, et Harry soupira. Il devrait se dépêcher de travailler pendant le repas. « Plus tard. Je te dirai ça plus tard. »

Les Serpentards, quelques-uns d'entre eux regardant toujours Harry, se rassemblèrent et marchèrent vers la classe en un groupe.

Malgré ses intentions, Harry n'eut pas la moindre chance de parler à Teddy pendant la journée, ce qui ne fut probablement pas plus mal. Pendant le déjeuner, il étudia dans un endroit reculé qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, où il avait peu de chances d'être dérangé. Pendant la semaine, fait intéressant, il se retrouva souvent à partager une table avec Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, la fille à qui il avait parlé quand il avait attrapé le Rapeltout de Londubat. Elle était studieuse elle aussi, et très calme, bien qu'une fois de temps en temps, elle lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle lecture, et ils en discutaient. C'était... bien, de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas constamment en train de l'étudier, et d'avoir une autre perspective que celle des Serpentards sur les cours.

Puis, juste après le repas, il eut sa retenue. Cette fois, il devait disséquer des rats et récupérer leurs organes et leurs queues.

Par les caleçons de Merlin.

Heureusement, Snape lui donna juste assez de travail pour remplir l'heure, au lieu de lui faire rater des cours ou de lui dire de revenir après l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais c'était un travail dégoûtant, et plutôt lent jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris l'habitude.

Le Baron Sanglant flottait près de lui, lui offrant ça et là des conseils, et jetant des regards noirs au dessus de l'épaule de Harry. Même en tournant le dos à la porte du bureau, Harry savait qu'il le fixait, et souhaita de tout son être de pouvoir se retourner et lui jeter son couteau dans les entrailles. Ce serait si bien.

Brièvement.

Un garçon pouvait rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

« Juste deux jours de plus, Harry, » murmura le Baron alors qu'il finissait de vider son septième rat, déposant les restes dans la corbeille derrière le plan de travail. « Tu t'en sors bien. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Ses muscles étaient tendus dans son dos et ses bras, et il sentait une brûlure entre ses omoplates, probablement l'endroit que Snape fixait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en allait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours obligé de le harceler, encore et toujours ? Harry était à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus, mais il savait d'expérience que hurler sur son tourmenteur ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Il valait mieux acquiescer, tout laisser couler comme une calme rivière, et attendre que ça passe. Il valait mieux ignorer l'injustice, comme la lassitude, et laisser faire.

« Je lui ai parlé il y a peu de temps, » admit le Baron. « Comme tes amis avec Flint. »

La tête de Harry se releva et il lui jeta un regard noir. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander pourquoi, le Baron continua. « Tu es à Serpentard, et du coup, l'un des miens. Je te protégerai, même de ton Directeur de Maison. »

Harry secoua un peu la tête et voulut lui dire de ne pas s'en préoccuper et que cela le rendrait juste encore un peu plus en colère, mais il était trop fatigué pour en discuter.

« Il est plutôt irraisonné quand il a affaire à toi. »

Harry renifla discrètement. Il savait ça, il le savait depuis le jour où il avait été tiré hors de la douche comme une poupée de chiffon. Il sectionna les tendons des pattes arrières du rat, puis les jeta dans la pile « pattes ». « Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Le Baron Sanglant flotta un peu plus près, et lorsque Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, il aurait pu jurer que l'expression du fantôme était triste. « Severus Snape a un passé... difficile avec les Potter, » dit-il finalement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Mon père ? »

Le fantôme hocha la tête. « Hélas, les deux étaient ennemis lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, et je crains que ton professeur ne laisse pas le passé au passé comme il le devrait. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus alors qu'il enlevait les artères du cœur du rat et déposait le truc dans un bol. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Sa tante et son oncle, qui étaient censés s'occuper de lui pendant son enfance, l'avaient détesté, parce qu'ils détestaient la magie, et détestaient sa mère. Le Professeur Snape, qui était censé le surveiller à Poudlard, selon ses propres mots et règles, le détestait à cause de son père, un homme dont Harry n'avait aucun souvenir, excepté dans ses rêves.

Il ne pouvait juste pas gagner.

« Harry ? »

« Ca va, » dit Harry. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et son nez semblait être sur le point d'éternuer. Il serra la mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ça passe. « Je suis habitué. »

Le Baron Sanglant regarda encore une fois d'un air noir la porte derrière lui, mais le professeur était déjà parti. Harry l'avait senti s'en aller quelques minutes auparavant. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Pas d'importance du tout.

« Allez, petit, » la voix du Baron était douce alors qu'il montrait la faible pile des rats intacts. « Tu y es presque. »

Harry hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration pour bannir la douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine, et atteignit le suivant.

Il était en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Cela n'aurait pas été si grave, si le Capitaine Flint ne lui avait pas sauté dessus à la minute où il arriva.

« Où étais-tu, Potter ? » hurla-t-il. « Nous avons attendu pendant au moins dix minutes. Tu ne pourrais pas te sentir concerné par le fait d'être un joueur de l'équipe ? »

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, monsieur, » dit Harry, sautant dans son uniforme. Il n'admit pas qu'il s'était endormi sur ses livres, avant d'être réveillé par Hermione, à qu'il avait mentionné l'entraînement durant leurs études du midi. Merci Merlin elle s'en était souvenu.

« Etudies sur ton temps à toi, Potter, » gronda Flint. « Pas sur le mien. »

Eh bien, il l'aurait fait s'il avait pu, mais son temps était plutôt limité ces derniers jours...

Mais Flint n'avait pas fini. « Je suis à deux doigts de te mettre sur le banc pendant le prochain match, et de laisser Malfoy être l'Attrapeur. Il était là à l'heure, lui. Lui, il ne nous a pas fait attendre une satanée célébrité. »

Harry vit rouge, serrant les mâchoires si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. « Cela n'arrivera plus, Capitaine Flint, » promit-il.

« Ouais, on verra. Monte là-haut, foutu gamin. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air tendu et monta sur son balai, levant le manche du Brossdur de l'école vers le ciel le plus possible. Bas sur le balai, il traversa l'air comme une flèche, laissant le vent humidifier ses robes, ses yeux, le laissant écarter le hurlement de rage de sa gorge.

Il avait tout fait ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Tout ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé de faire. Est-ce que c'était trop de lui laisser quelque chose pour lui ? Juste une seule chose ?

Absorbé par la sensation du vent et par ses pensées rageuses, Harry faillit ne pas voir le Cognard. La lourde balle se verrouilla sur lui alors qu'il atteignait sa vitesse de croisière, le forçant à ralentir. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un grondement. Il n'allait pas laisser un maudit Cognard lui gâcher encore un peu plus la journée. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais.

Au lieu d'éviter le Cognard – ce qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire, même sur ce balai minable – il fit un virage en épingle, s'aligna, et lui donna un coup de poing.

L'écrasement des os, de la chair et de la balle fut très satisfaisant. Alors que le Cognard tombait, Harry le fit également, le poursuivant. Il ajusta son balai pour intercepter la maudite chose, le dépassa, puis arriva devant lui, s'aligna encore et... il balança son bras pour le frapper à nouveau.

Prends ça ! « JE TE DETESTE ! » cria-t-il au Cognard alors qu'il s'échappait encore. « JE TE DETESTE, PUTAIN ! »

La chasse était lancée, et s'il ne s'y connaissait pas, il aurait presque pu croire que le Cognard avait peur de lui. Harry le poursuivit sur le terrain. Le sang affluait à ses oreilles. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Quelque part sur le chemin, son bras se mit à palpiter, mais il l'ignora. Au lieu de ça, il suivit le Cognard comme s'il était un lapin qu'il voulait tuer pendant une chasse. Des virages serrés, des remontées en chandelle et des plongées monumentales, la vitesse atteignant quatre vingt kilomètres heures, quatre vingt dix, cent, et puis un arrêt presque instantané. Il avait rattrapé la chose encore une fois, et un sourire s'installa sur son visage, et il le laissa percuter sa poitrine et rebondir, avant de le frapper encore une fois.

Le Cognard s'enfuit, gagnant de la vitesse, et Harry se lança à sa poursuite. « REVIENS ICI ! »

« POTTER ! » Flint apparut soudainement en face de lui, coupant sa course contre le Cognard. « Redescends ! »

« Va en ENFER ! » hurla Harry, en essayant de le contourner. En quoi ça avait de l'importance ? Rien n'avait de putain d'importance.

« Descends MAINTENANT, Potter, ou je le jure devant Merlin, tu resteras sur la touche ! »

Il s'en foutait, vraiment, et il était sur le point de crier quelque chose d'autre, comme dégage de mon chemin, mais avant qu'il en ait la moindre chance, Flint le surprit. Le Capitaine de Quidditch, près de son balai, attrapa le manche de ce dernier comme si c'était la dernière chose réelle au monde, et son visage était pâle et plein de... peur ? « Harry. Tu es blessé. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur joueur, d'accord ? Redescends. S'il te plaît. »

Ce fut le 's'il te plaît' qui le piégea. Personne ne disait jamais s'il te plaît à Harry Potter, le monstre inutile et salissant, la cible facile ou le punching ball. Le s'il te plaît le rendit hésitant. Le moment où il hésita, cependant, rendit la palpitation dans son bras bien plus remarquable. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, vit l'avant bras sanglant et violet, l'os pointant à travers la peau à l'endroit de la fracture. Il se sentit soudainement très mal. Tremblant, il acquiesça.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il. « Désolé, Capitaine Flint. »

« Juste, descends, d'accord ? Il y a déjà une civière pour l'infirmerie en bas. »

Harry hocha la tête encore une fois, et descendit rapidement sur le sol. Son estomac se souleva plusieurs fois sur le chemin, et il trouvait qu'il était difficile de respirer. Une fois que ses pieds furent sur le sol, il vomit avant de descendre du balai. Il vomit longtemps et violemment. Penché sur le balai et serrant son bras cassé contre lui, il pria pour que ça s'arrête.

« Allez, » dit quelqu'un. « Mets le sur la civière. Harry, ça va aller, bonhomme. Viens... »

Au moment où il fut à l'horizontale, il s'évanouit.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait noir et tout était calme. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il gémit discrètement. Pas que ça lui fasse très mal – bien qu'il y ait une douleur dans ses côtes – mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer encore une fois devant Madame Pomfresh. Elle savait bien trop de ses secrets. Et sa gentillesse le surprenait et le rendait méfiant à chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Il ne devait pas la laisser l'atteindre.

Il devait être fort.

« Mr Potter, » dit une voix calme, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, et il retint un autre gémissement, pour une toute autre raison. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de prétendre qu'il était endormi. Peut-être que s'il était endormi, Snape s'en irait et le laisserait tranquille. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi seul.

« Mr Potter, » dit Snape encore une fois, et il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix, quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. J'aimerais... Je veux parler avec vous. »

C'était inévitable, n'est-ce pas. Harry se redressa et rouvrit les yeux. Le professeur était assis sur une chaise étroite juste à côté de son lit, sur le côté gauche, et avec ses robes noires et ses cheveux noirs, il s'était tellement bien fondu dans l'obscurité que Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Les mains de Snape étaient croisées sur ses genoux, mais les ombres de la nuit et le rideau de cheveux cachaient les yeux de l'homme. Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir voir ses yeux, mais il savait ce qu'il y aurait à l'intérieur.

« Oui, monsieur ? » dit platement Harry, trop fatigué pour y mettre du ton. S'il était à l'infirmerie, il aurait juste dû dormir, au lieu d'être engueulé encore une fois.

« Potter... J'aimerais... » Snape baissa brièvement la tête, et lorsqu'il la redressa, il se rapprocha, et ses mains agrippèrent les draps comme s'il était nerveux.

Mais.. ? « Monsieur ? »

« Je veux m'excuser, » dit Snape rapidement, comme si les mots sortaient plus facilement quand on les disait vite Son visage était encore plus près maintenant, et Harry devint bouche-bée, alors que son professeur et fléau continuait, « je vous ai mal traité et j'en suis désolé. »

Si sa poitrine ne lui faisait pas si mal, Harry aurait ri.


	24. Chapter 24

Une heure après que Flint aie quitté son bureau, Severus se retrouvait près des portes de l'Infirmerie. Il s'était glissé jusque là – comme un voleur lambda, se dit-il pour lui-même, ou quelqu'un avec quelque chose à cacher – et s'était fondu dans les ombres dans un coin, regardant les membres de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard autour du lit de Harry Potter. Certains d'entre eux s'asseyaient sur les chaises ou les lits non loin, et le reste était debout. Severus ne pouvait pas voir le garçon blessé de là où il était, mais d'après les regards inquiets des autres garçons, il pouvait deviner que Potter avait l'air mal en point.

Draco Malfoy, d'une façon surprenante, était assis sur le lit de Potter. Ses cheveux blonds – d'habitude parfaitement coiffés sans un seul épi – étaient sévèrement désordonnés, et il semblait au moins aussi inquiet que le reste de l'équipe.

Severus continua d'observer depuis les ombres alors que l'équipe fut mise dehors peu de temps plus tard, par Madame Pomfresh, qui leur dit sévèrement que « Potter a besoin de repos, pas d'un troupeau d'oies ébahies ».

Il y avait des moments où Severus appréciait la Médisorcière.

Malfoy, cependant, resta quelques minutes de plus que les autres, et approcha son visage de celui de Potter, que Severus pouvait voir à présent sans les autres joueurs bloquant sa vue. Le garçon semblait assoupi, mais Malfoy était apparemment en train de lui parler quand même. Severus s'approcha un peu, pour écouter.

« …pas pourquoi il a dit quelque chose comme ça. Je l'aurais pas fait, tu sais, » Malfoy enleva des cheveux de devant ses yeux et secoua la tête. « Je sais que tu es meilleur, plus rapide, même sur un vieux balai décrépit. » La voix du garçon s'abaissa à un murmure. « Simplement... J'espère que tu vas aller mieux, Harry. Nous... J'étais très in- je veux dire, concerné à propos de toi. On l'était tous. »

Madame Pomfresh était de retour, et alors que Severus retournait dans ses ombres, elle chassa le garçon – se demandant à haute voix comment il avait fait pour rester la première fois.

Lorsqu'elle repartit encore une fois, elle regarda dans la direction de Severus avec insistance, le laissant savoir qu'elle était au courant qu'il était là, et qu'elle avait deux mots à lui dire.

Il soupira et s'avança. « Je sais, » dit-il doucement.

« Vous ne savez rien du tout, » siffla-t-elle. « Le garçon est épuisé. Et les potions nutritives ont cessé de faire effet depuis qu'elles n'ont rien sur quoi se baser. » Devant son froncement de sourcils, elle continua, ayant toujours l'air d'un chat effarouché, « il n'a pas mangé correctement. Ni dormi. Je croyais que nous avions discuté de ça. De l'importance de lui redonner bonne santé. »

« Nous l'avons fait, » admit-il.

« Alors expliquez-moi son état, dans ce cas. »

Il ne le pouvait pas, et tous deux le savaient. Il n'essaya même pas.

Madame Pomfresh hocha lentement la tête. « J'espère que vous aurez une meilleure histoire quand vous parlerez au garçon. »

Severus espérait aussi.

Lorsqu'elle poursuivit, sa voix était hérissée, mais toujours basse. « Il s'est cassé trois côtes elles vont être douloureuses quelques jours, et je ne veux rien entendre à propos de possibles retenues durant cette période. Il a besoin de repos. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes, et Severus hocha la tête, comme il était supposé le faire.

« Et son bras droit est cassé. Une mauvaise fracture qu'il a aggravée en frappant un cognard avec son bras. Plusieurs fois. » Elle fit une autre pause, et attendit jusqu'à ce que Severus croise son regard. Ce qu'il trouva plus dur que la dernière fois. Sa voix s'abaissa encore. « Quelque chose l'a mené à un pic de rage, qu'il a utilisé pour se faire du mal. »

« Sur un cognard, » corrigea-t-il.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Comme si le cognard l'avait senti. Ne faites aucune erreur, professeur Snape, Monsieur Potter voulait pleinement se faire du mal. » Severus sentit ses entrailles remuer. Il s'était si mal conduit avec le garçon ? Bien sûr que oui, se morigéna-t-il. Et il le savait. Pomfresh soupira, et Severus retint sa respiration, attendant le pire. « J'ai cherché attentivement des traces d'autres formes de mutilation, comme des cicatrices ou des brûlures. Je n'en ai trouvé aucune. Le comportement ne semble pas être habituel. »

Severus expira. Au moins, c'était déjà ça.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'est pas, » continua-t-elle, menaçante. « Il est un sorcier, après tout, et il avait plutôt bien caché les signes des abus de chez lui. »

Il ne sut qu'en penser. « Vous en pensez quand même pas - »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, » dit-elle honnêtement. « Je pensais que vous et moi avions trouvé un accord concernant le jeune Monsieur Potter. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur vous pour ne pas le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et je pensais que vous vous préoccuperiez plus d'un membre de votre Maison que de vieux griefs. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il détourna encore une fois le regard. Il était un crétin, et un lâche, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait même pas rattraper ses erreurs, et qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux la seule femme qui ait jamais eu confiance en lui. « Apparemment je me suis trompée. »

« Non, » dit-il doucement, et il se força à la regarder à nouveau. Ne laisser personne le traiter de lâche. « Non, je... Je vais arranger ça. »

« Vous feriez bien, Severus Snape. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans cet état. Plus jamais. C'est clair ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il raidement. Il avait dit qu'il arrangerait tout avec le garçon, et il le ferait. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui de cette façon auparavant. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas trahie horriblement auparavant non plus.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, puis ajouta, « j'ai aussi noté que sa cicatrice était enflammée encore une fois, et j'ai appliqué du baume. Ses os sont réparés, mais il aura besoin de se ménager pendant une semaine ou deux, le bras tout particulièrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il vole à nouveau jusqu'à ce moment là, et de préférence pas avant que je dise qu'il le peut. »

Sous-entendu était le fait que le garçon pouvait bien être toujours indigne de confiance dans le ciel, avec les cognards, pour l'instant. Severus hocha la tête. « J'y veillerai. »

« Bien. Il dort, si vous voulez le voir. »

Puisqu'il était sorti des cachots pour faire précisément cela, Severus ne fut pas trop offusqué par sa supposition. A la place, il hocha la tête, et s'approcha du lit du garçon. Potter semblait si petit dans le lit d'hôpital, si pâle et frêle dans les draps blancs. Son bras droit – le blessé – était maintenu dans une attelle serrée, pour l'empêcher de bouger. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair semblait récente sur son front livide. Sa bouche était pincée, même endormi, comme s'il avait toujours mal. Mais Pomfresh avait dû le bourrer d'anti-douleurs.

Il lui jeta un regard, et elle hocha la tête. « Je lui en ai donné un fort, et un relaxant musculaire, mais il semble incapable de se reposer, même avec tout ça. S'il se réveille avant minuit, j'ai une potion de Sommeil sans rêves pour lui, également. »

Severus hocha la tête, et approcha une chaise, laissée par l'équipe de Quidditch. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Hélas, il connaissait la réponse il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Et pourtant il le devait.

* * *

Il était près de minuit lorsque Potter s'éveilla. Comme chaque chose que le garçon faisait ou presque, il se réveilla calmement, ses yeux papillonnant lourdement tandis que la confusion se marquait sur son visage. Severus put saisir le moment précis où Potter réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il émettait un soupir, presque un grognement, de déplaisir. S'il n'avait pas essayé désespérément de trouver ce qu'il allait dire au Garçon-Qui-Essayait-De-Battre-Les-Cognards-A-Leur-Propre-Jeu, il aurait presque pu trouver ça amusant.

Il eut juste à dire « Mr Potter, » et le garçon referma ses yeux immédiatement avec un autre grognement presque inaudible. Son expression devint tout de suite neutre, alors que Potter cachait soigneusement ses émotions derrière son masque. Severus ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, loin de là.

Les mots qu'il savait devoir dire rendirent sa voix tremblante, juste un peu, lorsqu'il répéta, « Mr Potter. » Il avala sa salive, puis, « Je sais que vous êtes réveillé. J'aimerais... Je veux parler avec vous. »

L'air résigné dans les yeux du garçon lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau fut si saisissante que Severus fut tenté de revenir en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir que Potter s'attendait à un sermon, et peut-être à une punition. Eh bien, le garçon serait surpris.

« Oui, monsieur ? » La voix de Potter était plate, presque sans aucune intonation, et Severus hésita et déglutit encore.

« Potter... J'aimerais... » Severus pencha la tête brièvement, et lorsqu'il la releva, il s'avança, plus près du lit, et attrapa le bord d'une couverture avant de la serrer. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à tenir, quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, ou il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je veux m'excuser, » dit Severus rapidement, uniquement capable de laisser sortir les mots très vite. La bouche de Potter s'ouvrit grand comme ses yeux alors qu'il continuait. « Je vous ai mal traité et j'en suis désolé. »

Un long moment passa, tandis que Potter le dévisageait comme s'il s'était soudainement transformé en veracrasse. Ses yeux s'étrécirent après les premières secondes, alors que la suspicion prenait racine dans son esprit. Severus était presque ravi de voir ça, puisque cela signifiait que le Gamin Potter n'allait pas juste accepter ses mots tels quels. Et pourtant... Il devait le faire. Severus n'accepterait rien d'autre. Il était en train de faire un effort colossal pour traiter le garçon comme n'importe lequel de ses Serpents il allait changer.

Finalement, Potter dit, « D'accord. Merci, » et se détourna.

Il aurait juste dû s'en aller, et attendre une autre occasion, mais il ne pouvait dissiper le sentiment que tout était de sa faute, et il voulait... L'absolution ? Quelque chose, une reconnaissance de ce que tout cela lui coûtait. Donc il dit, « Potter, je sais que vous êtes fatigué, et je comprends que ça a été une semaine difficile pour vous, » et lorsque la mâchoire du garçon se serra, il aurait dû le comprendre et le laisser tranquille, mais c'était plus fort que lui, n'est-ce pas ? « Je prends une partie de la responsabilité de cela, et - »

« Oh, vraiment ? » aboya le garçon. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent dangereusement. « Comme c'est noble de votre part. Monsieur. »

Severus serra les poings. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre cicatrice vous faisait mal et que vous n'avez pas partagé cette information avec moi. »

« Oh, ouais, parce que vous êtes si accessible ! »

« Votre langage, Mr Potter ! Et je ne tolérerai pas votre impertinence. »

Potter se mordit la joue et dit rapidement « Désolé, monsieur, » d'un air renfrogné.

Severus hocha la tête. Il n'était pas mécontent de cet accès de colère, puisque, comme il le pensait, cela voulait dire que le garçon se sortirait vite de cet... incident, sans trop de traumatisme. « Comme je le disais, votre situation difficile est, du moins par certains aspects, de ma faute,et j'ai entendu de quelques-uns de vos professeurs que vous étiez en retard dans votre travail - »

« Parce que vous me faites faire - » Potter s'interrompit lorsque Severus leva une main d'avertissement, accompagné d'un geste de recul de Potter. Il n'avait jamais frappé un enfant auparavant, mais le geste de Potter lui rappela que c'était un enfant avec qui il fallait prendre des pincettes, sinon il ne regagnerait plus jamais sa confiance... S'il l'avait eue auparavant.

« Je comprends ça, » Severus poursuivit, plus doucement, laissant retomber sa main. Le regard du garçon la suivit tout le long du geste, et lui rappela un peu plus qu'il était un crétin de l'avoir levée. « Je vous dis simplement que j'ai réalisé ça très récemment. Et je veux vous offrir un tutorat. Pour vous aider à rattraper vos camarades. »

« Non. Merci. Monsieur. » L'expression du garçon semblait faite de pierre. « Je m'en sors très bien tout seul. »

Severus regarda la petite forme dans le lit et retint un soupir. Combien de fois avait dit cet enfant – oralement ou mentalement – cette chose au cours de sa vie ? Combien de fois les autres l'avaient-il laissé penser qu'il devait s'en sortir seul, et qu'il n'avait personne pour se reposer et pour l'aider ? Il avait été sévèrement négligé par sa famille, c'était certain, et n'avait apparemment pas trouvé refuge à l'école non plus. Severus ne voulait pas mentionner ce problème-là pour l'instant, mais il devait redresser le garçon.

« Je ne vous laissais pas vraiment le choix, » lui dit Severus.

Les yeux de Potter s'affaissèrent, bien que son visage restait tout à fait neutre. C'était sa faiblesse, réalisa Severus. Le garçon ne pouvait pas mentir avec ses yeux, même pour sauver sa vie. Sa voix sortit plutôt étranglée lorsqu'il dit, « Bien, monsieur. » Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit, regardant ailleurs à nouveau. « Vous pouvez... Vous pouvez partir, maintenant ? Je suis très fatigué. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais il devait dire une dernière chose. « Madame Pomfresh m'a informé que la potion nutritive que vous prenez ne fait aucun bien sans nourriture à côté. Si jamais – c'est peu probable - elle vous laisse sortir de l'infirmerie demain matin, je m'attends à vous voir à tous les repas demain, et les jours d'après. Sans exception. Et après le dîner, à partir de demain, nous commencerons à vous remettre à niveau. »

« Oui, monsieur, » vint la réponse calme, et Severus sortit.

Madame Pomfresh ne le laissa pas, effectivement, sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'une autre journée complète de repos. Severus ne ressentit pas le besoin de parler avec Potter dans la journée, mais il demanda à Flint de s'assurer que l'un des autres première année lui amène ses devoirs et quelques-uns de ses livres. Il pensait que le garçon apprécierait d'avoir quelque chose à faire. De même, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles lorsque Severus commencerait leurs leçons après le dîner. Il ne voulait pas laisser traîner ça plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il avait pensé que Potter aurait compris ça, donc il fut un peu consterné lorsqu'il entendit le ton ennuyé de Potter dire, « Quoi, maintenant, Monsieur ? » lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie à six heures et demie.

« Nous commençons nos leçons, » dit Severus avec plus de calme que ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et décidant d'ignorer l'insolence dans le ton de Potter. « Vous semblez être très en retard en histoire de la magie, donc nous nous concentrerons sur cette matière ce soir. »

Potter le regarda une longue minute, puis émit un profond soupir et dit, « Oui, monsieur. »

Lorsqu'il sembla que le garçon allait juste rester assis, Severus dit, « N'allez-vous donc pas prendre de notes ? »

Avec un rapide regard à son bras droit, qui était toujours dans l'attelle, Potter dit, « Non, monsieur, ça ira. »

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin. « Avez-vous jamais entendu parlé des Plumes de Dictée ? »

Potter fronça les sourcils. « Non. Je devrais ? »

Non, pensa Severus, il ne devrait probablement pas. Pas en vivant avec ces Moldus. Le plus patiemment possible, il dit, « Une Plume de Dictée prendra des notes pour vous elles ne sont généralement pas autorisées à Poudlard sauf selon certaines circonstances où l'élève est incapable de prendre des notes par lui-même. Madame Pomfresh devrait en avoir quelques exemplaires, précisément pour ce genre de cas. »

« Oh. »

« Je vais voir si elle en a une ? »

Potter loucha dans sa direction. « S'il vous plaît. »

Severus rejoignit la Médisorcière, et la plume en question, puis retourna au garçon, qui pressait sa main sur son front. Lorsqu'il aperçut Severus, la main de Potter retomba comme si elle avait été brûlée.

« Votre cicatrice vous fait mal. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Ne me mentez pas ! » Potter se recula, se pressant contre la tête du lit, et Severus modula son ton, bien qu'il croisât les bras sur son torse dans sa propre mécanique de défense. « C'est idiot, sans parler d'inconscience complète, que vous essayiez de cacher cette situation. Si votre cicatrice est en effet un lien entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors vous devez me dire quand vous sentez la moindre chose dans cette zone. Vous comprenez ? »

« Je... Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous le compreniez, justement. C'est de votre vie que nous parlons. Ou avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez été attaqué ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste... c'est... ma cicatrice me fait mal presque tout le temps, monsieur, et je doute que vous vouliez que je courre vous voir toutes les cinq minutes en me plaignant. »

Ca arrêta Severus un moment. C'était vrai il ne voulait pas que le garçon se plaigne à lui constamment. Mais en même temps, il voulait savoir quand la cicatrice était « active ». Après une courte pause, il dit, « Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal de la même façon ? »

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent, et il secoua la tête. « Parfois, ça pique simplement. »

« Et parfois non ? »

Un presque sourire amer s'afficha sur les lèvres du garçon. « Non. Parfois, ça me brûle. »

Avec un lent hochement de tête, Severus demanda, « Vous avez noté une constance dans la douleur, quand ça arrive ? A quel moment ? »

« Pas vraiment, » admit Potter. « Bien que je pense que ça arrive plus souvent la nuit. Après... Euh, je veux dire, quand je me réveille la nuit. »

« Après un cauchemar ? »

De façon surprenante, le visage du garçon rougit, et il leva une épaule, comme si c'était une réponse. Pourquoi était-il embarrassé pour des cauchemars ?

« De quoi cauchemardez-vous ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » marmonna le garçon.

« J'en serai seul juge. » Severus s'assit sur la chaise près du lit encore une fois, et posa la plume sur la table de nuit. « Dites-le moi. »

Potter le fixa pendant une autre minute avant de soupirer encore une fois. « Parfois, c'est juste une lumière verte, et quelqu'un est en train de crier. » Severus retint sa respiration, et espéra que Potter n'avait rien remarqué. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir – ou rêver – de quelque chose comme ça ? « Mais depuis peu, c'est plus... horrible. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

Potter se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Severus le vit serrer et desserrer les poings. « Euh, c'est dur à expliquer. Il y a toujours du sang, mais pas toujours rouge. Parfois, c'est argenté, et il y a... Je sais pas, une lumière bizarre, et l'odeur de choses mortes. »

Severus assimila rapidement l'information. « Et c'est après ce genre de rêves que votre cicatrice vous fait le plus mal ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que vous voyez ou sentez quoi que ce soit, mis à part la douleur, lorsque vous êtes réveillé après ces rêves ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Potter jeta un œil à la plume. « On peut étudier, maintenant ? »

Le regardant longuement, Severus acquiesça. « Mais je veux entendre parler de ces rêves, la prochaine fois que cela arrivera, Potter. Et vous me préviendrez si quoi que ce soit change dans la réaction de votre cicatrice. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Vous avez votre parchemin ? Bien. Pour me rendre service, le Professeur Binns a accepté de vous laisser écrire un devoir pour remplacer celui, abyssal, de la fin de semaine. Donc, vous allez ouvrir votre livre au chapitre trois, qui parle des bûchers de sorcières pendant le 14e siècle, et tout spécialement de Gwendolyn la Fantasque. Bien. Jusqu'où avez vous lu le chapitre ? »

« J'ai tout lu, » dit le garçon. « Monsieur. »

« Mm. Voyons si vous avez retenu quoi que ce soit. Dites-moi, quels sont les moyens avec lesquels les Moldus tentaient d'identifier les sorcières durant cette période ? Lesquels de ces signes étaient réels, lesquels ne l'étaient pas ? »

Potter soupira un peu, puis tenta de répondre, et eut à regarder dans le livre pour s'aider. Ses oreilles et sa nuque étaient rouges d'embarras pendant le temps que cela prit.

« Lisez simplement le chapitre, Potter, » aboya Severus. « Et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là ! » répondit Potter sur le même ton. « Je vous ai dit que je m'en sortais très bien tout seul ! »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, » lui dit Severus, ricanant. « Je vous aiderai à remettre vos études sur les rails. Qu'avez vous fait aujourd'hui ? N'aviez vous pas le temps d'étudier ? »

Le rouge vint aux joues de Potter et il baissa la tête, marmonnant quelque chose.

« Plus fort, mon garçon ! »

« Je dormais, d'accord ? » La tête du garçon se releva rapidement, et il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Severus espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de larmes il n'offrait à celles-ci qu'une tolérance très limitée. Mais le garçon releva un peu le menton et dit bravement, « j'étais très fatigué, et j'ai dormi. La majorité de la journée. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Severus aperçut Poppy passer la tête hors de son bureau et lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Il soupira et modula son ton encore une fois. Elle avait raison, et il le savait. « Mes... excuses, Mr Potter. S'il vous plaît, lisez ce chapitre maintenant, et puis nous parlerons des informations dont vous avez besoin pour votre devoir. Seulement si... Vous êtes suffisamment reposé. »

« Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Potter le fit répondre, « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir dormi lorsque j'aurais dû travailler. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Non. Non, Mr Potter. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Vous avez eu raison de vous reposer, ne serait-ce que pour les ordres de Madame Pomfresh. Et, à votre âge, vous avez définitivement besoin de plus de sommeil que celui dont vous avez profité ces derniers temps. Et avec les cauchemars en plus... Ce n'est pas une surprise que vous soyez épuisé. »

Potter fronça un peu les sourcils, et Severus soupira – il semblait faire un travail effroyable ces derniers temps – et continua, « le blâme pour tout ça revient entièrement sur mes épaules, j'en ai peur. Pas les vôtres. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout le temps que je monopolisais. Ou, je le savais, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser ça influencer ma décision. Je voulais vous garder à l'oeil, vous empêcher de vous blesser encore une fois. Malheureusement, la méthode que j'ai utilisée ne vous a pas aidé sur le long terme. »

« Ouais, » approuva Potter calmement, regardant ses mains pendant un moment avant de tourner son regard brillant vers le professeur. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux, et il ne semblait pas être en colère. Peut-être que l'honnêteté marchait mieux avec le garçon que le reste. Severus n'admettrait jamais, cependant, qu'il avait été inquiet pour lui. « Je veux dire, oui, monsieur. »

« Ne laissons pas cela nous déconcentrer, d'accord ? » dit Severus. « Lisez le chapitre, s'il vous plaît, et dites-moi quand vous aurez fini. »

Potter hocha la tête et ouvrit son livre. « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

Alors que Severus prenait l'un de ses propres livres dans les poches de ses robes, et s'installait plus confortablement dans son siège, il se dit qu'il y avait peut être de l'espoir concernant l'entente entre lui et le fils de James Potter, après tout.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter détestait l'infirmerie. Elle lui déplaisait auparavant, mais après ses séjours plus récents, alors que Madame Pomfresh le couvait comme une mère poule, et le faisait manger, et dormir, et prendre des potions stupides, alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait vraiment avec lui, une fois que son bras avait été réparé... Il décida qu'il n'y retournerait jamais. Il n'était pas habitué au fait d'avoir des gens se souciant de lui, ou tâtant son front toutes les cinq minutes, ou lui demandant comment il allait toutes les demi heures, et c'était étouffant.

Ç'aurait été bien s'il avait eu cinq ans... En fait, quand il avait cinq ans, il aurait apprécié les attentions, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais reçu de la part de son oncle et de sa tante, peu importe la gravité de la maladie ou de la blessure. Mais à plus de onze ans, il n'était plus un bébé à bercer, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cela le faisait se sentir jeune, et stupide, et il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être le centre d'attention de qui que ce soit de toute façon.

Donc, ce fut un réel soulagement lorsqu'il fut finalement libéré des soins de Madame Pomfresh après deux jours entiers de repos. Son bras était soigné, bien qu'elle lui ait dit d'y aller doucement, de ne rien porter de lourd, et qu'il n'allait pas jouer au Quidditch ou même voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne la permission. Un patchwork de bleu, noir, jaune et vert teintait sa peau, et il était vaguement impressionné par le travail qu'elle avait fait dessus, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ses côtes étaient toujours un peu fragiles, mais au moins cela ne lui faisait plus mal quand il respirait.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui dit enfin qu'il pouvait y aller, il la remercia rapidement, attrapa les quelques cadeaux qu'il avait reçus – incluant une autre boîte non signée de Chocogrenouilles -, les mit dans son sac, et sortit de son domaine sans se retourner.

Les jours suivants furent emplis de cours, de sommeils agités, et de fréquents sermons de Flint à propos de la sécurité dans le Quidditch et de la nécessité d'utiliser une batte quand on traitait directement avec les cognards. Tous les soirs il avait des cours particuliers avec le professeur Snape directement après le dîner. Les sessions ne duraient pas autant que les retenues, juste deux heures à peu près, au lieu de quatre ou cinq. Et après, Harry avait le temps de rester un peu avec ses amis, et était même capable de passer du temps avec son groupe d'études pour étudier le programme actuel.

Bien que cela lui paraissait étrange d'avoir tout ce temps libre, le plus étrange était que pendant les cours particuliers, Snape n'était... pas diabolique. Pas même méchant. Ou, pas trop méchant. Il expliquait à Harry les choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises pendant ses lectures, et solutionnait les problèmes qu'il rencontrait dans ses devoirs avec une patience que Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il possédait.

Il ne pouvait pas, à l'instant présent, cerner véritablement le professeur. Mais il était très content que les choses se soient calmées un peu.

Le lundi après sa libération de l'infirmerie, Harry et Teddy étaient dans la bibliothèque. Sur la table devant eux se tenait la nouvelle boîte de chocolats. Ils testaient le cadeau anonyme avec les mêmes sorts que ceux qu'ils avaient utilisés sur la première, pour voir si celle-ci avait été ensorcelée – ne prenons pas de risques – lorsque Teddy dit, « j'ai vu le professeur Snape te regarder au repas. Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté. »

Harry ricana. « Bizarre, hein ? Je parie qu'il a été frappé d'un sort de Confusion ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Sûrement. » Teddy utilisa l'un des charmes les plus simples de Révélation, sans effet, puis regarda Harry avec curiosité. « Draco a dit qu'il était venu te voir à l'Infirmerie. »

« Draco dit beaucoup de choses. »

Teddy sourit. « Ouais. Mais il sait des choses, aussi. »

« Quel genre de choses ? »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Teddy lui montra le sort suivant du livre, et Harry passa un petit moment à essayer les mouvements de baguette avant de le lancer sur la boîte. Rien du tout.

« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda encore une fois Harry.

« A propos du professeur. Et de ton père. »

Harry le regarda fixement. « Quoi, mon père ? » il se souvenait de ce que le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit, à propos de la mésentente entre James Potter et Snape, et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Snape le traitait ainsi. Mais le Baron n'avait pas semblé vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. En fait, Harry n'avait pas vu le Baron beaucoup ces derniers jours, alors même qu'il semblait être toujours là lorsque Harry était tout seul... Comme s'il veillait sur lui.

C'était plutôt déconcertant.

Mais plus déconcertant encore était le fait que Draco – et apparemment Teddy aussi – sache des choses sur James Potter que Harry ne connaissait pas. En fait, presque tout le monde en savait plus que lui... Tout ce que savait Harry était que son père avait joué au Quidditch.

« Ils, euh, ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'école, » dit Teddy.

« Je sais ça. » Le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit la même chose.

« Ouais. » Teddy lança un autre sort, qui fit briller la boîte d'une lumière rouge pendant une brève seconde, mais c'était l'effet attendu, donc il n'y avait toujours rien de bizarre avec les bonbons. « Mais je veux dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas bien. Ton père était dans une sorte de groupe, avec quelques autres garçons. Ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. »

« Les Maraudeurs ? » ce genre de surnom aurait pu être trouvé par Dursley et ses sbires, et la comparaison était très désagréable pour Harry.

Teddy hocha la tête, et montra le prochain sort, que Harry lança. Rien. Puis Teddy dit, « Apparemment les Maraudeurs n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Serpentards ils étaient tous à Gryffondor. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que son père y était, puisqu'il jouait pour l'équipe des Gryffondor. « Qui étaient les autres ? »

« Je ne connais pas tous leurs noms, mais Sirius Black était l'un d'entre eux. »

« Sirius Black ? » Le nom semblait presque familier, puis il se souvint d'une conversation avec Draco quelques jours plus tôt à propos des arbres généalogiques et toutes ces stupidités, qui étaient apparemment très importants pour les familles comme les Malfoy. « Black n'est pas - »

« Il était un cousin de la maman de Draco, ouais. Le seul Black à être à Gryffondor en cent ans ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry grimaça. « Comme je suis le seul Potter à être à Serpentard depuis des générations aussi. »

Teddy lui lança un regard en coin et lança le sort suivant. « Ouais, comme toi. »

« Donc, ils n'aimaient pas les Serpentard, » relança Harry, ne voulant pas penser au fait qu'il était une anomalie, rien que pour sa répartition. Il aimait sa maison. La majorité du temps.

Teddy parlait lentement, comme s'il ne savait pas comment allaient être prises ses paroles. « Eh bien, tu vois, ils aimaient encore moins Snape. Je suppose qu'ils étaient horribles avec lui. A quatre contre un, ils s'attaquaient tout le temps à lui. »

Stupéfié, Harry ne put que le regarder avec ébahissement. Il pensait que les Gryffondor étaient censés être courageux, mais se jeter en groupe sur quelqu'un comme ça était la chose la plus lointaine de la bravoure qu'il pouvait imaginer. La sensation que son estomac tombait brutalement s'intensifia. Est-ce que son père avait juste été un harceleur, comme Dudley ? C'était possible, supposa-t-il. L'Oncle Vernon n'avait-il pas dit encore et encore qu'il était un horrible personnage ? Peut-être qu'il parlait d'expérience. Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'ils traitaient si mal Harry. Il laissa échapper un léger sifflement. « Tu m'étonnes que Snape me déteste. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. Plus maintenant. »

« Je crois qu'il est juste plus doué qu'avant pour le cacher. »

Teddy haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Ou alors peut-être qu'il a fini par prendre la Règle Une à cœur. »

Harry considéra cette possibilité alors qu'il lançait la dernière de leurs tentatives pour vérifier la boîte de bonbons. C'était clean. « Ouais, peut-être. »

« On dirait que tu t'es dégoté une autre boîte normale de chocolats, Harry. » Teddy semblait presque déçu, comme s'il voulait que la boîte soit ensorcelée pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes.

Harry devait admettre que cela aurait été intéressant, mais un tel résultat n'aurait pas été aussi goûteux. « On dirait. Tu en veux ? »

Avec un ricanement, Teddy dit, « Pourquoi, parce que Draco n'est pas là ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Non, je vais en manger un aussi. Tu vois ? » il ouvrit la boîte comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose, et lorsqu'il fut avéré qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il en sortit deux Chocogrenouilles, une pour lui, et une pour Teddy. « A la tienne ! » et il ouvrit le paquet avant de croquer dans la tête de la grenouille.

Teddy rit à nouveau et ouvrit sa propre friandise. « Tu es fou. »

« Comme un chapelier, » approuva Harry la bouche pleine de chocolat.

« On devrait essayer de trouver qui t'envoie tout ça. Tu dois avoir une admiratrice secrète. Une fille de Poufsouffle, probablement. »

« Oh, merci, » répondit Harry en riant avant de frapper Teddy dans l'épaule.

« Non, sérieusement. Qui ne voudrait pas se mettre dans les petits papiers du Garçon qui a Survécu ? »

Harry grogna. Il détestait ce surnom, puisqu'il lui rappelait que ses parents étaient morts à sa place. « Arrête, Teddy. Sérieusement. »

Teddy leva les mains. « Je dis juste ça comme ça. C'est probablement d'une fille. Comme je te l'ai dit, un garçon qui se respecte ne t'offrirait pas des friandises. »

« D'accord, très bien. Comment on trouve la fille, alors ? »

Lançant à Harry un autre regard malicieux, Teddy dit calmement, « Nous pourrions laisser une annonce dans la Grande Salle... »

« Teddy ! »

« Je plaisante ! Mais il y a différents moyens de savoir qui a tenu quelque chose en dernier. Tu sais, avant que tu le ramasses. »

« Quoi, comme des empreintes digitales ? »

« Des empreintes quoi ? »

Harry leva les deux sourcils, surpris. « Les empreintes digitales... Ah. Probablement juste un truc moldu. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. J'oublie parfois. »

Harry grimaça encore. « Ca a l'air tellement normal, pas vrai ? »

L'expression de Teddy devint un peu triste. « Oui, plutôt. Désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de Moldu avant. J'ai lu quelques trucs, et une personne avec une exposition limitée ou inexistante à une culture... différente peut se retrouver coincé dans tout un tas de notions préconçues, qui peuvent ou non se révéler vraies. Et elles peuvent être très difficile à briser. »

Harry roula des yeux. Teddy était différent de tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés auparavant. « Enfin bref. Donc, comment tu pourrais savoir qui a tenu la boîte en dernier ? »

« La signature magique. » Alors que le regard de Harry restait neutre, il continua, « la magique de chacun est légèrement différente des autres, ce qui explique pourquoi les baguettes sont toutes différentes également. Avec le bon sort, tu peux trouver la signature magique de celui qui a tenu la boîte en dernier parce qu'il y aura un reste de sa magie sur la boîte. »

« Est-ce que le... reste de magie donnera son nom ? »

Teddy secoua la tête. « Non, mais tu pourras le comparer aux signatures magiques des autres personnes, pour voir si ça correspond. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Donc... Je dois me promener au milieu de toutes les filles de l'école et voir si l'une d'entre elles a la même signature magique que celle sur la boîte ? »

« Euh... Ouais. »

« Ce serait plus rapide de poster cette annonce. Et je risquerais moins de me faire toucher par un maléfice, aussi. »

Ricanant, Teddy admit que c'était une entreprise de longue envergure. « Il y a d'autres choses que nous pourrions faire. On devrait faire des recherches... »

« Oh, admets-le, Teddy, tu aimes juste passer du temps dans la bibliothèque. »

« Oui, bon, d'accord ! Mais il y a beaucoup plus de livres ici que chez moi, et sur tellement de sujets différents. C'est génial, vraiment. Et la section sur les contre-maléfices est juste... »

« Géniale, je sais. »

« Gamin, va. »

« Rat de bibliothèque. »

« Batte de Quidditch. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Au moins je suis pas un vif d'or. »

Souriant, Teddy acquiesça. Il lança un rapide Tempus et soupira avant de commencer à ranger la table. « On a Botanique dans vingt minutes. »

« Tu n'aimes pas jouer avec les plantes ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il récupérait plusieurs livres et les remettait sur les étagères.

« Je préfère jouer avec les potions. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Lorsque Teddy se tourna vers lui, semblant surpris, Harry ajouta, « Eh bien, c'est un cours intéressant lorsque Snape ne se moque pas de moi. Et je viens juste de comprendre l'ajustement de l'acidité de base, par rapport à l'ingrédient que tu ajoutes ensuite, donc je pense m'en sortir dans la prochaine pratique. Il me l'a expliqué la nuit dernière. »

« Pas mal, » dit Teddy.

« Ouais. Il est vraiment, je sais pas, différent avec moi. Depuis... Enfin, tu sais. »

« Depuis que tu as voulu te suicider sur le terrain. »

« Je ne me suis pas- »

« Tu as failli. »

« Je ne voulais pas le faire ! »

« Je sais. » Ils finirent de ranger les livres et Teddy les mena rapidement hors de la bibliothèque. Harry devenait plus bruyant et avait du mal à contenir sa colère, et Madame Pince leur jetait un regard noir depuis son bureau. « Mais quand même, tu aurais pu mourir. »

Fumant silencieusement, Harry haussa une épaule. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé dans ce sens-là. Mais il supposait que Teddy avait raison. Il ne voulait plus jamais péter les plombs comme ça, et si Snape ne s'amusait pas à lui donner des milliers de retenue, il ne recommencerait sûrement jamais. C'était... effrayant, cet éclair de rage, et la sensation du Cognard explosant son bras en mille morceaux...

Teddy lui jeta un autre regard étrange, et Harry repoussa les souvenirs de ce moment-là. « Je me demande ce qu'on va planter aujourd'hui, » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Probablement des choses avec des épines, » réagit Teddy.

« Ou du mucus. »

« Ou des dents. »

Harry éclata de rire et ils allèrent aux serres tous les deux.

Il se passa encore deux jours avant que Harry ait l'autorisation de Madame Pomfresh de voler à nouveau, et il était fou d'impatience à l'idée de retourner sur le terrain. Il apprit que son interdiction était levée durant ses examens du matin, qui étaient juste après le petit déjeuner le jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il était si excité qu'il ne tenait pas en place pendant les cours du matin. Au déjeuner, il se trémoussait sur son siège.

« Il y a des fourmis dans ton pantalon, Harry ? » le taquina Millicent.

Il secoua la tête et avala son morceau de sandwich. « Je vais voler aujourd'hui. »

« Mais tu vas rester hors de l'infirmerie, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco en souriant.

« J'espère bien, » dit Harry, répondant à son sourire. « Mais on ne sait jamais. Ces cognards sont tordus. Ils sont partout. »

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes, avant que Draco ne lève la tête, surpris. « Alerte hiboux, » annonça-t-il, et tout le monde couvrit son repas. L'un des deuxième année de Serpentard avait un hibou avec des... problèmes d'incontinence, et ils ne savaient jamais quand cette satanée bestiole allait leur rendre visite. « Tout va bien, » dit Draco une minute plus tard. « Pas d'Icarus. Mais il y a un paquet qui arrive... »

Harry leva la tête, comme tout le monde de leur côté de la table, juste à temps pour voir six gros hiboux descendre vers lui, portant un long et fin paquet entre eux.

« Lève-toi, Harry ! » le prévint Millicent, et Harry sauta de son siège, juste au moment où les hiboux lâchaient leur colis. Le paquet tomba comme une pierre, et Harry l'attrapa en plein vol. Un dernier hibou passa au dessus de sa tête, laissant tomber une enveloppe marquée d'un « OUVREZ CECI D'ABORD » d'une écriture très reconnaissable.

« Des hiboux au déjeuner, » dit Teddy. « Je me demande de qui ça vient. »

« Mon admirateur secret, peut-être, » murmura Harry, et Teddy éclata de rire.

« Ils deviennent fous alors. »

Mais cela ne venait pas d'un admirateur secret. En fait, lorsque Harry ouvrit la lettre et en sortit une carte, il dut la lire trois fois avant qu'il puisse en croire les mots inscrits dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Teddy. « Un indice ? »

« Ca vient du professeur Snape, » murmura Harry. Il déchira une petite partie de l'emballage, exposant juste le bout d'un balai.

« Laisse-moi voir ça, » dit Millie, avant d'attraper la carte qu'elle lut dans un murmure discret. « _N'ouvrez pas le paquet à table, ou tout le monde en voudra un, et je ne suis pas en train d'ouvrir une œuvre de charité. Cependant, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard a besoin d'un balai décent._ » Millie jeta un regard surpris à Harry. « Le professeur t'a envoyé - »

« Un Nimbus 2000. » La voix de Harry était basse et révérente alors qu'il passait une main sur la courbe de son nouveau balai, tout ce qu'il s'autorisait avant d'être seul. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Teddy sourit, et garda la voix baissée également. « Eh bien, il veut qu'on gagne, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, mais... » Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, juste à temps pour voir Snape tourner la tête. Une nuance de rouge colorait les joues d'habitude blafardes. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pensé que Snape était embarrassé. Harry était lui-même embarrassé, et il pouvait sentir ses oreilles devenir rouges. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau sans raison auparavant. Et les seuls qu'il aient eu étaient Hedwige à son anniversaire et des bonbons après avoir atterri à l'infirmerie.

Mais quel cadeau c'était là !

Pourquoi Snape lui avait acheté un nouveau balai ? Se demanda-t-il. Etait-ce juste car il voulait que Serpentard gagne la coupe de Quidditch ? Ou était-ce une autre façon de se rattraper d'avoir été un tel abruti auparavant ? Quelle que soit la raison, Harry n'en était que plus enthousiasmé à l'idée de voler à nouveau.

Il voulait essayer son nouveau balai tout de suite.

Hélas... Teddy lui jeta un regard compatissant, et dit, « Nous avons Sortilèges, Harry. Dans dix minutes. »

Harry soupira. « Juste assez de temps pour ranger ça dans les cachots, je suppose. »

« T'en fais pas. Tu as entraînement ce soir, pas vrai ! »

« Ouais ! » Harry se leva d'un bond. « Flint va probablement en perdre toute contenance, il va être tellement content ! » Harry jeta un œil à la table encore une fois, et croisa le regard du professeur. « Merci, » articula-t-il, en souriant.

Le professeur lui offrit un petit hochement de la tête, se leva de table, et sortit de la salle dans un tournoiement de capes noires sans se retourner.

Harry l'observa, intrigué, mais ne pensa plus aux motivations du professeur, pas même ce soir-là à l'entraînement, lorsqu'il vola et tourbillonna dans l'air comme s'il était en feu. Le balai était doux, rapide, et parfait, et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous (peut-être?) pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. Je ne pensais pas que cette traduction rencontrerait un tel succès !

Pour répondre à TheDevilOfSlytherin (je te réponds ici pour que tous ceux qui se posent la question:)) eh bien l'auteur n'a écrit jusqu'ici que la première année (qui est achevée) sur , et n'a malheureusement pas posté, sur quelque histoire que ce soit, depuis 2011. En ce qui concerne le drarry, du coup, vu qu'ils sont vachement jeunes, c'est quand même hautement improbable. Je pense que nous devons nous résoudre à ne suivre que la première année et à imaginer la suite !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	26. Chapter 26

A sa grande surprise pendant les semaines suivantes, Severus fut, en effet, capable de s'entendre avec Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Continuait-A-Le-Surprendre. Pendant leurs cours particuliers en soirée, le garçon était respectueux et sérieux à propos de son travail scolaire, et Severus se mit à admettre à contrecœur que toutes les idées préconçues qu'il avait à propos du jeune Potter étaient injustifiées, et même biaisées. Ce fut une discussion qu'ils eurent une semaine après qu'il ait offert le Nimbus au gamin qui rendit les choses bien plus claires pour lui, cependant.

Potter s'était penché sur un devoir de Botanique pendant une petite heure, ne levant pas les yeux de ses livres ou de son parchemin, comme d'habitude, pendant que Severus corrigeait des devoirs de cinquième année. Ils passaient généralement deux heures dans sa classe le soir – ou, occasionnellement, dans son bureau – chaque soir, la première étant consacrée au travail scolaire en lui-même, et pendant la deuxième Severus interrogeait le garçon sur ses lectures ou répondait à des questions. Ces dernières concernaient majoritairement les devoirs, mais parfois ils parlaient de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt.

Severus avait trouvé le meilleur emploi du temps pour à la fois faire son devoir de professeur et pour garder un œil sur le garçon. En dehors de ces deux heures, Potter était généralement avec d'autres première année dans leur salle commune, ou à l'entraînement de Quidditch, qui avait été poussé à trois soirs par semaine. Potter était rarement seul, et donc avait peu de chances d'être attaqué encore une fois.

Cette nuit-là, Severus était particulièrement content du silence, puisque les cinquième année avaient été très mauvais, et il savait qu'il allait avoir du travail pour les remettre à niveau, si jamais il y arrivait. Mais il leva quand même la tête lorsque Potter dit, « Monsieur ? »

Severus leva un sourcil, et Potter se mordilla la lèvre avant de regarder son bureau. Severus attendit il avait une immense expérience en ce qui concernait l'attente. Finalement, le garçon releva les yeux. « Monsieur, vous avez dit auparavant que vous rencontriez les, euh, les familles de tous les première année. »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une question, et Severus n'y répondit qu'en hochant légèrement la tête. Comme il l'avait découvert ces dernières semaines, Potter irait au but assez vite, s'il avait assez de temps, et pas trop de pression. Mais il pensait savoir où il venait en venir, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en discuter.

Une autre minute passa, et Potter prit une grande inspiration, avant de fixer ses mains. « Vous avez vu les Dursley ? »

« En effet. »

La tête de Potter se leva brutalement. « Est-ce qu'ils ont... Ils étaient horribles, monsieur ? »

Severus réfléchit à la réponse appropriée. La visite avait été horrible. Elle l'aurait été même s'il n'avait pas lancé un légilimens aux Moldus et été inondé par les souvenirs de leur horrible comportement vis à vis de Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas que Potter se sente encore plus mal. Severus ne voulait pas qu'il soit humilié, comme lui-même savait qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait été Potter. Et quelle révélation c'était ! Finalement, cependant, tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Ce n'était pas très agréable. »

Un coin de la bouche de Potter se retroussa. « Ouais, ce ne sont pas des gens agrébles. »

« Non, » approuva Severus. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la vie de Potter avant, autrement que de façon très détournée, mais Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se confie, comme tous les Serpentard qui avaient grandi dans des maisons bien loin d'être parfaites le faisaient lorsqu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Il était, honnêtement,surpris que le garçon s'ouvre aussi rapidement. Il débattit avec lui-même pendant quelques secondes pour décider de comment aborder le sujet plus profondément, et puis, « Ils ont vraiment essayé de prétendre que vous n'existiez pas, pendant dix ans. »

Potter hocha la tête, ses yeux de retour sur ses mains, alors qu'il tournait une plume entre ses doigts. Ces dernières semaines, Severus avait remarqué une véritable avancée dans les capacités d'écriture du garçon, une fois qu'il apprit comment tenir ses outils. Tout comme son comportement, lorsqu'il eut compris le raisonnement derrière les règles imposées. « Oui, monsieur. Comme ça ils pouvaient prétendre que la magie n'existe pas non plus. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de dire le mot « magie » avant de rencontrer Hagrid. C'était bizarre, vraiment. »

« J'imagine. » Et Severus le pouvait, d'une certaine manière. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à propos de Potter qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait concevoir que le garçon ait pu recevoir tant de mauvais traitements durant son enfance, et puisse être quand même capable de se faire des amis si facilement. Et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, exactement, Potter lui donnait une seconde – ou troisième ? - chance d'être le Directeur de Maison qu'il était censé être, alors que le garçon n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance aux adultes.

Mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le... dédain que beaucoup de parents Moldus ont pour la magie lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à leurs enfants sorciers, ou (dans le cas de Potter) leurs pupilles. Il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de la répulsion que son propre père avait pour lui. Il y avait le même dégoût dans ses yeux que dans ceux des Dursley, et leur fils, alors qu'ils « parlaient » de leur neveu. Il se demanda encore une fois comment Potter avait fait pour survivre à dix ans de vie avec eux, sans personne pour les empêcher d'avoir ce comportement immonde.

« Vous... » le garçon déglutit, puis sembla rassembler le courage qu'il avait avait de le regarder dans les yeux. Severus ne bougea pas, attendit juste, son expression neutre. « Vous pensez qu'ils me détestaient juste pour la magie, Professeur ? Ou... » Un autre mordillement de lèvre, puis la voix de Potter se fit bien plus basse lorsqu'il continua, comme s'il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Severus. « Ou parce que mon père était un harceleur ? »

La respiration se bloqua dans la poitrine de Severus. Pendant un long moment, il fut sûre de ne plus pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Severus serra le poing et entendit la plume qu'il utilisait se casser en deux. La pointe se planta dans sa peau. Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent, une étincelle de terreur dans leurs profondeurs.

« Où avez-vous eu cette idée ? » Severus demanda d'une voix basse, dangereuse.

Potter flancha devant son ton, mais répondit quand même à la question. « Euh, quel-quelqu'un m'a d-dit qu'il é-était dans un g-gang, monsieur, comme mon cousin D-dudley. Et qu-qu'il s'en p-prenait aux gens, surtout des Serpentard, on m'a dit, et je pensais que peu-peut-être il l'a fait à eux, aussi. Les Dursley, je veux dire. Et peut-être, euh, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils... qu'ils me détestent. Parce qu'il était méchant avec eux, aussi ? »

Eh bien. C'était inattendu. Potter avait choisi le moyen le plus subtil pour demander si l'attitude de son père était la raison pour laquelle son Directeur de Maison le traitait si mal. Severus détendit lentement son poing, peu étonné de trouver du sang dans sa paume lorsque la plume cassée tomba sur le bureau.

Se forçant à prendre plusieurs grandes respirations avant de lancer un maléfice au garçon et le sortir à coups de pieds de sa salle de classe, Severus secoua la tête. Il plaça sa baguette avec précaution sur le bureau devant lui, puisqu'elle était apparue dans sa main sans qu'il y fasse attention.

Lui, Severus, n'était pas un tyran, et ne le deviendrait pas. Il avait des promesses à tenir. Lorsque sa respiration fut sous contrôle, il jeta un regard perçant au garçon. Les yeux verts – les yeux de Lily – suivirent son mouvement des yeux, comme s'il était un serpent prêt à mordre. Severus ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir si les... interactions de votre père avec les Dursley ont eu une influence négative sur leur attitude avec vous. » Severus passa une main devant ses yeux. « Cela pourrait être comme vous le dites, ils détestent peut-être suffisamment la magie pour haïr aussi leurs praticants. » Son regard se fixa sur Harry encore une fois, et il observa le garçon, assis parfaitement raide, d'une presque anormale. Severus ne voulait pas en dire plus, mais il savait qu'il le devrait.

Finalement, il continua. « Concernant les... autres qui auraient pu avoir des relations... moins qu'amicales avec votre père. Il se pourrait que ces relations aient causé un certain... ressentiment envers quiconque lui serait connecté. »

« Comme son fils, » dit Harry calmement, soutenant le regard de Severus.

« Par exemple, » répondit-il.

Le garçon hocha la tête encore une fois, et il n'y avait pas de ressentiment dans ses yeux verts, rien d'accusateur dans son regard. Juste... de l'acceptation, et peut-être un peu de résignation.

Severus regarda ailleurs.

« J'aime beaucoup le balai, monsieur, » dit Harry pendant le silence qui suivit.

« C'était fait pour. » Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le garçon, la tête de Harry était à nouveau penchée sur son devoir, mais il aurait pu jurer que les épaules du garçon était au moins un peu plus détendues qu'une demi heure plus tôt.

Severus finissait tout juste son paquet de copies lorsque Harry parla à nouveau. « Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Potter ? »

Le garçon jouait encore avec sa plume, et semblait nerveux. « J'ai une question à propos de la racine d'asphodèle, monsieur, et le meilleur moyen pour la récolter. Le Professeur Chourave dit qu'elle est plus puissante lorsqu'on la récolte au plus chaud de l'été, mais je me suis souvenu que j'avais lu dans mon livre de Potions que c'était mieux si elle était récoltée à la pleine lune. Et si elles ne sont pas cueillies en même temps ? »

Severus faillit sourire. Il s'efforça de se refréner. « C'est rarement le cas. »

Les sourcils de Harry s'abaissèrent. « Alors, quel moment est le mieux ? »

« Pensez-y, utiliser votre cerveau, si possible. »

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et ignorant le sarcasme de Severus – qui n'était qu'à moitié sérieux, de toute façon – le garçon obéit, puis dit, hésitant, « Est-ce que ça dépend de ce pourquoi on l'utilise ? »

« En effet. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi. »

Un autre moment de réflexion, puis Harry dit, « Eh bien... Si vous voulez l'utiliser dans un cataplasme contre les furoncles et les brûlures, il faut qu'elle soit la plus puissante possible, donc ce sera récolté en été. Mais si vous voulez l'utiliser dans une potion plus délicate, comme un filtre de sommeil, il faut quelque chose d'autre que de la puissance pure. »

« Comme ? » demanda Severus, impressionné malgré lui par la logique du garçon.

Regardant de nouveau ses mains, Harry dit, « Ses propriétés de relaxation des muscles ? Je veux dire, récolter la racine à la pleine lune rendrait cet aspect-là plus, euh, viable, donc la potion aiderait la personne à s'endormir, sans la tuer accidentellement ? »

« Est-ce que vous me demandez ou est-ce que vous me donnez la réponse ? »

Harry pouffa et regarda Severus à travers ses cheveux. « Je vous réponds, monsieur. »

Severus inclina légèrement la tête. « Alors vous avez raison. Bien raisonné, Potter. »

Puis il vit le sourire du garçon – qui était radieux et plein de gratitude, pour quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un moment de reconnaissance – et il fut content d'en être en partie responsable. Il fit un signe en direction du travail du garçon. « Lorsque vous aurez fini votre devoir, donnez-le moi. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Pour que je puisse m'assurer que votre travail est correct. Votre esprit semble capable de réfléchir, au moins un peu, et je souhaite vérifier que ces connaissances soient transférées correctement sur le papier. »

Le garçon avait une expression choquée qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. « Vous voulez vérifier mes devoirs ? »

« En effet, monsieur Potter. » répondit Severus, et son ton devint un peu plus acerbe. « Finissez votre devoir. Maintenant. »

Le sourire encore une fois, et Severus n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de pourquoi il souriait, mais le « Oui, monsieur ! » qui suivit semblait heureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la mi-octobre approchait, Severus fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression d'être un pénitent, et se demanda, exactement, ce qu'il avait encore fait. Mais Albus n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui reprocher quelque chose. A la place, après lui avoir offert une poignée de ses bonbons omniprésents, et avoir tenté de discuter de façon légère avec lui – Severus refusa les deux avec différents degrés d'agacement – Albus arriva à Harry Potter.

« J'ai entendu de la part des autres professeurs de Harry que son travail s'était beaucoup amélioré ces dernières semaines, Severus. Même Minerva s'est avoué impressionnée par ce revirement. »

« Elle est facilement impressionnable, sans doute, » marmonna Severus avec ressentiment. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de parler de ce genre de sujets. Les notes du garçon avait augmenté car il avait plus de temps pour étudier à présent il n'y avait pas de conspiration à y trouver.

« J'en doute beaucoup, mon cher garçon. Mais elle a également exprimé sa préoccupation à propos des raisons de cette soudaine amélioration. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué des... étrangetés dans sa façon de travailler récemment ? A-t-il reçu de l'aide ? »

Severus fixa le directeur. Il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais ne l'avait honnêtement pas fait, présumant que le Gamin qui Avait Survécu serait au dessus de toute suspicion. Il aurait volontiers tordu le cou de McGonagall pour cette insulte. « Est-ce que vous suggérez que Harry Potter triche ? Le Sauveur du monde Magique ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Severus. Bien sûr que non. » Mais l'expression d'Albus disait le contraire.

Severus ricana. « Alors quelle est votre objection concernant cette amélioration du garçon ? »

« Je n'ai certainement aucune objection. Je ne fais que porter ces préoccupations à votre attention. »

« Je vois. » Et il voyait. Il savait que cette discussion n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Harry avait été réparti ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Mais les enfants dans la Maison des serpents avaient toujours été suspectés de malfaisance, même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison. « S'il n'y a pas d'autres hypothèses dont vous voulez me faire part, peut-être pourrions nous parler de l'obsession malsaine de Quirrell envers monsieur Potter. »

Albus eut l'audace de faire un geste de la main d'un air nonchalant. « Est-ce que vous avez découvert la moindre preuve que Quirinus a bien été impliqué dans l'attaque envers Harry ? »

« Oh, juste le souvenir du garçon ! » gronda Severus. « Que nous avons tous deux observé à travers la Pensine, si vous vous en souvenez. »

« Et je crois que nous avons conclu qu'il était difficile d'être sûr de l'identité de l'agresseur. La voix était plutôt déformée, après tout. »

Ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il entendait, Severus serra les dents en essayant de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. La nonchalance qu'affichait le Directeur était la même que lorsque Severus l'avait mis face à face avec son rendez vous chez les Dursley. Comment Dumbledore pouvait traiter la vie de Harry avec tant de désinvolture ?

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sous contrôle, Severus dit, « Qu'en est-il des cauchemars de Harry, et la brûlure de sa cicatrice lorsqu'il entre en contact avec ce crétin bégayant ? »

Au lieu de répondre à ses préoccupations, Albus sourit un peu, et mit un autre sorbet dans sa bouche. Tout en mangeant, il dit, « c'est Harry, maintenant, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'aboie, « Je ne vois pas en quoi la façon que j'ai d'appeler ce garçon a un rapport avec cette discussion. »

« Plutôt vrai, mon garçon, en effet. Hélas, puisque nous n'avons aucune preuve que le professeur Quirrell est impliqué, nous devons juste attendre et garder les yeux ouverts. »

Severus esquissa un hochement de tête, fatigué de faire des objections. Ce serait apparemment sa seule responsabilité de garder le gamin en vie. Mais là encore, cette responsabilité lui était tombée sur les épaules le jour même où le garçon était entré à Poudlard et avait été réparti, lorsque les autres s'en étaient lavé les mains. « Très bien, » dit-il du même ton dangereux que la plupart de ses étudiants savaient devoir éviter, mais qui semblait glisser sur le directeur. « Si c'est terminé ? »

« Oui, Severus. Ce sera tout. Merci d'être passé me voir. »

Avec un autre hochement de tête raide, Severus se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il l'avait ouverte et commençait à sortir lorsque Albus abattit sa dernière carte.

« Et Severus ? Gardez un œil sur les camarades du garçon. Cela ne ferait aucun bien à Harry d'être moins que sérieux dans son travail scolaire. »

Ne daignant même pas répondre à cette remarque, Severus claqua la porte, avec lui de l'autre côté, et dévala les escaliers comme la chauve souris qu'on pensait qu'il était. Dans sa rage, il ne remarqua pas qui l'observait dans les ombres.

Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous de vos commentaires, qui me motivent à continuer. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry était à la bibliothèque, travaillant sur un devoir de métamorphose, lorsqu'il résolut le mystère des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles. Teddy et lui avaient recherché les signatures magiques, puis analysé les deux boîtes de bonbons que Harry avait reçues. Après qu'ils aient éliminé leurs propres signatures, plus celle d'une ou deux personnes qui avaient touché la boîte en plus de Harry, ils découvrirent que oui, une signature figurait sur les deux boîtes et ne pouvaient pas être identifiées. Les boîtes étaient de la même personne.

Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était tester les signatures de toutes les personnes de Poudlard pour vérifier si leurs signatures étaient similaires à celle des boîtes. L'incantation était Revelo Quisnam, et le mouvement de baguette était simplement un mouvement horizontal. Facile.

Mais peu de personnes à Poudlard prenaient bien qu'on leur lance un sort, même si cela ne leur faisait pas mal. Donc Harry devait être discret. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il était à Serpentard, après tout, et l'une des choses qu'il avaient apprises lors du dernier mois et demi était que les Serpentard prendraient des chemins détournés pour arriver à leurs fins au lieu de frapper de front. Frapper de front, il en avait l'expérience, était souvent synonyme de danger.

Harry lui-même avait dû faire un tas de choses discrètement pendant son enfance avec les Dursley. Voler de la nourriture, se glisser hors de son placard, se cacher pour faire ses devoirs. Il savait qu'il était inutile de de s'opposer à eux directement, mais il avait ses petites revanches. Comme lorsqu'il fit tomber Dursley avec un croche-pied bien placé, ou 'accidentellement' taillé un arbuste lauréat d'un concours de la tante Pétunia jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une boule de bowling, ou 'complètement involontairement' encouragé un chat pour qu'il fasse sa sieste dans la voiture de société de l'oncle Vernon.

Oh, oui. Il pouvait être discret.

Cette fois, cependant, il n'avait lancé le sort que sur trois personnes – Teddy, pas complètement certain que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie de sa part, Draco, parce que, eh bien, il était proche et la cible parfaite pour un tel sort, et Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait ne pas beaucoup l'aimer de toute façon et il aurait été étrange qu'elle lui envoie des friandises, mais des choses plus étranges s'étaient déjà produites – avant qu'il ne trouve qui était le coupable.

Hermione Granger, sa partenaire de bibliothèque.

Il était surpris, cependant, bien qu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Elle était gentille, et ils s'entendaient bien dans la bibliothèque, bien qu'il fut de Serpentard, et malgré la façon dont la plupart des Gryffondor traitaient les Serpentard. Lorsqu'il avait été si débordé qu'il devait travailler à chaque seconde qu'il avait de libre, elle avait été très utile lorsqu'ils travaillaient la même matière en même temps, et elle était calme, comme lui. Il aimait les gens calmes. Les personnes bruyantes lui rappelaient un peu trop les Dursley. Mais le calme… Il était au calme lorsqu'il était dans son placard, sauf quand Dudley se comportait comme un crétin et sautait sur les escaliers. Il avait chéri le calme comme un trésor. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait travailler dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de sa bienfaitrice anonyme, cet après midi de mi-Octobre, il lui sourit timidement.

« Ca te dérangerait de me dire le sort que tu viens de me jeter ? » dit Hermione, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

Harry sursauta, puis rit doucement. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu me remarquerais. Tu ne manques jamais rien. »

« Pas avec la magie, » dit-elle, en levant finalement les yeux pour le regarder. Son expression était curieuse, pas en colère, et il hocha la tête.

« Merci pour les bonbons, » dit Harry au lieu de répondre à sa question.

« Quels bonbons ? » demanda-t-elle, même alors que ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que sa cravate de Gryffondor.

« Les Chocogrenouilles que tu m'as envoyées lorsque j'étais à l'Infirmerie. Deux fois. » Il sourit. « Tu aurais pu signer et épargner à Teddy et moi beaucoup de travail. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « En quoi ça aurait été drôle ? Comme ça, vous apprenez de nouveaux sorts et enchantements. »

Harry était bouche-bée. « Tu savais ce qu'on traversait ? Et tu nous a laissés chercher et chercher... »

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours souriante.

« Tu pourrais être à Serpentard ! »

« Laisse tomber l'idée, » dit-elle en frissonnant d'un air dramatique. « C'est la seule maison que le Choixpeau n'a pas considérée pour moi. »

Harry ne se formalisa pas vraiment devant les préjugés de Hermione envers la Maison de Serpentard il était bien au courant de sa réputation auprès du reste de l'école. Il savait aussi qu'elle était, en grande partie, complètement non-méritée, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Hermione. « Il les a toutes considérées pour moi, » admit-il.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi Serpentard alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, » lui dit-il, se souvenant de la courte conversation avec le Choixpeau miteux un mois et demi plus tôt, « puisque le Choixpeau a décidé que j'y serais mieux. Je voulais juste… un endroit auquel appartenir, où les gens m'accepteraient pour qui je suis. »

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air un peu nostalgique « Je pense parfois que j'aurais été mieux à ma place à Serdaigle. Ils auraient compris, » elle fit un geste pour montrer la table couverte de parchemin et de livres, « tout ça. »

« Pourquoi tu as choisi Gryffondor alors ? » demanda Harry, lui renvoyant sa propre question.

Pour une raison inconnue, Hermione devint encore plus rouge. « Tu veux la vérité ? »

« Oui, ce serait bien. »

Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux alors qu'elle dit, très rapidement, « Je croyais que tu allais être réparti à Gryffondor. »

« Tu l'as choisie parce que tu pensais que j'y serais aussi ?! »

Elle hocha la tête, puis se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne n'avait jamais désiré sa compagnie comme ça auparavant. Il était juste un monstre, juste 'cet idiot de Harry' et pas une personne avec qui l'on voudrait passer du temps. Il avait retenu cette leçon ces dix dernières années. Et il aimait bien Hermione, mais qu'elle choisisse une maison pour être avec lui… Finalement, il posa la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa paume, et il dut l'interrompre. « Je n'ai pas compris ça, » dit-il.

Levant la tête, elle soutint son regard, se tortillant sur son siège. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança. « Lorsque je t'ai rencontré dans le train, je sais que tu étais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être amie. Avec qui je voudrais être amie. J'ai vu comment tu as partagé toutes tes friandises avec Ron Weasley, et tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi lorsque j'ai été... » elle haussa les épaules, « tu sais, assommante avec tous mes bouquins. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas trouvé assommante. »

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle. « Je savais que tu serais un bon ami. »

C'était au tour de Harry de rougir. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles devenir brûlantes. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, en courbant un peu les épaules.

Hermione regarda poliment ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits, pui dit, « Je veux toujours vraiment savoir ce qu'est ce sort. »

Harry éclata de rire, puis lui montra.

Alors qu'Halloween se rapprochait, Harry rêvait d'avoir du temps juste pour se détendre. Son emploi du temps était très rempli, avec les entraînements de Quidditch – le premier match n'était que deux semaines plus tard – et ses sessions d'études avec le Professeur Snape, qui se tenaient tous les soirs sauf ceux consacrés au Quidditch, auquel cas ils étaient dans l'après midi, ave cen plus les cours normaux et les groupes de devoirs, et il devait aussi s'assurer de prendre trois repas par jour. Parfois il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir de temps pour lui. Et même lorsqu'il était seul, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Le Baron Sanglant n'était jamais loin, son regard impénétrable, même lorsque sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait jamais entendu le Baron Sanglant hurler, cependant, avant un après midi où il se tenait devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape, se préparant à frapper et à être admis à une de ses sessions de rattrapage. Il entendit des voix s'élever, et bien qu'il savait qu'écouter aux portes était mal élevé, il ne put s'en empêcher, encore plus lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom dans la bouche du Professeur.

« Je ne peux pas croire à quel point il est sans pitié ! » gronda Snape. « Potter est le Survivant, pas vrai ? Le Garçon-Qui-N'Est-Putain-De-Pas-Mort ? Et pourtant il ne m'écoute pas ! »

« Severus Snape, » répondit le Baron, « calmez-vous. Vous mettre en colère ne changera rien. »

« Sauf que ça me fait me sentir mieux. »

Le Baron Sanglant gloussa. « Dites-moi ce qu'il a dit, alors. »

Le Professeur faisait les cent pas, comme s'il donnait cours, mais ses pas étaient plus lourds que d'habitude. Puis il fit une pause. « Il a accusé Harry Potter de triche d'une respiration, et chassé le danger Quirrell de l'autre. »

« Tricher ! » gronda le Baron comme si les mots qui suivaient n'étaient rien à ses yeux. « Comme si, le garçon… Maintenant qu'il a le temps de ! Je lui montrerai… Tricher... »

Les mains de Harry étaient devenus des poings, furieux devant l'idée même. Tricher ? Lui ? Il ne savait même pas qui était ce 'il' qui l'accusait, mais à cet instant précis il voyait rouge, et voulait frapper quelqu'un.

« Il a dit que ça venait de ce vieux chat acariâtre, » disait Snape. Il faisait les cent pas de nouveau.

« McGongall l'a accusé ? »

Le Professeur McGonagall ? Harry était stupéfié. Il savait que la Directrice Adjointe et la Directrice de Gryffondor ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle semblait assez juste. Et elle avait eu l'air vraiment contente de voir ses notes s'améliorer. Elle lui avait même souri l'autre jour après le cours, et dit que son père avait un don en Métamorphose, et que si Harry continuait à s'améliorer, il l'égalerait un jour. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit, » dit Snape. « Rien d'ouvert, bien sûr, juste qu'il y avait eu des 'préoccupations' ou je ne sais quoi. » Il y eut le son de quelque chose frappant un bureau. Un poing, sans doute ? Ou un livre ? « Vieux fou. Il voulait que je garde un œil sur le garçon, pour être sûr qu'il respecte le règlement. »

« Oh, » dit le Baron, d'un ton très différent. « Je vois. »

Snape se retourna – Harry pouvait entendre le tourbillonnement de la cape, l'oreille pressée contre le mur dans le couloir – et gronda, « Vous savez quelque chose. Dites-le moi. »

« Je crois... » Le fantôme soupira, et Snape émit un bruit impatient. « Je crois que le 'vieux fou' s'assure que vous ayez une excuse de continuer à veiller sur le garçon. Si Quirrell est en effet danger pour lui, et s'il est connecté d'une quelconque manière au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors toute interaction que vous ayez avec le jeune Harry Potter pourrait être suspecte... »

« Sauf si l'on m'ordonne de le surveiller, » termina Snape. Il soupira alors. « Vieux sournois manipulateur ! »

« En effet, » approuva le Baron. « Mais il semble qu'il se soucie de vous, ce qui est une bonne chose, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève à nouveau. »

« Et pour le garçon, » dit Snape, bien plus calmement, d'un ton presque réticent.

« Et pour le garçon, » dit le Baron. « Qui est justement en train d'attendre dans le couloir. »

Une brève pause choquée, puis, « Potter ! »

Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce, la tête basse. Il pouvait sentir le poids de leurs regards. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il.

« Pour l'impertinence dont vous avez fait preuve en écoutant une conversation privée, je suppose, » siffla le Professeur.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, avant de risquer un regard vers eux. « Mais vous parliez de moi, monsieur, donc j'ai... » Il haussa les épaules. « Je voulais savoir ce que vous disiez. Est-ce que le Professeur McGonagall pense vraiment que je triche ? »

Les yeux de Snape étaient des trous noirs vers le néant, et son expression ne laissait rien transparaître. C'était le masque neutre que Harry aimait le moins voir. Ce masque était celui que lui-même revêtait lorsqu'il ne savait pas comment réagit devant une situation, et dans laquelle toutes les façons de réagit seraient source de hurlements ou de moqueries. Le neutre était sécurisant… Mais il était dur à comprendre de son point de vue.

Finalement, Snape dit, « Je ne le pense pas. »

« Pourquoi elle l'a dit alors ? Vous savez que je n'ai pas… Fait ça. Je ne le ferais jamais ! »

Snape l'étudia encore une fois, ne laissant toujours rien passer. « C'est compliqué, Potter. Vous avez amené vos livres ? »

Levant les sourcils, Harry leva également son sac de cours, qui était bien en évidence dans ses mains. Il ne dit, cependant, rien du genre 'Et ça, ça vous fait penser à quoi ?' puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas signer son arrêt de mort, merci bien. Au lieu de ça, il dit, « Oui, monsieur. Les Sortilèges aujourd'hui. »

« Mettez-vous au travail dans ce cas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, puisqu'il n'en avait pas terminé, loin de là, avec cette conversation !

Mais Snape le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et dit de l'une de ses intonations les plus froides, « Travaillez maintenant, nous discuterons plus tard. Si vous faites ce que je dis. »

Pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Harry eut un bref, sec hochement de tête, mais s'avança de la table où il travaillait d'habitude et sortit ses livres et son parchemin. Il détestait qu'on l'écarte des choses qui le concernaient pensaient-ils être de toute façon ? Pour le pousser sur le côté, comme si ses sentiments n'avaient aucune importance ?

Il était trop en colère, posant avec forces ses plumes et sa bouteille d'encre et claquant les parchemins sur la table, pour remarquer que le Baron Sanglant s'avançait au dessus de son épaule, avant que le fantôme ne dise, « Calme-toi, Harry Potter. »

Harry sursauta surpris, puis serra la mâchoire. « Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi dans mon dos. »

« Je comprends. »

« Vraiment? » Harry se retourna pour jeter un regard au fantôme. « On a menti à mon sujet et on a parlé de moi dans mon dos pendant dix ans. Ces stupides... » Il s'arrêta de parler, ne voulant pas du tout parler des Dursley. Pas du tout.

« Les Moldus ? » dit doucement le Baron.

Un bref hochement de tête.

« Ils ont menti à ton sujet ? »

« Ils disaient que je trichais. Chaque fois que j'avais de meilleures notes que ma baleine de cousin. Je trichais forcément, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour que je sois meilleur que lui en quoi que ce soit. Il était forcément si supérieur. » Harry arracha le bouchon de son encrier, ne se souciant pas de répandre quelques gouttes d'encre sur la table.

« Mais tu n'as jamais triché. »

« Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Duddy est un tel idiot que je devais m'efforcer d'être plus mauvais que lui à l'école. » Harry se recula dans sa chaise et frotta son front, ainsi que la stupide cicatrice qui le marquait en tant que personne différente des autres. « Ca n'avait pas d'importance, cela dit. Ils disaient que je trichais, et l'école prenait leur parti. Toujours. »

« Ca ne me semble pas juste, » dit le Baron Sanglant.

Harry le fixa. « Bien sûr que ce n'était pas juste. La vie ne l'est pas. Je ne suis pas un enfant, vous savez. »

Il s'attendait à ce que le fantôme émette les mêmes protestations qu'il avait entendues un million de fois, comme quoi il était toujours un enfant, bien qu'il se soie pratiquement élevé tout seul, et survécu aux Dursley, sans mentionner l'attaque qui avait eu lieu par un taré de mégalomane qui ne voulait que le tuer des pires façon possibles.

Donc il fut plutôt surpris lorsque le Baron hocha vaguement la tête. « Comme tu dis. »

L'approbation discrète le fit se calmer, et il fixa le bureau, ainsi que ses mains. « Je… Je dois travailler mon devoir de Sortilège, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Fais donc, Harry Potter, » dit le Baron. « Et s'il te plaît, lorsque tu parleras au Professeur Snape, souviens toi, il ne veut que ton bien. »

Il avait déjà entendu ça, des professeurs, et du directeur de son école primaire, et même l'infirmière de cette fameuse affaire. Dommage qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le pensait vraiment. Cela dit, il haussa les épaules en réponse au Baron, et commença son devoir.

Environ une heure plus tard, la discussion à propos de la conversation écoutée fut moins difficile que ce que Harry imaginait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu, lorsque vous rôdiez dans le couloir ? » demanda le professeur Snape à Harry, une fois que Harry eut terminé son devoir de Sortilèges, et après que Snape l'aie lu et fait quelques corrections.

Harry rougit. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Snape le fixa. « Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

Prenant la même expression que lui, Harry marmonna, « Très bien. Je vous ai entendu dire que le professeur McGonagall m'avait accusé de tricher, et puis le Baron Sanglant a dit quelque chose qui vous a fait traiter quelqu'un de vieux sournois manipulateur. Mais je n'ai pas triché, je le jure ! »

« Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait, Ha - M. Potter. J'ai supervisé votre travail scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent et il regarda Snape. Est-ce que le professeur avait failli l'appeler par son prénom ? Puis il secoua la tête, l'inconfortable sensation d'être faussement accusé créant des nœuds dans son estomac. « Alors pourquoi elle a dit que si ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit. » Snape leva une main lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire. « Je crois que le Directeur m'a dit que c'était le cas, comme pour me... » Sa bouche se tordit comme s'il goûtait quelque chose d'amer. « pour m'encourager à prendre votre défense, en tant que membre de ma Maison faussement accusé. »

Harry le fixa, et le fixa encore. Puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, copiant inconsciemment la posture du professeur. Son esprit était plein de questions, mais la seule qu'il put formuler fut, « Qu'est-ce que Quirrell a à voir avec ça, monsieur ? » Snape baissa les yeux vers Harry, et leva un sourcil, et Harry rectifia rapidement sa question, « Je veux dire, le professeur Quirrell. »

Snape hocha sèchement la tête. Puis il soutint le regard de Harry pendant un long moment, comme s'il le mesurait. Harry se redressa, ne voulant pas paraître inadéquat sous le regard de Snape. Il hocha la tête encore une fois. « Je crois, comme le Baron Sanglant, que le professeur Quirrell, » Harry nota le léger dédain accompagné du titre honorifique dans le ton de Snape, mais ne releva pas, « travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous croyons qu'il essayera de vous tuer encore une fois. Je pense que le Directeur veut que je garde un œil sur vous, pour m'assurer que cela n'arrive pas. »

Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler, et il les serra sur son bureau. Il savait que Quirrell préparait quelque chose, et était probablement au service du monstre qui avait tué ses parents et avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais qu'on le lui dise frontalement ainsi… C'était un peu effrayant. De plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui dise la vérité ainsi. Et Snape était l'une de ces personnes, réalisa-t-il, qui ne se retenait pas de lui dire la vérité pour épargner ses sentiments ou prétendre que le danger n'est pas réel. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, mais il était quand même… Effrayé.

« Mais monsieur, pourquoi il ne vous a pas dit directement de garder un œil sur moi ? Pourquoi utiliser ce moyen ? »

Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent d'une émotion inconnue, et il se retourna dans un tourbillon de robes. « Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

« Mais monsieur ! »

« Non, Potter. Je vous ai dit ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir. Le reste n'en fait pas partie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de l'homme, qui ne s'était pas retourné vers lui. Ses poings étaient serrés, et son corps était si tendu que l'on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Harry n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais la raison des détours de Dumbledore pour que Snape le protège causait apparemment de la douleur à Snape. Et bien qu'il était dégoûté de l'admettre, Harry savait que cette raison ne le regardait probablement vraiment pas.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

Snape se retourna encore une fois, l'expression brièvement surprise, avant que son visage ne fut une fois encore recouvert d'un masque neutre soigneusement vêtu. Il soutint le regard de Harry pendant un petit moment avant d'incliner raidement la tête. « C'est presque l'heure du dîner, » dit-il. « Allez manger avant l'entraînement. »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry se leva, ramassa son sac de livres et le hissa sur son épaule. « Merci, » dit-il, jetant un regard en arrière alors qu'il atteignait la porte. « Pour m'avoir défendu. »

Snape secoua juste un peu la tête, mais l'amertume acérée dans ses yeux s'adoucit, et il fit un geste de la main.

Harry sourit et se glissa hors de la pièce.


	28. Chapter 28

Note de la Traductrice:

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les gentils commentaires que vous avez posté depuis le début de cette aventure. Plutôt à Serpentard version française a eu un an il y a quelques mois et si j'ai réussi à aller aussi loin, c'est grâce à vous!

Je suis désolée des délais d'update depuis... bah le début, en fait. Ceux qui sont là depuis le début savent que je n'ai pas toujours été régulière, et pourtant ce sont tellement des lecteurs formidables qu'ils ne m'en ont jamais tenu rigueur! C'est adorable de leur part et je les embrasse très fort.

Pour résoudre ce problème, je me suis décidée à sortir un chapitre tous les lundis ou mardis de chaque semaine. Cela me force donc à les écrire en avance et je pense qu'un peu de rigueur ne peut pas me faire de mal ^^

Merci à tous de fav/follow/commenter, vous êtes géniaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Severus regarda le garçon partir et secoua de nouveau la tête. Il s'attendrissait, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cependant, le Satané Garçon Qui Venait De Le Remercier Contre Toute Attente s'arrangeait toujours pour le surprendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'approuver la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que ce Potter-là n'était pas le fils de son père. Pas du tout, même.

Le Baron Sanglant, qui était resté inhabituellement calme pendant sa conversation avec le Gamin, flotta hors de la pièce pour garder Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la Grande Salle pour son repas. A eux deux, ils feraient en sorte que le garçon soit en sécurité. Ils le devaient.

La semaine suivante passa rapidement et avec peu d'événements notables, puis Halloween arriva. Severus détestait ce jour férié, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça donnait à Albus l'opportunité – comme si c'était nécessaire – de gaver les enfants de trop de sucre. Ils étaient toujours complètement ingérables pendant les jours avant et après l'événement, et cette année ne faisait pas exception.

Harry Potter, cependant, semblait être devenu très mélancolique. Seveurs n'allait pas lui demander pourquoi, mais il avait entendu le Baron Sanglant parler avec le garçon durant sa session d'études le 30 Octobre. Il avait remarqué que le Baron passait beaucoup de temps avec Potter ces dernières semaines, et il savait que le garçon se confiait à lui plus qu'à quiconque d'autre, même Nott, ou ses coéquipiers. C'était inhabituel, et ce n'était rien de le dire, puisque depuis qu'il était enseignant, et même depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Severus n'avait jamais vu le Baron passer plus de quelques minutes avec un élève durant toute sa scolarité. Et pourtant, le Baron Sanglant passait des quantités copieuses de temps avec Potter, quittant rarement ses côtés lorsqu'il était hors de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Cette soirée-là ne faisant pas exception, le Baron flottait près de l'épaule gauche de Harry alors que le garçon travaillait sur un devoir de Botanique. A son bureau, Severus restait, en apparence, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et se concentrait sur ses notations. En vérité, il n'avait pas lu un seul mot que ses maudits troisième année avaient écrits pendant plus de vingt minutes, pendant que le Baron et Harry parlaient de comment Harry s'en sortait dans ses autres cours, et comment se passait le Quidditch. Normalement, Severus n'aurait pas prêté la moindre attention à ces petites discussions, mais il savait que le garçon allait tôt ou tard s'ouvrir au Baron concernant son humeur récente, et il voulait savoir ce qui l'embêtait autant…

Voilà. Il l'admettait. Il… se souciait de lui.

« Il y a le festin de Halloween demain, » dit le Baron. « J'imagine que tu attends ça avec impatience. »

Potter haussa une épaule. « Je suppose. »

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard en biais, penchant sa tête immatérielle sur le côté. « Tu n'es pas impatient. »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, » admit le garçon. Il approcha son livre plus près et relit quelque chose avant de se remettre à écrire.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? La plupart des enfants, surtout les première année, trouvent la chose plutôt excitante. »

« Mes parents sont morts à Halloween. » Les mots étaient si ténus que Severus faillit les rater. Choqué, il laissa tomber sa plume.

Le Baron Sanglant regarda en sa direction, puis hocha la tête, et l'une de ses mains fantomatiques et argentées s'approcha de l'épaule du garçon, bien qu'il ne le touche pas vraiment.

Jouant avec sa propre plume et fixant ses mains, Potter continua. « Je ne connaissais rien d'eux, pas même comment ils étaient morts, avant que Hagrid ne me trouve et me le dise. J'ai dû trouver tout seul quand Voldemort les a tués, d'un livre que Hermione m'a prêté. » Il tourna finalement les yeux vers le Baron, et depuis son point de vue, severus pouvait voir la largeur de ses yeux, la vulnérabilité à l'intérieur, noyée de douleur. « Donc, cette année, j'ai pensé que, pour la première fois, je pourrais… Je sais pas. Marquer leur passage, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pense pas aller au festin. Je trouve que c'est comme si… Je leur manquais de respect. Maintenant que je sais. »

Alors que Severus secouait la tête, le Baron Sanglant fit la même chose. Mais ce que dit le fantôme fut, « Je comprends, Harry Potter. Mais garde en tête que tu n'as pas assez d'opportunités de te détendre avec tes amis, et ce festin pourrait te l'offrir. »

Un autre haussement d'épaules. « Ouais. Peut-être. Je sais pas. » Et il retourna à son devoir.

Severus le regarda, abandonnant l'idée de faire semblant de corriger ses copies. Il avait une autre de ces étranges phases où il se rendait compte que ses pensées avaient galopé en sens inverse de la réalité. Le garçon n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Pas de souvenirs du tout de sa mère et de son sacrifice. Lily… La pensée de son sourire et de ses yeux verts fit subir à Severus une vague, mais pas moins réelle, douleur physique à la poitrine.

Harry avait dû apprendre les circonstances de leur mort dans un livre.

C'était… inconcevable.

Cela le mettait en rage.

Severus garderait sa colère pour ceux qui le méritaient : Albus, pour l'avoir placé chez ces Moldus, les Moldus eux-mêmes, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir tué les parents du garçon.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le Baron Sanglant se _racler la gorge _que Severus sortit de la rêverie dans laquelle il était tombé, pour trouver Harry en train de ranger ses livres et parchemins dans son sac. Il avait presque été vu en train de le dévisager, ainsi il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur en direction du Baron pour l'avertissement, alors que Harry se tournait vers lui et disait, « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

« Rien à déclarer, Potter ? » Severus gardait sa voix fraîche de professeur.

« Non. Qu- Le professeur Quirrell ne m'a pas approché en presque une semaine. Et je n'ai plus mal à la cicatrice la nuit. »

« Cauchemars ? »

« Juste les habituels. Rien avec Lui à l'intérieur. » Ils savaient tous deux à qui le garçon faisait référence.

« Très bien. » Alors que le garçon atteignait la porte, Severus ajouta, « Si vous avez besoin de me voir demain, je serai disponible après le déjeuner. »

Harry déglutit, mais hocha rapidement la tête en évitant son regard. « Merci, monsieur. »

Il regarda le garçon partir, se demandant pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'offrir ce qui était essentiellement – il l'assumait – une épaule pour pleurer au garçon. Il n'offrait pas d'épaules aux élèves. Réprimant un soupir, il piocha un tour dans le répertoire de Harry et évita le regard du Baron Sanglant alors que le fantôme hésitait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je suis surpris, Severus Snape, » dit platement le fantôme. « Mais touché par votre offre. »

« Oh, dégagez, » dit Snape d'un air irrité. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il pouvait travaillait.

* * *

Rien ne se passa bien durant Halloween.

Dans la matinée, deux de ses troisième année eurent une méchante altercation avec les jumeaux Weasley et revinrent avec la peau rouge et or, un problème qui fut bien plus difficile à résoudre que ce que Severus avait espéré.

Minerva, bien sûr, trouva la plaisanterie tout à fait divertissante. Pas autant lorsque Severus donna aux quatre garçons une semaine de retenue, mais c'était hors de question d'en discuter. Minerva pouvait être une plaie quand elle le voulait.

Dans l'après midi, Severus se rendit disponible pour le Gamin Potter, qui ne vint pas, et qui sécha même sa session d'études. Au moins, Severus put préparer pas mal d'ingrédients pour ses leçons de la semaine d'après, mais il n'aimait pas cette impression qu'il avait que Potter l'évitait.

Puis vint le problème du festin de Halloween.

Il aurait dû savoir que Quirrell tenterait quelque chose, mais il n'avait honnêtement pas envisagé que l'homme laisserait entrer un troll dans le château. C'était dangereux et hasardeux, et personne qui connaissait l'homme ne pouvait ignorer qui, parmi ceux qui pouvaient entrer dans l'école, avait également une affinité avec les trolls.

Il n'y avait pas à en discuter. Lorsque Quirrell annonça l'arrivée du troll avant de s' « évanouir », Severus sut que soit la Pierre Philosophale allait être volée, soit Harry était en danger.

Puisque le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu Pour Lui Causer Des Problèmes n'était pas au festin, et que le Baron Sanglant non plus, il devait en déduire que le fantôme protégeait le garçon. Donc il appartenait à Severus de protéger la pierre.

Il détestait Touffu.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Et qui donc appellerait un cerbère Touffu, de toute façon ?

Se dépêchant dans les escaliers, il se lança un rapide sort de Désillusion. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un enfant ayant désobéi à son Préfet le surprenne en train de courir vers une autre direction que celle du Troll. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du troisième étage, elle ne semblait pas avoir été forcée, mais il l'ouvrit, juste pour être sûr. « Alohomora, » dit-il doucement.

Derrière, le cerbère était assis, pile sur la trappe. Ses trois têtes le regardaient d'un air féroce. De profonds grondements venant de sa gorge firent dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Severus. De longues dents laissaient tomber de grosses gouttes de salive par terre, et Severus sentait qu'il pourrait bien être malade.

Severus resta hors de portée. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour lancer le sort de révélation avant que le cerbère ne se jette sur lui. Il lança les sorts le plus vite possible. Tout semblait en sécurité, et sa baguette n'avait pas tremblé. Pas du tout !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en grand, les grondements se firent plus forts et il entendit le raclement des griffes sur le sol de pierre. Il était presque sorti lorsque la plus proche de ses trois têtes l'atteigne, et plonge ses crocs acérés dans sa jambe. La bête secoua la tête, et tout ce que Severus put faire était de tenter de garder son équilibre alors qu'une douleur cuisante irradiait de là où le cerbère s'était mis en tête de le lacérer.

Severus serra les dents et grogna, « Stupéfix ! » Le sort n'assommerait pas la bête, pas plus que sur un dragon, mais…

Le cerbère cessa de fouiller dans jambe de Severus et se recula, secouant ses têtes. Severus utilisa le bref répit pour s'enfuir.

Merlin, il détestait cette saloperie.

Sa jambe traînait derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte qu'il avait verrouillée de nouveau. Il avait un baume dans ses appartements qu'il pourrait utiliser sur sa blessure, mais les cachots étaient très loin de là où il se trouvait. Il avait mal, et il saignait, et il y avait un troll en liberté quelque part, et Potter était probablement en danger. Avec ces pensées en tête, il n'étaient pas dans la meilleure des dispositions lorsqu'il rencontra Quirrell traîner quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » gronda-t-il. « Ne devriez-vous pas être dans les cachots pour maîtriser le troll ? »

« M-mais, S-s-severus, » bégaya le professeur de Défense. « Je v-voulais m'as-surer que tout était s-sûr ici. Je p-pensais que p-p-peut-être le t-troll était une d-diversion. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent dangereusement. Quirrell admettait-il finalement sa perfidie ? « Vraiment ? »

« M-mais vous avez la s-situation en m-main, pas vrai? »

« Bien évidemment, » dit sèchement Severus.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins, mon cher garçon, » intervint une nouvelle voix.

Severus se retourna, la baguette levée. Même s'il avait reconnu la voix, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il fixa Albus, dont les yeux bleus et brillants allèrent des deux professeurs à la porte, et à la jambe blessée de Severus, ce en quelques secondes. Severus inclina raidement la tête et baissa la baguette. « Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Severus, » le salua Albus. Il regarda Quirrell de bas en haut. « Quirinus. »

« Je suppose que le troll a été neutralisé, » dit Severus.

« D'une certaine manière, » dit Albus. « Je pense que vous trouverez les toilettes des filles du premier étage très éclairant. »

Severus fixa le Directeur stoïquement, mais quelque chose dans l'expression du vieil homme le fit reculer d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. La douleur explosa dans sa jambe, et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir. Potter. Potter devait être impliqué.

« Allez-y, » dit Albus. « Je suis là maintenant. »

Avec un autre hochement de tête, Severus partit en courant, du moins à la vitesse que sa jambe lui permettait. En bas des escaliers, il put entendre les grognements du troll, et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd étant lancé ou cassé, ainsi qu'un hurlement suraigu d'enfant. Le temps qu'il arrive auxdits toilettes, cependant, il n'y régnait qu'un silence de mort. A sa grande surprise, Minerva courait aussi en direction de la porte, et ils y arrivèrent en même temps.

Les lèvres de Minerva étaient sévèrement pincées, mais bien qu'elle venait de courir, pas un cheveu ne s'échappait de son chignon serré. Elle jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de Severus, et il se retourna pour voir que Quirrell l'avait suivi.

Cette journée était décidément de plus en plus radieuse.

Ils marquèrent une pause le temps d'un battement de coeur avant que Minerva n'ouvre la porte, révélant un spectacle des plus inhabituels.

Potter – il le savait! - se tenait, la baguette sortie, à côté d'un troll de trois mètre cinquante de haut allongé par terre, tandis que Theodore Nott regardait Millicent Bulstrode à côté des lavabos détruits, encourageant doucement la fille de Gryffondor, Granger, à sortir de sa cachette. Le Baron Sanglant flottait au dessus, semblant un peu moins argenté que d'habitude.

Severus regarda les deux garçons et prit un petit moment pour rassembler ses pensées alors qu'il vérifiait l'état du troll. Il n'était pas mort, juste assommé. Et cela relevait du mircale.

Minerva n'eut pas la même considération pour ses émotions à maîtriser. « A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez, pour l'amour de Merlin ? » sa voix était emplie de fureur froide. Severus était impressionné, malgré lui. « Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas être morts. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? »

Snape jeta un œil aux Serpentard à nouveau, surtout Potter… Avant de réaliser avec un sursaut que le garçon n'aurait même pas dû savoir à propos du troll, puisqu'il n'était même pas au festin. Le garçon ne soutint pas son regard, mais regarda brièvement ses chaussures avant de relever la tête pour affronter le courroux de McGonagall. Severus était content de la laisser hurler un peu il en aurait l'occasion plus tard. En privé.

« Je, euh... » commença Harry.

Une voix venant d'en dessous des lavabos l'interrompit. « S'il vous plaît, Professeur McGonagall. Ils sont venus m'aider. »

« Miss Granger ! »

La jeune fille se mit sur ses pieds. « Je suis venue chercher le troll parce que je – je pensais que je pouvais m'en occuper toute seule – vous savez, parce que j'ai tout lu sur eux. »

Potter et Bulstrode la regardèrent, bouche-bée, alors qu'elle continuait, « S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il était sur le point d'en terminer quand ils sont arrivés. »

« Eh bien – dans ce cas... » dit le Professeur McGonagall, les regardant l'un après l'autre. « Miss Granger, petite idiote, comment avez-vous pu penser que vous pourriez neutraliser un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule ? »

Granger baissa la tête et ne dit rien, ce qui était certainement un signe de l'Apocalypse, Severus en était sûr.

« Miss Granger, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour ce que vous avez fait, » dit Minerva. « Je suis très déçue. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les étudiants terminent le festin dans leurs salles communes. »

La jeune fille partit, et Minerva se tourna vers les Serpentard de Severus, avec apparemment la ferme intention de leur tordre le cou. Severus savait qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire que ce que la gamine Granger avait bien voulu leur dire, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Minerva lui damer le pion concernant ses élèves. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Severus se releva de son assise près du troll et dit, « Vous avez eu de la chance, mais peu de première année auraient pu s'en sortir face à un troll des montagnes adultes. Cinq points à Serpentard pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Il lança à Minerva un sourire sournois alors que les trois étudiants le regardaient d'un air ébahi.

« Je vous laisse gérer la situation, Professeur, » dit-elle d'un air hautain, clairement ennuyée qu'il lui ait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. « Je vais quand même informer le directeur, soyez-en certain. »

« Bonne soirée, Professeur, » dit-il agréablement.

« Je reviendrai aider pour transporter le troll, » ajouta-t-elle. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, entraînant un Quirrell toujours faible derrière elle, Severus se tourna vers les trois étudiants. « Bien. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il les fixa chacun après l'autre. « Et je veux la vérité. »

Des trois, Potter fut le plus prompt à répondre, relevant la tête. Une étincelle de défi brillait dans ses yeux. « Ca s'est passé comme l'a dit Hermione. Nous avons entendu le troll à l'intérieur, et elle qui hurlait. Donc on a juste essayé de la faire sortir, en le distrayant. Teddy lui a lancé un tuyau, et je lui hurlais dessus, mais Millie n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir, alors j'ai... »

« Alors vous avez quoi ? » dit Severus d'un ton dangereux. Il fut satisfait de voir Harry déglutir péniblement.

« J'ai, euh… J'ai sauté sur son dos. » Il fixa le troll à leurs pieds et déglutit encore. « Ma, euh, baguette est entrée dans son nez. Puis Teddy a fait léviter sa massue au dessus de sa tête... »

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je sais que cela semble mauvais, Severus Snape - » intervint la voix fraîche du Baron Sanglant.

« Bien sûr que ça a l'air mauvais, » aboya Severus. « Parce que ça l'est. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, et pour quoi ? »

« Pour une amie, » dit doucement Potter. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser être blessée. »

Avec un long soupir douloureux, Severus dit, « Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans votre salle commune ? »

« On ne savait pas pour le troll, » dit Potter.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'était au festin ? »

« Non, monsieur, » dit le garçon Nott.

Potter leur sourit timidement. « Ils voulaient rester avec moi. Et je… Je ne voulais pas y aller. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus. « Allez à la salle commune maintenant, vous tous. Nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Une chorale de « Oui, monsieur, » et ils furent partis.

« Eh bien ? » aboya Severus en direction du Baron Sanglant une fois que la porte fut fermée. « Vous n'auriez pas pu me dire ce qu'il se passait ? »

Le baron ne releva pas l'intonation, mais lança à Severus un long regard. « J'ai envoyé un message au Directeur. Il ne vous a pas trouvé ? »

« Si. »

« Eh bien, voilà. Potter va bien, malgré le fait qu'il ait montré un sérieux manque de préservation à l'égard de sa personne, et vos Serpentard ont apparemment une amie loyale en Hermione Granger. »

« Tant mieux pour eux. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez faire examiner cette jambe. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez vous occuper de vos aff - » Severus s'interrompit. « Très bien. » Il soupira. « Gardez un œil sur lui, d'accord ? »

« Toujours, Severus. Toujours. »

Le fantôme disparut de la pièce, et Severus se traîna dans les cachots, se demandant comment garder ce garçon en vie alors qu'il semblait déterminé à se mettre droit dans la trajectoire du danger.

Il espérait simplement qu'ils survivraient tous deux à l'année qui s'annonçait.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonsoir à tous ! Ou bonjour, s'il y a des amis d'outre atlantique parmi nous.

Non, je ne suis pas morte, mais par contre je suis sincèrement désolée. Il y a eu plein de changements radicaux dans ma vie, et de fait, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de traduire.

Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fanfic. Merci à vous d'être aussi patients. Bonne lecture!

Teddy jeta un regard en biais à Harry tandis que les trois amis retournaient dans leur salle commune. "Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça?" demanda-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Pourquoi tu as menti au professeur?" demanda Millie. "Il n'aurait pas-"

"N'aurait pas quoi?" l'interrompit Harry. "Enlevé un million de points à Serpentard? Ne nous aurait pas mis en retenue pour toujours?"

Millicent soupira et mordilla le bout d'une longue mèche de cheveux. "Oui, bon, d'accord. Il l'aurait peut-être fait. Mais ce sera encore pire quand il découvrira ce que nous avons vraiment fait."

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait cela. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui prendrai."

Teddy roula des yeux. "Oh non, certainement pas. On ne lui a pas dit non plus, et tu ne vas pas prendre pour nous."

"Mais c'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas-"

"Arrête, Harry," l'interrompit Millie. "Ne t'en veux pas."

"D'accord, mais c'est vrai. Vous auriez dû tous les deux être au festin."

Teddy les arrêta, et posa une main sur le bras de Harry. Harry se tint très droit, même quand Teddy dit, "Mais nous n'y étions pas. Nous étions avec vous, parce que tu es notre ami, et nous voulons te soutenir aujourd'hui, et tout."

Harry hocha lentement la tête. "D'accord. Ouais, d'accord." Il haussa les épaules, délogeant ainsi exprès la main de Teddy, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou s'en soucier. "Mais je dirai au professeur ce qu'il s'est passé. Plus tard."

Millie secoua la tête avec un sourire malicieux. "Non, tu ne vas rien lui dire. Parce que j'ai une idée."

Avec les sourcils levés de la même façon, Teddy et Harry la regardèrent avec insistance. Mais elle refusa d'en dire plus, gardant ce petit sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux cachots.

* * *

Les trois compères se serraient sur le coin d'une table dans la salle commune de Serpentard, sirotant du chocolat chaud et parlant à voix basse sans murmurer réellement. Les murmures attiraient trop l'attention, selon Teddy.

"D'accord, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est s'en tenir au plan," dit Millie. Elle prit une longue gorgée de son chocolat et jeta à Harry un regard perçant. "Et ça implique que tu ne peux pas aller faire quoi que ce soit d'héroïque."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis un de ces crétins de Gryffondor?"

Teddy ricana, faisant une pause dans son empilement méthodique de ses patacitrouilles en une pyramide. "Eh bien, tu es monté sur le dos du troll..."

Harry roula des yeux. "Ted-dy," dit-il, presque en geignant, "tu étais là. Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Mais tu as des tendances typiquement Gryffondor," ajouta Millie. "Récupérer le Rapeltout de ce garçon, chasser des cognards, tu sais, ce genre de choses."

"Peut-être que je ne suis stupide que sur un balai?" suggéra Harry avec espoir.

"Ouais, peut-être." Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

"Génial," soupira Harry d'un air dramatique, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. "Même mes amis pensent que je suis débile."

"Non, non," dit Teddy d'un air moqueur, en tapotant la manche de Harry avec ses doigts pleins de pâte. "Tu es normal. Juste un peu... Lionesque."

Millie éclata de rire. "Avec un peu de chance, il nous posera à nouveau la question quand nous serons tous les trois. Ce sera plus simple, comme ça.

"Plus facile de mentir," dit Harry en soupirant. "À Snape. Nous sommes fous."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," insista Millie. "Tout ira bien."

* * *

La seule chose à laquelle Harry pouvait penser quand Snape l'appela dans son bureau après le cours le jour suivant, c'était : Comment Millie avait pu se tromper à ce point?

Snape lui jetait un regard noir de derrière son bureau, tandis que Harry était perché sur la chaise plutôt inconfortable en face de lui. "Expliquez-vous."

Harry fixa ses mains. Snape pouvait voir ses pensées et ses souvenirs avec un seul regard, il s'en était souvenu après leur précédentes rencontres, et il n'allait pas lui donner cette opportunité. "Expliquer quoi, monsieur?"

La main du professeur frappa la surface de son bureau, faisant sursauter Harry. Il se repositionna sur la chaise lentement, tremblant. "Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Potter ! Je sais très bien que votre histoire à propos des événements de la nuit dernière était au moins à moitié inventée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vos amis trouvent nécessaire de mentir pour vous, mais ça ne prend pas!"

"Ils n'ont pas menti!" Harry serra les poings en regardant le professeur. "Ils n'ont rien dit-"

"Les mensonges de complicité, Monsieur Potter, sont tout autant méprisables." Les coins des lèvres de Snape de retroussèrent et il ricana. "Voulez-vous rectifier la situation maintenant, ou plutôt allez-vous subir les conséquences tous les trois?"

Harry déglutit difficilement. Avec des excuses silencieuses pour Teddy et Millie, il hocha la tête. "Je vais vous le dire. Mais s'il vous plaît... Ce n'était pas leur faute."

Snape soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis hocha raidement la tête. "Si je suis satisfait par votre version des faits, je ne punirai pas vos camarades."

"D'accord." Harry acquiesça. "Nous étions dans la salle commune pendant le repas. Mais là, le Baron Sanglant est arrivé, il me cherchait, je crois, et il a dit que nous devions rester là-bas. J'ai demandé pourquoi, et il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux lâché dans l'école, mais pas ce que ce que c'était. Il m'a dit que je serais en sécurité dans la salle commune."

"Et vous avez décidé qu'il était dans votre intérêt d'ignorer son avertissement?" La voix de Snape était devenue un murmure, un murmure très dangereux que Harry reconnut tout de suite. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir se prolonger.

"Euh... Eh bien..."

"Répondez à la question!" aboya le professeur.

"Oui, d'accord?" La douleur fusa dans les paumes de Harry, et il regarda ses mains d'un air curieux, pour découvrir que ses ongles avaient tellement pénétré dans sa peau qu'il saignait. Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua ses mains et dit, "Je l'ai ignoré. Je savais qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes; j'ai entendu quelqu'un au déjeuner dire qu'elle était bouleversée et qu'elle pleurait là-bas depuis le matin. Et du coup, je savais qu'elle ne savait pas pour le danger.

"Vous auriez dû envoyer un mot à un professeur-"

"J'ai demandé au Baron Sanglant d'aller la prévenir, mais il ne voulait pas! Il a dit qu'il devait garder un oeil sur moi." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il murmura sa confidence. "Donc je me suis dit qu'il pouvait garder un oeil sur moi pendant que j'allais chercher Hermione."

Snape fut silencieux pendant si longtemps cette fois-là que Harry pensa presque qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux, ce fut pour trouver Snape en train de le fixer, ne semblant pas en colère, mais très déçu. Son coeur se serra. Il pouvait gérzr la colère, il avait l'habitude. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son Directeur de Maison.

"Monsieur?"

Snape secoua lentement la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour essayer pour vous garder en vie cette année, que vous mettriez le Baron dans une telle position. Que vous exposiez des membres de votre Maison au danger, sans égards pour leur sécurité ou leur bien-être."

Sentant son visage s'échauffer, Harry baissa à nouveau la tête. La honte le submerga. Il n'y avait pas pensé comme ça, il s'était uniquement dit qu'il devait sauver Hermione. La sauver, comme sa propre mère avait sauvé sa vie, dix ans auparavant. Mais Teddy et Millie auraient pu se faire tuer, à cause de lui et de ses stupides tendances héroïques. Peut-être que Millie avait raison. Peut-être qu'il se comportait comme l'un de ces crétins de Gryffondor.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," murmura-t-il.

"J'espère," dit Snape, sa voix toujours teintée de déception. Harry flancha. "Mais être désolé n'est pas suffisant.

"Non, monsieur," approuva Harry. Il se redressa et releva la tête vers le professeur, voulant affronter sa punition la tête haute.

Snape le fixa, ses yeux noirs insondables. Un long doigt passa le long de sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il le jaugeait, et Harry était sûr qu'il allait être en retenue pour le reste de sa vie. Puis le professeur soupira. "Vous allez écrire un autre devoir, celui-là à propos de comment vous trouvez que votre vie a si peu de valeur que vous la gâcheriez sans vous soucier des conséquences."

"Je ne vaux pas rien!"

Une étincelle de quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux du professeur. "Non, en effet. Voilà pourquoi vous allez expliquer pourquoi vous semblez ne pas vous soucier de si vous vivez ou si vous perdez la vie."

Confus, Harry ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder l'homme, mais Snape ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ou même l'avoir remarqué. "Long comment?"

"Au moins un mètre. Pour lundi soir."

Connard. Ça allait lui prendre un week-end entier. Et il ne savait même pas quoi écrire.

"Demain," dit Snape d'une voix plus normale, vous et moi allons faire un petit voyage." Il se leva de son bureau, et se retourna, remplissant un bocal de quelque chose sur l'étagère d'ingrédients de potions.

Harry plissa des yeux vers lui. "Quoi? Où?"

"Il y a un endroit que je pense que vous devriez voir. Soyez dans mon bureau à huit heures précises. Habillez-vous chaudement." Il y eut un moment de pause, puis, "Vous pouvez y aller."

Supris par le ton abrupt, et par l'annonce du voyage le lendemain, Harry sauta de sa chaise et était à mi-chemin de la porte avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Snape semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention, et Harry en était content. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se rattraper pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il se dit que le devoir serait déjà un bon début. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu avoir une idée de ce qu'il allait écrire dedans. Il ne valait pas rien. Et il ne gâchait pas sa vie dans des choses stupides. Pas vrai?

Alors qu'il remontait le couloir vers la salle commune, où il verrait ses amis avant le dîner, le Baron Sanglant flottait à côté de lui.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit, jeune Harry Potter, dit le fantôme près de son épaule.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je sais. On dirait juste qu'il sait toujours tout."

"Il est très inquiet pour toi. Il serait très contrarié si quoi que ce soit t'arrivait sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

Génial, de la culpabilité et de la honte. "Je sais," dit Harry d'un ton misérable. "Vous savez où il m'emmène demain?"

"Je ne sais pas." Le Baron flotta à ses côtés en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient près du mur de la salle commune. "Je te suggère de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre, Harry Potter."

"Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte par lui-même, vous voulez dire."

Le Baron le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté. "Pas du tout. Je crois qu'il pense qu'il a toute l'histoire maintenant et qu'il ne cherchera pas d'autres détails. Mais je pense également qu'il devrait connaître le genre de magie dont tu es maintenant capable."

"Ce sort? Mais je ne sais même pas où je l'ai appris."

"Parce que tu ne l'as pas appris, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends." Le Baron marqua une pause, et regarda ailleurs, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. "Le sort est l'un de ceux que nous avons utilisé lorsque nous nous sommes battus ensemble."

Harry le regarda, bouche-bée. "Je n'ai pas... Je ne... Comment?"

"C'est une très bonne question, et j'espère que tu la poseras au professeur Severus Snape."

Avec un soupir de reddition, Harry hocha la tête. "D'accord. Demain, d'accord? Je ne crois pas..." Il regarda par dessus son épaule dans la direction du bureau de Snape. "Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me voir pour l'instant."

"Demain, c'est bien, Harry Potter." Le Baron Sanglant lui offrit le plus petit des sourires et s'inclina légèrement. "Je te verrai bientôt."

Harry acquiesça en retour et entra dans sa salle commune. Il n'attendait pas avec impatience le fait de dire à Teddy et à Millie comment il avait ruiné leurs plans. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était à la perspective de rédiger un essai sur pourquoi il pensait que sa vie ne valait rien. Stupide, stupide enfoiré."

* * *

Le matin suivant était un Samedi. Le Baron Sanglant accompagna Harry au bureau de Snape, et le laissa devant la porte. Bien qu'il voulait souvent que le Baron le laisse tranquille, surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais une minute à lui, Harry souhaitait presque que le fantôme reste avec lui cette fois. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Bien sûr que non. Pas de Snape.

Bien sûr que non.

Pourtant, il eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour rassembler son courage et frapper à la porte du bureau. Il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à le faire depuis ses premières retenues. Alors qu'un "Entrez!" fut aboyé, Harry ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Le professeur, qui portait une lourd cape noire et des gant sombres, le regarda de haut en bas. Harry jeta un oeil à son propre attirail. Il portait un pantalon en laine et ses nouvelles cape et bottes, ainsi que ses gants et son écharpe verte et argent de Serpentard, ainsi qu'un bonnet qui couvrait ses oreilles et sa cicatrice. "Acceptable, dit Snape. "Vous avez votre baguette?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry en la sortant de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

"Bien. Gardez-la prête." Snape lui tendit une boîte d'allumettes abîmée.

Harry le fixa. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur?"

Snape secoua la boîte d'un air impatient, comme s'il voulait que Harry la prenne. "Un portoloin."

"Euh... C'est quoi, un portoloin?"

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent, puis sa bouche se tordit en un soupir. "J'oublie parfois," dit-il à voix basse, "que-"

"Que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus." Grogna Harry. "J'entends ça souvent."

Snape haussa un sourcil. Je suppose que oui, à Serpentard." Il montra la boîte d'allumettes avec son autre main, et lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, c'était avec la voix qu'il utilisait en classe. "Un portoloin est un moyen de transport magique, qui transporte les personnes et parfois les objets rapidement d'un endroit à un autre, sans risque de se désartibuler ni le besoin d'une cheminée reliée au Réseau de Cheminette. Ils sont donc dûment réglementés par le Ministère." Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qu'était une Cheminette, se disant qu'il finirait bien par le savoir. "C'est un peu déroutant pour les novices, mais je serai avec vous, donc vous n'aurez pas de problème de l'autre côté."

"Euh, merci, monsieur." Il se demanda si ce portoloin était autorisé, mais décida de ne pas poser la question. S'il l'était, il passerait pour un idiot qui pensait que son professeur faisait dans l'illégalité ; et s'il ne l'était pas, il serait impliqué dans ce quelque chose d'illégal. La situation n'était pas profitable pour lui à moins qu'il garde sa bouche fermée.

"Maintenant, agrippez la boîte, Potter, et ne la lâchez pas."

"Oui, monsieur." Harry agrippa la boîte entre son pouce et son index. Il leva les yeux vers ceux, insondables, du professeur, qui avait sortit sa baguette et avait ses propres doigts vissés à la boîte.

"Portus," dit Snape, et il y eut une soudaine embardée dans l'estomac de Harry, suffisamment forte pour qu'il ne regrette pas de n'avoir pas pris de petit déjeuner. Il avait l'impression qu'un livre géant l'avait frappé droit dans le dos, le bousculant jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le vent hurla à ses oreilles, plus fort encore que lorsqu'il était sur un balai, et il ne savait distingue la droite de la gauche... Et il continuait de tomber, tomber... De côté?

La sensation continua un certain temps, qui lui semblait infini, mais qui n'avait duré qu'une minute ou deux, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien en train de tomber vers le sol, qui se précipitait pour le cueillir. Harry se protégea de l'impact imminent, mais au lieu de s'écraser vers une mort certaine, il sentit juste un léger rebondissement. Comme lorsqu'on descend un escalier et qu'on pense qu'il y a une autre marche alors que l'on a atteint le bas. Incroyable. C'était fini. Harry tomba sur un genou. Son estomac semblait avoir une volonté propre, et il dût fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de vomir.

"Doucement, Potter" dit Snape, et il mit une main sur son épaule.

Harry fut secoué d'un violent spasme, et la main partit avant qu'il ait le temps de la dégager de son épaule. Sentant son visage devenir rouge, même avec le froid soudain, Harry se força à se remettre debout. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. "Je vais bien."

Les yeux du professeur étaient insondables, et son expression était faite de cette neutralité mesurée que Harry détestait voir. Mais Snape hocha simplement la tête, et commença à marcher sur un chemin devant eux. Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient dans un sous bois dense, totalement opaque si ce n'était ce chemin... Qui n'était qu'une mince trace. L'air était très froid, malgré le soleil qui se frayait un chemin à travers la voûte des branches, et la respiration de Harry s'échapper en minces volutes de buée tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"Où sommes-nous, monsieur?" risqua-t-il après quelques minutes.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais le mena à un autre virage qui s'ouvrait vers un espace ouvert et un petit bâtiment qui ressemblait à une église. Snape bougea vers la droite pour que Harry le rejoigne, et fit un autre geste, cette fois pour montrer ce qui les entourait.

Des tombes. Des centaines de tombes.

"Un cimetière?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici?"

"Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici auparavant." Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Harry y répondit quand même.

"Non. J'aurais dû?"

Les yeux sombres de Snape prirent un air irrité. "Non. J'aurais espéré. Mais... Aucune importance. Vous êtes là maintenant. Par ici." Encore une fois il mena le cheminw cette fois à travers plusieurs rangées de pierres blanches, et parfois des statues de marbre plus grandes. Un ange avec les ailes ouvertes, et une obélisque blanche avec une étoile au sommet.

Enfin, le professeur s'arrêta, devant des tombes de marbre qui semblaient très similaires aux autres. Son visage devint bizarrement immobile tandis qu'il regardait les inscriptions.

Harry suivit son regard pour voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé regarder pendant une sortie avec son Directeur de Maison ; la tombe de ses parents. Il y avait leurs noms, la date de leur mort, et une inscription en bas qui disait :

Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort.

Ses parents reposaient sous cette terre froide et inhospitalière. Ses parents, dont il ne se souvenait pas, sinon dans des rêves ou des cauchemars. Il n'était jamais venu auparavant, et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était là à présent. "Pourquoi..." Harry avala difficilement sa salive. "Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici?"

La voix de Snape était basse lorsqu'il répondit, "Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé voir où ils reposent."

Harry ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. "Vous êtes déjà venu?"

"Une fois. Pour l'enterrement. Pour dire au revoir."

"À mes parents?" Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Snape. "Je croyais que vous les détestiez."

"Non, Harry," dit calmement le professeur. Il y avait une pointe de quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'était pas là auparavant, mais Harry ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle signifiait. "Je ne m'entendais pas avec ton père, c'est vrai. Mais je ne détestais pas ta mère." L'homme secoua la tête et détourna de la tombe, et ses yeux étaient brillants, ils scintillaient presque. "Loin de là, en fait."

Harry prit une brusque inspiration. "Vous étiez amis? Avec ma maman?"

Snape hocha à nouveau la tête, et Harry, osant à peine espérer, sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. "Je l'étais."


	30. Chapter 30

Severus observa le jeu d'émotions sur le visage de Harry, et se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point il était injuste que le garçon n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître sa mère. Lily était une belle personne, pas seulement de visage, mais pleine de vie et de joie et...

Et le garçon était en train de parler. Severus lui prêta l'oreille juste à temps pour entendre la fin de sa requête. "... parler d'elle?"

Pendant un long moment, Severus fixa Harry, le cœur dans la gorge, presque littéralement. Comment avait-il pu croire que c'était une bonne idée? Ses propres émotions étaient ingérables ; cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé autant à Lily, à combien il l'aimait, même lorsqu'il était clair qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit près d'elle.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à un enfant? À cet enfant?

Et pourtant... Et pourtant le garçon levait des yeux si pleins d'espoirs vers lui que ça coupait la respiration de Severus.

"Nous étions amis," dit-il enfin. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé par le ton de sa voix. Il regarda ailleurs, en direction de la lointaine Impasse du Tisseur, et du parc du quartier où il avait vu pour la première fois son premier - et unique - amour. "Nous nous connaissions avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Je l'ai rencontrée... Dans un parc de jeux près de là où nous habitions."

"Vraiment?" La voix de Harry était étranglée, ses yeux grands ouverts, comme si Severus était sur le point de lui livrer les secrets de l'univers. Dans un sens, supposait-il, c'était le cas.

Il arriva à afficher un sourire sardonique. "Vraiment. Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais?"

Les joues déjà roses du garçon prirent un teinte plus rouge tandis qu'il baissait les yeux. "Non! Non, monsieur. Désolé. C'est juste... Je ne pensais pas..."

"Que ton vieux professeur était un jour un enfant comme toi?" Son sourire s'accentua. "Tu serais surpris, Monsieur Potter, d'à quel point nous sommes semblables." À ce moment là, il réalisa la vérité de cet état de fait. Cette pensée ébranla ses principes encore une fois, et il dût se secouer physiquement, pour se souvenir de où il était. Le cimetière. La tombe de Lily.

"Nous... Semblables?"

"Oui, Monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi maintenant, ou voulez-vous que je vous parle davantage de votre mère?" Il savait ce que le garçon allait choisir, et était donc à l'abri de questions sur sa personne.

"Ma maman, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, monsieur."

Severus acquiesça, son regard de nouveau posé sur la pierre tombale. Sur son nom. Sur la date de sa mort. Ah, Merlin. Comment allait-il s'en sortir? "Ta mère était Née-Moldue. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, non?"

"Que ses deux parents étaient Moldus. C'est ça?"

"En effet. Donc, elle ignorait le fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Jusqu'à ce que je le lui dise.

"Comme Hagrid l'a fait avec moi."

"Exactement." Le fait que Hagrid se soit chargé d'annoncer au Gamin-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Raviver-Des-Souvenirs qu'il était un sorcier était l'une des nombreux échecs du plan de Dumbledore pour ramener le garçon. Une autre, évidemment, était de l'avoir laissé avec Petunia Evans. Severus soupira. "Je l'ai vue dans ce parc Moldu, comme je l'ai dit, et j'ai vu des signes clairs de magie chez elle. D'après le fait qu'elle pouvait atteindre des hauteurs improbables sur la balançoire, puis presque s'envoler alors qu'elle s'en élançait... Le moment venu, je me suis fait connaître d'elle et de sa soeur-"

"Tante Petunia." Les mots étaient si bas que Severus eut du mal à reconnaître le ton dégouté qui les accompagnait. Intéressant. De leurs précédentes discussions - et du devoir de Harry sur les règles - il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le garçon la considérait avec tant d'agressivité, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait de le faire. Peut-être qu'il se sentait à présent assez en sécurité pour montrer ses vrais sentiments. Un développement intéressant, si c'était le cas.

"Oui. Elle était là également. Avant que Lily aille à Poudlard, elle était aussi entichée du concept de la magie que ta mère. Elle voulait même aller à Poudlard. Son attitude changea avec le temps, évidemment."

Le garçon renifla avec dérision.

Severus hocha la tête. "Comme tu le sais," approuva-t-il. "Lorsque je lui ai dit, Lily ne croyait pas qu'elle était une sorcière, mais après un certain temps et plusieurs épisodes de magie accidentelle, elle n'eut plus le choix. Alors elle m'a cherché." Il savait que son expression était devenue nostalgique, et ne s'embêta pas à le cacher. L'expression du garçon rejoignit la sienne, et ils se perdirent un instant dans le souvenir - ou le non-souvenir - de la femme qui avait tant compté pour eux. Souriant légèrement, Severus continua, "Nous sommes devenus amis. Je lui ai dit que je connaissais le monde magique, ce que j'avais appris de ma propre mère, et nous attendions ensemble nos lettres."

Le front de Harry se rida alors qu'il réfléchissait en regardant le visage de Severus. Ce qu'il y avait vu, Severus n'aurait su le dire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Avec un autre hochement de tête pour la perspicacité du garçon, Severus dit, "J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, et elle à Gryffondor."

"Comme mon père."

"Oui." Severus ravala sa tristesse et continua. "Pendant plusieurs années, nous sommes restés amis, du moins autant que l'on pouvait l'être étant donné la rivalité entre maisons à l'époque. Elle aimait les potions presque autant que moi, et nous avons même créé quelques potions de notre cru. Elle excellait en Sortilèges, et nous travaillions souvent ensemble sur des projets. Comme toi et ta Miss Granger, nous passions beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque ensemble."

Severus marqua une pause, choisit attentivement ses mots, puis dit d'une voix plus basse, "Mais j'avais des amis à Serpentard qu'elle ne cautionnait pas, et elle en avait à Gryffondor que je ne pouvais tolérer. Finalement, inévitablement, nous nous sommes séparés." Le souvenir de ce jour à la fin de leur cinquième année, le jour où il avait irrévocablement perdu sa confiance avec trois simples mots, était suffisant pour serrer sa poitrine et humidifier ses yeux de larmes de honte, même maintenant. L'expression sur le visage de Lily lorsqu'il l'avait insultée avec ces mots répugnants était la pire vision de toute sa vie. Elle avait accouru pour l'aider, alors que Potter et Black s'amusaient à ses dépends, et il l'avait éloignée de lui pour toujours. Sa trahison le blessait toujours, et le ferait pour l'éternité, il le savait. Et il mérité chaque douleur que cela lui infligeait.

_Je suis désolé, Lily. Vraiment. _

Finalement, une fois qu'il eut rassemblé son courage, il continua, sachant qu'il devait dire cette dernière chose, à son fils, pour qu'il le sache. Pour que quelqu'un à part Dumbledore le sache. "Malgré cela, j'ai toujours pensé à elle. Toujours."

Étonnamment, Harry ne posa plus de questions à propos de leur relation. Les yeux brillants de larmes refoulées, il dit simplement, "Merci, monsieur."

Severus fit courir une main gantée sur le sommet de la pierre tombale, et prit une grande inspiration. Il mit ses émotions sous contrôle une fois de plus. "De rien, Harry."

Le garçon ne dit rien à propos de leurs similarités, et Severus en était soulagé. Si les choses avaient été différentes... Non. Il ne s'attarderait pas sur des "et si". Il en savait trop sur le monde pour s'autoriser des fantasmes idiots comme ça.

"À quoi elle ressemblait?" demanda Harry, rompant le silence après quelques minutes.

Severus lança un regard perçant au garçon. "Tu n'as pas de photos d'elle? Petunia ne détestait pas sa soeur à ce point là, quand même?"

Mais Harry secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur. Aucune." Il marqua une pause, se mordilla la lèvre, puis sembla décider quelque chose. "Aucune de mon père, non plus. Mais il y a une photo de lui dans la salle des trophées."

Ah, oui, la star de Quidditch. Severus s'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, cependant, à propos de l'homme qui avait fait de ses sept années à Poudlard un enfer, puisque ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour une telle mesquinerie. Et il était mesquin, il le savait, de rester sur de tels affronts après tant d'années. Mais il était un homme amer et mesquin, de différentes façons. Il avait accepté cette partie de lui il y avait très longtemps. Plus récemment, bien sûr, il avait accepté le fait qu'il était un tyran, mais il travaillait là-dessus, surtout vis-à-vis du garçon en face de lui.

"Je... J'ai en ma possession quelques photos de ta mère," avoua-t-il doucement. C'était une façon de réparer les erreurs qu'il avait fait. "Je veux bien te les montrer."

La joie qui éclata dans les yeux de Harry et qui fit rayonner tout son visage était quelque chose que Severus n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. "Vraiment? Oh, merci, monsieur!"

Embarrassé par cette effusion, Severus hocha raidement la tête. "Il est temps de rentrer," dit-il. "J'ai du travail. Et vous aussi, si je ne me trompe pas."

Harry hocha la tête, puis soupira et s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale, où il fit passer ses doigts gantés sur les lettres gravées formant les noms de ses parents. Encore une fois, Severus dut regarder ailleurs, pour empêcher ses émotions de le submerger. Cela faisait dix ans. Il aurait dû s'en remettre à présent.

Lorsque le garçon se leva enfin, Severus lui fit signe de le suivre dans les bois, où ils prendraient le portoloin qu'il avait créé pour leur voyage retour. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la question de Harry, jusqu'à ce que le garçon dise un peu plus fort, "Monsieur?"

"Oui, Potter?"

"Je vous ai demandé si mes parents vivaient dans le coin? Je veux dire, je crois que j'ai vu d'autres bâtiments à l'extérieur du cimetière."

"Oui, ils vivaient à Godric's Hollow, la ville qui entoure cette église. C'est une ville partiellement sorcière, et beaucoup de familles de renom vivaient ou vivent ici."

"Comme qui, monsieur?"

"Les Dumbledore ont vécu ici pendant un moment. Et Bathilda Tourdesac, l'auteur de L'Histoire de la Magie," dit-il en faisant un petit sourire ironique, "avec lequel vous êtes sûrement familier. Ou devriez l'être."

Harry eut un petit rire. "Oui, monsieur. Personne d'autre?"

"Réfléchissez. Godric's Hollow."

"Oh! Godric Gryffondor?"

"En effet."

"Waouh."

Severus renifla, amusé. "En effet."

Il n'eurent besoin que de quelques minutes de plus pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où ils prendraient le portoloin, et cette fois, Severus s'assura de dire à Harry qu'il tiendrait son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber à l'autre bout du voyage. Il ne voulait pas réitérer la peur qu'il avait insufflée au garçon lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il comprenait la cause de cette peur, bien sûr, mais ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Les joues de Harry rougirent d'embarras, mais Severus prétendit ne rien remarquer.

Le retour se fit sans encontre, et ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

"Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner," dit Severus. "Vous devriez avoir le temps de vous changer et d'arriver à la Grande Salle pour manger avec vos camarades."

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte, mais il n'avait fait qu'un pas ou deux lorsqu'il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient clairs et brillants. Les yeux émeraude de Lily. "Monsieur? Merci, de m'avoir emmené... Les voir."

Severus inclina la tête. "De rien."

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, presque d'un air avare. "À propos de ces photos..."

Severus leva un sourcil, la bouche recourbée en un petit sourire narquois. "Je vous les montrerai lorsque j'aurai reçu votre devoir, Potter," dit-il. Lorsque l'expression du garçon devint calculatrice, il s'empressa d'ajouter, "Mais attention ; je saurai si vous le bâclez pour avoir votre récompense, et si vous le bâclez... Vous n'aurez pas de récompense."

Le visage de Harry se décomposa, mais il hocha la tête. "Je m'appliquerai," promit-il.

"Je sais que oui, Harry." Et il le savait. Son devoir précédent était une preuve de son application. "Vas-y. Ton supplément nutritif t'attendra au déjeuner, puisque tu n'as pas pris la peine d'aller au petit déjeuner."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, pensant, sans doute, que Severus avait lu dans son esprit. Mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas eu besoin ; il avait entendu l'estomac du garçon gronder toute la matinée, ce qui était un indice considérable.

Il sourit, ne laissant pas transparaître. "Vas-y," répéta-t-il, et Harry s'en alla.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il retourna à ses appartements et au tiroir caché dans son bureau où il gardait ses photos de Lily. Alors qu'il parcourait la petite pile, il se maudit pour avoir fait cette offre à Harry, et maudit également le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir pris sa Lily. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas regardé ces photos, et chacune d'entre elle renfermait un souvenir, bon ou mauvais.

Après à peu près une heure, il ne pouvait plus encaisser le voyage dans ses souvenirs, et alla travailler sur ses potions, la seule chose qui le faisait se perdre. Parfois, il aurait aimé se perdre pour toujours.


	31. Chapter 31

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'affreux retard que j'ai pris dans cette traduction, mais avec la rentrée scolaire, les partiels, et les affreux évènements de novembre, je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de continuer. Mais je le répète ; je terminerai cette traduction un jour ou l'autre, c'est une promesse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, pensant, sans doute, que Severus avait lu dans son esprit. Mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas eu b__esoin ; entendre l'estomac du garçon gronder toute la matinée avait été un indice suffisant._

_Il sourit, ne laissant rien paraître. "Allez-y," dit-il encore, et Harry s'en alla._

Dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard le soir suivant, Harry était attablé avec ses partenaires de travail, travaillant sur un projet de Métamorphose. Ils étaient censés changer un chardon en sifflet, et puisqu'ils étaient censés faire fonctionner le sifflet, ils savaient tout de suite si la métamorphose avait été complète ou non. Heureusement, Harry s'était souvenu d'un sort, trouvé dans un livre parcouru avec Teddy, qui permettait d'éviter les piqûres du chardon. Tout le monde utilisait le sort sur leurs lèvres, langues et doigts.

Plutôt que de travailler sur le projet, cependant, Harry écrivait frénétiquement sur un long morceau de parchemin, essayant de terminer le devoir dû pour le lendemain. Il n'avait écrit qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait fait que la moitié. C'était lamentable, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour abandonner.

Réalisant soudainement que le groupe autour de lui était silencieux, il leva les yeux. Millie lui jeta un regard perçant. "C'est ton tour, Harry." "Oh, désolé." Il leva sa baguette, se concentra sur la plante épineuse en face de lui et agita sa baguette... "Factus Barba!" Un petit sifflet reposait à présent sur la table. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement - pas de piqûre pour l'instant - et le porta à sa bouche - toujours rien - et souffla. Pas de piqûres, mais pas de bruit non plus.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Du dortoir le plus proche vint alors une cacophonie de hiboux hululant en même temps, et une troisième année s'écria, "Mais qu'est-ce que?!"

"Bien joué, Potter," dit Zabini avec un sourire narquois. "Tu viens de faire un appeau à oiseaux."

"C'est toujours mieux que ce que tu as fait," contra Millie, avec un ricanement. "Ou bien cette incantation que tu as psalmodiée était censée briser le sifflet en morceaux?"

"La ferme, Bulstrode."

Elle roula des yeux. "C'est ça. Tu t'en es bien sorti, Harry," dit-elle.

"Merci." sourit Harry. "À ton tour."

"Je suis sûre que ça ne va servir à rien," dit-elle avec un soupir. Lorsqu'elle obtint le même résultat que la fois d'avant, même après que Harry l'ait aidée avec le mouvement de baguette, elle s'enfonça dans son siège avec un soupir irrité et regarda Draco s'exercer à son tour. Puis elle s'approcha de Harry et murmura, "Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles?"

Harry arracha le parchemin de son champ de vision et plaça sa main au dessus pour faire bonne mesure. "Sur rien."

"Ah, d'accord. Désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pensais que j'étais stupide."

"Ce n'est pas ça!" Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard furtif à Zabini. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son amie, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler de son devoir pour Snape non plus. C'était vraiment embarrassant. "Mais c'est, euh... C'est personnel."

"Hum hum." Elle fronça le nez et se renfrogna. "Quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu aies ruiné la couverture qu'on avait mise en place pour le Professeur?"

"Euh, ouais." Il soupira. "En quelque sorte. Je dois faire ça en punition. Ça doit être fini pour demain soir, et je n'ai même pas fait la moitié."

Elle releva le menton. "Si tu t'en étais tenu au plan..."

"Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir, d'accord?" Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à quel point il détestait décevoir Snape, ou combien le fait qu'il l'ait emmené voir les tombes de ses parents comptait pour lui. C'était trop personnel, bon sang. Harry força ses poings à se desserrer et prit une longue inspiration. "Je n'ai... Je n'ai juste pas pu."

"Très bien," dit-elle avec un soupir d'ennui. "La prochaine fois, dis-le directement, et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à chercher un plan pour te sauver la peau."

"Ton plan était brillant, Millie. Honnêtement." Il se mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, en pensant à la confrontation avec Snape. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu suivre."

"Tu as été remué par l'histoire avec le troll, je suppose."

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, incertain. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui? Il repéra l'étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux, et s'autorisa un petit sourire. "Sans doute." Il soupira. "Le Baron Sanglant a dit que je devais parler au Professeur du sort que j'ai lancé."

Il avait toute son attention à présent. "Harry... Tu es sûr de ça?"

"Ouais. Je veux dire, c'est ce qu'il a dit, juste après que j'aie raconté la vraie histoire à Snape."

"Mais..." Elle jeta un œil à Draco et à Zabini, mais ils ne semblaient pas écouter ; en fait, Draco était en train d'essayer d'expliquer à Zabini qu'il n'y avait pas de "R" in Factus. Elle se retourna vers Harry, les yeux étrécus. "Mais tu sais que tu es le seul à qui il parle, pas vrai? Le seul qui peut l'entendre?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Euh, non? Je veux dire, tu étais là quand il nous a avertis à propos de la chose dangereuse dans les couloirs l'autre nuit. Et lorsque je lui ai dit que Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles."

Millicent sembla mal à l'aise mais soutint son regard. "Eh bien, Teddy et moi l'avons vu flotter et venir vers toi. Et nous t'avons entendu lui parler de cette fille à Gryffondor, mais nous ne l'avons pas entendu, lui."

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas réaliser ça ? Le Baron parlait au Professeur Snape, il le savait ; il avait entendu suffisamment de leurs conversations. Mais avait-il vu le Baron parler à d'autres étudiants? Se repassant les derniers mois dans sa tête, il réalisa que Millie avait raison. Bizarre.

"Bizarre," dit-il."

"Ouais."

"Je ne savais pas."

"Je m'en suis doutée."

Soupirant lourdement, Harry prit son visage entre ses mains. Il était vraiment un monstre.

Harry se coucha tard ce soir là, utilisant la lumière de sa baguette sous les couvertures pour travailler sur son devoir. Les lignes sur le parchemin étaient un peu tordues, mais au moins n'avait-il pas renversé d'encre sur les draps. Le lundi, il travailla encore sur son devoir pendant le déjeuner, et pendant sa période libre de l'après midi, et le finit juste avant le dîner. Cela avait été une horreur à écrire. Rien que penser au sujet semblait serrer sa poitrine. Et devoir trouver des exemples de quand et comment il avait été négligent avec son bien-être, voire même sa vie, était plus éclairant que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Comme la fois où il avait sept ou huit ans, et s'était fait un devoir de sauver le chaton d'un voisin qui s'était bloqué dans un arbre. Dudley et ses amis lançaient des cailloux à cette pauvre petite créature, et au lieu d'attendre que le voisin prenne une échelle ou appelle les pompiers, Harry avait grimpé à l'arbre afin de le protéger. Il avait passé une heure à éviter les pierres et à poursuivre le chaton sur les branches fragiles, jusqu'à ce que, inévitablement, lui et le chaton tombent, comme sa chance était incroyable.

Le chaton avait atterri sur ses pattes et avait couru se cacher. Harry, cependant, s'était foulé la cheville et l'épaule gauche, et avait été puni sans nourriture pendant toute la période où il n'avait pas été capable de remplir toutes ses corvées chez les Dursley. Mais il aurait pu se blesser bien plus. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas se rompre le cou.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à toutes ces fois où il s'était mis dans une situation sans même y réfléchir afin de sauver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, ou lui-même, et avait terminé blessé ou presque mort. Ou pire, que quelqu'un d'autre ait terminé blessé.

Il supposa que c'était le but de l'exercice.

Néanmoins, il aurait souhaité se transformer en boule de poussière et se laisser porter par le vent, plutôt que de faire face à son professeur avec son devoir. Sur le chemin du bureau de Snape le lundi soir, il traînait des pieds sous l'œil vigilant du Baron Sanglant, ne voulant entrer là-bas sous aucun prétexte. La seule raison qu'il pouvait trouver de le faire de son plein gré, c'était la perspective de voir des photos de sa Maman pour la première fois.

Le Baron flotta silencieusement près de lui pendant la majorité du trajet, mais finalement, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter le silence et dit, "Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas aux autres ?"

Le fantôme tourna lentement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux sombres comme la nuit. "Je parle aux autres."

"Oui, au Professeur Snape. Je vous ai entendu lui parler. Mais vous ne parlez jamais aux autres élèves."

"Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de communiquer avec eux, Harry Potter."

"Mais vous avez besoin de communiquer avec moi?"

"Bien entendu." Les sourcils fantômatiques du Baron se haussèrent. "Nous avons combattu ensemble, Harry Potter, toi et moi. Nous avons partagé du sang. Il n'y a que peu de sorciers qui sont liés à ce point. Même si je n'avais pas juré de te protéger, comment pourrais-je ne pas te parler?"

Le regard de Harry fut attiré par la blessure sur la poitrine du Baron qui n'arrêtait jamais de saigner, d'un sang argenté, et sans y penser, sa main se leva et il toucha sa propre poitrine, où il y avait sa propre blessure. C'était guéri maintenant, mais une pâle cicatrice marquait sa peau. "Nous aurons toujours un tel lien?"

Harry aurait pu se maudire pour avoir parlé d'une voix si faible et pleine d'espoir, mais il voulait vraiment - il avait besoin - de savoir qu'il partagerait longtemps une connexion avec cet ancien être, sinon pour toujours. Le Baron était son confident le plus proche ; Teddy et Millicent ne connaissaient pas un quart de ses secrets, comparé au Baron Sanglant. Et il voulait que quelqu'un veuille rester avec lui... Juste pour lui.

"Oui, Harry Potter. Jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Incapable de masquer le sourire sur son visage, malgré le ton lugubre du Baron, Harry cacha son cisage. Il n'avait jamais eu un ami pour toujours auparavant. Bon sang, au bout de deux mois, Teddy et Millicent détenaient le record de sa plus longue amitié avec qui que ce soit.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent le buteau de Snape. Le Baron Sanglant attendit tandis que Harry frappait à la porte et était autorisé à entrer. Offrant au fantôme un timide sourire plein de gratitude, Harry obéit.

Le Professeur Snape était assis derrière son bureau, notant des devoirs de l'encre rouge qu'il utilisait à chaque fois. Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir un stock immense d'encre, puisque personne ne reçevait de devoir de Snape qui n'était pas couvert de son écriture.

Sans lever les yeux, Snape montra du doigt la chaise inconfortable derrière son bureau, et Harry s'assit rapidement. Il tenait son parchemin lâchement roulé dans sa main, pour ne pas trop le serrer et le rendre illisible - le Professeur Filtwick s'en était parfois plaint. Il garda les yeux sur ses mains, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du professeur avant que ce soit nécessaire.

Pour se distraire de la perspective de l'inévitable discussion à propos de son devoir, Harry pensa aux photos que le professeur avait promis de lui montrer. Étaient-elles toutes de l'époque où elle était à Poudlard? Ou est-ce qu'elles dataient d'encore plus loin, acant que sa mère ne reçoive da première lettre de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était amie avec un Severus Snape jeune, aussi difficile que ce soit à imaginer? Est-ce qu'il en avait de Tante Pétunia, également ? Si oui, il pouvait aisément s'en passer. Il se demanda s'il avait des photos de ses parents après qu'ils aient quitté l'école? Et s'il en avait de lui bébé ou de leur mariage ou...

"Potter."

Harry se redressa rapidement et porta son attention sur le visage de son professeur. "Oui, monsieur?"

"Donnez-moi votre devoir, s'il vous plaît. Avez-vous amené du travail scolaire pour vos autres cours ?"

"Euh..." Après avoir passé le parchemin à Snape, Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé étudier ici ce soir là, mais il s'était focalisé sur son devoir et sur les photos. Mais il aurait dû se souvenir que Snape avait dit devoir lire le devoir avant de laisser Harry avoir sa récompense. "Non, monsieur," dit-il doucement, se sentant idiot.

"Je vois." Le professeur hésita pendant quelques instants et dit, "Vous pouvez préparer quelques ingrédients pour moi, tandis que je vérifie votre travail."

"Oui, monsieur." L'estomac de Harry coula comme une pierre ; quelles horreurs aurait-il a gérer ce soir-là? "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?"

"Il y a des écailles de dragons qui doivent être séparées en soixante portions égales, chacune ayant au moins trois couleurs différentes. Les soixante récipients sont sur le plan de travail, avec les écailles dans un bol en titane." Les lèvres pincées, il tapa légèrement le bureau avec le parchemin roulé. "Des questions?"

"Non, monsieur!" Harry courut presque jusqu'à la salle de classe. Trier des écailles de dragon! Comparé à certaines tâches qu'il avait accomplies - couper des Veracrasses et des Bulbobulbs par exemple - c'était du gâteau. En effet, ce n'était ni dégoûtant, ni difficile. Il devait porter des gants en peau de dragon, puisque les écailles étaient très tranchantes et pouvaient même couper des doigts si l'on y prêtait pas attention, mais le professeur en avait une paire qui s'adaptait magiquement à toutes les mains, donc les gants n'étaient pas trop grands.

La taille des écailles de dragons allait de son ongle de petit doigt à sa paume tout entière. Les récipients, cependant, étaient suffisamment larges pour accueillir les écailles correctement. Ces dernières étaient magnifiques, scintillant même dans l'ambiance tamisée des cachots dans un prisme de couleur plus brillant qu'un arc-en-ciel. À chaque fois que Harry levait une écaille pour l'observer, des faisceaux de lumière scintillaient sur les murs, comme une cascade illuminée.

En définitive, c'était une tâche que Harry n'aurait aucune réticence à reproduire.

Il se perdit dans les couleurs et la lumière. Lorsqu'une voix soyeuse s'éleva derrière lui, disant "Avez-vous terminé?" il sursauta assez violemment.

Harry laissa tomber l'écaille qu'il était en train de ranger, et grimaça lorsqu'elle heurta le plan de travail avec un "clang" sonore. "Désolé, monsieur," dit-il précipitemment, se retournant pour voir son professeur, ses épaules se raidissant automatiquement. "Désolé d'être aussi maladroit."

Le silence accueillit ses mots, et il risqua un coup d'œil au visage de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas lire l'expression qu'il y voyait. Il se mordit la lèvre et dit avec hésitation, "J'ai presque terminé, monsieur, vraiment."

"Bien. Terminez donc, et revenez dans mon bureau. Nous devons parler." Snape se retourna et se rendit dans l'autre pièce.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, Harry sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre. Son devoir devait être particulièrement merdique, se dit-il. Et Snape n'allait pas le laisser voir de photos de sa maman. Les yeux de Harry lui piquèrent soudainement, et sa gorge se serra. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour des photos ! Il ne les avait jamais vues auparavant, donc ne pas les avoir maintenant n'était pas si mal. Pas vrai?

Les écailles ne paraissaient plus aussi lumineuses alors que Harry finissait de les trier, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être sermonné ou pire dans quelques minutes. Snape allait probablement lui donner une retenue, puisque le devoir ne compterait pas comme une vraie punition, s'il était aussi mauvais qu'il l'imaginait.

Avec un petit soupir, Harry remit les gants à leur place, et rangea les récipients étiquettés emplis d'écailles de dragon dans l'armoire à ingrédients. Puis il essuya la table et se rendit dans le bureau de Snape, avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort.

"Asseyez-vous," dit Snape, en montrant la chaise que Harry avait occupée plus tôt dans la soirée. Une fois qe Harry eut obéi, le professeur le fixa solennellement pendant de longues minutes, avant de parler à nouveau. "Vous semblez avoir un vrai complexe du héros, Pot-Harry."

Harry leva les yeux avec surprise lorsque Snape utilisa son prénom. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? "Monsieur?"

"C'est une tendance terriblement Gryffondor, de foncer dans le tas sans penser aux conséquences de vos actes, ni considération pour votre propre sécurité. Mais vous, Harry, n'êtes pas un Gryffondor.

Harry déglutit. "Non, monsieur?"

"Non. Seul un Serpentard aurait pu survivre dix ans avec ces Moldus sans les tuer, tout en gardant intacte sa santé mentale.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne voulait quand même pas dire...

"Vous ne comprenez pas," dit Snape, sa voix inhabituellement douce, sans être menaçante. "Je ne veux pas sous-entendre que vous auriez dû les envoyer à la tombe, seulement..." Il soupira et fixa Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?"

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur."

"Oh, je ne parle pas de toi, mon garçon." Snape se leva, tandis que Harry se recroquevillait sur son siège, essayant de se mettre hors de portée. Mais le professeur lui tourna le dos, et arrangea quelques bocaux sur les étagères derrière son bureau. Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes, et Harry se dit brièvement que c'était peut-être un moyen pour Snape de gérer sa nervosité. Il chassa l'idée immédiatement. Snape n'était probablement jamais nerveux.

Enfin, Snape regarda par dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que Harry était toujours là. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il soupira encore une fois, et se rassit à son bureau. Il croisa les mains sur la surface en bois et jeta un regard à Harry. "Est-ce que ton oncle t'a déjà frappé, Harry?"

"Quoi? Non!"

"Et ta tante?"

"Non!" Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi vous me posez ce genre de questions?"

"Ne sois pas si prompt à répondre," dit Snape, utilisant toujours le ton calme qu'il avait adopté quelques minutes auparavant. Tu avais de nombreuses blessures lorsque tu es arrivé à l'école, tu ne t'en souviens pas? Des contusions qui étaient à des différents stages de guérison, des os cassés qui n'avaient jamais été soignés, des dommages internes sur quelques-uns de tes organes. Sans parler de la malnutrition, nous y viendrons." Lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avec colère que les Dursley ne lui avaient rien, absolument rien fait, Snape leva la main pour le faire taire. "De ce que j'ai lu, il est clair qu'ils étaient abusifs émotionnellement et négligents à un point que c'en est presque criminel. Par égards pour ta santé et ton bien-être... je dois savoir si ta tante et ton oncle te maltraitaient physiquement."

Paniquant légèrement, Harry sauta de son sièges. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer alors qu'il essayait de déterminer s'il devait s'en aller. C'était dingue ! Il n'y avait rien de tel dans son devoir ! Bien sûr, son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître, et qu'il ne valait rien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était vrai. À sa grande honte, sa voix se brisa alors qu'il hurlait, "Pourquoi vous voulez savoir des trucs pareils ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tout simplement tranquille ?"

Le Professeur Snape haussa à peine un sourcil lors de son explosion, et, à la surprise de Harry, il lui répondit calmement. "Je dois savoir, Harry, pour que je puisse décider s'ils vont perdre ta garde ou non. Et je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille, éthiquement parlant, pas quand je suis en mesure de t'aider."

Harry secoua la tête et se replia vers la porte. Ce n'était pas vrai. Personne ne pouvait l'"aider". Personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et s'ils disaient qu'ils allaient le faire, c'était juste pour le piéger, et il avait des problèmes. Il savait comment le monde fonctionnait. Snape était comme tout le monde, il essayait simplement de le piéger, comme toujours.

"Je ne vous crois pas," lui dit Harry, et, vif comme l'éclair, il ouvrit la porte, et courut dans les couloirs très, très loin du bureau.


	32. Chapter 32

_"Je ne vous crois pas," lui dit Harry, et, en un instant, il avait ouvert la porte, et s'était mis à courir dans le couloir, très, très loin._

"Merde," gronda Snape, et avant que le garçon ait fait plus de douze pas, il s'était levé et le suivait. Il pensa brièvement à fermer la porte à clé avant que Harry n'y arrive, mais il savait que cela avait plus de chance de le faire paniquer qu'autre chause. Quand même, il aurait pu se placer entre Harry et la porte, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans cet état d'esprit, Harry risquait de se causer des ennuis.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se souvint de quelque chose, et retourna à son bureau pour attraper le petit paquet de photos qu'il avait promis de montrer à Harry. Il voulait garder cette promesse, même si Harry pensait qu'il était un salaud maléfique qui essayait de tout faire, sauf de l'aider.

Alors qu'il pourchassait le garçon, il réfléchit à la cause de tous ces problèmes. Il avait déjà été obligé de poser cette série de questions un certain nombre de fois auparavant, et même si elles différaient pour chaque enfant qu'il essayait d'aider, il y avait beaucoup de similarités dans leurs cas, l'une d'entre elles étant un réflexe presque automatique de déni du problème. Il était en fait plutôt impressionné que Harry ne l'ait pas accusé d'avoir tout inventé, y compris les blessures qu'il avait dû faire soigner à l'infirmerie au début de l'année. Selon son expérience, les enfants qui étaient négligés et maltraités - et il avait une assez grande expérience de ces enfants en tant que Directeur de Serpentard - faisaient partie des personnes les plus paranoïaques et les moins aptes à faire confiance du monde entier. Severus en avait été un lui-même, ainsi, il était plutôt confiant quant à son interprétation.

Mais il avait le témoignage non-officiel de sa Légilimencie sur les Dursley. Il n'avait certainement pas vu tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry, mais il avait une assez bonne base pour les accuser d'un certain nombre de crimes envers l'enfant. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était que Harry corrobore ce que Severus avait vu dans leurs esprits, avec ses propres mots.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Severus traqua le garçon, jusqu'à la volière. Sa jambe - bien qu'elle ait récupéré relativement bien depuis sa rencontre avec ce trois fois maudit chien à trois tête - le lançait joyeusement lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la Tour Ouest. La volière était froide et venteuse en ce soir de Novembre, puisque le temps ces derniers jours avait été particulièrement mauvais. Le gel recouvrait le parc tous les matins, et colorait les collines environnantes d'un gris d'acier.

Dans la volière glaciale, Severus jeta immédiatement un sort de réchauffement sur ses vêtements alors qu'il cherchait le garçon. Dans le noir, un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux robes noires n'était pas facile à trouver. Mais une chouette blanche l'était, et Severus se mit en recherche de l'oiseau, se souvenant que Harry en possédait une.

Tournant à moitié le dos à la porte, le garçon se tenait assez proche de son oiseau, caressant doucement ses plumes. Severus, cependant, pouvait voir les lignes de tension à travers son corps comme si elles étaient directement peintes dessus, dans chaque mouvement saccadé de sa main, chaque respiration hachée, et même dans la courbure de sa tête. Severus allait devoir approcher son élève bien plus lentement que ce qu'il avait considéré. Selon la candeur avec laquelle le garçon avait écrit son devoir, Severus avait cru qu'il était prêt à parler de sa vie d'avant. Clairement, il ne l'était pas.

Ou alors... Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait en parler qu'à sa chouette. La voix douce de Harry était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, mais Severus n'était pas un espion pour rien. Il réussit à comprendre les mots du garçon au dessus des murmures des oiseaux qui bougeaient et le frottement de leurs plumes.

". "... Je suis censé _faire_, Hedwige. Il savent toujours lorsque je dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. C'était bien pire après. C'était avant que tu sois avec moi, tu sais, mais j'ai été enfermé pendant des semaines, une fois, après que l'infirmière de l'école ait causé tout ce bazar." Elle a dit... " Il secoua la tête et passa une main sur son visage. Pour essuyer des larmes? "Je... Je ne crois pas que je puisse retourner dans le placard. Seigneur, j'avais tellement faim... Et où est-ce que tu irais? Je ne peux pas te demander de rester enfermée dans ce stupide petit placard avec moi." Ayant apparemment parlé tout son soûl, le garçon soupira et posa sa tête sur son bras, qui était posé sur la perche de Hedwige.

Mais Severus en avait assez entendu. "Harry," dit-il doucement, pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

Harry fut effrayé quand même, se jetant en arrière. Ses yeux verts étaient lumineux dans la pièce sombre. "S'il vous plaît," supplia-t-il. "S'il vous plaît, monsieur, laissez-moi seul."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," lui dit Severus, faisant un autre pas en avant. Il considéra comme une petite victoire le fait que le garçon n'ait pas reculé avec effroi, comme il s'y était à moitié attendu. "Tu es ma responsabilité, comme le reste de mes Serpentard. Je dois m'assurer que tu vas bien.

"Je vais _bien_!" Harry déglutit et répéta d'une voix plus calme, "Je vais bien, monsieur. Vraiment."

Severus hocha lentement la tête, et fit un autre pas. "Pour l'instant, oui."

"Je vais bien _tout le temps_ . C'est juste que... Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne connaissez rien de moi ! Ne prétendez pas le contraire."

"Très bien. Je ne le ferai pas. Tu m'as dit un certain nombre de choses à propos de toi, cependant, et je ferai toutes les suppositions que je veux à partir de ça." Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Severus avait vu dans les esprits de sa famille, et Severus n'avait aucune intention de le lui dire, sous aucun prétexte. Il marqua une pause, chercha dans une poche de ses robes, et sortit le paquet de photos, sans les lui tendre. C'était un appât parfait. "J'ai amené ces photos de ta mère ; tu es parti si vite de mon bureau que tu n'as pas pu les voir.

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et fixa le paquet comme si c'était la baguette de Merlin lui-même. Un tel espoir se reflétait sur son visage que Severus eut un pincement au coeur. "Je... Je peux toujours les voir?"

Il inclina légèrement la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. _Si_ tu reviens en bas, dans mon bureau. Je ne vais certainement pas rester là dans le froid, avec des carcasses de souris sous les pieds."

Considérant ouvertement l'offre, bien que Severus savait ce que le garçon allait dire, si bien que c'était presque écrit dans ses yeux, le regard de Harry passa du paquet de photos jusqu'à la volière, en passant par le visage de Severus, et revint sur les photos. Enfin, comme s'il avait besoin d'être persuadé, il dit, "Je veux juste..." Juste regarder les photos, d'accord? Pas de... Rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas parler de, euh, de ce que vous avez dit avant."

"Très bien." Lentement, comme un tigre se rapprochant de sa proie ; il irait lentement avec ce garçon. "Viens, alors." Il s'en alla de la volière, sachant que Harry suivrait.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, Severus s'assit derrière son bureau et frotta subrepticement sa jambe tandis que Harry réchauffait ses mains au dessus de la cheminée. Maudit chien. Il savait que le garçon l'avait vu boiter, mais avait refusé de le reconnaître, puisque le maudit canin était censé être un secret.

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, il bougea la chaise où le garçon s'asseyait habituellement pour la mettre du me^me côté du bureau que la sienne, pour qu'ils puissent regarder les photos ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au garçon pour en prendre soin, mais Severus voulait s'assurer qu'il puisse les expliquer, donner un contexte si nécessaire alors qu'ils les parcouraient.

Lorsqu'il appela le garçon, Harry s'assit sur sa chaise sans commentaire, son corps tendu d'excitation à peine contrôlée. Alors que Harry s'installait, Severus enleva les photos - beaucoup d'entre elles étaient Moldues, sans mouvement ni vie, mais non moins précieuses - de la pochette et les plaça sur la surface du bureau.

La première montrait des jeunes Lily et Severus assis, les jambes croisées, dans le jardin des Evans près du vieux chêne; Ses longues boucles rousses avaient été prises par le vent et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle avait une main levée, essayant d'en placer quelques-unes derrière son oreille. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un petit sourire alors qu'elle regardait Severus, dont le visage, comme toujours, était à moitié caché par ses propres cheveux.

Celle-ci a été prise par son père," dit Severus en guise d'explication. "Nous avions environ dix ans à ce moment là."

Harry avança la main, et ne toucha pas la photo, mais fit courir ses doigts juste au dessus de la surface du papier glacé. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il était surpris de voir sa mère et son professeur, malgré ce que Severus lui avait dit le samedi. "C'est où?"

"Le jardin de ses parents." Il montra le coin inférieur droit de l'image. "La maison est juste là. Nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps chez elle, mais parfois," Severus hésita puis continua, voulant - ayant besoin de - parler de ça à ce garçon. "Ses parents étaient très gentils. Ils m'encourageaient à venir quand je le voulais.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, bien qu'il ait gardé la tête baissée, le résultat faisant qu'il le regardait à travers ses cils, comme s'il était trop timide pour lever le menton. "Est-ce qu'elle allait chez vous?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Severus secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

Pendant un long moment, Severus débattit avec lui même de s'il devait dire au garçon de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais là encore, ne se mêlait-il pas des siennes, à lui? "Mes parents n'étaient... pas aussi gentils que les siens."

Harry hocha la tête presque avec sagesse, et son regard retomba sur la photo.

Severus la souleva pour révéler la suivante, et celle-ci était une photo magique, uniquement de Lily. Elle était accroupie près du lac à Poudlard, ramassant des pierres et les soupesant. "Première année," dit Severus. Lily avait emprunté l'appareil photo de l'école pour qu'elle puisse montrer à ses parents comment était Poudlard, et Severus avait pris cette photo de Lily pour eux, mais l'avait gardée pour lui. Ils avaient fait un pique nique durant ce froid jour d'automne, juste tous les deux, seuls pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir. "Peu après que nous soyons arrivés. Fin Septembre, peut-être."

"Qu'est-ce que fait Maman?" demanda Harry, sa voix étouffée, comme s'il réalisait ce que coûtait à son professeur ce voyage parmi ses souvenirs.

Severus eut un petit sourire. "Lily n'arrêtait pas de faire ricocher des pierres à la surface de l'eau, n'importe laquelle. Le lac, ici, ou la mare près de laquelle nous avons grandi. Même sur la rivière, même si c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Elle recherchait toujours la pierre parfaite."

Affichant un petit sourire lui aussi, Harry avança la main encore une fois en un mouvement avorté pour toucher la photo, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait probablement aucun souvenir du toucher de sa mère, et son instinct lui criait de la toucher à présent. "Elle est vachement jolie."

"Oui," approuva Severus. "Elle l'était."

Lorsque Lily se leva, pierre en main, et fit face à l'appareil, la respiration de Harry se coupa. "Ses yeux... J'ai les même qu'elle."

Severus hocha la tête en une approbation silencieuse.

Ils regardèrent plusieurs autres photos, mais il se faisait tard. Severus voulait également garder son appât, pour que Harry lui parle davantage à l'avenir, donc il ajourna la session, disant au garçon d'aller se coucher.

Pour la première fois, Severus remarqua une réelle étincelle de rébellion dans les yeux de Harry, et il imagina que Harry voulait lui rappeler sa promesse et se plaindre de l'injustice de la vie. Mais l'étincelle fut vite étouffée alors que Severus haussait un sourcil. Severus avait promis des photos. Mais pas _toutes_ les photos. Ainsi, Harry acquiesça sans dire autre chose que "Oui, monsieur. Merci de m'avoir montré tout ça."

"De rien, Potter. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, monsieur."

Severus regarda Harry partir, peu surpris de voir son loyal Baron apparaître près de lui comme un chien de garde alors qu'il passait la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, il rangea avec précaution ses possessions les plus précieuses dans leur enveloppe avant de les enfermer dans un tiroir à nouveau. Rien que les regarder lui faisait mal, bien que moins que la dernière fois qu'il s'était infligé une chose pareille. Peut-être parce qu'il les avait partagés avec son fils.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent doucement, comme ils le faisaient habituellement à cette période de l'année, une fois que les étudiants s'étaient enfin habitués à leur routine. Alors que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchait, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, aucun des membres de l'équipe - surtout leur plus jeune membre - n'avait de temps pour autre chose que l'entraînement. Ainsi, Harry n'était pas encore revenu au bureau de Severus pour regarder les photos, bien qu'il les ait mentionnées à la fin du cours de vendredi, lui disant qu'il aimerait bien retourner, s'il le pouvait, dans le bureau pendant le week-end pour les voir.

"C'est possible," dit Severus d'un air qui ne signifiait rien, bien qu'il savait déjà qu'il laisserait le garçon venir voir les photos quand il le voudrait. "Ne dois-tu pas rattraper tes devoirs à cause du Quidditch?"

"Oh, non, monsieur. Le Capitaine Flint s'est assuré que je fasse tout mon travail. Il a dit que vous nous étriperiez _tous les deux_ s'il ne le faisait pas... " Harry vacilla comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, et détourna rapidement les yeux. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça."

Mais Severus lui renvoya un rictus. "J'admets que Mr. Flint a raison. Tant mieux que tu sois à jour dans tes études."

D'après l'expression du garçon, l'on aurait pu penser que Severus lui avait offert la lune, au lieu d'un petit compliment. "M-merci, monsieur."

"Vas-y, maintenant. Je crois que Mr. Flint a un entraînement prévu dans à peu près quinze minutes, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry sauta de son siège et hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur!"

Le jour suivant était le premier match de la saison, et Severus s'assura que tous ses Serpents étaient enthousiastes et prêts à soutenir leur équipe. Il s'assura également que tous les joueurs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Laissé insensible par les nerfs qui torturaient les joueurs au point où il voulaient passer le repas, Severus insistait pour qu'ils se sustentent. Les matchs de Quidditch du début de l'année étaient connus pour durer des heures, après le déjeuner et parfois le dîner, et il ne voulait que personne ne s'évanouisse en plein vol à cause d'une hypoglycémie. Puisque Harry Potter et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor - Kenneth Towler, ou Towelboy, ou quelque chose comme ça - étaient nouveaux dans leur équipe, ce serait probablement un match assez long le temps qu'il s'adaptent à leur rôle.

A dix heures et demi, Severus mena les Serpentard sur le terrain, où il les laissa avec leurs préfets tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans les gradins des Professeurs. L'équipe y était allée une heure plus tôt, pour s'habiller et faire un briefing de dernière minute sur la stratégie. Certains des amis de Potter chez les Première Année avait fait une bannière qui disait POTTER PRESIDENT. L'un d'eux avait enchanté la peinture pour qu'elle aille de l'argent au vert, encore et encore. Plutôt malins, ces petits nouveaux.

A onze heures moins cinq, les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Potter, nota Severus, semblait un peu pâle, mais tenait fermement son Nimbus 2000. Il vit que le garçon avait vu la bannière, puisque Potter fit un pas en arrière, sourit un peu et se tint plus droit. Severus secoua la tête. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient tous les même.

Sur le terrain, Rolanda Bibine leur offrait le discours d'avant-jeu, qui était souvent des variations de "soyez fair-play," que les Serpentard traduisaient invariablement en "Ne te fais pas attraper." Comme toujours, elle jeta un regard appuyé sur Marcus Flint, beaucoup plus que sur le Capitaine de Gryffondor. Severus renifla devant cette offense flagrante.

Puis elle souffla un grand coup dans son sifflet d'argent. Quinze balais s'élevèrent très haut dans les airs. C'était parti.

"Et le Souafle est récupéré immédiatement par Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor - quelle excellent Poursuiveur cette fille, et plutôt mignonne, aussi -"

"JORDAN!"

"Désolé, Professeur."

Naturellement, le commentateur était un Gryffondor - aucune chance de partialié dans ses commentaires - et ami avec ces maudits jumeaux Weasley. Et donc, _naturellement_, son commentaire se concentrait presque exclusivement sur l'équipe de Gryffondor et _leur_ possession du Souafle, _leur_ précision concernant les Cognards, et les efforts de _leur_ Attrapeur pour trouver le Vif d'Or. Aucune importance quant au fait que l'Attrapeur de _Serpentard_ était celui qui volait le mieux, avec les meilleurs yeux et le meilleur balai.

Severus était dégoûté par la partialité de McGonagall, prouvée par son choix de commentateur. Il était irrité. Ennuyé. Furieux, même. Il ne laissa rien de tout ça transparaître sur son visage, cependant, en bon Serpentard, et tenta de profiter du match quand même. Et il y serait parvenu, si quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé (et presque réussi) de tuer Harry Potter en plein milieu du match.

Gryffondor avait marqué une fois, à la grande déception d'un quart des élèves qui y assistaient, quand le Vif d'Or fut repéré pour la première fois. Potter se rua dessus, plongeant vers le bas. Il dépassa de quelques pouces Towelson, qui avait repéré la petite balle d'or lui aussi. Puis, dans un mouvement qui était clairement chorégraphié, les démons Weasley se plantèrent directement sur le chemin de Potter, afin qu'il ait besoin de tourner au maximum de sa vitesse s'il voulait éviter de leur rentrer dedans. Potter faillit ne pas tourner à temps, et le bout de son balai fut agrippé par l'un des idiots roux, le déroutant brièvement, hors de contrôle.

Flint se plaignit immédiatement à Bibine, mais elle secoua la tête, ne lui concédant pas la faute, malgré la violation évidente des règles.

Maudits préjugés anti-Serpentard.

Un autre Cognard volait dangereusement près de la tête de Potter lorsque cela se produisit. Le balai du garçon - un balai tout neuf, parfaitement construit, le célèbre Nimbus 2000 - fit une embardée terrifiante. Du moins, le coeur de Severus s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il en fut témoin. Potter était suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour ne pas focaliser l'attention de tout le monde. Mais tout le monde n'était pas Severus Snape, qui avait fait le serment de protéger le garçon, Serpentard ou pas. Ainsi, tout le monde ne fut pas témoin lorsque Harry attrapa son balai à deux mains, et enroula ses jambes autour, un air de pure panique sur le visage.

Le balai rua encore, faisant presque tomber Harry. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre tandis que davantage de personnes remarquèrent le garçon et le balai faisant des zig-zag dans les airs, ce dernier ayant de violents spasmes comme s'il essayait en toute conscience de faire tomber le garçon. Et en même temps, le balai montait de plus en plus haut, et une chute de là-haut serait probablement fatale. Soudain, le balai se retourna, encore et encore, comme un tonneau, et eut un spasme puissant. Harry se tenait maintenant à une main, oscillant au dessus du terrain et luttant pour remonter.

Quelqu'un, à part Severus, avait dû surveiller le garçon de façon très étroite, car _quelqu'un_ ensorcelait le balai. Quelqu'un de puissant qui pratiquait la magie noire.

Un grondement presque animal s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. _Personne_ ne tourmentait ses Serpents.

Il commença à entonner un contre-sort, gardant son regard stable sur le garçon et le balai. La personne qui ensorelait le balai, qui que ce soit, aurait besoin de garder un contact visuel, lui aussi. Et avec un peu de chance un autre Professeur - il ne pouvait pas imaginer un simple étudiant ayant assez d'expérience avec ce genre de magie noire pour pouvoir le contrer - découvrerait qui était derrière tout ça et l'empêcherait de continuer. Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était de le ralentir ; il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Il entendit des hurlements autour de lui alors que d'autres personnes réalisaient que leur satané _sauveur _était en danger de mort. Au dessus de lui, Harry s'arrangea pour enfin attraper le balai avec son autre main - pas grâce aux Weasley, qui volaient en dessous de lui, comme pour le rattraper s'il tombait, mais qui n'offraient pas d'autre aide.

Puis, Severus sentit de la fumée.

_Le feu!? _

Quirinus Quirrell le bouscula de derrière, criant à propos de feu sur ses capes. Alors que Severus bataillait pour regagner son équilibre, il perdit Harry de vue pendant une petite seconde, l'espace d'un battement de coeur. Lorqu'il fut à nouveau stable, il regarda vers le ciel, craignant le pire.

Au lieu d'être mort, le gamin piquait vers le sol, à nouveau à l'endroit, sur un balai sous son contrôle, et sauta de son balai à quelques pieds du sol. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme s'il allait être malade, et tomba à quatre pattes. Il toussa - d'une façon peu élégante, il fallait l'avouer - et de la bouche du Gamin-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Faire-Faire-Une-Crise-Cardiaque-A-Severus sortit le Vif d'Or.

_Par les couilles de Merlin._

Le froncement de sourcils de Severus devint un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que Serpentard avait gagné. Le garçon ne pouvait même pas jouer au Quidditch sans se mettre en spectacle.

Mais au moins il n'était pas mort.

Et Severus avait une autre preuve à mettre sur le dos de ce professeur de Défense bégayant et manipulateur.

Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait l'écouter cette fois.

**A suivre... **

_Note de la traductrice: _Bonjour à tous ! Eh bien, déjà presque deux ans que je traduis cette fanfic. Tout d'abord, désolée. Je sais que mon rythme de publication n'est vraiment pas régulier, mais j'ai toujours promis que j'irai au bout de cette traduction, et je le ferai, quel que soit le temps que cela me prendra. Je viens de m'installer en tant que traductrice freelance et le démarchage me prend beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer! J'attends juste que le chapitre soit vraiment bien avant de le poster, maintenant que j'ai récupéré un PC et que j'ai investi dans un logiciel de Traduction Assistée par Ordinateur (si vous me lisez et que vous êtes traducteur/traductrice, je vous conseille OmegaT, ce genre d'outil peut faire gagner un temps fou! Si vous êtes intéressés vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM, je serais ravie de vous éclairer).

J'ai encore un chapitre de traduit me semble-t-il et je pense le publier avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne veux rien vous promettre. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu en tous cas.

A très bientôt!


	33. Chapter 33

**Précédemment:**

_Puis, Severus sentit de la fumée._

**Le feu!?**

_Quirinus Quirrell le bouscula de derrière, criant à propos de feu sur ses capes._

"Tu as mis le _feu_ au Professeur Quirrel?!" s'exclama Harry. Ils étaient dans la salle commune, à leur table favorite, afin d'étudier dans le calme, mais la pièce était tellement remplie de bruit à cause de la victoire de Serpentard que l'on aurait pas pu entendre le barrissement d'un éléphant.

"Tais-toi," dit tout de même Teddy, tandis que Millicent haussait les épaules, pas désolée pour un sou.

"Ç'aurait pu être pire," dit-elle. "J'aurais pu mettre le feu à sa tête. Ce turban puant le mérite." Ses yeux s'étrécirent. "En plus, ça l'a empêché de continuer à ensorceler ton balai, pas vrai?"

"Ouais..." Mais, tu es sûre que c'était lui?"

Teddy roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que c'était lui. Premièrement, il a essayé de te tuer toute l'année, non? Et en plus, il te regardait sans même cligner des yeux. Pour tenir un enchantement soutenu comme ça, tu dois garder le contact visuel. De façon ininterrompue. Pas de clignement d'yeux, pas d'éternuement, et surtout pas se pencher pour éteindre les flammes sur ta cape."

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher ; il ricana. Cela dit, lorsqu'il avait été à une cinquantaine de mètres en hauteur, avec son balai hors de contrôle, ç'avait été tout sauf drôle. Attraper le Vif, cela dit, et gagner le match... ça avait été la meilleure sensation de sa vie!

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'ils ne font rien à propos de lui!" gronda Millie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Teddy lança à Millicent un regard perçant avant de hausser les épaules. "On a vu le Professeur Snape parler avec le Directeur tandis que tout le monde quittait le stade. Le Professeur semblait furieux, tout pâle à part ses lèvres qui étaient blanches à force de les serrer. Tu sais, le Regard?"

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait vu ce Regard une paire de fois. Il précédait habituellement les retenues, et les sermons furieux.

"Ouais, eh bien, je crois qu'il était en colère contre le Directeur. Je n'ai pas pu entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais notre Directeur de Maison parlait de Quirrel et de comment tu avais failli mourir _encore une fois_ et il disait qu'il ferait mieux de renforcer la sécurité autour de toi et du _vous-savez-quoi_."

Hein? "Qu'est-ce que ce "vous-savez-quoi"?"

"Si seulement je le savais. Quelque chose qu'ils essayent de garder secret, en tous cas. Et bien gardé." Teddy fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun de leurs camarades de Maison s'étaient approchés ; ce n'était pas le cas, les plus proches étaient morts de rire à quelques mètres et ils n'auraient rien pu entendre au vu du bruit dans la pièce. Quand même, il baissa le ton, et sa voix était presque un murmure. "Vous savez pourquoi on est pas autorisés à aller dans le couloir du troisième étage?"

"Peeves?" supposa Harry.

Teddy secoua la tête. "Un cerbère."

"Un cer-quoi?"

"Un cer_bère_. Un chien des enfers. Trois têtes, de grandes dents, et une mauvaise nature."

Harry le regarda fixement. "Un chien des enfers."

Teddy hocha la tête.

"Dans l'école."

Un autre hochement de tête.

"_Pourquoi_?"

C'est une bonne question. Je crois qu'il garde quelque chose."

"Qu'il garde quoi?"

Teddy fronça un peu le nez et soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que ce soit - et Hagrid, tu sais, le garde-chasse? Il l'a appelé le 'vous-savez-quoi' un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Quoi que ce soit, si le Directeur veut que ce soit en sécurité tout autant qu'il veut te protéger _toi_, alors j'imagine que c'est assez important." Il marqua une pause. "Mais le Professeur était assez convaincu que Dumbledore était plus intéressé par le fait de protéger le vous-savez-quoi que toi.

Harry secoua la tête. C'en était trop. Un chien des enfers à trois têtes protégeait quelque chose au troisième étage, et le Directeur était peu enclin à protéger Harry de l'ensorceleur de balais, le meurtrier Quirrell.

"Comment tu sais tout ça?" demanda Harry, posant la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

"Il est très sournois," dit Millicent. "Plus sournois que mon grand frère, et c'est quelque chose." Teddy lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, et elle continua. "Et il écoute aux portes."

"Pourquoi tu ne dévoiles pas tous tes secrets, tant que tu y es?"

"C'est ça," soupira Millie. "Comme si tu n'étais pas super fier parce que tu sais des choses que personne d'autre ne connaît."

"Vous savez..." Dit doucement Harry. "Je parie que c'est pour ça que Snape boitait."

"Quoi?" demanda Millie.

"Quand?" demanda Teddy.

"Récemment, répondit Harry. "J'ai vu qu'il était blessé, euh, lundi matin," il ne leur parla pas de son trajet jusqu'à la volière ou des photos que Snape lui avait montré ; c'était trop personnel. "Mais je crois que c'est comme ça depuis Halloween."

"Ce n'est pas à cause du troll," remarqua Millicent. "Personne n'a été blessé par le troll, pas même Quirrell."

"Non," approuva Harry. "Mais et s'il avait dû vérifier le cerbère?"

Millie roula des yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque 'vérifierait' un chien des enfers à trois têtes?"

"Parce qu'ils devaient s'assurer que la chose qu'il protège était en sécurité."

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Teddy. "Et le troll..." "."

"Était juste une diversion. Pour que Quirrell mette la main sur ce qui est gardé, pendant que les professeurs étaient en train de s'occuper du troll."

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous deux?" Millicent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Est-ce que c'est une sorte de théorie du complot?"

Harry était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là lorsqu'un groupe de quatrième et de cinquième année s'approchèrent de la table, félicitant Harry pour sa première victoire au Quidditch.

"J'suis content que tu l'aies pas avalé, gamin," dit un garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas, sauf le fait qu'il était en cinquième année. "Recracher, c'est bien mieux..." Il lui sourit. "Pour les Vifs d'Or en tous cas."

"La ferme, Gaius," dit une fille alors qu'elle frappait le bras de Gaius. "Sérieusement. Il a seulement onze ans." Les autres Serpentard autour d'eux riaient, cependant, et Harry eut un petit sourire. L'autre option était de paraître stupide devant des étudiants plus vieux et bien plus grands que lui.

Gaius passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry et le serra contre lui. Harry réussit - juste à temps - à ne pas s'enfuir, mais il devint très raide. "Ça dérange pas Potter, Darcy. Il sait de quoi il s'agit. Pas vrai, gamin?"

"Bien sûr," approuva Harry ; prétendre qu'il comprenait était presque toujours mieux que d'admettre son ignorance.

"Alors dis moi, Potter, tu vas nous gagner la coupe?" demanda Gaius, ses lèvres recourbée en un sourire presque mauvais, et Harry voulut s'en aller encore plus.

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Harry. "Si je peux."

"Bien sûr qu'il va la gagner," approuva Millicent. "Est-ce que tu l'as _vu_ voler? Même quand son balai était ensorcelé." Elle sourit à Harry, les yeux brillants. "_Génial_."

Harry baissa la tête en entendant le compliment, et utilisa ce mouvement pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Gaius. D'après le clin d'œil et le sourire que Gaius lui offrit, Harry devina que sa méthode pour s'en aller n'avait pas été subtile. S'en fichant un peu, Harry haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

Le groupe parlait fort, riant et chantant même les slogans de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, pendant un autre quart d'heure avant que Millicent ne se lève de sa chaise. "Il est presque temps d'aller dîner, les gars. Harry, je dois te montrer quelque chose avant, d'accord?"

Alors que Harry se levait pour la suivre, Gaius fit un autre commentaire, très bas donc Harry ne put pas l'entendre, mais le groupe de cinquième année s'écroula de rire.

Fronçant les sourcils et sentant son visage s'échauffer, bien qu'il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, Harry suivit Millicent et Teddy jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de première année. Les ricanements continuèrent derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte sur leurs voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Millie?" demanda-t-il, remarquant que Teddy fronçait lui aussi les sourcils.

"Fais attention à lui, Harry," dit-elle.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que... Il est dangereux?"

"Il pourrait l'être," dit Teddy, qui se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de continuer. "Son père était un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Donc... tu crois qu'il m'en veut à propos de ça?" Harry n'avait pas pensé que Gaius semblait en colère, il avait plus pensé à... un prédateur. La lueur de son regard avait fait Harry se sentir très mal à l'aise, et à l'endroit où Gaius avait serré son bras, il sentait comme une brûlure. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens le touchaient. Toute sa vie - du moins, ce dont il se souvenait - quand quelqu'un le touchait, cela voulait dire qu'il aurait mal. Dudley et son groupe le touchaient seulement avec des coups de pieds et de poing, et son oncle et sa tante ne le touchaient jamais s'il pouvait l'éviter. Quand ils le faisaient, c'était en général juste pour le jeter dans son placard ou le jeter dehors. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait un câlin ou même serré sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hagrid. Ainsi, il se sentait dans son droit d'être suspicieux lorsque quelqu'un était physiquement proche de lui. Et en plus, Gaius avait juste été _bizarre_.

Teddy secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas. Mais il pourrait bien essayer de se venger. Je le connaissais, en quelque sorte, avant Poudlard. Il est ami avec l'un de mes cousins. Il ne se met jamais en colère."

_Génial_, pensa Harry en grattant sa cicatrice d'un air absent. Un psychopathe fou avait essayé de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, s'était détruit à la place, et _Harry_ était considéré comme le méchant par les partisans du psychopathe. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Hé, c'est pas grave," dit Millie en offrant à Harry un sourire rassurant. Il remarqua qu'_elle_ respectait son espace personnel et ne l'étouffait jamais, et le touchait encore moins. Il préférait que c'en soit ainsi. "On gardera les yeux ouverts pour toi, Harry."

Avec un petit sourire pour son amie, Harry soupira. "On dirait que j'ai pas mal de gardes du corps, hein? J'aimerais juste pouvoir me protéger suffisamment afin de ne pas devoir regarder derrière moi tout le temps."

"Ouais," dit Teddy, un air pensif sur le visage. "Ça pourrait aider."

Harry se demandait quel nouveau projet - sournois ou non - était venu à l'esprit de Teddy à présent, et si cela impliquait que qui que ce soit reçoive un sortilège.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry était à nouveau dans le bureau de Snape. Après que Harry ait admis que ses amis - bien qu'il n'ait pas donné de noms - avaient été ceux qui avaient empêché Quirrell d'ensorceler son balai avec un feu bien placé, Snape fut suffisamment aimable pour dire qu'ils ne seraient pas punis pour avoir sauvé la vie de Harry, et, dans la même phrase, dit à Harry que c'était lui qui avait essayé de contrer le maléfice.

"Qu'est-ce que le Directeur va faire à propos de Quirrell, monsieur?"

Snape jura - doucement - puis marcha dans son bureau pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, d'une façon très peu Snapienne, en jetant des regards à ses ingrédients de potions.

La tête baissée, et se demandant pourquoi Snape était si bouleversé, Harry resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Snape retourne à son bureau. Il ne posa plus de question à propos du Directeur mais dit, "Est-ce que je peux voir plus de photos, monsieur?"

Lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses yeux étrécis, Snape hocha la tête. "Mais faisons un marché, Harry. Un qui nous sera bénéfique à tous les deux."

Immédiatement suspicieux, Harry vida son expression de toutes émotions. C'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir le marché le plus avantageux. Millie lui disait souvent qu'il serait un très bon joueur de poker. "Quel genre d'arrangement, Professeur?"

Les fines lèvres de Snape se recourbèrent légèrement. "Tu veux voir des photos de ta mère." Il marqua une pause, et Harry réalisa qu'il voulait une confirmation.

"Oui, monsieur." Désespérément, comme une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter, comme un vide dans sa poitrine, un trou de la taille de son cœur.

Snape hocha la tête. "Et je veux des réponses - des réponses honnêtes et complètes - à mes questions. Je suggère que nous nous mettions d'accord sur une sorte d'échange. Ainsi, je vous montrerai une photo à chaque fois que vous répondrez à douze questions."

Harry s'était à moitié attendu à ça. L'une des choses qu'il avait appris de ses camarades de Serpentard était que très peu de choses dans la vie venaient sans rien en retour, et il voulait bien faire une sorte de marché, en vérité. Mais douze questions pour un photo! Complètement dingue. Gardant son visage neutre, Harry secoua la tête. "Pourquoi pas une pour une? Cela me semble juste."

Snape leva un sourcil, mais Harry était presque sûr qu'il pouvait détecter une étincelle d'amusement dans les profondeurs sombres des yeux du professeur. "Hélas pour vous, Mr. Potter, la vie n'est pas juste." Snape posa ses mains sur le bureau devant lui et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. "Dix questions par photo."

"Deux."

"Soyez raisonnable, Mr. Potter. Ce sont des informations que je pourrais simplement chercher dans votre esprit, ou vous donner l'ordre de me répondre."

Mais il ne le ferait pas, Harry le savait, et il se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il ne _voulait_ pas forcer Harry à révéler ses secrets. Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, essayant de comprendre Snape.

"Six questions par photo," dit Snape pendant son silence, "plus au moins une heure par semaine où tu m'aideras à préparer des ingrédients pour mes cours."

Harry abandonna son expression neutre, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, sous le choc, avant qu'il ne la referme prestement. C'était presque comme un compliment, que Snape veuille qu'il l'aide à préparer des ingrédients. Comme s'il trouvait que Harry faisait du bon travail ou quelque chose. Souriant presque, il contra en disant, "Deux questions plus une heure."

"Quatre plus une heure." La lèvre du professeur trembla ; il était définitivement amusé à présent.

Harry considéra l'offre un petit moment, mais il voulait éviter toutes les questions si possible. "Pourquoi pas deux heures de travail et pas de questions?" offrit-t-il avec espoir.

"Je n'approuverai pas un arrangement qui ne te fait pas répondre à des questions." Snape marqua une pause alors que Harry prenait une grande respiration, avant d'approuver avec un petit hochement de tête. Puis il suggéra, "Deux questions et deux heures."

Harry se dit que c'était le meilleur marché qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir. Il avait réussi à négocier de douze questions à deux, après tout, et jubilait presque devant son exploit. "D'accord. Deux questions et deux heures par photo."

Snape inclina sa tête. "Très bien. Attends ici." Il passa par une porte camouflée derrière son bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'enveloppe en papier qu'il avait le lundi précédent.

Quelque chose remua dans le ventre de Harry. De l'anticipation pure, et de l'excitation. Il allait revoir sa Maman. Il ne se souciait pas de si Snape était dans chaque photo, ou si elles avaient été prises à Poudlard ou chez ses grands parents, sur le Chemin de Traverse ou sur la Lune. Il voulait juste voir sa Maman. Alors que Snape retirait les photos de l'enveloppe, Harry prit une respiration tremblante.

Il avait été incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre - à part le Quidditch - de toute la semaine. Les photos qu'il avait vues le lundi avait empli un petit coin du trou béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine, le vide où auraient dû se tenir des souvenirs de ses parents. Il aurait voulu, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, avoir la chance de connaître sa Maman et son Papa. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait pas de Voldemort, pas de Sortilège de la Mort, et pas de place pour les Dursley dans sa vie.

Alors que tous ses souhaits remontaient à la surface de son esprit, Harry prit une autre respiration, afin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le professeur voir ses émotions hors de contrôle, et il dût regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mieux.

Snape posa la première photo à plat sur son bureau. "Viens de ce côté du bureau, Harry," dit-il, et sa voix avait le même ton calme et étrangement... soucieux qu'il avait eu la nuit où il avait suivi Harry jusqu'à la volière. Et il avait utilisé le prénom de Harry, ce qu'il ne faisait pas si souvent que ça, et jamais devant d'autres personnes. En fait, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils parlaient de choses difficiles, ou quand Snape s'excusait pour quelque chose.

Harry bougea sa chaise jusqu'au côté occupé par Snape, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la photo. Snape la glissa plus près de Harry pour qu'il la voie mieux. Sa Maman, dans son uniforme de Poudlard, avec un gilet bleu en plus et un bonnet en laine assorti, se tenait dans l'une des plus grandes cours de l'école. Elle était appuyée sur l'une des colonnes couvertes de gel et elle tenait un livre entre ses mains, le visage penché sur les pages. Un léger filet de neige s'entortillait autour de ses chevilles comme un cyclone miniature. Alors que Harry absorbait chaque détail, elle leva les yeux dans son livre et lui offrit un sourire. Ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent. Posant le livre contre sa poitrine avec un seul bras, elle lui fit signe, puis remit une longue mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

La poitrine de Harry se serra ; il pouvait à peine respirer.

Elle semblait plus vieille que dans les autres photos que Snape lui avait montré ; il se disait qu'elle était en troisième ou quatrième année sur celle-ci.

"C'est vous qui avez pris la photo?" demanda-t-il à Snape après avoir passé quelques minutes à fixer la photo avidement.

Snape hocha la tête. "C'était un peu avant les vacances d'hiver pendant notre troisième année." Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, et Harry se demanda s'il était aussi submergé par les émotions que lui-même. "Elle voulait plus de photos à montrer à ses parents."

"Elle était... est-ce qu'elle rentrait chez elle pendant les vacances alors?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Harry hocha la tête, son visage chauffant de honte. Bien sûr; Les parents de sa Maman l'aimaient probablement toujours, même si elle était magique, et eux non. Pas comme Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, qui seraient juste ravis s'il ne revenait jamais. C'était normal que leur fille rentre pendant les vacances : ils _voulaient_ qu'elle soit là.

Il regarda sa Maman lire encore un peu, puis leva la tête pour lui sourire encore quelques fois. Une fois, elle tournoya même sur place, sa robe se gonflant comme une cloche d'église alors qu'elle riait de tout son cœur. Elle semblait si _heureuse_.

Voulant - en quelque sorte - qu'elle le reconnaisse, le connaisse comme son fils, Harry avança la main vers la photo alors qu'elle arrêtait de tourner. Il voulait lui parler comme il pouvait parler au Baron Sanglant, ou avec les portraits de l'école qui étaient morts depuis longtemps et qui couvraient les murs de Poudlard. Après tout, elle lui _souriait_.

"Maman," dit-il en avançant son visage plus près de la photo. "Maman, c'est Harry, ton fils. Maman! Tu peux m'entendre?"

Elle ne réagit pas du tout, et lorsque Snape toucha l'avant-bras de Harry avec ses doigts pâles et minces, Harry arracha sa main à la photo. "Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, Harry," dit Snape doucement. "Elle n'est pas vraiment là."

Harry ravala sa déception. "Je... Je sais." Il tourna la tête. "Désolé."

"Ce n'est rien." Snape marqua une pause. "C'est une erreur commune pour ceux qui viennent de prendre conscience du Monde Magique."

Harry hocha sèchement la tête, mais ne put se résoudre à regarder la photo à nouveau.

"Tu veux que je les range maintenant? Ou est-ce que tu veux en voir une autre?"

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant. Il voulait _toutes_ les voir, mais s'il le faisait tout de suite, il avait peur que la douleur le submerge. En voir une faisait déjà brûler ses yeux et mal à sa poitrine, et il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait en encaisser davantage ce soir-là. "Je... C'est bon. Je pense."

Snape hocha à nouveau la tête, et remit la petite pile de photos dans leur enveloppe. "Je vais te poser deux questions ce soir. Tu devras t'arranger toi-même concernant les deux heures d'aide à préparer les ingrédients, mais ça doit être fait avant dimanche prochain."

Heureux d'entendre la voix habituelle de Snape, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait répondre à des questions, Harry dit, "Oui, monsieur." Il serra étroitement ses mains ensemble au dessus du bureau comme s'il se préparait. "Je suis prêt."

"Vous savez, Potter," dit Snape, semblant presque irrité, "Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal avec mes questions."

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur," répondit Harry, serrant encore un peu ses mains, "mais vous ne pouvez pas le savoir." Il leva les yeux vers le

Ils s'entre regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que Snape ne lui offre un minuscule hochement de tête. "Mes excuses, Harry. Tu as raison. Disons que je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te blesser." Il marqua une pause. "Et tu me feras savoir si j'échoue. D'accord?"

"D'accord," approuva Harry, bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire ça, en vérité. "Je vais essayer, monsieur."

"Merci. C'est tout ce que je peux te demander." Il eut un rictus. "En dehors de deux autres choses." Harry le regarda, en attente, jusqu'à ce que Snape dise enfin, "Première question : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi pour les vacances d'hiver?"

Harry n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il se dit que Snape se basait sur ce que Harry avait demandé auparavant, à propos de sa Maman. Mais ce n'était pas juste; Snape avait sauté une question à laquelle il était bien plus facile de répondre. Harry considéra l'idée de lui faire lui poser cette question d'abord - à propos de s'il voulait aller chez les Dursley pour les vacances ou pas - mais décida de ne pas le faire, peu intéressé par l'idée de créer une dispute au lieu de terminer tout ça et d'aller au dortoir.

"Il n'y a pas de raison pour que j'y aille," répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

"Explique." Harry plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour demander si c'était la seconde question, lorsque le Professeur le coupa. "Je ne suis pas satisfait par cette réponse, je ne la trouve pas complète. Donc explique _pourquoi_ il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu retournes chez toi pour les vacances."

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry marmonna, "D'accord. Très bien." Levant une épaule, il dit, "Je ne suis pas autorisé à participer à leurs fêtes, sauf pour cuisiner pour eux et nettoyer ensuite, donc je préfère rester ici qu'être leur servant."

"Et qu'en est-il du Solstice... Ou, je présume, Noël, puisque les Moldus le fêtent."

"Oui, ils fêtent Noël." Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant presque rien du Solstice. "Mais ouais, à Noël, des fois ils me laissent sortir de mon pla... euh, de ma chambre, pour que je puisse finir de préparer le dîner pour eux. Des fois ils ne le font pas, cependant, donc je passe ma journée tout seul à les écouter s'amuser. Je préfère être à Poudlard, où je suis presque sûr d'au moins avoir à dîner."

"C'est une affirmation très probable." Snape sourit un peu lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, et, sans qu'il sache comment, la touche d'humour mit Harry un peu plus en confiance. "Et les cadeaux? Et oui, c'est toujours la première question."

"Des cadeaux?" Harry fronça les sourcils. "Quoi, les cadeaux?"

"Recevoir des cadeaux de ta famille ne te manquera pas?"

Harry éclata de rire, terriblement amusé par la blague inconsciente de Snape. "Non," dit-il, gloussant toujours une minute plus tard. "Ils ne m'ont jamais rien offert. Le premier cadeau que j'aie eu était pour mon anniversaire cette année. Hagrid m'a offert un gâteau lorsqu'il a amené ma lettre de Poudlard, puis il m'a donné Hedwige lorsqu'on est allés acheter mes fournitures au Chemin de Traverse." Il risqua un coup d'œil sur le visage de Snape. L'homme ne montrait pas de surprise ou de pitié ou quoi que ce soit, et Harry en était heureux.

"Oh, attendez!" ajouta Harry quelques secondes plus tard, soutenant toujours le regard du professeur. "J'ai déjà eu un cadeau de Noël." Le jour où il avait commencé l'école primaire, on lui avait promis une surprise s'il était très, très gentil jusqu'à Noël. Il avait passé des mois à exécuter tous les ordres, et à ne jamais répondre, ne parlant presque pas, en fait. Il avait travaillé pendant des heures chaque soir après l'école, accomplissant des corvées pour rattraper le fait qu'il n'était pas à la maison pendant la journée, et c'était uniquement _après_ qu'il ait fini les devoirs de Dudley. Il était autorisé à faire ses propres devoirs après qu'il ait terminé les corvées. Pendant ces quatre mois, il n'avait jamais osé demandé de la nourriture ou de répondre à toutes les méchancetés que Dudley disait à propos de lui ou ses défunts parents, et il ne s'était jamais plaint lorsque Dudley et son groupe le pourchassaient ou le frappaient. Il avait été si gentil, et il attendait ce cadeau si fort qu'il était presque fou d'anticipation le matin de Noël.

Secouant la tête, Harry repoussa ces vieux souvenirs. Sa voix était calme et sans émotions lorsqu'il dit, "J'ai eu un cintre."

Il n'avait plus jamais confiance à leurs promesses, après ça.

**A suivre... **

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que j'ai déjà posté un chapitre hier, mais il s'avère que j'en avais un d'avance - et je viens de terminer le 34, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Considérez ce chapitre comme, disons, un cadeau de Noël en retard de ma part, mais aussi parce que je trouve ce chapitre tellement chouette! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire. J'aime beaucoup comment Harry commence à vraiment se confier à Snape, pas vous? Et on en apprend plus sur ces salauds de Dursley, après tout.

Le dénouement est proche, au fait, il reste moins de vingt chapitres. Déjà plus de 100 000 mots traduits! Ah et au fait, on fête les deux ans de cette traduction ce mois-ci! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début, ou depuis deux jours, ou depuis deux mois. Même vous, silencieux lecteurs! Chaque notif que je reçois et qui m'apprend que ma traduction vous plaît me fait très chaud au cœur. Ces deux ans ont été plutôt tendus pour moi, mais je compte bien la finir cette traduction ! Et ensuite, je compte traduire une fiction crossover Death Note et Harry Potter, qui est vaaachement sympa bien que pas encore terminée, mais bon j'ose espérer que l'auteure aura déjà bien avancé le temps que je termine PàS! Le titre c'est Apathy, de Tsume Yuki (/s/11673086) pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Enfin, c'était pas censé être une note si longue que ça, mais je suppose que je me suis laissée emporter. Au fait, il faudra faire preuve d'imagination en ce qui concerne la suite de la première année ; malheureusement, jharad17 n'a pas encore écrit la suite, et comme il n'a rien posté depuis 2011, je pense que c'est assez compromis.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 34 !


	34. Chapter 34

**Précédemment:**

_Secouant la tête, Harry repoussa ces vieux souvenirs. Sa voix était calme et sans émotions lorsqu'il dit, "J'ai eu un cintre."_

_Il ne fit plus jamais confiance à leurs promesses, après ça. _

Severus regarda le jeu d'émotions sur le visage de Harry - qui étaient bien moins nombreuses que celles qu'il pouvait voir sur un enfant normal, mais bien plus que ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver sur Harry ; le garçon avait un masque neutre bien meilleur que ceux des gens que Severus connaissait - et il considéra ce que le garçon ne disait _pas_. Il y avait évidemment beaucoup plus à dire de cette histoire que, '_J'ai eu un cadeau une fois, c'était un cintre._' La pause entre les deux affirmations, déjà, et l'étincelle brillante et brève de tristesse dans ses yeux verts expressifs.

Sans parler de la question qui avait mené à cet aveu. En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il avait au moins un ou deux enfants qui ne voulaient pas rentrer chez eux pour les vacances, comme Harry ne le voulait évidemment pas. Les raisons qu'ils donnaient étaient presque universelles, ils n'étaient pas désirés chez eux.

La négligence était l'une des formes d'abus les plus sournoises auxquelles il devait faire face, et l'une des plus difficile à combattre chez des enfants qui avaient déjà onze ans lorsqu'ils ont été à sa portée. Le plus gros problème, bien sûr, était que ces enfants subissaient une telle négligence depuis un très jeune âge, si bien qu'ils grandissaient en croyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le traitement qu'ils subissaient chez eux. Parce qu'habituellement ils n'étaient pas battus, c'était plus facile pour ces enfants de croire que leurs vies n'étaient pas si mal, ou que leurs gardiens les traitaient normalement, puisqu'on leur avait appris qu'ils ne _méritaient_ d'attention, de soin ou d'amour par ceux qui étaient censé leur offrir tout ça.

Harry avait tous les signes classiques de ce genre de négligence, mais tandis que la tante et l'oncle ne l'avaient pas maltraité physiquement, apparemment heureux de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas du tout, lorsqu'ils ne lui disaient pas qu'il était inutile ou qu'il ne valait rien, il avait été apparemment maltraité chaque jour par sa limace de cousin et toute sa clique. Le garçon avait vécu le pire des deux mondes.

Par exemple, la simple affirmation de Harry à propos de son seul cadeau de Noël avait appris à Severus bien plus concernant sa vie chez les Moldus que le garçon pourrait se l'imaginer. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il avait marqué une si longue pause - il y avait beaucoup à dire sur cette histoire, certainement - et il pouvait demander à ce qu'il clarifie et lui explique toute l'histoire s'il le voulait. Il avait toujours une question, après tout.

Mais Harry le regardait directement, soutenant son regard sans honte, à la surprise de Severus. Ce genre de questions à propos de la vie familiale - et ce n'était en aucun cas le premier marché du genre que Severus avait passé avec un Serpentard pour trouver des réponses - résultait habituellement en des têtes baissées et des regards évités. Pourtant, il avait su depuis quelques temps que ce garçon avait moins peur, avait moins conscience de sa propre valeur, que la plupart qu'il avait dû suivre. C'était troublant. A quel point ces gardiens l'avaient détruits pour qu'il puisse garder ce regard neutre et calme à propos de ce souvenir en particulier, cet épisode de sa vie qui aurait fait fondre en larmes la plupart des enfants?

Severus serra les lèvres. Que devait-il demander? Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le Gamin-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-L'Interrompre puisse prononcer un mot, Severus dit, "Question suivante."

Comme il l'espérait, le garçon se rassit dans sa chaise, son expression toujours contenue derrière le masque neutre. "Oui, monsieur?"

Severus faillit sourire. Harry était quasiment toujours incroyablement poli. Pas qu'une telle attitude lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien chez sa famille, mais ce genre de manières avait été probablement été inculquées depuis l'enfance. Seul leur absence aurait pu attirer l'attention, et pas une bonne attention. Mais Severus ne sourit pas. A la place, il garda son ton parfaitement égal lorsqu'il dit, "Comment t'entends-tu avec tes camarades de Maison?"

"Tous mes camarades, monsieur?" Ou juste les Première Année?"

"Quel genre de contacts as-tu avec les années supérieures?" Il aurait parié que Harry avait beaucoup plus de relations chez les Serpentard plus âgés que les autres Première Année, à cause du sort auquel il avait survécu alors qu'il avait quinze mois, entre autres.

"Pas beaucoup." Le front du garçon se plissa alors qu'il réfléchissait. "L'équipe de Quidditch... Surtout... "."

Évidemment, Severus savait, puisque Harry avait évité son regard après son hésitation, qu'il se souvenait d'au moins une autre interaction. Mais Severus ne lui arracha pas les vers du nez, et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je m'entends plutôt pas mal."

Si le Gamin avait cru qu'il s'en sortirait seulement avec ça, il avait dû recevoir un sort de Confusion. "Mais encore?"

"Moi, Teddy et Millicent sommes amis."

"Hmm." Severus avait été surpris de l'apprendre, en fait. Mais depuis, il avait vu les trois étudiants se rapprocher, passant la majorité de leur temps libre et de leurs études ensemble. N'étant pas confiant de nature, il gardait un oeil sur le garçon Nott, pour des raisons évidentes. Il doutait que le fils de Hiram Nott soit inactif - ou, encore moins probable, qu'il aide le Garçon-Qui-A-Envoyé-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres-En-Enfer alors qu'il vivait et apprenait dans le nid des Serpents. Il n'avait encore rien remarqué d'incriminant mais il n'arrêterait pas de le surveiller. Plus de douze ans d'espionnage l'avait forcé à prendre quelques habitudes.

Tout comme sa promesse de garder le garçon en sécurité.

Comme s'il voyait le doute dans l'expression de Severus, Harry défendit son affirmation avec un "Ils le _sont_" presque vindicatif. "Teddy m'a aidé à savoir si mes Chocogrenouilles étaient ensorcelées. Et Millie est toujours de mon côté face aux années supérieures.

Severus haussa un sourcil. "Des Chocogrenouilles ensorcelées?"

Sans protester face à la question supplémentaire, Harry sourit timidement. "Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés. C'était gentil, en fait. Hermione - de Gryffondor - m'a donné des Chocogrenouilles lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie." Un autre regard timide. "Les deux fois. Mais elle n'avait pas signé la carte, donc je n'osais pas les goûter."

Severus hocha la tête, bien qu'il était surpris. Peu d'enfants étaient si suspicieux face à des friandises. Le fait que Harry _était_ si suspicieux l'aurait déprimé, s'il l'avait laissé faire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Il s'arrangea pour ajouter une note d'admiration à son intonation, qui faisait souvent des merveilles sur les enfants qui n'avaient quasiment jamais reçu d'éloges de leur vie.

Harry sourit, semblant content. Severus s'empêcha de lui sourire en retour, mais il était heureux d'en voir un sur le garçon ; ils étaient suffisamment rares. "Au début, bien sûr, on a essayé Revelio et Finite Incantatem, , j'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais Teddy m'a appris Ostendo Virum,, celui qui révèle les poisons, et puis un autre pour les sortilèges. On a fait quelques recherches -"

"A la bibliothèque?" interrompit Severus, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité moqueuse.

Le sourire du garçon devint insolent. "_Oui_, monsieur."

"S'il te plaît." Severus agita la main. "Continue."

"Très bien," dit lentement Harry, en une imitation plutôt juste de l'intonation de Severus, et Severus secoua la tête, un sourire s'affichant enfin sur son visage. "Donc, nous avons fait des _recherches_, monsieur, à la _bibliothèque_, et puis on a essayé Quiest Vomica, et... " Il lista encore quelques sorts de diagnostic, d'une façon assez enthousiaste, et Severus était légitimement impressionné.

Il décida de le lui dire. "Je suis impressionné par ta rigueur. Tu as fait bien plus que ce que je m'attends de la part d'un première année. Tu as découvert qui avait envoyé les sucreries?"

"Ouais! Euh, je veux dire, oui, monsieur. En éliminant nos propres signatures, on a trouvé la signature magique de celui qui a envoyé les Chocogrenouilles... et parce qu'on avait deux échantillons, on a pu les croiser pour en être sûrs. Puis j'ai vérifié les signatures de quelques personnes que je soupçonnais, et j'ai découvert que c'était 'Mione." Je veux dire, Hermione Granger."

"Les signatures magiques? C'est une partie assez avancée des cours d'enchantement. Je crois que c'est enseigné en Sortilèges en quatrième année."

Le garçon baissa la tête devant le compliment caché. Severus attendit que la tête ébouriffée se relève avant de ramener la conversation à sa question. "Donc, Mr. Nott t'a aidé avec un projet. Tu as dit que Miss Bulstrode t'aide vis à vis de conflits avec les autres élèves..." "."

"Pas des conflits, monsieur. Pas vraiment."

"Non?"

"Non."

"Tu éludes."

"Je quoi?"

"Éludes. Être délibérément ambigu. Il y a _eu_ des conflits, mais tu ne veux pas les admettre, ou t'attarder dessus, peut-être?"

"Eh bien..." Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Severus voulait mettre de la potion pimentée sur les lèvres du garçon, pour le sortir de cette mauvaise habitude avant qu'elle ne soit trop implantée. Montrer sa nervosité de façon aussi évidente était contre tout ce qui faisait un Serpentard. Pour le moment, cependant, il fit simplement une note mentale afin de régler le problème plus tard. "Je suppose. Je veux dire, personne ne peut s'entendre avec tout le monde, pas vrai?"

"En effet. Cependant, je pense que tes difficultés ont moins à voir avec le fait de s'entendre avec _tout le monde_, et plus avec ton histoire et la raison qui se cache derrière ta célébrité." Severus était en train de spéculer, n'ayant rien entendu à propos de problème dans sa Maison, mais il avait une bonne connaissance de la nature humaine, et plus particulièrement celle de ses Serpents.

"Mon histoire... Oh. Vous voulez dire à cause de Voldemort?"

Severus grimaça. "Ne prononce pas ce nom, Potter. Pas en ma présence."

"Je... " Harry fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur."

Inclinant la tête, Severus le pressa, "Des conflits?"

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Teddy m'a montré quelques élèves dont les parents étaient alliés avec Vol... euh, avec _lui_, et je pense qu'il y en a encore quelques uns qui ne m'aiment pas à cause de ça."

Severus ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Mr. Nott détonnait parce qu'il ne _semblait_ pas ressentir de ressentiment de la part de son père. "Quelle forme prend cette inimitié?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, euh, juste des insultes la plupart du temps. Personne ne m'a jamais battu ou quoi que ce soit."

"Je suis content d'entendre ça."

"Sauf le Professeur Quirrell."

Avec un soupir, Severus hocha la tête. "Je sais. Je fais de mon mieux pour le faire renvoyer, mais je rencontre des obstacles inattendus."

"Comme le Directeur."

Ce n'était pas une question, et Severus fixa le garçon, encore une fois surpris d'à quel point Harry était conscient des difficultés qu'il rencontrait à Pourdlard. "En effet."

Harry hocha solennellement la tête et sa lèvre disparut entre ses dents à nouveau, pour être mastiquée quelques instants. Avant que Severus ne puisse le gronder pour ce comportement, il dit, "Monsieur? Est-ce que c'est le Directeur qui m'a laissé chez les Dursley?"

"Pourquoi cette question?"

Un coin de la bouche du garçon se releva. "Eh bien, je me suis dit, _vous_ posez des question, donc je peux en poser aussi."

"C'était une présomption audacieuse."

"Oui, monsieur." Harry hésita, et Severus soutint son regard. "Est-ce que vous allez y répondre quand même?"

Severus pesa le pour et le contre. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait mené Harry à poser cette question en premier lieu. Pensait-il que le Directeur, en refusant de se débarrasser de Quirrell, ne faisait que continuer de gérer sa sécurité de façon légère, ce qui avait commencé dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé sur le porche de ces Moldus? De plus, il voulait savoir ce que Harry ferait avec cette réponse.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?" demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Le coin de la bouche de Harry se leva un peu plus haut, en ce qui pourrait presque être un rictus. "Si je vous disais que je voulais juste savoir qui je dois remercier, vous ne me diriez pas, pas vrai?"

"Peut-être pas." Severus s'appuya sur son bureau, pour ajouter plus de poids à ces mots. "La revanche n'est pas ce que tu dois viser en ce moment."

"Je ne -"

"Écoute!" Il fixa les yeux émeraude du garçon. Harry _devait_ comprendre ça. "Il y a un vieux dicton : _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. Tu es en train de te rendre compte que ta vie aurait pu être complètement différente. Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ta famille, et encore quelques facteurs, ce qui aurait pu être une enfance idyllique t'a été brutalement arraché. Tu as souffert, oui. Tu es furieux et frustré et tu veux un coupable."

Alors que Severus continuait, il pouvait voir Harry se tendre. Ses mains devinrent des poings, bien qu'il les gardait sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient en train de trembler. Et ses yeux étaient comme du feu grégeois. Oh, oui, les mots de Severus atteignaient leur cible. Il espérait juste pouvoir canaliser le garçon avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'horriblement Gryffondor.

"Dans un tel état," dit-il, avec une intonation basse et claire que son expérience lui avait montré qu'elle hypnotisait presque ses élèves, "ta pensée est biaisée par de telles émotions. Tu feras des erreurs. Ainsi, ta revanche ne sera jamais aussi aboutie ou douce que tu ne le voudrais. Ce n'est pas possible. _Tu_ ne peux pas complètement apprécier les fruits de tes efforts alors que tu es toujours sous l'emprise de ta rage et de ta détresse."

Lorsque Severus marqua une pause pour laisser les mots s'imprimer, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Le feu dans ses yeux se tamisa un peu. "Mais lorsque je... me serai calmé?"

"A ce moment là, tu seras sous contrôle."

Pendant un long moment, Harry soutint le regard de Severus, puis il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains. Sa voix était douce, et vide d'émotions, alors qu'il disait, "Mais j'avais raison. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé avec eux."

Severus laissa son silence parler pour lui. Puis il soupira. "Pour être honnête, tu n'avais pas d'autre famille. E ton parrain venait d'être emprisonné. Tu n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller."

La tête de Harry se releva brusquement. "J'ai un parrain?!"

Severus s'empêcha de gronder de justesse. "Oui."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils devant l'inimitié dans ce petit mot, et Severus grimaça. Il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas encore calmé pour - s'il devait rencontrer ce satané Sirius Black pour une raison obscure - accomplir sa propre vengeance contre ce cabot.

"Qui est-ce?"

Severus secoua la tête.

"Vous ne le connaissez pas? Je croyais que vous aviez dit -"

"Je ne veux pas en parler!"

Le maudit Gamin pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda comme un Cerbère regardait un steak... ou une jambe de Maître des Potions. Puis il hocha la tête encore une fois, son visage prenant ce masque neutre encore une fois, après tout ce que Severus avait fait pour le démanteler ce soir-là. "Mes excuses, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Oublie ça."

"Oui, monsieur."

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

"On a terminé, monsieur?"

Sans lever les yeux, Severus dit, "Quelle forme, à part des insultes, ont pris ces conflits avec tes camarades?"

Comme il l'avait prévu, le garçon était suffisamment surpris par le changement abrupt de sujet pour cacher sa réaction. Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Ses épaules se tendirent. Mais au moins, il ne nia pas que d'autres incidents aient eu lieu.

"Dis-moi."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que -"

"Dis-moi."

Le garçon soupira, glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles, et, s'il avait pu le faire, il aurait probablement remonté ses genoux jusque sa poitrine pour se protéger. Il ne voulait pas regarder Severus. "Il y a, euh, ce type qui a... Je sais pas. Il m'a, euh... Il m'a touché."

Severus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas sans réfléchir. Il l'avait _touché_!? Le garçon était censé être en sécurité dans leur Maison! "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

Harry sursauta lorsque Severus parla, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si près. "Non... Je veux dire, il... Me met juste très mal à l'aise." Une épaule se leva un peu plus haut. "Je n'aime pas vraiment quand les gens me touchent."

"C'est compréhensible, Harry," dit-il doucement. Les enfants qui avaient été négligés et/ou victimes d'abus ressentaient souvent une aversion envers le contact physique. Les joues de Harry étaient en train de rougir, lorsque Severus ajouta, "Et il n'y a rien dont tu devrais avoir honte."

"Je suppose."

"Qui était-ce?" demanda Severus, parlant toujours doucement.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Dis-moi, Harry. Comme je veux savoir si tu as mal à ta cicatrice, ou si une interaction avec le Professeur Quirrell t'affecte négativement, ou même si tu as des cauchemars, je veux également savoir si des _étudiants_ peuvent être un danger pour toi."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un _danger_."

"Harry... " Il savait que dire le nom du garçon était suffisant pour baisser ses défenses - et il se demanda si sa famille l'appelait souvent Harry : pas du tout, il l'aurait parié - et il était prêt à utiliser toutes les armes de son arsenal pour percer ce garçon à jour. "Harry, tu peux me laisser être juge de ce genre de choses?" Il avança encore d'un pas et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, juste en face du garçon. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il haussa un sourcil. "J'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi pour évaluer le danger que représentent des adolescents." Sans parler des fils de Mangemorts.

"Je suppose. Il a juste... Eh bien, il a juste dit quelques trucs après le match d'hier. Mais Teddy, lui et Millie m'ont dit que je devais faire attention parce que son père était un partisan de... de _lui_. Et puis hier soir, il... c'était juste bizarre." Severus hocha la tête et fit signe à Harry de continuer. "Je ne veux pas de problème. Pour moi ou pour lui."

"Je comprends. Comme tes amis, je garderai simplement les yeux ouverts."

"D'accord, d'accord. "C'était -" Harry s'interrompit, plaquant une main sur son front. Son visage se crispa de douleur.

"Harry?" Severus s'avança, attrapant son bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ta cicatrice?"

"Forêt," souffla-t-il. "Sang... Il... il a soif." lorsque Harry retira sa main de son front, elle était poisseuse de sang. Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, et Severus eut à peine le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Salut à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre alors qu'on touche presque au printemps. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tous cas moi j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à le traduire. Pour répondre à un commentaire posté en tant que guest, j'update ma traduction relativement (hem, ne me tuez pas) régulièrement, donc ce doit être un bug du site qui fait que tu vois que la dernière update remonte à un an. Enfin, ce ne devrait plus être trop trop long maintenant. J'ai bon espoir que cette traduction sera terminée avant son troisième anniversaire ! Ce qui me laisse un peu moins d'un an. Mouais. Ce n'est pas une promesse, juste un espoir.

Passez un bon week-end les amis!


	35. Chapter 35

**Précédemment:**

_"D'accord, d'accord. "C'était -" Harry s'interrompit, plaquant une main sur son front. Son visage se crispa de douleur._

_"Harry?" Severus s'avança, attrapant son bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ta cicatrice?"_

_"Forêt," souffla-t-il. "Sang... Il... il a soif." lorsque Harry retira sa main de son front, elle était poisseuse de sang. Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et Severus eut à peine le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol._

Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Il sut où il était avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, grâce aux odeurs et au toucher des draps de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il les referma très vite. La lumière dans la pièce se rua dans sa tête comme une épine dans son cerveau, même si c'était le milieu de la nuit, selon la seconde où il avait eu les yeux ouverts.

_Seigneur, sa tête._

"Harry," dit une voix grave qu'il reconnut de suite. Snape. Bon sang, est-ce que ça pouvait être pire que ça? "Je sais que tu es réveillé."

Il hocha un tout petit peu la tête, mais ça lui fit mal quand même, et il pressa ses mains contre ses tempes pour empêcher sa tête de bouger.

Le professeur murmura doucement quelque chose et Harry put entendre le bruit de quelque chose flottant dans les airs, puis il entendit qu'on l'attrapait. Une seconde plus tard, il entendu un bouchon sauter, puis, utilisant toujours une voix calme, Snape dit, "J'ai une potion pour la douleur. Laisse-moi t'aider à t'asseoir."

"D'acc." Harry essaya de ne pas se dérober lorsque Snape glissa un bras sous ses épaules pour le redresser, mais c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Il avait déjà mal, et il avait toujours plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments lorsqu'il ressentait de la douleur. Mais Snape ne dit rien de méchant, et lorsque Harry fut suffisamment assis, il tint une bouteille de verre contre ses lèvres.

"Bois," dit-il, et Harry put presque entendre le sourire qui accompagnèrent ses mots suivants, "et essaye de ne pas te plaindre du goût."

"Merci," dit ironiquement Harry, et il fut surprise d'à quel point sa voix lui semblait rauque. Mais il avala la potion aussi vite qu'il le put, essayant de l'empêcher de toucher sa langue. _Berk._ Il _devait_ y avoit un moyen de donner meilleur goût aux potions. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, il oublia le goût de la potion lorsque la douleur dans sa tête reflua. Il soupira de soulagement alors que Snape le remettait sur ses oreillers.

"Mieux?"

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux, pour vérifier, et fut heureux de voir qu'il pouvait voir sans agoniser. "Ouais. Euh... oui. Merci, monsieur."

"Je suis ravi de voir que tes manières sont tout aussi rudes qu'avant."

Harry fronça le nez, incertain de la moquerie dans sa voix, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

"Il faut que tu me parles de ta vision, Harry."

Jetant un oeil au professseur, Harry frotta ses mains contre son visage. "Vous ne pouvez pas..." Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, qui était sèche, comme s'il avait crié. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir crié. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à propos de son corps, lorsqu'il était dans le bureau de Snape, après que la douleur ait commencé. "Vous n'auriez pas pu aller voir quand j'étais inconscient?"

"J'aurais pu, si j'avais voulu que tu ne te réveilles jamais." Harry était bouche-bée. Le professeur lui offrit un léger sourire. "La Légilimencie est un art précis, Mr. Potter, et la façon dont vous étiez décousu et confus, si une autre personne était entrée dans votre esprit, moi en l'occurence... Disons simplement que les résultats auraient pu être catastrophiques."

"Oh."

"En effet." Le Professeur se renfonça un peu dans son siège. "Dis moi ce que tu as vu."

Harry hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer la scène. "Il y avait une créature, je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle était, parce que c'était comme si je voyais avec ses yeux ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je crois que nous étions, euh, que _c'était_ dans la Forêt, ici." Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. "A Poudlard, je veux dire. Il courait à travers les arbres, et je pouvais sentir à quel point il avait faim... " Il déglutit. "Il avait soif. Il avait désespérément besoin de sang." Il leva les yeux vers Snape. "Est-ce que vous pensez que c'était un vampire?"

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent, mais il secoua la tête. "J'en doute fortement. Continue. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre?"

Je chassais, je veux dire, _il_ chassait quelque chose, et je ne savais pas quoi au début, et nous... _il_ bougeait tellement vite, et puis j'ai vu ce qu'on, ce qu'il chassait, et ça sentait tellement _bon_. C'était une licorne," murmura-t-il, les émotions de la vision le rendant nauséeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait... _Non!_ Que cette _créature_ avait tué une licorne. "Il a attaqué la licorne, et ils se sont battus, puis il y a eu une explosion de magie, une lumière verte, je crois, et quelques secondes plus tard la créature a planté ses dents et... elle a bu." Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

"La créature a bu le sang de licorne?"

Fixant ses mains sur ses genoux, Harry hocha la tête, se sentant mal. "C'était argenté et... " Il arrêta de parler avant d'exprimer à quel point c'était bon. Si pur et délicieux et... _Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-on être aussi sale? _

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Albus?" demanda Snape, un peu plus fort que lorsqu'il parlait à Harry.

Alors que Harry levait la tête, surpris, le Directeur s'écarta des ombres de la pièce et avança dans le clair de lune au dessus du lit de Harry. _Oh, non. _Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu? Il semblait bien que oui. "On dirait que le rapport que Hagrid a reçu des Centaures est exact."

"Combien?"

"Firenze lui a dit qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé quatre cadavres."

"Quelqu'un est en train de tuer toutes les licornes?" demanda Harry, honteux de voir que sa voix était montée d'un octave. La magnificence de l'animal lorsqu'il galopait à travers la forêt, sa force et son pouvoir, sa beauté éthérée, avait profondément marqué Harry. Cette personne - cette créature qu'il avait vu - qui tuait des animaux aussi merveilleux était horrible.

"J'en ai bien peur, Mr. Potter," dit le Directeur. Il leva les mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, juste au dessus du bout de sa longue barbe blanche, et Harry pouvait voir à quel point elles étaient serrées.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Ne comprends-tu pas la raison?" demanda Snape. "Après ce que tu as vu?"

Harry secoua la tête, puis dit, "Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas un vampire.

"Non."

"Mais ça a besoin de sang pour vivre."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?" demanda le Directeur à Harry.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est le sentiment que j'ai." Son coeur avait battu plus fort, plus vite, après qu'il ait bu le sang de licorne. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant... Harry ferma les yeux. Non! Ce n'était pas _lui_.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que le Directeur dise, "Je crois que vous avez raison.

"C'est Vol... Je veux dire, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui, pas vrai? Qui est en train de les tuer." Harry déglutit et leva les yeux vers Snape. Le regard du professeur soutint le sien, lui prêtant la force dont il avait tant besoin. Il fit un geste en direction de sa cicatrice. "Parce que sinon, je ne l'aurais pas vu. Pas vrai?"

"Oui." Snape eut un mouvement bizarre de la main, comme s'il allait la poser sur la main de Harry, comme s'il allait le _réconforter_. Mais il reposa sa main rapidement, avec un regard vers le Directeur. "J'ai bien peur, Harry, nous avons bien peur, que tu aies une connexion involontaire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça pourrait se reproduire."

Harry hocha la tête, jouant avec le coin de la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes et souhaitant être normal, juste pour une fois. "Ouais, je m'en suis douté."

"Il y a des moyens pour contrer ce genre d'intrusion dans votre esprit, Mr. Potter," dit le Directeur. "Pour arrêter l'intrusion lorsqu'elle commence, ou empêcher les visions d'entrer, dans un permier temps."

"Vraiment?" Harry sentit une pointe d'espoir dans son coeur. "Comment?"

Au lieu de répondre, le Directeur se tourna vers Snape et lui jeta un long regard.

Snape sentit le poids du regard du vieil homme, mais ne plia pas. Il le regarda en retour. "Absolument pas. Il est trop jeune. Son esprit n'est pas prêt pour ça."

Le Directeur sourit. Même dans la pénombre de l'Infirmerie, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu une étincelle dans les yeux du vieux Sorcier. "Ne m'avez-vous pas dit auparavant que vous pensez qu'il est un Occlumens naturel? Si oui, je pense qu'il a juste besoin de concentration et d'entraînement."

Le regard de Snape se durcit et devint encore plus terrifiant, et Harry était très heureux qu'il ne soit pas dirigé vers lui. "Être capable de m'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit est une chose. Mais empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres? C'est trop. Je ne sacrifierai pas la santé mentale de Harry de cette façon."

"C'est Harry maintenant, pas vrai?" demanda le Directeur, souriant largement à Snape. Il agita l'une de ses mains d'un air négligent. "Il devra bien savoir le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Dans le cas contraire, il passera beaucoup de temps dans le domaine de Poppy. Et même si je sais que le garçon apprécie son hospitalité... "

Snape posa son visage entre ses mains et garda le silence pendant un long moment. Harry détestait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, mais sa tante et son oncle le faisaient tout le temps. Il était habitué, et ne les interrompit pas.

"Soyez maudit, Albus,' murmura Snape si doucement que Harry était sûr qu'il ne pensait pas être entendu. Puis sa tête se redressa et il lança à Harry un regard scrutateur. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, et incertain de ce que cherchait Snape. Il espérait que, quoi que ce soit, il rencontrant ses attentes. Puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, Snape articula les mots, "Je suis désolé," avant de se retourner vers le Directeur. Snape s'était excusé? Envers lui? La dernière fois, il avait compris pourquoi, au moins. Cette fois... Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua alors qu'il tournait son attention vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur," dit Snape, d'un ton plus formel qu'auparavant. Son expression était redevenue le masque neutre que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, et pour une raison étrange, ça suffisait à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Harry. "Je lui apprendrai. Mais je veux une concession de votre part."

Le sourire du Directeur était radieux. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"Si je dois apprendre l'Occlumencie au garçon, à son âge, alors j'aurai besoin de rester près de lui. Cet Art est trop délicat pour accepter un autre emploi du temps. Cela veut dire que nous travaillerons également pendant les vacances, en hiver et en été, et je refuse qu'il retourne dans ce nid à Moldus. C'est un mauvais environnement d'apprentissage."

Harry retint son souffle. Ne pas aller chez les Dursley pendant l'été? Est-ce qu'il avait tant de chance que ça?

Le Directeur hochait la tête avant même que Snape eut terminé de parler. "Bien sûr, vous pouvez travailler ensemble pendant les vacances d'hiver. J'imagine que Harry ici présent," et Harry sursauta, surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du Directeur, "restera à Poudlard."

"Naturellement," dit Snape, en grondant presque. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Snape savait, du moins en quelque sorte, pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas aller chez les Dursley. Est-ce que le Directeur le savait aussi?

"Mais les vacances d'été... J'ai bien peur que ce soit hors de question."

"Inacceptable."

Severus, vous savez que le Conseil d'Administration n'autorise aucun étudiant à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été."

Snape se retourna sur sa chaise et empala le Directeur avec le Regard qui faisait trembler ses étudiants. Le Directeur ne sembla pas affecté. "Pas même Harry Potter? Pas même si vous informez le Conseil que sa vie sera en danger s'il retourne dans sa famille aimante?" La bouche de Snape débordait tant de sarcasme que c'en était impressionnant.

Harry regarda les deux adultes se battre pour _lui_ pendant quelques minutes, entendant différentes choses comme "barrières magiques" et "statuts" et "continuité de l'instruction" avant que le Directeur n'interrompe sèchement Snape au milieu de sa phrase, disant, "Nous discuterons de ça une autre fois, Severus. Je pense que Mr. Potter a plus besoin de dormir que d'entendre nos désaccords."

Snape se leva, apparemment pas habitué à voir des gens l'interrompres - le souvenir de sa propre expérience emplit Harry de saine terreur - et hocha la tête. "Comme vous dites, monsieur." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Mes excuses, Mr. Potter, pour vous avoir empêché de dormir. Bonne nuit."

Il se retourna en un tourbillon de robes et quitta l'Infirmerie à grandes ejambées. La porte se ferma derrière lui avec un bruit doux, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Harry regarda l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, se demandant s'il venait juste d'être abandonné aux loups métaphoriques. Non. Snape ne lui ferait pas ça. Probablement pas.

Le Directeur suivit son regard et sourit d'un air aimable. "Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution, Monsieur Potter," dit-il, non sans gentillesse. "Le Professeur Snape reviendra. Nous ne voulons pas que vous ayez une vision pendant que vous êtes sur votre balai, par exemple, pas vrai?"

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux. Il n'était pas un bébé, pour l'amour du ciel. "Non, monsieur. Bien sûr que non."

"Non, bien sûr que non," répéta Dumbledore, et il hocha la tête, probablement à lui-même. "Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent, Mr. Potter. Dormez bien."

Avant que le Directeur puisse atteindre les portes, cependant, Harry l'interpella, "Et les licornes, monsieur?"

Dumbledore pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry. "Quoi donc, mon garçon?"

"Qui est-ce qui va les protéger, vous savez, de Vous-Savez-Qui? Si jamais il essaye d'en tuer une autre?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça," dit le Directeur, souriant gentiment. "Reposez-vous. Tout ira bien demain matin." Sur ces derniers mots, il partit, et Harry était complètement hors de lui devant sa condescendance. Encore.

* * *

Le jour suivant, après qu'il soit relâché de l'Infirmerie, il chercha Millie et Teddy aussi vite que possible. Il leur parla de la vision étrange qu'il avait eue, et des licornes tuées dans la forêt, ce qui avait été confirmé par Hagrid. Et il leur dit qu'il était presque sûr que la créature qui tuait des licornes allait essayer de voler ce que le cerbère gardait. Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit à ses amis, il avait réussi à cerner correctment le plan de la créature, pendant qu'il regardait à travers ses yeux.

"Donc... " Teddy le regarda à travers ses paupières étrécies. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"Je pense que nous devons trouver ce qu'il garde et découvrir pourquoi Tu Sais Qui le veut. Je parie que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait de le garder en vie.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry," dit Millie. "Je n'aime pas vraiment les chiens."

Harry sourit sombrement. "Avec un peu de chance on aura pas à revenir dans cette pièce. Mais je pense que si nous pouvons trouver ce qu'_il_ veut en faire..."

"Harry," l'interrompit Harry. "Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça au Professeur Snape?"

Harry le regarda fixement. "Le dire au professeur?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Ouais. Je veux dire, s'il aide à garder ce truc, il voudrait savoir que cette créature va essayer de le voler, non ?"

"Je... " Harry fronça les sourcils. Le dire à un enseignant? Le dire à _Snape_? "Je sais pas, Teddy." Et s'il lui disait et que Snape s'en fichait? Et s'il riait devant les peurs de Harry, ou n'écoutait pas, ou, encore pire, écartait ses inquiétudes comme si elles étaient juste là pour attirer l'attention? Et s'il ignorait Harry, comme quasiment tous les autres adultes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie? Il pourrait même donner à Harry une retenue parce qu'il savait à propos du Cerbère, puisque le couloir du troisième étage était censé être interdit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas, Harry?" demanda doucement Teddy. "Je veux dire, c'est le genre de trucs que nous devons lui dire. Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre de nous d'y faire quoi que ce soit ; on est juste en première année." Il marqua une pause, puis, "De quoi tu as peur?"

"Je n'ai pas peur!" dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas peur. Mais... eh bien, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance."

"A qui?"

"Tu sais, aux enseignants. Professeurs. Figures d'autorité." Harry secoua la tête. "A personne."

Teddy soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis dit, "Est-ce que c'est une coutume Moldue?"

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, et Millie, qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux garçons comme un match de tennis, se mit à parler. "Ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai, Harry? Pas juste les Moldus. Tu ne fais confiance à personne."

Il haussa les épaules, toujours un peu confus. "Je vous fais confiance à vous. Et à Hermione."

Millie lui lança un regard malicieux. "C'est parce qu'on est naturellement dignes de confiance. Peut-être pas cette Gryffondor, parce qu'elle a ensorcelé tes Chocogrenouilles..."

"Elle ne les a pas ensorcelés!"

Millie eut un petit rire. "Je plaisante, Harry. Mais sérieusement, je ne dis pas que nous devons aller voir n'importe quel professeur, pas comme McGonagall ou le Directeur, évidemment, mais nous pouvons faire confiance à notre Directeur de Maison... Je veux dire, une fois qu'il a commencé à te traiter correctement, il est devenu bien mieux." Puis soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "figure d'autorité"? Est-ce que ce ver de Gaius t'a encore cherché des noises?"

Harry grimaça. Il avait voulu leur dire plus tôt, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée... Non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il ne voulait pas leur en parler ; il avait été embarrassé par le fait d'être coincé aussi facilement par ce crétin.

"Il l'a fait!" s'exclama Millie. "Bordel, Harry, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?"

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs, mais lorsque Teddy dit, "Allez, tu peux nous le dire," il admit, "Parce que je sus stupide. Et je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez."

"Eh bien, ça, c'est stupide," lui dit Millie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Rien."

"Conneries."

"Millicent!"

"Oh, la ferme, Nott. Tu sais que c'est des conneries, toi aussi."

Teddy roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais ta vulgarité n'est pas nécessaire."

"Espèce de prude," marmonna Millie. "Alors, crache le morceau, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Il t'a fait du mal?"

Harry renifla. "C'est ce que Snape a demandé."

"Tu l'as dit à Snape!? Comment -"

Teddy interrompit Millie au milieu de sa phrase. "C'est bien, Harry. Ca a dû être dur."

Harry haussa une épaule. "Ouais, mais j'étais obligé. On a passé un accord."

"Quel genre d'accord?" demanda Millie, mais Teddy lui jeta un regard perçant.

"On déborde un peu du sujet, Bullstrode."

"Oh, ouais. C'est vrai. Donc, c'était quand, avec Gaius?"

"Samedi soir." Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains, incapable de gérer l'expression de ses amis. Il savait qu'il avait été un idiot pour s'être laissé piéger seul. "Il m'a suivi dans les toilettes."

"Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda Millie.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non... il m'a juste suivi à l'intérieur, et alors que je me lavais les mains, il est venu derrière moi près des lavabos." Il déglutit, sentant ses mains trembler et son visage rougir. Stupide, il avait été tellement stupide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" demanda Teddy, très doucement, comme s'il pensait que Harry allait pleurer ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années.

"Il m'a juste attrapé," dit-il, très rapidement, pour en finir. "Mes bras. Et puis il s'est collé contre moi. J'aurais dû le dégager ou quelque chose comme ça, ou lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Mais il a juste dit quelques trucs et m'a laissé partir." Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Donc ce n'était pas grand chose."

Millie et Teddy échangèrent un regard. Harry pouvait les voir du coin de l'oeil. "Ecoutez, les amis, il n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas si grave."

"D'accord, Harry," dit Teddy, trop vite pour que Harry ne sache pas qu'il disait ça juste pour le rassurer. "Mais tu en as parlé au professeur?"

"Ouais. En grande partie." En quelque sorte. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu dire qui c'était avant que la vision l'assomme. Stupides visions.

"D'accord, c'est bien." Teddy jeta à nouveau un regard vers Millicent. "Donc, tu vas dire au Professeur Snape que la chose dans le château risque d'être volée, ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse?"

Harry fixa son ami. Teddy semblait tout à fait sérieux. Mais si quelqu'un devait prendre la responsabilité de cette histoire devant le professeur, Harry ne laisserait pas l'un de ses amis endosser ce rôle. Il soupira. "Je vais lui dire."

Teddy sourit. "Excellent. Bon, on a encore une heure avant le déjeuner. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer notre devoir de Métamorphose avant que ça devienne trop bruyant."

C'est ce qu'ils firent, et Harry essaya de chasser les inquiétudes de sa tête. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses amis de l'entraînement qu'il allait peut-être subir avec Snape, ou de cette histoire de vacances d'été, puisque rien n'était sûr. Mais il était content de leur avoir parlé de Gaius. C'était un secret de moins qu'il devait garder.

**A suivre... **

* * *

Et voilà! Je trouvais injuste l'idée de commencer une nouvelle fiction sans vous donner un nouveau chapitre de celle-ci à vous mettre sous la dent. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, c'est dans mon profil, et il y a Severus dedans aussi ! J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. Harry commence à comprendre les plans de Voldemort... Intéressant pour la suite, pas vrai? Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, vous êtes vraiment super motivants et je vous aime très fort.


	36. Chapter 36

_Snape se leva, apparemment pas habitué à voir des gens l'interrompre - le souvenir de sa propre expérience emplit Harry de saine terreur - et hocha la tête. "Comme vous dites, monsieur." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Mes excuses, Mr. Potter, pour vous avoir empêché de dormir. Bonne nuit." _

_Il se retourna en un tourbillon de robes et quitta l'Infirmerie à grandes enjambées._

Severus n'eut pas d'entrevue en tête à tête avec Harry pendant plusieurs semaines. Il se demanda si le garçon l'évitait. Cela semblait très possible, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'Infirmerie. Se disputer avec le Directeur, par exemple. Lorsqu'il était devenu tellement frustré qu'il était sur le point de lancer un sortilège au Vieux Fou, il s'était forcé à partir avant de commettre l'irréparable. Qu'est-ce que le garçon pouvait bien pensait de lui?

Il avait revu le Directeur deux fois depuis l'épisode de l'Infirmerie, et ils semblaient n'avoir pas beaucoup avancé. Mais il n'autoriserait pas Albus à s'en sortir comme ça! Pas sans le faire abandonner ses plans concernant l'été de Harry. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il écarterait le garçon de ces horribles Moldus, tout particulièrement s'il devait ajouter le stress de l'Occlumencie à l'esprit de Harry.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit sa vision, Harry avait accompli ses deux heures de préparation d'ingrédients comme convenu, mais n'avait pas demandé de photos de sa mère. Et Severus ne l'avait même pas vu, sauf pour de courts instants dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas - au moins, le garçon mangeait - ou en classe. Et, après chaque leçon, Harry rangeait son matériel et s'enfuyait, semblait pâle et stressé, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée que Snape lui dise de rester après la classe. Mais puisque son travail était acceptable, Snape n'avait pas de raison de le retenir. Il n'était pas sûr que dire au garçon qu'il voulait juste savoir comment il allait donnerait les résultats voulus.

Il avait présumé que Harry viendrait à lui, pour voir d'autres photos de Lily, mais peut-être toute cette expérience était elle trop pour lui. Après tout, Severus avait de vrais souvenirs de Lily, et Harry n'en avait pas. La façon dont il avait appelé sa mère, et essayé d'attirer l'attention de la photo, avait presque brisé le cœur de Harry. Peut-être Harry ne voulait-il plus s'exposer à cette souffrance, et Severus ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Mais pourquoi le garçon l'évitait? Il avait pensé qu'ils atteignaient enfin un stade où Harry se confierait à lui, et même s'il pouvait à peine l'admettre, la présence discrète du garçon lui manquait tandis qu'il travaillait sur ses devoirs ou l'aidait avec ses ingrédients de potions. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé?

A la fin de Novembre, il finit par demander ce qu'il se passait au Baron Sanglant.

"Harry Potter a beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser, Severus Snape," lui dit le fantôme une fois que Severus lui eut expliqué ses inquiétudes. "Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir."

Severus ne put retenir un ricanement, n'aimant pas que le fantôme lui réponde de la sorte. "Comme quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?"

"Il admet qu'il a toujours des cauchemars, bien sûr, et il y en a un nouveau qui lui cause beaucoup d'angoisse. Il m'a parlé de la vision qu'il a eu des événements dans la Forêt Interdite et de la mort de la licorne. Il m'a également dit que le Directeur veut qu'il apprenne l'Occlumencie. Cette perspective l'effraye, naturellement, surtout qu'il a dû découvrir de lui-même ce que ce mot signifie." Le fantôme marqua une pause, et ses yeux sombres brillèrent presque. "Est-ce vrai, Severus Snape?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Il veut que je l'enseigne au garçon."

"Il vaut mieux que ce soit vous que lui," dit froidement le Baron. "Il ne se soucie pas autant que vous que Harry Potter, si l'on exclut ses idées de servir le plus grand bien."

Avec un soupir, Severus dit, "Je sais. Il briserait l'esprit du garçon en essayant de lui 'apprendre'. Au moins... au moins j'ai déjà eu un aperçu du fonctionnement de l'esprit de Harry. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'épargner."

"Je sais que vous le ferez." Le fantôme marqua une pause. "Mais vous devriez lui expliquer le concept et ne pas le laisser dériver comme il l'a fait ces dernières semaines."

"J'ai essayé!" s'exclama Severus. "Il m'a évité."

"Et pourquoi, à votre avis?"

"Peut-être qu'il a peur de l'Occlumencie, comme vous l'avez dit, et a peur du pouvoir que j'aurai sur lui."

"Je doute que c'en soit la raison," dit le Baron sèchement. "Ce n'est pas vous qui le forcez à apprendre l'Art à un âge aussi jeune."

"Alors, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il était bouleversé à cause de ce dont nous avons discuté la dernière fois dans mon bureau, les photos, et sa famille Moldue, et puis... " Il s'interrompit, ayant presque l'impression qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis le dimanche soir quelques semaines auparavant, il se souvint des secrets qu'il avait essayé d'arracher au garçon, juste avant que Harry s'effondre à cause de la vision et commence à gémir de douleur sur le sol du cachot. Malgré les potions et sorts qu'il avait essayé, rien n'avait marché pour arrêter les convulsions du garçon, ou pour endommager la connexion qu'il avait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il avait dit à Harry, dans l'Infirmerie, qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Légilimencie pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vision, il avait dit la vérité. Mais il avait essayé d'utiliser un type de Légilimencie peu connue, pour relâcher l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le garçon, et avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas pénétrer la vision sans causer à l'esprit de Harry d'irréparables dommages. Non, il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider le pauvre garçon. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile auparavant, aussi impuissant et perdu, pas même quand, des années auparavant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé le Doloris, et l'avait laissé, crachant du sang.

_Je le protègerai, Lily,_ promit-il encore une fois.

Ses mains se serrèrent et devinrent des poings. Comment avait-il pu oublier la conversation avec le garçon? La vision et la dispute avec Dumbledore qui avait suivie n'étaient pas des excuses. Et si quelque chose d'autre s'était produit? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. "Juste avant qu'il ait la vision, il m'a dit qu'un autre garçon lui faisait des avances inappropriées," dit Severus au Baron à travers ses dents serrées. "Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de quoi que ce soit de la sorte?"

Les yeux du Baron Sanglant s'étrécirent dangereusement. "Je n'ai rien entendu, et je n'ai rien vu, puisque je ne fais que l'accompagner hors de la salle commune de Serpentard, ce qui veut dire..." "

"C'est un de mes Serpents, je le sais."

"Lequel?" demanda le fantôme, s'avançant si vite de Severus qu'il dut reculer d'un pas. Le visage du fantôme était meurtrier, et Severus avait, pour la première fois, vraiment peur de lui. A ce moment-là, Severus savait que s'il le pouvait, le fantôme tuerait pour Harry Potter.

"Je ne sais pas; il n'a pas pu me le dire." Severus aurait dû demander encore une fois, une fois que le garçon avait repris conscience, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi? C'était très inhabituel de sa part. Il protégeait tous ses Serpents, même des autres Serpents. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas affronté le problème? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se souvenir que maintenant que c'était un problème?

"Comment osez-vous ne rien -" commença le Baron, mais Severus leva une main tremblante.

Était-ce possible?

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever sa baguette ; elle était déjà dans sa main. La 'menace' du Baron Sanglant avait été suffisante pour qu'il la sorte sans même y penser. Agitant la baguette au dessus de son corps - tout particulièrement sa tête - plusieurs fois, il lança un certain nombre de sorts de diagnostic. Puis il jura. Bruyamment.

Quelqu'un lui avait lancé un Oubliettes.

Pas très bien, apparemment, sinon il n'aurait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs si facilement... enfin, facilement, il ne s'était souvenu qu'une fois qu'il avait trouvé le bon déclencheur. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu se souvenir de cette partie de leur conversation. Peut-être même jamais.

C'était sûrement Potter.

Ce stupide, incroyablement idiot, arrogant petit garçon!

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus Snape? Qu'avez-vous découvert?" Le Baron Sanglant était toujours très proche de lui, ayant toujours l'air en colère, mais son intonation était moins menaçante.

"Cet arrogant petit merdeux m'a lancé un Oubliettes!"

"Impossible. Il n'en est pas capable, pas encore."

"Je vous en prie," gronda Severus alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte. Il allait démolir ce garçon. Personne ne jouait avec son esprit! "C'était lui ; personne ne savait pour notre conversation."

Alors qu'il ouvrait violemment la porte de son bureau, le Baron Sanglant s'avança devant lui, essayant d'empêcher son avancée vers le garçon. "C'était sûrement de la magie accidentelle. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a fait. Il n'aurait pas -"

"Il n'aurait pas quoi?" l'interrompit Severus, en ignorant le Baron et en marchant à travers lui. Le froid s'immisça dans ses os, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Sa rage le gardait au chaud. "Il se serait confié à vous? Pas s'il veut que personne ne le sache!"

"Et pourquoi ça, Severus Snape?" Le Baron flotta en face de Severus à nouveau. "Le garçon est empli de honte à propos de sa famille et de la façon dont ils l'ont traité, et il croit qu'il n'est pas digne de l'attention de qui que ce soit. Il a appris, encore et encore, que ceux à qui il se confie lui tournent le dos, qu'il est celui qui souffre lorsque quelqu'un essaye de l''aider'".

Severus traversa encore une fois le fantôme, bien que sa rage ne fut pas aussi brûlante qu'avant, et il frissonna lorsqu'il reprit sa marche. "Il a volé mes souvenirs!"

"Il se protégeait!" gronda le fantôme. "Ou, du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire."

"Vous le connaissez si bien, pas vrai? Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'a pas fait la même chose avec vous?" Il savait que c'était stupide à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

Le Baron flottait en arrière à présent, mais toujours en face de Severus, pour qu'ils puissent continuellement se fixer d'un regard mauvais. "Severus Snape, comment un garçon pourrait, même grâce à la magie accidentelle, lancer un Oubliettes à un fantôme?"

"Si c'était possible, Harry Satané Potter est celui qui y arriverait!"

"C'est vrai," admit le Baron. "Je l'ai vu faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles pour un garçon de son âge. Mais il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, Severus Snape, j'en suis sûr. Cela ne se passera pas bien pour vous si vous le condamnez sans même entendre sa version."

Severus avait atteint le portrait de la salle commune des Serpentard, et il cracha le mot de passe sans même répondre.

Des têtes se tournèrent pour voir qui entrait dans la salle commune, et se retournèrent tout aussi vite lorsqu'ils virent son expression ; aucun de ses Serpents n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il était en colère.

Il s'avança de deux pas vers une table de Première Année, qui tenaient leurs livres bien haut et avaient quasiment le nez collé dessus. "Où est Potter?" gronda-t-il.

Bien que la majorité gardait la tête baissée, et que certains tremblaient, Zabini baissa son livre pour le regarder avec précaution. "La salle de bains des garçons," dit-il clairement après un moment.

Le visage de Bullstrode devint rouge, mais elle ne dit rien au garçon pour avoir donné la position de Potter. Au lieu de ça, elle osa regarder Severus dans les yeux. "Pourquoi vous voulez savoir, monsieur? Il n'a rien fait -"

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Severus s'écarta dans un tourbillon de robes. Potter avait fait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'impardonnable. Et il serait puni. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit grande la porte de la salle de bain des garçons, toutes les pensées de la sorte s'enfuirent de son esprit devant la vue qui l'attendait.

Gaius Avery, le petit-fils d'un des plus vieux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait poussé Harry contre le mur carrelé, ses mains serrant les hanches de Harry suffisamment fort pour y laisser des bleus, et l'écrasait presque, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Severus ait fait son entrée.

Harry avait toujours son pantalon, mais il n'avait pas de chemise, et l'expression sur son visage n'avait jamais été aussi vide que lorsqu'il regarda l'encadrement de la porte par où Severus était passé. Ses lunettes avaient disparu, et les yeux verts du garçon étaient fixés sur le vide et ils ne montraient aucune vie. Severus remarqua quelque chose de long et de fin sous les lavabos les plus proches et réalisa que c'était la baguette de Harry. Il avait apparemment essayé de se défendre, mais avait été désarmé.

Avant que Severus puisse atteindre cette misérable saleté, pour l'écarter de Harry, le Cinquième Année eut l'audace de lui offrir un petit sourire alors qu'il reculait, poussant Harry contre le mur.

Harry s'accrocha au mur comme si c'était une ligne de survie et ferma les yeux.

Les mains serrées en des poings, et s'étouffant presque devant l'horreur de la situation, Severus se força à ne pas aller vers Harry pour s'assurait qu'il allait bien. C'était parfaitement évident qu'il n'allait pas bien... bien qu'il avait toujours son pantalon, malgré la position compromettante, donc il y avait encore un peu d'espoir. De plus, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout près, il devait faire attention à ne pas dévoiler ses véritables allégeances, surtout devant le garçon Avery, aussi méprisable qu'il soit. Mais retenir son instinct de protéger Harry le brisait presque.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, au nom de Salazar Serpentard?" demanda Severus, son intonation plus dangereuse que jamais. Il se redressa pour baisser les yeux sur le maudit garçon.

"On s'amusait juste, monsieur," dit Avery avec un sourire froid. "Pas vrai, Harry?"

Harry flancha devant la façon dont Avery avait susurré son nom, et ne dit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

"Vous, Mr. Avery, êtes un Cinquième Année, et vous êtes déjà majeur, pas vrai?"

"Et alors?"

"Alors, Mr. Potter est toujours mineur, de très loin, et toute forme d'amusement de ce genre est illégal."

La bouche d'Avery se pinça, et son sourire disparut. "Je n'ai dix-sept ans que depuis quelques semaines, monsieur. En plus, Harry est d'accord, pas vrai?" Encore une fois, Avery susurra le nom de Harry, et encore une fois, le jeune garçon flancha.

"Cela n'a aucune importance, s'il est d'accord, Mr. Avery," lui dit froidement Severus, luttant contre son estomac qui se rebellait. "Potter est mineur et vous ne l'êtes pas. Le Directeur entendra parler de ça, et vous aurez de la chance si vous n'êtes pas expulsé."

"Expulsé?!" La rage déforma les traits d'Avery en un instant. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Je ne le ferai pas," dit Severus, fixant le garçon insolent tandis qu'il perdait toute la patience qui lui restait. Maudits soient les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "C'est au Directeur de décider, comme je l'ai dit. Maintenant dégagez! Allez dans votre dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle."

"Bien sûr, monsieur," dit d'un air facétieux le garçon plus âgé. Puis il fit glisser sa main sur le dos de Harry et murmura, "A plus tard, Harry."

Severus attrapa Avery par le bras et le lança à travers la pièce avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il frappe le mur avec un bruit sourd. "DÉGAGEZ!" hurla-t-il. "Et ne touchez plus jamais Potter!"

Les yeux d'Avery restèrent écarquillés pendant une seconde, puis s'étrécirent en deux fentes, emplies de ruse, assorties à son sourire. "Comme vous voulez. Monsieur." Il s'échappa de la salle de bain avant que Severus puisse l'atteindre à nouveau. Putain!

Immédiatement, Severus se tourna vers Harry. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'était refermée, le garçon s'était allongé par terre, enserrant son corps de ses bras, les genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, et recroquevillé en la plus petite boule possible. Severus fut à son côté un instant plus tard, et s'accroupit à son niveau. Il n'osa pas le toucher, ne voulant pas le faire paniquer.

"Harry?" demanda-t-il à la place.

"Allez vous en," dit Harry avec une voix presque brisée. Il ne leva pas la tête. "Laissez-moi tranquille."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," lui dit Severus. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Lorsque je suis en capacité de t'aider, je ne peux pas te laisser seul."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Severus attira la baguette de houx à lui depuis le dessous d'un lavabo, et la tendit au garçon. "Ta baguette," dit-il doucement.

L'une des mains de Harry s'écarta de son corps pour attraper sa baguette, puis il revint à la position protectrice que ses bras lui assuraient.

"Dis moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Vous avez vu," dit Harry entre ses bras.

"Mmh. Est-ce que c'était le même garçon qui t'a mis mal à l'aise il y a quelques semaines?" La rage qu'il avait ressentie précédemment à ce sujet était partie, et la seule émotion qu'il ressentait vis à vis de l'Oubliettes était une vague curiosité, sur la raison qu'avait Harry d'avoir fait ça. Harry ne voulait pas de ces avances, et pourtant, il avait forcé la personne à qui il s'était confié d'oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Après une petite pause, Harry hocha la tête.

Severus se redressa et demanda, "Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il s'en prend à toi depuis lors?"

Une autre pause, puis il remua la tête pour un "non".

Une exclamation de dégoût vint de derrière lui, et Severus se retourna, la baguette levée, et vit le Baron Sanglant flotter près de la porte. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Harry Potter?" demanda le fantôme. "Je croyais que tu étais en sécurité entre les murs de Serpentard, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais laissé, même ici."

La tête de Harry finit par se relever, et Severus ne vit pas de larmes sur son visages, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Juste de la lassitude. "Ce n'est rien. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Je vais bien."

Severus secoua la tête, et même le Baron dit, "Tu ne vas pas bien. Je croyais que ce que tu as vécu ces dernières semaines, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture, était dû aux cauchemars que tu as par rapport à la licorne. Mais je vois maintenant que c'était quelque chose de bien plus insidieux. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi ne _m'as_-tu rien dit?"

"Je ne pouvais pas!" s'écria Harry, et Severus fut heureux qu'il montre enfin des émotions.

"Tu aurais sûrement pu-"

"Non! Vous ne comprenez pas," l'interrompit Harry, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux. "Si j'en parlais, il a dit qu'il..." "

"Il a dit quoi, Harry?" reprit Severus lorsque le garçon se tut. "Avec quoi t'a-t-il menacé?"

"Je ne peux pas le dire, il..." Harry secoua la tête et la plaça entre ses mains. Il tira sur ses cheveux comme s'il voulait tous les arracher s'il le pouvait, et ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés. "Je ne peux pas en parler."

Severus se demanda s'il était lié à une sorte de serment, mais il écarta vite cette possibilité. Ceux qui étaient liés à un serment ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler. Harry était juste effrayé. Probablement à juste titre. "Dis-le moi, Harry, et je ferai en sorte qu'il soit expulsé si loin de Poudlard qu'il aura besoin d'un retourneur de temps pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard."

Le garçon se tourna vers Severus. "Mais vous avez dit-"

"J'ai dit ce que je devais dire au fils d'un des partisans les plus respectés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry. S'il ta menacé, il sera parti avant le coucher du soleil."

Harry déglutit et hocha un petit peu la tête. "Il a dit que si je ne jouais pas le jeu, il s'en prendrait à mon 'amie Sang-de-Bourbe." Il ferma les yeux et un frisson lui parcourut le corps. "Hermione. Il parlait de Hermione."

Seveus hocha la tête, bien qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il savait à présent pourquoi Harry lui avait lancé un Oubliettes, consciemment ou non. Ce pauvre garçon devait avoir bien peu confiance en lui, en tous les adultes dans sa vie, pour céder face à un sadique comme Avery plutôt que de faire confiance à ceux qui pouvaient le mettre en sécurité - ou son amie. Mais là encore, qu'avait dit le Baron, pendant que Severus était en chemin? Qu'à chaque fois qu'on avait dit au garçon qu'il recevrait de l'aide, il avait souffert. Il avait entendu cet état de fait, dans la conversation qu'avait eue Harry avec sa chouette, lorsqu'il avait dit qu'au lieu d'être sauvé de sa famille qui le négligeait, il avait été enfermé et affamé lorsque l'infirmière de son école avait mené l'enquête sur son foyer.

Cela n'arriverait pas ici. Pas si Severus pouvait y faire quelque chose.

"Harry, je veux que tu viennes avec moi voir Madame Pomfresh," dit-il doucement.

"Non!" Harry se replia contre le mur. "Non, je vais bien!"

"Tu ne vas pas bien," insista Severus. "Tu pourrais avoir des dommages inter-"

"Non! Il ne m'a jamais rien fait, rien de plus que ce qu'il vient de se passer." Le garçon déglutit, comme s'il allait vomir, mais, à son crédit, il continua. "Il a dit que j'étais trop malingre, trop petit pour lui, mais que quand je serais plus grand, il..." "

Et Severus comprit. Il allait tuer Avery, l'étrangler à mains nues. "Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu n'as pas mangé. Tu ne veux pas grandir suffisamment pour qu'il te fasse encore plus de mal."

Harry hocha la tête d'un geste saccadé. Ses fines épaules tremblaient. "Désolé, je suis désolé, monsieur. Je sais que j'ai dit que je prendrais les potions et que je mangerais et tout ça, j'ai promis je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas! Je ne voulais pas, je veux dire, je... Je pouvais pas... Je suis vraiment désolé." Et vinrent les larmes que Severus s'était attendu à voir ; de grosses larmes qui roulaient le long de son visage pâle et de ses joues creuses, et son corps affamé tremblait.

"Oh, Harry," murmura-t-il, et il avança une main pour essuyer une larme, ou pour entourer son visage d'enfant et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne le blâmait pas pour s'être protégé, pas du tout, lorsqu'il ses bras se retrouvèrent chargés d'un enfant de onze ans sanglotant, avec les membres fins qui allaient avec.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, trois mois auparavant, qu'il tiendrait un jour le fils de James Potter dans ses bras et le réconforterait pendant un gros chagrin, il l'aurait envoyé tout droit à Ste Mangouste. Et pourtant, il était là, à murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête au garçon, à tapoter son dos et à lisser ses cheveux noirs perpétuellement emmêlés.

Et le garçon pleura, s'agrippant à ses épaules et pressant son visage trempé de larmes dans ses robes, et une vague d'émotions submerga Severus, et il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il avait promis de protéger ce garçon ; il avait prêté serment. Il s'était _senti_ protecteur à son égard, et il avait été en colère lorsqu'il avait fait face à ces Moldus, et il avait partagé la douleur du garçon devant la tombe de ses parents et lorsqu'ils avaient regardé ces photos qui avaient tant de valeurs pour eux deux.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, quoi que ce soit... C'était comme si son cœur était lâche et serré à la fois, et il savait qu'il protégerait Harry bec et ongles s'il le devait, et il savait qu'il ne devait jamais, ne pourrait jamais le renvoyer à ces Moldus. Il voulait que le garçon lui fasse confiance, et vienne le voir lorsqu'il avait des problèmes, et il tiendrait le garçon dans ses bras, juste comme ça... comme un père. Comme son propre père aurait dû le faire s'il n'avait pas été un tel salaud. Comme James aurait dû le faire pour Harry s'il n'était pas mort en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était temps que Harry ait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Comme un père, sur lequel il pourrait se reposer, à qui il pourrait faire confiance. Severus le rendrait possible. Il devait bien ça à Lily. Il voulait ça pour Harry, et pour lui-même.

"Tout va bien. Je suis là,' murmura-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon tandis que les sanglots s'espaçaient lentement jusqu'à devenir des reniflements et une respiration entrecoupée. "Je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

**A suivre... **


	37. Chapter 37

_Il était temps que Harry ait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Comme un père, sur lequel il pourrait se reposer, à qui il pourrait faire confiance. Severus le rendrait possible. Il devait bien ça à Lily. Il voulait ça pour Harry, et pour lui-même._

_"Tout va bien. Je suis là,' murmura-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon tandis que les sanglots s'espaçaient lentement jusqu'à devenir des reniflements et une respiration entrecoupée. "Je suis là pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi."_

Harry avait entendu les mots que Snape avait prononcés, mais comme les mots qu'il lui avait murmuré ces dernières minutes, ou heures, ou années, depuis qu'il avait commencé à brailler comme un bébé, ils n'avaient strictement aucun sens. Il arrivait finalement à récupérer un peu de contrôle sur lui-même, cela dit, et c'était ça qui était important.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration presque normale, il osa lever la tête et fit face à la situation. A quoi avait-il pensé, pour se jeter dans les bras du professeur comme ça? Snape devait trouver qu'il était complètement idiot, un sale gamin, et un incroyable...

Attendez. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire?

"... va bien, Harry. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit des choses pareilles. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Professeur?"

La main qui caressait ses cheveux s'arrêta - et il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel dans toute sa vie, mais _Seigneur_ ça faisait du bien. C'était doux, comme si quelqu'un voulait qu'il se sente mieux, comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, ce qui, il le savait, était un mensonge, bien sûr. C'était tellement irréel.

Puis, des doigts, sous son menton, levèrent son visage pour qu'il rencontre les yeux du professeur. Harry regarda ses yeux noirs sans fond, puis regarda ailleurs. "Désolé," dit-il, sa gorge toujours encombrée par les larmes et le mucus. Il essaya de ne pas regarder l'épaule salie du professeur. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes. "Désolé, monsieur."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser," dit Snape sur le même ton doux, et il ne lâcha pas le menton de Harry.

"Mais je... Je veux dire, votre... " Il fit un geste vague vers les robes de Snape, mais il ne rencontrerait pas ses yeux, quoi qu'il arrive. Il leva une main, précautionneusement, pour s'essuyer le nez. "Je n'aurais pas dû pleurer. Je suis désolé."

"Harry... ."

Le ton que Snape continuait à utiliser était si peu familier qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment y répondre. A la place, il se leva soudainement, s'écartant maladroitement du professeur. La sensation de sa baguette dans sa main lui rendit un semblant de calme. Lorsque Gaius s'était écrié 'Expelliarmus,' quelques secondes après qu'il ait levé la baguette de houx, il avait su qu'il avait de gros problèmes.

Mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas y penser pour l'instant.

"Désolé, monsieur," dit-il encore une fois, parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, lorsqu'il avait été méchant ou qu'il avait eu tort ou qu'il avait été insolent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'excuser, encore et encore, et peut-être qu'il pourrait échapper au placard. Ayant soudainement froid, et se sentant horriblement exposé, il chercha son t-shirt et le récupéra où Gaius l'avait fait tomber, après qu'il l'ait enlevé du corps de Harry malgré ses tentatives pour l'arrêter. Harry frissonna encore une fois, se souvenant, et repoussa ces souvenirs. C'était trop dur.

Alors que Harry remettait son t-shirt, Snape se leva, et il semblait qu'il allait toucher l'épaule de Harry lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Harry sursauta, et, sans même réfléchir, se cacha derrière le professeur.

Millicent se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant furieuse, bien que Harry pouvait à peine la voir depuis sa cachette. "Harry!" s'écria-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi cet enfoiré de Gaius vient juste de sortir d'ici? Je pensais t'avoir dit -" elle sembla réaliser tout d'un coup que le Professeur Snape était dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta tout net. "Oh," dit-elle bien plus calmement, bien que son visage était écarlate. "Bonsoir, Professeur."

Snape inclina sa tête. "Miss Bulstrode."

"Est-ce que..." Elle scanna la pièce, et fixa l'endroit où Harry était, bien qu'heureusement, elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la regarder - ou qui que ce soit - à nouveau dans les yeux. "Est-ce que Harry va bien?"

Au lieu de répondre, ou lui crier dessus parce qu'elle avait hurlé et juré devant lui, Snape se retourna un peu, et baissa les yeux vers Harry, qui leva la tête comme il le devait, mais en gardant les yeux baissés. Puis, doucement, Snape dit, "Il n'est pas... blessé, en ce moment. Retournez dans votre salle commune, s'il vous plaît."

Des bleus avaient éclos sur la poitrine et les bras de Harry, et il s'entoura étroitement de ses bras, les épaules levées pour plus de protection.

"Mais monsieur, je -"

"_Maintenant,_ Miss Bulstrode," dit le professeur, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Mais Millie ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, et Harry s'interposa pour la sauver. "Je - je vais bien, Millie. S'il te plaît, v-vas-y."

Il pouvait la sentir l'étudier, même s'il était en grande partie dissimulé, et il essaya de projeter vers elle une sensation de confiance, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, mais il ne savait plus comment faire ça.

Lentement, elle dit, "D'accord. Mais Harry, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, parle-moi."

Il lui offrit un hochement de tête sec, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait vu, puis elle partit, et il fut à nouveau seul avec le professeur. Immédiatement, il enfila son tee-shirt avec des gestes maladroits. Ses doigts le rentrèrent dans son pantalon, et il n'osa pas relever les yeux, même s'il savait que le professeur s'était retourné, pour lui offrir plus d'intimité. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant.

"Merci, monsieur," dit-il lorsqu'il fut à nouveau bien mis. Il se glissa vers la porte de la salle de bain. "Je dois... J'ai un devoir à finir. En Botanique."

"Harry... " dit l'homme encore une fois, et Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un adulte prononcer son nom aussi souvent en une semaine, sans parler de la dernière heure. "Tu dois venir avec moi voir le Directeur."

Harry secoua la tête. Non. _Pas question._ Il n'allait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, à _personne_. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. En plus, tout ce qui en sortirait serait encore un peu plus de malheur, pour lui. Et pour Hermione. Il continuait à avancer vers la porte, lentement, sachant très bien que s'il allait trop vite, Snape l'attraperait.

"Je suis désolé," dit le professeur, et ces mots étaient si étranges, eux avec tous les autres, que Harry s'arrêta et le regarda. C'était une erreur, réalisa-t-il, alors qu'il observait l'expression de l'homme. Qui semblait réellement désolée. Mais pourquoi?

"Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas le choix. Cet incident doit être rapporté."

"Non. Non, je ne peux pas!" Il recula d'un pas ou deux, pour s'enfuir.

"C'est la seule façon pour qu'il soit puni," dit fermement le Professeur, et Harry savait qu'il parlait de Gaius, mais au moins, il lui épargnait l'entente de son nom.

"V-vous ne pouvez pas lui dire. _Vous_ avez vu!" Il détestait avoir l'air accusateur, puisque le professeur était son sauveur, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas changer la façon dont les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

"Ce serait suffisant pour lui enlever des points ou lui donner des retenues," admit Snape. Il avança un peu plus près, doucement et prudemment, comme si Harry n'allait pas le remarquer. "Mais pas pour le renvoyer. Pas pour un rapport en bonne et due forme. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de ta collaboration."

"Je m'en fous!" hurla Harry. "Je ne suis pas... Je ne... Non!"

Pendant un long moment, Snape resta silencieux, et Harry crut presque qu'il allait abandonner et le laisse partir, le laisser retourner à son dortoir, à la salle commune et aux regards interrogateurs de Millie - et de Teddy aussi, probablement - qu'il ignorerait avec bonheur. Mais il n'abandonna pas. Non, il continua avec cette voix calme, et cette expression douce et désolée, et il dit, "Comment est-ce que tu penses pouvoir protéger ta Miss Granger de lui maintenant?"

La question frappa Harry en plein ventre, si fort qu'il en perdit le souffle. _Oh, mon Dieu_. Il avait balancé Gaius. Il avait parlé au professeur des menaces, du chantage, et maintenant Gaius allait faire du mal à Hermione! Harry ne pouvait pas être avec elle tout le temps, même s'ils étudiaient et passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger lorsqu'ils étaient dans des cours différents, ou la nuit après le couvre feu, et il savait que Gaius et ses amis étaient souvent dehors. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait cédé devant Gaius dans un premier temps!

Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Oh, Seigneur, _Hermione_!

"Harry," dit Snape, et il était beaucoup plus proche maintenant; il s'était approché en traître! Harry tremblait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber, et il était presque reconnaissant lorsque la main du professeur se posa sur son épaule, pour lui offrir un peu de stabilité. Il faillit s'appuyer sur le professeur, mais il valait mieux que ça, et resta fermement campé sur ses jambes. Il pouvait tenir debout tout seul. Il le _pouvait_! Il n'avait besoin de personne.

"Harry, tu comprends pourquoi tu dois en informer le Directeur. Il se débarrassera de ce petit pédéraste*, je te le promets."

Les mots de Snape étaient si doux, et si... compréhensifs, malgré le fait que Harry avait mis Hermione en danger, et avait probablement violé les autres règles également, que les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. Les chassant en clignant des yeux, il hocha la tête. Il devait en parler, maintenant, ou Hermione serait blessée. Il espérait simplement que Snape avait raison, et que Dumbledore se débarrasserait de Gaius.

S'il ne le faisait pas, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait.

* * *

Harry était assis dans le bureau du Directeur, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, proprement croisées sur ses genoux, sa baguette coincée entre elles. Ses pieds pendaient à une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du sol, mais pour une fois, il se fichait un peu d'être petit. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce auparavant, derrière la gargouille et après les escaliers automatiques, et il _savait_ qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à l'intérieur, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser. Quelque chose faisait tic-tac tout près, mais pas d'une façon régulière, plus comme _tic pause tic tac pause tic tac pause tic pause_. Il l'écouta un moment, essayant de trouver un rythme, mais il ne le trouva pas vraiment.

Snape et Dumbledore s'étaient parlé pendant quelques minutes déjà, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment les entendre non plus. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient lancé une sorte de sort anti-écoute, ou si ses oreilles bourdonnaient tout simplement. Il savait qu'il était fatigué, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se cacher dans son lit, et peut-être ne plus jamais en sortir. Après avoir pris une longue douche brûlante, bien sûr.

"... Harry," dit Snape, avec l'air de celui qui a répété quelque chose plusieurs fois, et Harry leva les yeux, fixant l'épaule de l'homme. Le professeur n'avait pas changé de robes, mais il avait murmuré un sort de nettoyage à l'endroit où Harry lui avait pleuré dessus, donc elle était propre et non plus recouverte de substances lacrymales. Le professeur était assis à côté de lui, dans ce qui semblait être une chaise confortable, et il l'avait tournée pour faire face à Harry.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Dis au Professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui."

Il avait pensé à ce qu'il devait dire, comment il devait le dire, pendant la durée indéterminée du trajet pour venir ici, et pendant qu'il attendait. Donc, il dit simplement, "Gaius Avery m'a menacé." Cela semblait être le meilleur moyen d'exposer la situation.

Dumbledore le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune ; il remarqua que les yeux du vieil homme n'étincelaient pas. "Comment vous a-t-il menacé?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix bien plus douce que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé des licornes.

Harry déglutit, mais se força à le dire. C'était la seule façon pour qu'Hermione soit en sécurité. Lui n'avait pas d'importance, et sa volonté de ne rien dire non plus. Ça ne comptait pas. "Il m'a dit qu'il ferait du mal à Hermione. A Hermione Granger, je veux dire, si... Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses, mon enfant?"

Harry regarda le Professeur Snape, le priant silencieusement de parler à sa place, mais le professeur secoua simplement la tête. "Je voudrais pouvoir faire ça pour toi, mais tu dois le dire, Harry."

Pour la première fois de la journée, Harry regarda le professeur dans les yeux, pour jauger sa sincérité. Snape ne cligna pas des yeux, et ne se déroba pas, même si Harry était un horrible monde et que personne ne devrait le regarder comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de... Pas de pitié, mais... quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, mais qui le faisait - brièvement - se sentir un peu en sécurité, et il avait un peu plus chaud.

"Il... " Harry déglutit à nouveau, et se tint plus droit dans la chaise, soutenant le regard du professeur. Lorsque Snape hocha la tête, cette fois avec les yeux légèrement plissés, comme un encouragement, Harry rassembla son courage et dit, "Il voulait coucher avec moi. Il voulait que je fasse ça."

Snape hocha à nouveau la tête, et cela rendit la réponse beaucoup plus facile lorsque Dumbledore dit, "Il a menacé de te violer?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Et l'a-t-il fait?"

"Non, monsieur!" Les mains de Harry étaient des poings à présent, et il avait recommencé à trembler, incapable de retenir ces affreux sentiments, ces affreux souvenirs. "Mais il... ."

"Continue, Harry," dit calmement Snape. Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, et bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire - personne ne touchait un monstre, après tout - il le laissa quand même, parce que comme ça, il pouvait répondre à la question.

"Il allait le faire, il me l'a dit," murmura Harry, fixant toujours Snape. "Et il a fait autre chose. Dans la salle de bain. Il m'a suivi là-bas, et il a enlevé mon t-shirt, et il a pris ma baguette, et il m'a poussé contre le mur et se frottait contre moi, et... " Il se sentit soudainement nauséeux, comme s'il allait vomir ses entrailles et ne jamais s'arrêter. Seule la main sur son épaule, le serrant légèrement, l'empêcha de le faire.

"Tout va bien, mon cher garçon. C'est suffisant. Merci."

Il y eut une pause, pendant que Harry essayait de contrôler son estomac, avant qu'il puisse dire au Directeur, "Oui, monsieur."

"Eh bien, Severus," dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes, "Ce sont certainement des raisons valables pour une expulsion."

"En effet," dit Snape. Il ne lâcha pas l'épaule de Harry, même s'il regardait le Directeur, à présent.

"Envoyez-moi Mr. Avery le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît. Je vais avertir ses parents."

"Et les Aurors, Albus?" demanda Snape. "Quand est-ce que vous allez les appeler?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire," répondit le vieil homme, et Snape serra l'épaule d'Harry un peu plus fort. Harry savait, soudainement, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. "Je ne voudrais pas empêcher le garçon d'avoir un avenir, après tout."

"Il a commis un crime!" gronda Snape.

"Et il sera expulsé pour cela."

"J'ai des difficultés à penser -"

"J'ai des difficultés à penser que c'est le bon moment pour en parler, Severus," dit Dumbledore, sa voix plus dure et plus froide qu'auparavant.

Harry fixait toujours Snape, et lorsque le professeur se retourna vers lui et le regarda, Harry était presque prêt. Il flancha, cela dit, à son grand chagrin. Snape serra les lèvres, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément, ou lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'acerbe et ne trouvait pas encore les mots. Harry se mordit la lèvre et attendit.

"Très bien," dit finalement Snape. "Mais vous devez quelque chose à _ce_ garçon." Se retournant vers le Directeur, Snape lui jeta un long regard dur. "Et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il le récupère."

"J'espère sincèrement que tu ne parles pas à nouveau de cet été, Severus. Nous avons parlé -"

"_Vous_ avez parlé, et vous n'avez pas écouté. Harry Potter a déjà donné sa contribution à ce monde. Le moins que vous puissiez faire est de lui donner un foyer convenable. Et surtout maintenant, il aura besoin de beaucoup plus de soutien que ces Moldus ne pourront jamais lui donner. Ils le traitent avec dédain et pire encore, c'est un fait! Et si vous voulez toujours qu'il apprenne l'Occlumencie, chose que je désapprouve toujours..." ."

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une main ridée s'agiter, comme pour éloigner une grosse mouche. "D'accord, d'accord! Tu m'as donné ton argument, Severus. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si nous ne pouvons pas trouver une alternative satisfaisante pour les Barrières, alors il devra y retourner."

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Snape qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant, bien que peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient remarquer sa présence. "Merci, monsieur le Directeur. C'est tout ce que je demande."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. S'il y a quoi que soit d'autre..." ."

Snape se leva de son siège, et parce que Harry était toujours relié à lui, d'épaule à main, il se leva également; "Bonne soirée. Je vous enverrai Mr. Avery le plus vite possible."

Avec une main menant Harry hors de la pièce, Snape referma la porte derrière lui avec l'autre. Il mena Harry jusqu'aux cachots, puis dans son bureau, où il assit Harry sure une chaise et lui donna une couverture épaisse, et il commanda même un chocolat chaud aux Elfes de Maison, avant de partir, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il verrouillait la porte de son bureau, et que personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Harry murmura un merci tandis que le professeur s'en allait, mais il n'était pas sûr que Snape l'ait entendu.

Attendant son retour, Harry replia ses jambes sur la chaise et sirota son chocolat, qui était vraiment plutôt bon, et chocolaté, et réchauffait ses mains, quand elles avaient été si froides. Il tenait toujours sa baguette dans une de ses mains, pas aussi serré qu'auparavant, mais il n'arrivait pas à la poser de côté pour l'instant. Son esprit était beaucoup plus calmes qu'avant, bien qu'il ignorait complètement le fait qu'il ait été dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Oui, c'était mieux pour tout le monde s'il n'y pensait plus jamais. Sinon, comment il ferait pour y retourner un jour? Et il devait bien se laver, pas vrai? Il allait prendre sa douche, ce soir, bientôt, si possible...

Il passa la majorité de son temps à regarder dans les profondeurs de sa tasse de chocolat, comme si elle détenait les secrets de l'univers. Ou d'un chocolat bien préparé, du moins. Il sourit presque, sans y penser, tandis qu'il buvait la dernière gorgée, et juste à temps, car le professeur revint à ce moment précis, et Harry sursauta, sans renverser quoi que ce soit de sa coupe maintenant vide.

Snape referma la porte. "Il est parti," dit-il une fois que Harry se fut réinstallé dans la chaise. "Ses parents sont déjà passés le chercher. Il ne te causera plus de problèmes - ni à Miss Granger."

Quelque chose se desserra dans la poitrine de Harry, et il reprit son souffle. Il serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, car sinon, il avait bien peur de se remettre à brailler, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, certainement pas devant Snape.

Et puis une autre voix - le Baron! - dit, "J'ai... demandé à Peeves de lui offrir un traitement spécial en montant dans le bureau du Directeur. Je crois que de la morve était impliquée."

Harry était tellement surpris qu'il toussota un rire, puis se tourna vers le fantôme, qui flottait près de lui, et hocha la tête avec un sourire. "Merci."

"Mais de rien, Harry Potter. Je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas été capable de te protéger lorsque tu en avais vraiment besoin."

"C'est pas grave," dit Harry.

"Ça l'est," dit le fantôme avec l'intonation qu'il utilisait tout le temps - au moins il n'avait pas changé, pas comme Snape - "Mais nous ne reparlerons pas de mes échecs pour l'instant si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

"Umm... " soupira Harry, se sentant plus fatigué qu'autre chose ; rien qu'essayer de comprendre ce que le Baron disait était épuisant. Il appuya sa main qui ne tenait pas la baguette contre ses yeux. "D'accord."

Snape le sauva. Encore. "Je crois que le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps, et tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous en reparlerons demain." Il marqua une pause, puis, "Sauf si tu veux rester -"

Harry secoua la tête rapidement. "Non, monsieur. Non, merci." Il s'extirpa de la couverture et frissonna, frappé par le soudain froid sur ses bras. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quitter la salle commune - sauf pour aller aux toilettes - ce soir-là, ou il aurait porté un des vieux pulls de Dudley. Les bras étaient trop longs, et ils étaient bien trop larges, mais ils n'avaient pas de trous, juste un ou deux ici et là. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, et s'avança vers la porte.

Réalisant qu'il avait toujours la tasse de chocolat dans sa main, il retourna au bureau de Snape et la posa délicatement. "Merci, monsieur."

Harry." l'arrêta Snape, recommençant cette étrange manie de main-sur-l'épaule, et Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Puis Snape, d'une façon incroyable, bougea lentement sa main, précautionneusement - comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry, mais Harry n'avait plus peur de Snape, plus maintenant - et sa main entoura la joue de Harry... Comme si Harry n'était... pas un monstre.

"Oui, monsieur?" murmura-t-il.

Un pouce fit des allers-retours doucement sur sa joue, et Harry ne pouvait que s'empêcher de partir, juste parce que cette sensation était si inhabituelle. Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil avec lui. Si doux, si... prévenant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il méritait d'être traité comme ça. Il ne le méritait toujours pas, Gaius l'avait montré. Mais Snape... Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

"Promets-moi, Harry," dit Snape, une fois que Harry le regarda dans les yeux à nouveau. "Promets que si quoi que ce soit t'arrive ce soir, tu me le feras savoir."

"Je... Euh, mais et si..." Harry ne voulait pas traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, au cas où Quirrell était dans le coin.

Les yeux de Snape passèrent sur le Baron Sanglant un instant, puis retournèrent sur Harry. "Le Baron sera avec toi dans ton dortoir ce soir. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit : des cauchemars ou une insomnie, si tu veux parler, ou juste avoir quelqu'un près de toi pour t'entendre respirer, je veux que tu me promettes que tu le diras au Baron, et il viendra me chercher immédiatement.

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, confus. Pourquoi Snape voulait qu'il fasse ça?

"Est-ce que tu me le promets, Harry?"

Sa main était toujours sur la joue de Harry, et Harry ferma les yeux, juste un instant, et se reposa, juste un peu, sur le contact humain qui pour une fois ne lui causait ni douleur, ni culpabilité, ni honte. Juste pour un instant, il se laissa rêver qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le protéger, qui tiendrait toujours à lui. Il soupira, hocha la tête, et ouvrit les yeux. "Je... Je le ferai. Oui, monsieur."

Et puis, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Il vit le Professeur Snape sourire.

**A suivre... **

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de PAS. Beaucoup de discussions dans celui-ci, et puis la situation avance... Alors, heureux que Avery ait été expulsé?

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Nastesia

*Le terme dans la version originale était 'pederast' mais après quelques recherches, et quelques échanges avec des amis anglophones, je me suis rendue compte que le terme britannique est moins péjoratif que le mot français, car beaucoup moins utilisé. Cela dit, je me suis creusé la tête quelques heures, parce que je ne savais absolument par quoi le traduire - alors j'ai opté pour la traduction littérale. Mais cela dit, je tiens à souligner que jharad17 et moi-même n'avons absolument rien contre l'homosexualité - jharad17 a d'ailleurs écrit des slashs. Cependant, ce sont les mots de Severus, et l'on peut comprendre qu'il soit légèrement sur les nerfs. J'espère que personne ne se sentira insulté - ce n'était pas mon but. Si vous avez une alternative qui serait moins 'offensante', je vous en prie, faites-le moi savoir, car j'ai pas mal pédalé dans la semoule ici...


End file.
